Time Heals
by abbymickey24
Summary: Your typical Edward leaves Bella and Alice leaves Jasper, but the whys are different so please give it a chance. Plus B/J won't meet again and fall in love in a day. Will be B/J though. Hum/Vam.
1. Three Years

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**A/N: This is the typical Edward leaves Bella and Alice leaves Jasper and Bella and Jasper are meant to be together, however there are a lot of secrets and things that will be revealed that make it different so please stick with me. Plus their relationship will not be meet back up and the next day they are in love. **

**A/N: Oh and the werewolves don't exist. Jacob will be mentioned briefly later, but he's not a part of the story. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

You know the saying _'time heals all wounds,' _well whoever said it never met Isabella Swan and had no clue what the fuck they were talking about.

Three years, that's how long it has been. Three years since that horrible fucked up birthday party that changed everything. Three years since the Cullen family started to and eventually fell apart. Three years to the day since I tried to kill Bella.

I thought back to that day and these subsequent three years as I watched Bella through the bookstore window where she now worked.

We had all been excited. Alice had been bouncing around getting everything ready to go. Carlisle and Esme had looked on with a smile on their face. Rose wasn't so happy, but it was Rose so no one expected any less. Emmett was beside him with eagerness to get the party started. He'd even made the decision to try the cake although I knew he'd me throwing it up later. I was sticking to the perimeter of the room. It had been a few days since I hunted and I had planned on going earlier, but Alice had begged me for my help and I put it off. By the time I had a chance to go it would have made me late. I would have still gone, but Alice had promised it would all be okay. Little did I or anyone else in the family know how wrong she was.

When Bella and Edward had finally come in I could feel she didn't want to be there, but she also didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings. In the beginning it was all fine Alice gave her the present myself, Emmett and Rosalie had chosen for her. Then it was Alice and Edward's turn and the excitement level had cranked up a notch and I drifted closer. And then it happened. The one thing I'd always dreaded happening while being around Bella.

It was just one drop and maybe if Alice had tried to talk me down I could have controlled myself enough to get away, but then Edward had to throw her back into the glass plates and with even more blood being spilt I was done. I needed it and I needed it right then. I was beyond help and it took all Emmett and Rose had to just wrestle me outside and into the forest. It took about a second of breathing fresh air before I realized what I had almost done. As soon as the weight of everything came crashing down on me I ran. I went straight to Alaska that night knowing the others would soon follow. Edward wouldn't let this go. It was what he always said would happen and it was always the plan to leave if one of us lost control with Bella.

Everyone, but Edward arrived in Denali the next day just like I knew they would. Everyone felt the same level of disappointment, but they all had other emotions going on as well. Carlisle and Esme had understanding and love and it killed me that they still felt that way, but it was something I should have expected. They loved unconditionally no matter what. Rose was smug and I knew she was just itching to say 'I told you so'. Emmett was torn. He loved Bella like a sister and wanted to stay, but he also knew with my attempt we were a threat and that it was probably best that we left.

Alice was the most surprising. She carried the disappointment but also guilt and then when Edward arrived two days later he was the same way. I didn't know what they had to feel guilty about after all I was the one who tried to fucking eat her. I asked a few times why they felt that way and received the same answer each time. They had been the ones adamant in bringing Bella into our lives. Although I could feel the truth in their words I always felt like there was something else. Something they weren't saying, but neither chose to confirm or deny it so I let it go.

We had stayed in Alaska for two months, and then made the decision to move to Montana thinking a change of scenery would do us good. It didn't.

The 4 months following our move, saw us all finally drifting apart. We had known it was coming and no matter how hard Carlisle and Esme tried to keep us together, we just couldn't make it work anymore. If someone laughed it was sporadic, no one smiled, and arguments broke out more and more. We all knew though that we had a home if we wanted to come back.

Edward left first, going back to Alaska. He said he needed space and time to deal with everything, but before I could call him on the lie he was gone.

Emmett and Rose followed quickly after Edward, going on a tour of the world for the millionth time.

Alice and I left on the same day, although not together. We'd been staying in separate rooms since the move so it wasn't a big surprise. It hurt, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. We both wanted different things. I wanted to just get away from people and she wanted to go to college.

I drifted around after I left never staying in one place for to long until after a few months I decided to pay a visit to Peter and Charlotte and ended up staying two months. Although they were human drinkers I kept up my vegetarian lifestyle. I don't know why it would have been so much easier to give into what I was, but something always held me back and for the life of me I couldn't tell you what it was. Peter suggested it was the family, but seeing as how I hadn't spoken to any of them in the months I'd been gone I knew that wasn't it.

By the end of the two months I was finally getting comfortable with my new life. That was until the day I received the phone call that took me back home.

I was out hunting when Carlisle called. It seems Edward had met someone. She was a vampire and he wanted us to meet her. Carlisle and Esme didn't want to go. They had loved Bella and according to Carlisle they still did, so it would be hard to see Edward with someone else, but they felt like they had to go since he was their son.

I was angry at Edward, but decided to go to Alaska as well, mainly because I wanted answers to questions that had been plaguing my mind.

Why had we rushed to save her from James? Why had he saved her from the van? Why bring her into our lives at all, if he was going to just move on when someone who wasn't as breakable came along? Why did he and Alice both feel guilty? And why in the fuck did he lie about leaving the family?

You know I always thought Edward would give in and go back to Forks that he would last maybe a month, two at the most and go back to the one he loved. I always thought I would one day be able to apologize to Bella for what I had almost done. For scaring her and taking away everything she wanted. I guess now though I'd never get the chance.

As I made my way through Canada I thought more on Bella and I came to the decision that I didn't want to go to Alaska; I didn't need answers from Edward. There was something much more important I needed to do, pus I could make sure she was okay since no one else could be bothered.

I told myself that if Bella was fine then I would just send her a note and then go back to my wandering. It's not the best way to apologize, but it would be better than seeing me and expecting to see everyone else.

I arrived back in Forks on of all days her fucking birthday. Gotta love the irony in that shit.

When I first saw her after a year I was shocked and if she hadn't come out of her house I wouldn't have recognized her. She was thinner than Alice was, she looked like she hadn't slept in months, her shoulders looked to be in a permanent slump, and her emotions put me to my knees. There was so much sadness and loneliness that I had to wonder how she dealt with it all. I only had one question now. What in the hell had we done to her? And with that running through my head on a constant repeat my whole decision to come and go quickly changed.

I started to watch Bella that day and for the last two years I've been here watching. So many times over those two years I thought about letting her know I was there, but every time I decided to I would receive a text message. There was never a name or a number I recognized, but it was always the same two words and I knew who it was from. **NOT YET. **

Sometimes, like when I just got bored standing in the woods alone, it wasn't hard to listen to Alice, but other times it was all I could do not to go to Bella.

Like when I figured out she was redoing her senior year since she'd pretty much dropped out after we left or when I would hear her yelling at Charlie that she wasn't going to Florida.

Those were tough, but the hardest time was when Charlie passed away from a heart attack. I was halfway across the yard before I received the text and there was no way I was going to let it go without a phone call.

Alice begged me to just trust her. That she would explain everything in time. That there was so much I didn't know and couldn't know yet. That all of this was happening for a reason and I would understand later.

As much as I didn't want to believe anything Alice was telling me I had too. She had never steered me wrong before and I had to trust in her.

So I stayed hidden and I felt the pain as Bella laid Charlie to rest. I stayed hidden and I felt the anger when Renee came to take her to Florida.

And I've stayed hidden and every day I feel the desolation because she thinks she's alone. My only consolation is she's not and that I am here to protect and watch over her. Maybe one day soon I can finally show myself and let her know that I've been here all along.

**************

_**Bella**_

It was my birthday today. I am 21 and I don't care. Most people love the fact when they are legal. They'll go out with their friends and get drunk to celebrate their life, but I haven't had friends for three years and I don't plan on celebrating this shit of a life I have anytime soon.

That first year after the Cullen's left I didn't even leave the house. I failed school and had to retake my senior year. I couldn't even use a tragedy or an illness as an excuse. Nope I have to go with a broken heart and everyone knows I am just weak and pathetic.

The only person I had was dad. He's the only reason I didn't just end it. I knew it would kill him and in the end I think my being the way I was killed him anyway.

And then there was mom. I haven't spoken to her since she tried to make me go to Florida after dad died. She spouted out all this shit about how it would be good for me and that I would be happy. She said I wouldn't be able to take care of myself, but I showed her. I got a job even though I didn't need to with dad's life insurance policy that I had no clue about, but I like the bookstore. It gets me out of the house, not like I do anything else though.

Sometimes I wonder why I continue to stay. It's not like they are ever coming back, but something deep down always keeps me here.

It's funny how sick a sense of humor life had. When I moved here, all I wanted was to go back to the sun; now I couldn't leave the rain. I had lived in Phoenix for 17 years and Forks for 4 years. Forks was what was home to me. It held all my good and bad memories. It held them. And even though they broke me I had to be where they used to be.

Most days thoughts of them will just pop into my head and I try to get them out as quickly as possible. Those times are always the same and I wonder what they are doing or if they are happy. I wonder if they miss me. Today though is the only day I consciously allow myself to bring forth their faces.

As I stocked books on a shelf I let my mind drift recalling each one.

Carlisle, the leader of the family. The one I could call on if I ever needed him.

Esme, my second mom, who could make me feel comfortable with just her smile and always ready to give me a hug.

Alice, my sister and best friend, my little pixie who lighted up my life with her energy.

Jasper, the quiet brooder. Even though he did try to kill me and we were never close, I still missed him.

Emmett, my corny big brother. I miss his hugs and belly laughs.

Rosalie, who never let me in, but she was still a part of the family and I loved her anyway.

And then there was him. The one I thought loved me, but instead left me alone and took everything away. Do I hate him? No, I don't think I ever could, but I don't love him like I used too either.

What is so sad and probably the reason I am like I am is that even though I have not seen or heard from anyone of them in three years, if one showed up on my doorstep tomorrow I would go back in a heartbeat. Not as Edward's girlfriend, but as a sister because no matter what I still consider them my family whether or not they still think that about me.

Sighing I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I had done enough thinking on them today and I needed to do my work so I could go home.

I finished my eight hour shift a few hours later and then drove the 45 minutes back to Forks. I decided on the way home that I didn't feel like cooking so I stopped by the lodge for takeout, ignoring all the pity looks and whispers I usually received whenever I showed my face around town.

Once I got home and checked my empty answering machine, still don't know why I bother, I ate and went upstairs to take a bath before crawling into my bed.

Glancing at my clock I sighed. I don't know how much worse I could get. I was 21 and in bed on a Friday night at 9:00. As I drifted to sleep I realized just how pathetic and alone I really was and I hated it.

*************

_**A/N: You know the drill. **_


	2. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett.**

**A/N: Before we get started I just wanted to say how fuck awesome all of you are. All the alerts and favorites I've gotten just off chapter one was amazing and then to get almost 50 reviews as well blows my mind. To all those who have reviewed I think I got a thank you out to all of you already, but I just wanted to say it again. THANK YOU. To those who didn't review I still say a big THANK YOU for reading.**

**A/N: Just wanted to mention something. If you've read the fanfics on TA and this story sounds familiar it's because it is. I wrote a PG-13 version for there and it's done. However I wouldn't get my hopes up and read it because a lot in this one will be completely different. Just wanted to throw that out there.**

**Okay I'm done talking so I hope you enjoy chapter two.**

**************

**_Bella_**

As I cracked my eyes open I took in the sunlight streaming through the blinds of the window and I felt a small smile slide onto my face. I was off today and with the weather appearing to be nice I could go to the only place I'd ever been able to find peace since my world fell apart, granted it took me awhile to get to that point.

Sliding out from under the covers I made my way to the bathroom for a shower. Once I was done and dressed I grabbed my backpack that I kept all my essentials for the trip in and after finding my ipod and slipping it into the front pocket I made my way downstairs.

While I ate a poptart I gathered the rest of the things I needed, a few water bottles, an apple, and a couple granola bars.

After checking to make sure I had everything and slipping on my boots I made my way out to my truck and drove the twenty minutes it took to get to the trailhead.

Turning the ignition off I did the same thing I did every time I came here, five deep breaths and telling myself over and over I can do this.

The simple routine started after the first few times of coming here when I could barely function after finding it and only being able to stay a few minutes. Once I started the deep breaths I was able to stay a little longer, but not by much and when I had added the words the time got longer.

Oh I still cried every time for awhile, but I was able to see that I need to do that to help me move on. It's gotten to the point now that I probably don't even need my routine, but I still do it so I don't jinx myself.

Once I had everything done I got out throwing my backpack over my shoulder and locked the door before making my way toward the trail I had eventually worn into the ground. The first and second time I'd come here it had taken almost five hours for me to find it and even longer to find my way out again.

On the third go around I'd been smart enough to bring brightly colored tape to mark my way. Since then some of the tape has fallen off, but I didn't need it anymore. I probably could find it without the trail to help me now.

Just before I stepped through the trees I pulled out my ipod and flipped to the playlist entitled THE MEADOW. If someone was to see it they'd probably think it contained relaxing music or the sounds of nature or some shit like that, but nothing could be further from the truth.

As Rage Against the Machine blared thru my earbuds I started my trek. Two hours later I was pushing my way through the last of the ferns and patting myself on the back. I'd beaten my time by twenty minutes today and I felt great about it.

Getting to the middle of the meadow I set my bag down, pulling out the small throw blanket and spreading it out.

Sitting down I lay back and looked up at the clouds in the sky and let my mind relax.

In the beginning I only thought of them, but eventually I learned to block everything out of my head and I was able to lay there in peace never touching on the forbidden thoughts that used to plague my every waking moment.

Today though I let them come freely, but unlike yesterday I didn't think about them specifically; instead I thought about where I would be if they had stayed.

Would I be a vampire by now? Probably. If Edward wouldn't have changed me, Carlisle or Alice would have done it.

Would I be married? Maybe. I couldn't really answer that one. It wasn't something I had ever had to think about before.

I know I would have finished high school on time and maybe even tried to have gone to college. If I had dad would have been so proud.

When my dad floated through my head I had another thought that was not a pleasant one. Would he still be alive now? I didn't have an answer to that. I could feel okay if I thought that it was just his time and he had had a good life, but then there was always that small part that believed it was my fault. If I hadn't been so sad and he didn't have the constant need to worry about me then the stress he was under would have been minimal and he would have been fine.

Letting out a ragged breath I wiped the tears away and flipped over on my stomach while I scolded myself. There was no point in living in the past and questioning the what could have beens. Dad was gone, had been for almost a year now, they were gone, the life I wanted was gone, and the Bella I used to be was gone. I was a shell of my former self and I had already learned to live with that. That part that broke three years ago has been locked away and if I have any chance of keeping the rest of me from breaking I needed to remember that the past was in the past and nothing I did was going to make a difference.

With a sigh I reached for my bag and pulled out my book, a water, and my apple. As I ate my lunch I read the words of Edgar Allen Poe. Yeah he's a little dark, but seriously have you seen my life.

I made it through _The Tell Tale Heart_ and _The Raven _before I felt my eyelids grow heavy. Setting my book to the side I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes, drifting quickly to sleep.

*****************

_**Jasper **_

She always came here when it was nice. The first time and the couple times following was a few of those hard times where I ended up receiving a text from Alice. I don't know why she continued to come when it hurt so much and believe me she hurt a lot, but eventually she got better and found whatever she was looking for here. Now it's really the only time that I don't feel the loneliness. It's almost like she's just content and this is her safe haven from all the bad stuff that has happened.

After the first time here and I learned where she was going when she came out with that backpack I began my protective side of watching over her. As soon as she walked out of the house I would run here. Staying hidden I would follow her through the woods. Sometimes I would actually hope she would get lost or hurt, although without shedding blood, just so I could help, but to my surprise she never did.

When she finally marked her trail I quit following and just started making sweeps of the surrounding area so nothing would come up on her and once she finally made it to the meadow I would find a tree and climb up, waiting on when she would eventually head home, doing the same thing again before running to take my place back in the woods across from her house.

While I wait for her today I wondered what she was thinking when the sudden wave of sadness hit me. When the tears start I gripped the branch above me to hold myself in place. This is getting so fucking ridiculous. I could help so much better if she knew I was close. When she wiped her eyes I let out a breath, not realizing I'd even stopped breathing.

As she drifted off to sleep, after she's eaten and read a little, I close my own eyes.

I tried to think about what she would do if I just said fuck it to Alice's cryptic messages and showed myself, granted I always push those thoughts back though because there's not only the whole trying to kill you that one time, but also the I've been secretly watching you like a peeping tom for two years thing. Somehow I just can't see that going over well.

Apparently though according to what I can gather from the Alice texts she will eventually find out I'm here, so maybe it won't be as bad as I think and she will forgive me.

Of course once I start thinking about the texts then I go off on a whole tangent in my head on the Alice and Edward mystery guilt and lies and wondering once again what in the hell it's all about.

I tried to pull up things from the past they've done that may give me a clue, but either there's nothing there or I'm just not seeing everything as a big picture. Maybe when they ever get around to ever feeling the need to explain shit then I will understand, but until then I'm left to wonder how much fucking longer I have to hide.

Letting that last part form into a question I whisper it out and wait for the vibration that I hope will come and I'm not disappointed.

Pulling the phone from my pocket I see the words **SOON **and **YOU'LL HAVE TO WAKE HER UP. **

Well that was a hell of a lot of help. What kind of answer was soon to the question I asked? I mean a better one would have been next month or next week, but no she can't throw me a fucking bone or anything; I guess that would be asking too much.

And what does she mean you'll have to wake her up. Bella always gets up on her own. But as I said that to myself I realized as I looked up to the sky that I would have to wake her up. Clouds were moving in and it looked like the bottom was going to fall out soon.

Sighing I slipped my phone back into my pocket and thought about how I was going to manage this without her seeing me. Glancing down at the branch I was currently sitting on and then at the two above me I had an idea. It was going to scare the hell out of her, but there was no help for that.

Standing up I gripped the two branches lifting myself up about foot off the one I'd been on. Taking one more look at Bella I lowered myself at vampire speed snapping the branch off and quickly lifting myself back out of sight.

The sound echoed around the meadow like a gunshot and I watched Bella shoot up off the ground, her heart rate skyrocketing and fear becoming the prominent emotion. She turned in a full circle her eyes darting around until they landed on the branch lying on the ground and the fear was replaced with confusion.

She stood there for a few minutes biting her lip I guess trying to figure out how it had just fallen off. For the second time today my phone vibrated. Rolling my eyes I pulled it free and looked at the message.

**MOVE**

Move, what the fuck does that mean. Glancing back to Bella I saw what the hell it meant. She was walking toward the tree. Fuck.

Jumping up to the next branch above me I was able to jump over to the next tree and climb higher into it hiding myself from her view.

That would have been interesting. I could just see the conversation now.

_'What are you doing here Jasper?'_

_'Well you know just huggin a tree.'_

Yeah right I'm a fucking idiot sometimes.

I shook my head and turned my attention back to Bella. She was looking back and forth between the tree and the branch; a little crease in between her eyebrows. She finally shrugged her shoulders and looked toward the sky.

I looked as well and saw that the clouds had moved in more. As she realized the same thing she hurried back to her stuff and quickly packed up. I waited until she'd gone through the ferns on the other side before silently dropping to the ground.

Dashing across the meadow I took the long way around to her truck and found a place to watch for her. A few hours later she broke through the trees just as the bottom fell out and she was drenched before she even made it the few feet to her truck.

As soon as she got it started I took off back to the house making it back 10 minutes before she did. When she finally stepped out into the driveway I could see her shivering from the cold. Hopefully she wouldn't get sick.

I saw the lights flick on in the living room and then the one in her bedroom. Hearing the bath water come on I once again turned into the forest this time to hunt.

I returned back to the house after taking down a few deer and found Bella in the kitchen making her own dinner. Once she'd eaten she passed the rest of the night watching TV.

After that night Bella did get a small cold, but it was nothing too serious and she was better later on in the week. The rest of September and October passed quickly in much of the same fashion as all the other months did. Bella went to work and came home. I followed behind and kept watch.

The first Saturday of November came and I listened to Bella move about the house. Her emotions were already about to drop me and I knew they would only be worse tonight. I'd already felt the same thing four times before, but I knew today would be a little harder than the last ones.

As she came out of the house carrying the flowers she'd picked up last night tears were already gathering in her eyes. She swiped the ones that had spilled over before climbing into her truck and backing out of the driveway. I watched until she turned the corner and sent up a silent prayer that when she returned she would be okay.

I never followed her on these days; she and Charlie needed their privacy. Instead I usually sat and waited for her to come home, but today I decided on doing something else.

Making my way in the opposite direction as Bella had gone I started for the place I hadn't been to since I'd come back to Forks. It had never been a hard choice not to return there, but for some reason today I needed to go even if it was only to say goodbye to the life I used to know. The last place where my family was happiest and together. I had been in Forks for two years and it was finally time to go home.

*************

**A/N: Okay up next Bella's trip to see Charlie and Jasper's visit to the Cullen house. What will each find?**

**A/N: Not the next chapter, but the one following will be when she finally sees him again. **

_**A/N: You know the drill. **_


	3. A Promise and A Letter

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**A/N: I'm going to warn you now. I cried while writing Bella's part so you may want to have a Kleenex handy. Enjoy. **

**************

_**Bella**_

It started to drizzle as I drove to the cemetery. I guess it was only fitting though since it matched my feelings today. It had been a year since I lost dad and became completely alone. It was still hard to think that he wasn't coming home after a long day at the station or fishing which is why I'd only been here four times before and would continue to only come on those days; today, Christmas, Father's Day, and his birthday.

Arriving at the cemetery a few minutes later I took a couple of deep breaths and then grabbed the flowers sitting beside me before getting out of my truck.

Making my way slowly to his headstone I felt the tears start to well up. Once I made it I knelt down and removed the dried up flowers I'd brought in August before putting in the new ones. After getting them arranged I sat back and pulled my knees up to my chest and with tears streaming down my face I talked to him for the first time in a year.

"Hey dad. I miss you. Life in Forks is the same and they haven't come back. I know you're probably worried about me wherever you are, but I just don't know how to be happy. I promise I won't do anything stupid though because you wouldn't have wanted that.

"I haven't talked to mom in awhile. She doesn't understand why I won't come to Florida and why I can't let go of this place. I tried to explain, but you know mom she just doesn't get it and we just end up fighting.

"I'm sorry for so much. I know it's a little too late, but I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry I couldn't be the daughter you should have had. I'm sorry I let them break me. I'm sorry you had to worry about me and for putting the stress of my life on you. I'm sorry for never telling you how much I loved you or how much you meant to me. And I'm so sorry for being the reason why you aren't here anymore. You should have been out fishing today with Billy or Harry and you aren't because of me…"

I trailed off as the sobs I'd been trying to hold at bay rocked through me. Dropping my legs I lay down with my head beside the headstone and let my fingers trace his name, the dates, and the words Beloved Father over and over again while I cried.

I don't know how long I lay there. It could have been minutes or hours or days, but I was finally pulled from my crying by a throat clearing softly. Dragging my eyes from where my fingers were still trailing I looked over into the sad eyes of my dad's best friend.

Mustering up a small smile I sat up and said, "Hey Billy."

"Bella," He acknowledged with a nod of his head as I stood.

"I'll let you catch up." I said starting by his wheelchair.

Before I could make it by though I was stopped by a hand on my arm. Looking down Billy said, "He loved you and talked about you all the time. He was so happy when you came to live with him." He sighed once before continuing. "I know we haven't spoken since the funeral and it's not my place to really say anything, but he wanted you to be happy. That's all he asked for after the Cullen's left. I know it probably won't be easy, but try to find some happiness; if not for yourself, but for Charlie."

I closed my eyes as he finished speaking and let go of my arm. I stood there for a few seconds before opening my eyes back up. I didn't say anything, but before I started walking again I reached up and squeezed his shoulder.

As I got to my truck I looked back toward dad's grave. Taking in the flowers I'd left and Billy sitting in his chair talking to dad I whispered, "I'll try."

Getting to the house a few minutes later I immediately stripped down and got into a warm shower. Once I was done I pulled on my favorite flannel pajamas and crawled into my bed. It was only a little after 1 in the afternoon, but I was already exhausted. As I closed my eyes and snuggled my pillow I quickly slipped into unconsciousness and a dream…

_It was a beautiful day, not one I've ever seen in Forks. The sun was shining, the sky a perfect blue without a cloud in sight. Looking around I noticed I was standing in the meadow and it was filled with purple and yellow wildflowers. Smiling I reached down to pick one when I heard a voice call my name. _

_Turning quickly my breath caught as my dad walked toward me looking more handsome than I could ever remember him being. His eyes held the laughter I hadn't seen in so long. _

_Shaking my head I questioned, "Daddy?" _

"_Hey baby." He said smiling. _

"_How?"_

"_I needed to talk to you and this was the only way." _

"_I'm so sor…"_

"_Shhh. I don't need an apology because there is nothing you need to apologize for. You are not the reason I'm not with you anymore and I know you love me. I know I didn't say it enough, but I love you so much too. You were the daughter I always wanted. You took care of me when you first came and when I got the chance I took care of you. I wish I could still be there, but since I can't I need to make sure you're okay. You need to make some friends, have fun and enjoy life."_

"_But it's so hard."_

"_I know, but if you try you'll find someone that you can be yourself with and it will get easier. You just have to open yourself back up. There is so much left out there for you to experience."_

"_I can't promise anything."_

"_I'm not asking you too." He said smiling once again._

_Taking a deep breath I looked up into his eyes and asked, "Are you happy?"_

"_I'm close. Where I am is beautiful, but I'll only be truly happy when you are. So no pressure or anything."_

_I chuckled quietly. "I miss you."_

_Dad raised his hands and placed them on my cheeks before kissing my forehead. "I miss you too Bells and I love you. Always remember that."_

"_I love you too." I said as I felt a tear slide down my cheek which he quickly wiped away with his thumb. _

"_No more tears. You've shed enough."_

_I nodded and willed them away. "Will I see you or be able to talk to you again?"_

"_If you need me just close your eyes and I'll be there. I may not be able to answer and you won't always see me, but know that I'm listening and loving you every minute."_

_I nodded again and wrapped my arms around his waist. His came around my shoulders and held me tightly for a few seconds before he pulled away. "I have to go now, but remember what I said."_

"_I will. I love you."_

"_I love you too Bells." He said as he started to walk backwards. Just before he stepped through the trees he waved with a smile. _

_As he disappeared I closed my eyes…_

My eyelids fluttered open and I was back in bed. Rolling over onto my back I glanced over at my nightstand.

Reaching up I ran my finger across the smooth glass of the picture frame sitting there and spoke the two words that I had said I couldn't. "I promise."

As they left my mouth I felt a lightness wash over me and I knew he had heard.

****************

_**Jasper**_

As I ran toward the old Cullen house my thoughts as always were on Bella wondering if she was okay. I was so ready for her to know I was here and to either be told to go away and never come back or to be forgiven and able to stay and make it all up to her. I needed something to make all this waiting make sense. Something to know that Alice has not been leading me down the wrong path and wasting all this time.

I didn't realize I was as close as I was until I came upon the small stream that bordered the back of the property and with a quick leap I was on the other side.

Coming out of the treeline into the backyard I slowed to a human walk and made my way toward the porch. Hopping over the steps I stopped with my hand on the back door. Taking a deep unneeded breath I twisted the knob and pushed it open immediately being hit with hundreds of memories.

Stepping through I took in the kitchen and dining room to my right and the living room to my left. Everything was still there; all the pictures and furniture, Edward's piano. Most people would probably wonder why we took nothing with us, but we didn't need too. When we bought a new house we bought new things.

As I stood there I realized something looked different and for a few minutes I couldn't figure out what it was, but then like a Mack truck it hit me. It looked normal like it always did, but the last memory I have of being here was when it was decorated for Bella's party. Now there was no trace of my downfall and for some reason that bothered me more than it should have; not that I wanted her blood to still be here, but something.

Sighing I turned away knowing that no matter how long I stood there it wasn't going to magically appear and I hadn't come here for that anyway.

Walking over to the dining room table I pulled out what was usually the chair I sat in and settled into it. Esme loved this table, so much so that it was the only piece that was always the same in any house. She had found it when we came to Forks this last time and ended up ordering one for each of the houses we owned, plus a shit load more. The ones not in use are stored in Port Angeles. When we moved to Montana she had one sent there.

She used to sit here for hours sometimes going over blueprints, landscape designs, or paint samples. I could see one of us walking in and getting that beautiful smile that she was so quick to hand out. It was a smile that could make you feel like the most important person in the world.

Smiling softly I stood and let my hand trail across her place before going over to Edward's piano and sitting down. Using one hand I played out 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'. It was all I was good for, but Edward could make the most beautiful sounds come from this instrument. Everyone of us had our favorite pieces and all we had to do was ask and he would play it.

Turning my head I looked toward the couch, Emmett's favorite spot. I could see him laughing at some mindless comedy, or yelling at whatever game was on, or throwing a controller when he got mad at a new video game. He always tried to talk one of us into playing, but usually we said no since he'd end up cheating.

From the piano I walked out to the garage, Rose's favorite place in the world. It was usually full with everyone's cars, but now it only held my Ducati and Edward's Vanquish. In here was where Rose came to get away and you could usually find her working on whatever Emmett broke on his Jeep that week. I think he broke things on purpose, but if Rose thought that she didn't let it show and just fixed it with a smile on her face.

Going back into the main part of the house I made my way slowly up the stairs. Passing by Emmett and Rose's room and then Carlisle and Esme's I stopped at the last door in the hallway, Carlisle's study. I could picture him sitting at his desk with a big dusty volume of some long ago author. If he wasn't at the hospital or with Esme this is where you could find him. It didn't matter what he was doing he always put it off if we needed to talk. He was the epitome of gentleness in everything he did. Our quiet leader who you couldn't help but respect and want to make proud.

Turning away from the door without even opening it I looked toward the stairs that lead up to the last two rooms in the house. I didn't know what to feel as I made my way up them, but when I got to the door that led to mine and Alice's room I found something I never expected.

It took me all of half a second after I realize that I was staring at a folded piece of paper with my name on the front to jerk it off the door. Leaning against the wall I opened it and read…

_Jazz,_

_I don't know if this is the something you were looking for, but I hope it helps. _

Chuckling to myself I bent my knees and slid to the floor before continuing…

_I left this letter when we left to come to Alaska. I know you're probably wondering how I could already see what the first sentence said, but as long as everything went according to plan then nothing changed. If you have listened to all my texts of Not Yet then continue reading. If you haven't then throw this away because it doesn't make a difference if you read it or not. _

_I know you have a million questions and I hate what I'm about to write, but I still can't tell you every thing. I know you don't want to hear that and I know that you're pissed, but there is so much that can still go wrong if you know. I've tried with a little help to make sure that the future I've seen happens and so far everything is where it's supposed to be, but there are still some things that can change if we aren't careful and I can't let that happen because it would ruin everything. _

_What I can tell you I hope will help in providing that last little bit to keep you patient because you only have to wait a little longer before Bella knows you are there. You'll know when the time is right. You'll feel that pull you always do and it will be the strongest one yet. _

_What else I'm about to tell you will confuse you and bring on more questions but once again I will explain it with everything else. From the moment you walked into that diner and found me every choice I made and every word I said was done to get to the point we will all be at soon. I know this is cryptic and I'm sorry._

_The last thing is about Bella's birthday. You wouldn't have hurt her, even if you had made it past Rose and Emmett. As soon as you would have put your hands on Bella she would have spoken to you and snapped you out of your bloodlust. I know you're wondering why I didn't say anything and let everyone see that for themselves, but it would have had the biggest effect on the future and nothing I did after would have set us on the path we are now on. The only reason I'm telling you this now is because it's time for you to let that guilt you still feel go and move on, plus you'll need this information for later. _

_That is all I can give you now. Remember everything I said and follow your first gut instinct from now on and if you listen I'll only be sending you one more text to help in the decision you make at that time; if you don't I'll try my damnedest to get you back on track, but I won't know until then if I'll be able to. So please just trust me and you won't be disappointed. _

_Also before I go. For the love of god please start using the shower here and stop bathing in that lake you use after you hunt. Throw all those clothes in that bag of yours away along with the outfit you have on now. You have some jeans, shirts, and boots still in our closet along with shampoo and soap in the shower. Please use them because I'm sure you smell like a dead animal and Bella won't appreciate that. _

_I miss you and once you and Bella are face to face again tell her the same thing as well and that one day I'll see you both again. _

_Love Alice_

Closing the piece of paper I let it fall from my hands. Letting my head rest against the wall I didn't really know what to think about what I had just read, but I would do everything she asked me too. She had made it pretty obvious even without explaining shit that our lives will be better as long as I listen.

She had been right, of course, I still had an over abundance of questions and she had only added more, but I could wait since I knew now that I would get the answers to them sometime.

There was also anger in the beginning when I read the part about Bella's birthday, but it had the desired effect and as soon as I saw those words I felt the guilt slip away.

I was confused as hell, but there was nothing I could do about that. If I continued to dwell on the confusion it would just make it that much worse and I didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize whatever Alice had put in place.

I sat there a little longer and even reread the letter, but eventually I pulled myself to my feet and did the last thing she asked me too. Going into the bedroom we had shared I pulled clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror I realized that I in fact needed to throw these clothes away. They were stained with blood and dirt, small tears were on the sleeves of my shirt and the legs of my jeans, hell I was even missing a button. Shaking my head I stripped down and turned the water in the shower on.

I don't know how long I stayed in there, but damn the warmth felt so good against my cold skin I didn't want to get out.

I eventually did though and after getting redressed I took my old clothes and threw them as far as I could into the woods. I got some good height on them too.

As soon as I heard them hit the ground I went back and picked the letter up off the floor where I had left it and slipped it into my pocket. Once Bella found out I was there I would let her read it. She'd always been so perceptive before maybe she would be able to come up with something from it.

I left the house then and after pulling the back door shut I started walking toward the woods. Looking back once I smiled because it was home, always would be, and I would be back. Once I made it to the treeline I started running back to Bella's house.

When I got close enough to feel her emotions I stopped in my tracks and the confusion I felt earlier went haywire. I couldn't feel any of the sadness from earlier and the loneliness I usually always felt was minimal at best. I could only shake my head because for the first time since I'd stepped foot back in Forks Bella felt hope. And the only question I had in that moment was what the hell happened while I was gone?

*************

**A/N: Have I successfully confused you as much as Jasper yet? If I have I've done my job. :P**

**A/N: Bella finally sees him next chapter. **

_**A/N: You know the drill. **_


	4. Feeling The Pull

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**Hope you enjoy.  
**

**************

_**Bella**_

The two weeks following the promise I'd made found me realizing it was much easier said than done. I'd never been a social butterfly, but now I was so inept at even talking to people that I really didn't know how I was going to go about making friends.

I'd tried to think of what my options were that didn't have me meeting a complete stranger and the only ones I had were someone in town or at work.

Of the kids I'd went to high school with and actually talked to only three hadn't gone away to college and hanging out with Mike, Jessica, or Lauren was not my idea of a fun time. If Angela was still here I would try and rekindle that friendship in a heartbeat now, but she was with Ben in San Diego. So town ended up being a no go from the start.

I figured work would be easier since they had all been really nice when I first started; someone would always ask me to join them for lunch and the girls has asked me to girl's night out, but after saying no each time they'd eventually stopped and they never spoke to me now unless it had something to do with whatever we were working on The few times I tried to speak to one of them though all I'd ended up doing was standing there, opening and closing my mouth a few times before turning and going back to my work, earning a weirded out look from whoever it was.

I knew I needed some kind of gesture that would show them that even though I'd turned down any attempt of friendship early on I was wanting to change that and then maybe that would lead someone to approach me then. Maybe? I could hope at least.

Glancing around the kitchen I tried to think of something I could do when the coffee pot finishing its brewing cycle pulled my eyes to it and an idea began to form. When my eyes then landed on the fridge and the calendar sheet I had there I realized today would be the perfect day for it.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and because this weekend would be a busy one we had an early meeting this morning. Everyone that worked at the bookstore had to be there.

I still had twenty minutes before I needed to leave, but if I left now I could stop and get coffee, doughnuts, and bagels. Smiling to myself for what I thought just might be a good plan I flipped the coffee pot off, grabbed my stuff, and headed out to my truck.

As I drove I tabulated how many there were of us. There was the manager--Alexis, the assistant manager--Nathan, Sarah, Samantha, Jamie, Leslie, Allison, Tom, Josh, Frank, Bobby, Chad, and me. So that was thirteen in all.

Once I made it to Port Angeles I stopped at Dunkin' Doughnuts first getting a dozen assorted and a thing of doughnut holes.

I then made my way to the closest Starbucks. As I sat in the drive thru I realized that maybe not everyone drank coffee. Fuck now what did I do. Pulling forward to the order box I glanced quickly over the menu. As the speaker crackled to life my eyes fell on something that if you didn't like it something was wrong with you. Once the guy did his spill on what their special of the month was I ordered 13 plain bagels with butter on the side of each as well as 13 hot chocolates.

After spending a few minutes at the window and paying I made sure nothing would tip over and turned toward the bookstore arriving about five minutes later. I could see everyone, but Alexis and Nathan standing in the parking lot as I pulled in and after they gave a quick glance at my truck they all turned back to whatever conversation they had going on.

Sliding my truck into a parking spot I stepped out and then furrowed my brow. My balance problems had improved slightly in the last few years, but not nearly enough for me to even attempt getting everything at once or even just the hot chocolate.

Raising my eyes I called out to the first person they landed on. "Josh."

I have to say that it made me realize how bad I'd gotten when he looked around and mouthed 'me'.

I nodded feeling like shit.

He walked over slowly, I guess wondering if the freak who doesn't talk was going to kill him.

Stopping in front of me he said, "Um…hi?"

I smiled sadly and said, "I was wondering if you would help me. I got everyone hot chocolate and then some doughnuts and bagels as well."

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted too." I said earning a smile in return. "So do you mind helping?"

"Not at all." He said quickly.

I reached over my seat and pulled out one of the cup holders, handing it to him.

"I can take another one. Just sit it on top."

I nodded and did like he said. He gave me another smile before turning to hand them out as I pulled the last one out to do the same earning thank yous from everyone.

Alexis and Nathan pulled in about the time Josh finished up with the ones in the parking lot and after handing theirs off he returned to help me with the rest while Alexis unlocked the door.

After everyone grabbed something to eat muttering more thanks we settled down in our seats.

The beginning of the meeting went like I thought it would with Alexis and Nathan explaining what was to be expected over the weekend. Once all that was out of the way Alexis moved onto some news she wanted to share with us.

As we listened she told us she was being promoted to district manager and would no longer be working in the store. Nathan would be taking over her position and Samantha, who'd been working there the longest, was going to be the new assistant manager.

After all the congratulations died down Alexis also told us that a week from Friday would be her last day and the next night was the Christmas Party for the store. It would be held at Bella Italia at 7. We then drew names for Secret Santa where I picked Sarah.

The meeting ended then with Alexis, Nathan, and Samantha going into the office to get things ready to open while everyone else fell into conversations amongst themselves.

I was lost in thought on what I was going to buy Sarah when I heard the chair next to me scrape against the floor. Glancing over I saw the one I'd just been thinking about sitting beside me.

She gave me a small smile. "Thank you for the cocoa and bagels this morning."

"You're welcome." I said back giving her my own smile.

She looked down briefly at my hands where I was fiddling with the folded piece of paper. "Are you coming this year?"

Two weeks ago I would have said no and just brought the gift in the Friday before like I had last year, but once again this was a chance to move on so I nodded my head yes.

She gave me another smile, but before she could say anything else Alexis came out and it was time for us to get to work. Sarah and half of the others left since they didn't have to work until later in the afternoon or were off.

I worked my shift and then stopped off at the grocery store on my way home, grabbing a Thanksgiving TV dinner. Pathetic I know, but I wasn't about to cook a big meal for just me.

Thanksgiving passed with me watching Parades all morning and eating my lonely little dinner before sliding into bed early, so I had enough sleep before having to be at work at 5 the next morning.

The weekend was a busy one, but was over quickly, thank god.

I was off Monday and as I crossed the parking lot Tuesday morning Sarah joined me.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning."

We fell silent as we walked the rest of the way to the door and rang the bell to let whoever was here know we needed to be let in.

As we waited she started talking again. "I couldn't help but notice that the last two weeks you've tried to talk to people and kind of had a hard time with it and I just wanted you to know that if you want to talk to me that would be okay."

I smiled and nodded as Nathan unlocked the door and pushed it open.

We followed him to the backroom and clocked in before Sarah grabbed her cash drawer and I started loading books on a cart to be shelved.

As she was going to walk out the door I asked, "Would you like to go to lunch today?"

She turned with a smile and a nod before disappearing toward the front.

I worked that morning with a smile on my face, not believing how good it actually felt to have plans.

Lunch with Sarah was nice. She reminded me so much of Angela that it wasn't even funny. As we talked I found out she was a few years older than me and was married. That she'd lived in Port Angeles all her life, but wanted to move to Seattle eventually. She asked about my sudden decision to not be a hermit anymore and why I had been one in the first place, she hadn't used those exact words, but her question was understood.

I found myself telling her almost everything about the Cullen's; of course I left out the fact that they were vampires. As I told her the story of their departure or the one Forks thought was the truth I felt lighter. It didn't hurt as bad and I knew I was going to be okay.

When we returned to work I not only had had a good lunch, but I was also able to get an idea of what to get her for Secret Santa.

The rest of the week passed with work, lunch with Sarah again on Thursday, and shopping Friday night for a dress for the party and her present.

Saturday morning I spent doing laundry and straightening the house up, not that it needed it, but I was nervous and the movement kept it from getting out of hand. It had been so long since I'd been around a group of people for fun and I was worried that I would do something to embarrass myself.

Around 3 I gave up trying to keep myself busy and decided a bath might help more. After relaxing for an hour I let the water out and took a quick shower.

Getting out I wrapped a towel around me and then blow dried my hair straight before pulling it up into a loose twist at the base of my neck. Pulling out the unopened makeup Alice had bought me so long ago I tried to remember what she had told me do with it.

Once I was done I went out to my room and pulled on the dress I'd chosen for tonight. I had loved it as soon as I'd seen it hanging in the store. It was black and strapless but had a pink inch wide ribbon detail under the breast area. The bottom hit me just above the knees and had a ruffled layered look with a trim of pink around the hem of each layer. I had also picked up a pair of two inch black heels and a black trench coat to wear over it while I was outside.

When I had it on I took a look in the mirror and for once I felt really good. Checking the clock I grabbed my purse and slipped on my jacket before making my way downstairs. Grabbing Sarah's present off the table at the bottom of the stairs I headed out the door.

**********

_**Jasper**_

I saw and felt the change in Bella immediately following her trip to the cemetery. I didn't know what caused it, but I liked it none the less. I still could feel her loneliness, but it was for once being trumped by her new feelings of hope.

For two weeks I waited for something to happen even though I didn't know what that something might be and then all of a sudden as I listened to her agree to go to the Christmas Party it hit me. She wanted to move on, to get better, and to be happy. I was thrilled.

The week after that she went to lunch a few times with a girl and each time she returned with a smile. It was the best thing I'd seen in awhile.

Tonight was her party and I had high hopes that she would have fun. I would be following her like usual of course, but instead of it being purely to make sure she was safe I also wanted to feel that fun.

She'd spent most of her time today cleaning and while she did that I hunted and ran over to the Cullen house for a shower and change of clothes.

I returned to my spot in the woods across from her house as I heard the shower come on signaling her getting ready so I leaned against my favorite tree and waited.

When she came walking out the door a little before six I had to blink a few times. Bella had always been pretty, but at that moment she was downright beautiful and that was without seeing what she had on under her coat. Her makeup was just enough to enhance and with her hair pulled back off her face you saw all of that.

She slid into the cab of her truck and I look off running for the restaurant and once I arrived I found a spot across the street. I could hear and see what was going on inside, thanks to my vampire abilities, but knew Bella wouldn't be able to see me.

She pulled into the parking lot about twenty-five minutes later and made her way inside where everyone else was standing, waiting for their table. As she slid her jacket off her arms my fist tightened slightly as the guy's lust levels spiked a little and their eyes roamed freely over her. I smirked as I watched her either ignore or be completely oblivious to their blatant ogling and turn to the girl standing beside her.

The were seated soon after and all through dinner I found myself smiling every time her laughter rang out. Once they'd eaten, presents were exchanged and a cake was brought out for the three who'd been promoted.

When everything had been done and the meal was paid for they all filed out the door and onto the sidewalk. Everyone gave the girl leaving the store a hug and wished her luck. Half the group walked away then while the other half which included Bella continued to talk amongst themselves. As my ears picked up what they were saying I couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over me.

The ones left had decided to go to a bar down the street for drinks and were asking Bella to go. I could feel her indecision on going or just heading home.

I chanted home over and over again in my head, only to groan when she didn't choose that option. I watched while they all dispersed to put their gift in their respective cars before congregating back on the side and walking toward the bar.

I followed behind them on the other side of the street, cringing when they disappeared into a building that of course would not have any windows to watch through and tonight of all nights I would need to keep a close eye on her.

Resigning myself to the fact that I would have to go in to do so I crossed the street a few minutes later and pulled the door open, taking a quick peek to make sure she wouldn't see me come in.

Seeing the group toward the back I slipped inside. She was facing away from me talking to another girl when I heard, "Look at that tall drink of yummy goodness that just walked in."

Ducking quickly to the side behind a group of people I made my way to the bar and settled myself on a stool.

Thankfully the place was crowded and hopefully it would help to keep me out of her line of sight.

The night proceeded to be disaster free at first. Bella didn't dance so no catastrophe there. I was glad because in the two hours we'd been here I'd watched her down a couple of shot and at the moment was nursing a beer. She was only buzzed right now, but if she didn't stop drinking she wouldn't be able to drive home.

Another hour passed and to my relief she didn't drink anything else but water. Of course it also seemed to be the time for the trouble to start.

I could feel anger coming from two different people close to the table where Bella was and moving my eyes off her for a second I found them.

Two guys were starting to argue over a girl standing in between them. Apparently she was one of their girlfriend's and the other had been dancing with her making her boyfriend mad. Before anyone could do anything the boyfriend threw a punch setting off a fight.

Everyone in the bar was riveted to the fight and crammed around the fuckheads making it hard for the bouncers to get to them to break it up. Bella's group had back up to the other side of their table and I made sure to keep her in my eyesight.

Of course the other drunk idiots who were pushing forward to get a better look had to go set off another fight on the other side of the bar. It finally snapped the sober or slightly sober ones into attention and they started moving for the door, not wanting to be standing around when the police inevitably showed up.

I lost sight of Bella for a minute as everyone rushed by me, but as my eyes found her again I realized she was alone, the others she was with not noticing she was struggling to get her jacket off her chair.

I felt it then. That pull Alice had been talking about in the letter. Standing up quickly I pushed my way though the crowd jammed up at the door wanting to get to her before anything happened. I wasn't that lucky.

I tried not to throw people out of my way as I watched in horror as one of the original guys to start the shit slammed into her table, knocking it into her and making her fall back against the wall.

Shit.

I finally pushed through the last of the crowd and found her with her eyes closed and struggling to catch her breath.

Grabbing her jacket and purse I slipped into a crouch and lifted her into my arms. Her eyes stayed closed and she muttered a quiet "thank you" before snaking her hands around my neck. I felt her immediate recognition of my cold skin, causing her eyes to snap open.

She held my gaze for about a second uttering the word, "fuck," before passing out.

Breathing a sigh of relief because it would be easier that way I turned toward the front door. There was still a small jam up, but it didn't take long for me to get us out and onto the sidewalk.

Her co-workers were all standing to the side and as soon as they saw me with her one broke away and rushed over. I recognized her as Sarah; the one Bella had had lunch with a few times.

"Is she okay?" She asked before she even got to us.

I nodded. "She got hit with a table."

"It knocked her out?"

"No, she fainted when she saw me." I answered truthfully.

"Who are you?"

I'd heard Bella telling her about us so once again I told her the truth. "A Cullen."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' before she pulled herself together again. "Edward?"

"No. Jasper."

She nodded. "Are you going to take her home?"

"Yes." I said started down the sidewalk. Sarah followed behind me rummaging around in her bag.

Getting to Bella's truck I held out her purse. "Can you get her keys for me?"

Sarah searched through it and unlocked the door when she had them in hand. I slid Bella into the middle and lay her over onto the seat before turning back to Sarah. "Thank you."

She nodded again and held out a slip of paper. "Will you have her call me sometime tomorrow so I know she's okay?"

I could feel her worry so I said, "As soon as she gets up."

"Thanks," She said and giving me a small smile before turning to her car. I waited until she'd pulled away before getting in behind the wheel and turning toward Forks. Bella never woke up on the drive. It would have worried me if about five minutes in I hadn't felt the alcohol still in her system work its magic and put her into a deep sleep.

Once we got back to her house I carried her up to her room. Slipping off her shoes I pulled the covers up over her and went back downstairs, settling myself on the couch to wait for the morning and the questions that were sure to come.

*************

**Bella's dress and trench are on my profile.  
**

_**A/N: You know the drill. **_


	5. A lot of talking

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**************

_**Bella**_

Groaning I rolled over and buried my head under the pillow. I was never drinking again. Not only did I have a slight headache, but it had made me dream shit I didn't really appreciate.

When they all left I had dreamed about Edward for the first couple of months and then it had switched to the whole family. Thankfully though they'd stopped almost a year and a half ago or if they hadn't I just didn't remember them when I woke up. It seemed like alcohol didn't keep that from happening though.

Shaking my head to try to get the image of Jasper holding me out of my head I moved the pillow away and checked the clock by the bed. Seeing that it was almost 10 I dragged myself up and headed to the bathroom for a shower hoping the hot water would help clear my head a little more.

Once I was done and feeling better I threw on a pair of shorts and tank top before heading downstairs to get something for breakfast.

I didn't pay much attention as I went into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door. I seriously needed to go to the grocery store today. Pulling out the milk I turned only to drop it with a scream as I took in the figure standing in the doorway.

"Shit, sorry…sorry. I'm not going to hurt you." He said quickly holding up his hands.

As my heart beat furiously in my chest I closed my eyes tightly before opening them back up to see him still standing in the exact same position.

Taking a step forward I whispered, "Are you real?"

"Yes," He whispered back with a small smile.

He stood still as I took the last few steps to him. Reaching out a shaky hand I touched his own hand that he was still holding up.

Feeling the marble skin under my fingertips I flung myself forward wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing all the while praying he wouldn't disappear.

"I thought you were a dream."

"I'm here," He said bringing his arms up around me.

After a few seconds I let him go and started firing questions. "How? When? Why? Where is everyone else? Are they coming back? Are you staying at the old house? Where's Alice? Did she send you? Why were you at the bar last night? Were you at the bar last night?"

"Bella," he finally interrupted. "I will answer everything, but before I do you need to eat something and call your friend."

"I'm not hungry." I said. "And what friend?"

My stomach growled causing him to smile. "Your stomach says different and one of your co-workers. She was worried about you last night and gave me her phone number for you."

"Sarah." I said more to myself than him. His nod confirmed I was right. "Fine. I'll call her first and then you can talk while I eat."

"Alright." He agreed reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper.

Taking it from him I ran upstairs to grab my phone. I didn't see it lying on my desk, nor could I find my purse. Turning around I jumped finding Jasper standing in my bedroom behind me.

"Fuck. Would you please stop doing that?"

"Sorry. Your bag was still downstairs."

"Thanks." I said taking it and pulling out my phone.

Jasper disappeared downstairs while I dialed the phone. It took five minutes to convince Sarah I was fine before she believed me. Once she did I told her I'd see her the next day at work. Hanging up I made my way back to the kitchen.

Jasper was sitting at the table already the milk I'd dropped in front of him. Grabbing a bowl, spoon, and the cereal I sat across from him.

"Are you the only one back?" I asked fixing my breakfast and avoiding eye contact.

"Yes."

"Why did you come?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" I asked.

"Bella."

"Seriously, Jasper. You didn't do anything. Yeah you got a little carried away, but you didn't hurt me."

"A little carried away. Bella I tried to kill you."

"Would you really have? If you had touched me would you have sank your fangs in and drank from me?"

"I don't have fangs."

"Semantics." I said waving my spoon. "Answer the question?"

"Alice says I wouldn't have." That brought me up short.

"What do you mean?"

"God Bella there is so much shit that has happened since we left. Things I don't understand and Alice is cryptic with stuff saying it all has to happen to make everything okay."

"Make what okay?"

"Fuck I don't know. The future I think. She won't tell me anything. All I've gotten in the two years I've been here…."

I tuned out whatever else he was saying as my brain registered his being here for two years. He didn't even notice I wasn't listening since his mouth kept moving.

Closing my eyes I opened them back up to see him still talking.

"Stop." I finally said causing him to snap his mouth closed. "Two years?"

I could feel the tears coming, but I held them off until I made sure I had heard him right.

"What?"

"You've been here two years?"

"Yes," He said looking away.

"So, you were here…" Clearing my throat I started again. "You were here when dad died."

"Yes and I…"

Holding up my hand to stop him from continuing I slid out of the chair and went over to the sink, putting my bowl in and bracing my hands on the counter. I knew he could feel that I couldn't hold the tears away anymore.

For a long moment neither one of us broke the silence, but he finally came over and placed a hand on my shoulder, turning me to face him.

"I wanted to show myself that day Bella. I was halfway across the yard when she sent me a text. I called her back to argue and she said it wasn't time."

"Not time? I needed someone; anyone. Someone that I loved and at one point thought loved me or at least liked me. That day and the days following were so hard and everyone that was here I didn't know well or I had already burned those bridges of friendship after you all left."

"I'm sorry, but Alice seems to think it would have made everything worse."

"Right, she is all knowing after all." I spat out sarcastically. "She obviously couldn't see how much pain there would be or she just didn't care."

"Bella I don't think that's the case. Something bigger is going on."

"Bigger my ass Jasper. You don't need to lie to me. None of you cared. I was just a little pet, there for everyone's entertainment and when it got old every one of you left me without a goodbye or a backwards glance. And maybe I should have just sucked it up and said that's life and people leave, but no matter what you all thought, to me you were family and I couldn't let go. Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me? Oh yeah you do because you're an empath and you've been here for two fucking years."

"Bella please just let me explain and then if you tell me to go I will."

"Why do you even need to wait for me to say it? You didn't last time."

I had hit below the belt and knew it as he closed his eyes, but I think I'd earned that little jab and now that I was on a roll I was mad and couldn't stop.

"Why did you really come back? Was it just to see how much more pain you all could inflict on me before I broke completely? Let's pretend we all care by having the most unusual choice of family members watch over poor defenseless Bella and see if we can pull her back in again before we rip her to shreds or better yet see if she can fall in love again and prove that humans are just as stupid as you all thought.

"You know I would expect it from Rose and even Edward now, but the rest of you I didn't ever think would be that heartless. I guess the fact that I was the happiest I'd been since my party when I realized that you were in fact real just proves that I am stupid."

"BELLA STOP." He yelled finally getting tired of me talking. "First you aren't stupid and second me coming back wasn't some elaborate plan, I don't think. I truly wanted to make sure you were okay and apologize. When I did that I'll be honest, I was going to leave, but when I saw how much you were hurting I had to stay. I couldn't leave you like that."

"But that doesn't explain why you hid. Why couldn't you have just shown yourself to let me know that I wasn't completely alone?"

"The only excuse I have for that is Alice and I know that's not what you want to hear, but it's the only one I have. Every time I decided to come to you she would send a text that said not yet. I listened just because she'd never steered me or the family wrong before, but it was hard. Now I worry that me showing up is too little, too late."

"Maybe that's what she was hoping. That I wouldn't want to hear anything from you and you would go back. You have been gone two years. She and the family probably miss you and want you home."

"Bella the family hasn't been together in almost three years."

"What?" I asked deflating.

"There is so much left to explain. Let's go in the living room and I'll tell you. If you want?"

I nodded. "I need to go to the bathroom first."

"I'll be on the couch."

I nodded again and made my way upstairs.

**************

_**Jasper**_

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Her anger I could deal with and believe me she had a lot of it there for a minute, but the hurt in the beginning was almost crippling and I still had to tell her about Edward and the rest of us causing more. Fuck.

Whatever Alice believes is going to happen better be amazing that's all I have to say.

I could hear Bella moving around upstairs as I sat down on the sofa. Burying my head in my hands I attempted to pull together everything I needed to tell her.

A few minutes later I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I finally looked over at her when she sat on the other end of the couch from me.

"So where do we start?" She asked drawing her knees up to her chest.

"The beginning."

"Okay. You talk and I'll listen."

I nodded, turning to face her. Opening my mouth I let it all out. "The night of your party I hated myself. When Rose and Emmett got me outside and I realized what I had done I left then and ran to Alaska. I knew that that is where everyone would come. It was always the plan that if something like that was to happen we would leave and go there. Everyone but Edward followed the next day and then he showed up a few days later. We stayed two months and it was hell. No one laughed or smiled. They were disappointed and guilty and understanding and I hated it. Things were changing and it wasn't good.

"When we left Alaska we went to Montana, but it didn't help, all the problems just followed. We fought more. Rose and Emmett argued, Alice and I did, hell I think I even heard Carlisle and Esme going at it at one point. It got so bad we couldn't do it anymore. Edward went back to Alaska, Rose and Emmett went off by themselves. Alice left to go to school, but I don't know where that was. I started roaming around and finally settled for a little while with Peter and Charlotte."

"Who are they?"

"Friends I had before I met Alice and a whole other story."

She nodded and asked, "So where is everyone now?"

"I don't know. The only one I've spoken to since I've been here is Alice and only once with her and it the day I called her when Charlie died. Any other contact as been through her text messages and a letter she left at the old house. I did talk to Carlisle while I was with Peter and Charlotte and they were fixing to make their way back to Alaska for a little bit."

"Why?"

Shit, I should have known she would ask that. Well I guess I'm going to rip the Band-Aid off sooner than I wanted too.

"To see Edward and meet…"

"His new girlfriend." She said closing her eyes.

"Yeah, but they didn't really want to go. They both missed you and love you."

"Is he happy?"

"I don't know and don't care. I was going, had every intention of finding out answers to the millions of questions I had about him and you, but I never made it through Canada."

"What changed?"

"I realized that nothing he said would change what happened or make it better. You already knew about this life and were a part of it no matter if we were with you or not. Then I was mad because he wasn't coming back to you and I wouldn't get the chance to apologize. As soon as I figured that out an apology became the most important thing and I couldn't just let it go. If I tried I would have spent the rest of eternity wondering if you would have forgiven me."

"When did you get here? I know you said two years, but when exactly?"

"Your birthday actually. A year to the day I left I came back."

"So are you and Alice still together?"

"No. Not since we arrived in Alaska. Something was different. I don't know if it was her emotions or what, but something didn't feel right. Do I still love her? Yes, we were together a long time. Am I still in love with her? No and sometimes I wonder if I ever was."

"I don't understand. You two were married."

"We were at one point, but not since you came to Forks. It was actually about a month before you came."

"Huh? Everyone always said that you two were married."

"Everyone thought we were. We never told anyone about the divorce. I think Edward knew because you can't keep much from him, but he didn't say anything if he did."

"How did they not know? I mean it's not like they can't hear you fighting."

"It was a weekend everyone was gone hunting. Alice and I hardly ever fought, but when we did they were usually bad. We would be fine one minute and the next a switch would flip and we'd be at each others throats. It wasn't any different that weekend. We were hunting and had separated to find our own meal and she came back and lost it because I ripped my shirt. I mean it was one that she'd given me, but she always gave me my clothes so I don't know what the hell happened to piss her off. I tried to walk away and let her cool down, but it was like she was possessed or something and wouldn't let it go. It was such a stupid reason to fight, but we stood yelling at each other until she just blurted out that she couldn't be married to me anymore. That we were just two different people and it wasn't working."

"And you just let her go?"

"Yes because at the time I assumed we would be getting married again later. That if she felt like she had to do this then I would give it to her and be there when she changed her mind."

"But she never did."

"No." I answered even though she hadn't said it as a question.

"You were right." She said suddenly.

"About what?"

"About all the shit that's happened since you guys left. Everything fell apart that night because of me."

"No. Bella you were not to blame for anything that happened. We made our choice and everyone of us brought you into this life. We knew the risk and were willing to take them because we cared about you, but not one of us expected to care as much or you to feel the same way, so when we left it affected all of us and not in a good way. We should have sat down and talked to you afterwards instead of running and that makes it our fault. Would it have kept the family together if we had stayed? I don't know. Maybe we were never supposed to be a family for that long and this was going to happen all along, but that has nothing to do with you. You brought us light and happiness for the small amount of time you were around us."

"Thank you."

"I'm only speaking the truth." I said giving her a small smile and she returned an even smaller one. "Can I ask you a question or a few?"

"Yeah."

"What happened with you the year I was gone?"

She took a deep breath and said, "The days following my birthday I knew something was wrong. I knew Edward was upset and when he said we were leaving I seriously thought he was talking about me and him and he was upset because he was leaving you guys. As you know that wasn't the case."

"What did he say?"

"I can't." She said shaking her head as pain hit me.

"Okay," I said quickly. "After he left what happened?"

"I got lost in the woods trying to follow him. Dad sent out a search party. Once they found me and took me home I became catatonic. I barely ate, barely slept because of the dreams, and I didn't talk to anyone."

"How long?" I asked.

"Four months. Dad tried before then to wake me up you could say, but nothing he said made it better. He brought mom in and they threatened to make me talk to someone or go back with her. I couldn't leave so I pretended I was better and tried to go back to school, but I'd already missed so much it was pointless."

"But you went back?"

"I did. I think dad had pretty much figured out I was a lost cause by summer and didn't pressure me anymore about anything, but I knew he wanted me to finish school and it was the only thing I could give him."

"Why didn't you go to college?"

"I would have had to leave Forks. This was my home, where all of my memories with you guys were. I couldn't leave." We sat in silence a few minutes before she spoke again. "Are you done with all your questions?"

I shook my head. I had only one more, but was having trouble getting it out.

She finally said, "Just ask. It can't be worse than anything else."

I wasn't so sure of that, but I asked anyway. "Are you still in love with Edward?"

To my surprise she smiled before answering. "I can see why you would have trouble asking that and to answer no. I did in the beginning, and it hurt. I thought I was going to fall apart, hence the four months of being a zombie, but eventually I realized he wasn't coming back and those feelings of him kind of died away. I'll always love him, but never in that way again."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but once that happened why did you continue to be unhappy."

"Because as soon as I figured out he wasn't coming back it hit me no one else was either and that was so much harder to think about. It would have been so easy to go back to the way I was, but I knew that I wouldn't get a choice again from dad, so I continued to pretend, but inside it killed me everyday."

I nodded and said, "To think that the past two years were because of the family and not just Edward. I could have fixed that maybe if I had not listened to Alice."

"We can't change it." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did what you thought was right."

"No I didn't. If I had I would have knocked on your door a few days after getting to town."

"Like I said we can't change it."

"I know. It just pisses me off."

"Can I ask my question now?"

"Yeah." I said knowing she wanted to change the subject.

"When we were in the kitchen before I found out how long you've been here you said Alice told you, you wouldn't have bit me. What did you mean?"

"Read this." I said pulling out the letter from my pocket and handing it to her. "I found it when I went back to the house the other day."

She nodded and I waited while she read. I knew when she got to the part about her birthday because her anger hit me again.

"What the fuck is she playing with? None of this would have happened if you just gotten to me."

"I know, but apparently if it had gone down that way something bad would have happened."

"Something bad happened anyway."

"The only thing I can figure out is something much worse would have come about."

"Whatever. What is this future she says she saw?"

"Again I don't know. She won't tell me anything except she'll explain in time once everything is rock solid and can't be changed."

"For someone all knowing she doesn't like to give out a lot of information."

I chuckled quietly. "It's Alice and there has always been a method to her madness."

A sudden wave of understanding hit as she reread the letter and she jerked her head up to look at me. "You said you found this the other day when you went back to the house, but Alice says she left it the day after my party. Why didn't you find it before then?"

"Because that was the first time I'd been there."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't see you and make sure you were safe from there."

"So you've been where all this time?"

"In the woods across the street."

"Jasper?"

"What? It's not like I have a need for a kitchen or a bathroom or have to sleep on the ground."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"You've been outside for two years. That's not right."

"I deserve it for what I did."

"No you don't and if you still think that then you need to read this again because apparently you haven't done what it said." She said throwing the letter back to me.

Picking up the paper I scanned it again even though I already knew what it said, but holy shit was Bella right. I had thought the guilt was gone, but talking to her had just shown that subconsciously I was still feeling like it was my fault.

Glancing up I caught her smiling. "You're right."

"I know." She said her smile getting bigger.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well I guess that depends."

"On what?"

"On when you're leaving again."

"When you tell me to go."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I guess you're stuck with me."

"Promise?" She whispered her eyes pleading.

"Promise."

She smiled softly and then simultaneously her stomach growled as she yawned.

Laughing I glanced at the clock shocked to see that it was almost 5. "You need to eat." I said looking back to Bella.

"Yeah. There's nothing here though. I was going to go to the store today."

"Do you want me to go pick something up?"

"No. I'll order a pizza and then stop tomorrow on my way home from work for groceries." She said standing up.

Walking by me she placed a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up at her she said, "I'm glad you're back."

I nodded and she went on into the kitchen calling in her order.

We sat quietly while we waited for her dinner. When it had arrived and we were in the kitchen she asked, "Will you stay here?"

"I thought we'd already established I would."

"No, not here in Forks, but here in the house."

"With you?" I asked. She nodded and I continued. "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"What would happen if you cut yourself or something?"

"Alice's letter said to remember about my birthday, you would need the information later. Maybe this is what she was talking about and you won't have to worry."

"That isn't a chance I'm willing to take."

"But I could do it any way with you in the woods and you would still smell it."

"Yes, but…"

"Please." She said cutting me off.

"Why does it matter where I stay?"

"Because I can see you if you're here."

"I don't understand."

"If you decide that you're tired of being around and leave I won't know until you don't show up one day."

"I'm not going anywhere and if I did you would be the first to know."

"You're right. It was stupid to ask." She said getting up the loneliness coming back in her emotions.

As she started to walk by me I shot out my hand to stop her. "I'll stay in here with you, but if something happens or you get uncomfortable in any way then I'm back outside."

"Okay."

I nodded, dropping my hand.

"I think I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I have to work tomorrow."

"Alright. I'm going to go hunt and then get my clothes from the old house."

"You'll come back?"

"Yes Bella. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank You."

I gave her a small smile and watched as she went out of the room and up the stairs. Hearing the bathroom door shut I stood and made my way outside, taking off running when I hit the woods.

It didn't take me long to find me something to eat. Once I was full on deer and a mountain lion I made my way to the old house, grabbing what few clothes I had and a couple books that I liked to read.

Going back to Bella's house I went slow thinking about all that had been talked about today. Bella's emotions had gotten to me which is the only reason I'd agreed to live with her. I couldn't change my mind now though; it would hurt her far worse than anything else. I just hope that it won't be the biggest mistake I've ever made.

*************

_**A/N: You know the drill. **_


	6. The List

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**************

_**February**_

_**Jasper**_

It's been a few months since I moved in and Bella and I spend most of our time together. Actually the only time we aren't together is when she's at work or I'm hunting. I had to quit following her to work because when she found out she about lost her shit on me. I promised, but I know how long it takes her to get home and if she's not pulling into the driveway at that time I'm calling.

It took about two weeks for us to fall into a routine, not like we have to work around the bathroom or anything, but neither one of us have lived with anybody for awhile so we had to work out a few kinks.

Like me knocking on the bathroom door before walking into shower after hunting. I learned that after Bella couldn't sleep one night after I left and decided to take a bath. Don't tell her I said so, since she thinks I didn't see anything, but she has a pretty decent body.

On days she works I'll have breakfast waiting on her when she gets up. It started out as just pop tarts, but after she showed me a few things in the kitchen I'll usually make her eggs, bacon, and toast now. When she gets home she cooks her own dinner before we do our together time.

We take a lot of walks talking about pretty much anything we can think of. I still haven't told her about my past before joining the family. I know I will eventually, but right now she doesn't need to hear that. She still won't tell me what Edward said in the woods that day and I've asked a few times, but feeling the pain that comes with her thinking about it is still too much.

We've also gotten into a movie kick and are slowly making our way through all the movies at the local video store. We've actually found a few that I haven't seen already.

I've also learned in these months that Bella is pretty funny too. Not quite as much as Emmett since her humor is dryer, but I think I like it because it's closer to my sense of humor than anybody else I know.

No other text messages have come from Alice, but I don't miss them, so I consider that a good thing and I'm doing like I'm suppose too.

Something is missing though. I spent a little bit of time thinking on it and it finally dawned on me a little ways through January. Bella needs to have fun.

I mean her emotions are so much easier to deal with now; she's happy and she smiles all the time and her loneliness is all but gone, but I can't help think that she needs to get out more.

The night she first saw me she was having fun and I want to give her that again. She's become my best friend and if I can do that for her I will.

When I first realized all of this I hunted up a piece of paper and started making a list. I spent a lot of time thinking on things we could do and I would add them. Sometimes I would end up going back and taking something off the list, but eventually I had over a hundred things.

Now I just had to narrow it down.

That was a lot easier said than done. I had no clue on what she had or hadn't done before and if she had I didn't know if she enjoyed it enough to it again.

Sighing I glanced at the clock. Bella would be home in just over four hours and I wanted to get everything taken care of so we could start on the list soon.

Tapping the pen against the coffee table I thought about who I could ask, the answer coming just as my phone began to ring.

Smiling because it was the first time I actually wanted to talk to her since I'd been here I flipped my phone open.

"Just the person I needed." I said and heard her tinkling laugh.

"_I know. I figured a call would be better than putting everything in a text."_

"Thank you."

"_You're welcome."_

"So what do I do?"

_"Okay circle each of the numbers I give you. Also start with the number one beside the first circle and go up to ten beside each of the next ones and then do them in that order."_

"Alright what's the first one?"

"_Number 12."_

"Really? That's the one I know she's done."

_"Yes, but she didn't have that much fun with it."_

"And she will this time?"

"_Yes if you make it where it's a game."_

"Okay." I said circle the number and putting 1 beside it. "What next?"

"_Number 37."_

"That will be interesting."

_"Yeah, but she'll love it. Next is number 89."_

"Cool." I said circling the number.

"_I figured you'd enjoy that one a lot too as well as the next one. Number 102."_

"Hell yeah. Next?"

"_Number 98."_

"Alice I really don't think that's a good idea and I can't even figure out why I even put it on the list to begin with."

"_Trust me. Look up their website and you'll understand."_

"If you say so. What else?"

"_Number 75 and 76."_

"Got em."

"_Number 4."_

"Okay."

"_And the last two number 14 and number 107."_

"Alright and she'll like all of these?"

"_Positive, plus she's only done one of them so that will make it better. It'll take a little coaxing with the second one and she'll be indecisive to begin with about the eighth one, but in the end she'll do them all. There are a few things you'll need though." _

"Like what?"

"_Money."_

"I still have my credit card."

"_It expired on the first. The new one is in Carlisle's safe in the study, you'll have to activate it, plus there is tons of cash and the keys. "_

"Okay is the code still 326459."

"_Yep."_

"Thanks Alice."

"_You're welcome Jasper and take her to do number 41 when you tell her."_

"Why?"

"_It's something else she's never done, plus it'll help her decide on doing the list."_

"Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"_Nope. Everything is good. Just remember everything I've told you and I mean everything."_

"Ahh I knew the cryptic shit would come into this somehow."

_"Sorry."_

"It's fine. I've come to accept that I won't know until the time is right."

"_Good boy. Now go get everything done before she gets home although she'll be a little late and forget to call so don't freak out."_

"What is she doing?"

"_She won't feel like cooking, so she's going to stop for dinner."_

"Is something wrong?"

"_No it was a busy day so she's tired. I was going to tell you to have a bath waiting on her, but it'll raise her suspicions when you tell her I called and you'll end up blurting the list out to her."_

"Good to know. Thanks again."

"_You're welcome. I won't call again, so next time I talk to you will be face to face."_

"And when will that be?"

"_Nice try. See you later."_

"Bye Alice."

_"Bye."_

I flipped the phone closed after she hung up and set it beside me. Grabbing another piece of paper I wrote out the new, Bella Needs To Have Some Fucking Fun, list; shortening it to just Bella's Fun list as I did so, since the other title was just a mouthful. Funny, but a mouthful all the same.

Once I had it written out I left the house and ran over to the old one.

Just like Alice said my new credit card that didn't expire for two more years was in the safe along with $30,000, and two sets of keys. I ran up to my old bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag to keep everything in

and make it easier to hide.

Once I got back to the house I grabbed Bella's laptop and spent an hour setting up an email address, getting everything done on it I could, and then deleting the history so she wouldn't know what I had been up to if she decided to go snooping. There was also a few more things I had to do in person though, but those would be taken care of tomorrow while Bella was at work, plus I would need to go to the library to print off all the confirmation emails.

By the time Bella arrived home twenty minutes late I might add, I was so excited to have everything done I was channeling Alice's pixie ass and bouncing around like a fucking idiot, but it instantly died when I heard the truck door slam and felt her emotions; her heartbeat was erratic and worry and fear were sky high.

Flinging the front door open I rushed out only to have Bella throw herself at me when I was close enough.

"What's the matter?" I asked as she clung to me.

"I thought you left."

"Why?"

"I was late and didn't remember to call until I turned onto our road and then I realized you didn't call me like usual. I thought you were gone."

"God Bella I'm sorry. I ran to the other house to get a book and then stopped to hunt on my way back. I wasn't thinking." I said coming up with the quick lie.

"Oh. I'm sorry I was freaking out. It just scared me."

"It's okay. I can see how you thought that, but you have to trust that I'm not just going to leave. I don't even think I could now."

She nodded, squeezing me once more before letting go.

"So why were you late?" I asked sliding an arm around her shoulders while turning us toward the house.

"It was busy today and two people called in so that made it even more so and I'm tired. I didn't want to cook so I stopped for Chinese."

"Did you eat there?"

"No," She said then looked down. "Oh it's still in the truck."

"I'll get it go on in."

"Okay. Thanks Jasper."

I nodded and pushed her toward the front steps. Waiting until the door closed I let out a breath and turned toward the truck, finding Bella's food and purse on the seat. Knowing that I had scared her made the list so much more important. It would bring us closer and at the end I hoped that not only did she have fun, but would trust that I wouldn't leave.

*****************

_**Bella**_

Jasper scared the shit out of me, even though I know deep down he won't just up and leave there is still that small part that comes back full force because of the past.

These last few months have been the best ever. Jasper and I had never been close before, but now I can't imagine him not being here. I'd learned a lot about him, but still not nearly enough. He'd become my best friend though and I was so much happier because of him.

"Hey," He called pulling me from my silent musings of all the talks we'd had so far.

"What?" I asked looking up from my food to find him smiling.

"Tomorrow I'm going to meet you at work when you get off."

"Why?"

"We're going to go do something and I don't want you to have to drive home to just turn around and go back to Port Angeles."

"What are we doing?"

"Can't tell you."

"I don't like surprises."

"Well all I can say is too bad. You'll have to get over that quickly."

"Jasper?" I whined.

"Look you have three choices. You can either give in gracefully and trust that I only have your best interest at heart, or I can make you starting out, using my little gift, be happy about it and get you to give in, or you can kick and scream and I use my gift and you give in anyway. So which will it be?"

"Stupid, cocky, manipulative vampire." I huffed.

"That's not an answer."

"So my choices are give in, give in, or give in?"

"Pretty much. The only difference is how you go about giving in." He said grinning.

"Fine. I'll play along."

"Good girl. Now finish your food."

I ate a few more bites before asking, "Will you tell me a story later?"

"What like a bedtime story?"

"No, what am I five?"

"Sorry it's just the way you asked."

Rolling my eyes I continued. "No I meant one about when you were little. You've told me all about your life after you found Alice and the rest of the Cullen's and things you and Emmett have done, but nothing before your time with them. I know you aren't ready for me to hear about your change and stuff, but your childhood was good wasn't it?"

"It was, but only one memory really stands out anymore."

"Will you tell it to me?"

"Yes, but only if you tell me one."

"Okay."

I finished eating quickly trying to think of something I haven't told him yet, finally coming up with one as I took my last bite. Once I had everything cleaned up and a cup of hot chocolate in my hands we went into the living room, settling on the sofa.

Turning to face him I tucked my feet under me.

"You first?" He said

I knew I wouldn't win if I tried to argue so I started.

"You know how clumsy I am and most of the time I hurt myself on a weekly basis, but it's usually just once a week." I said and at his nod of agreeing with me I continued. "Well when I was eight there was one week where it was like I was bound and determined to hurt myself everyday and my mom ended up having to take me to the hospital everyday for something."

"What did you do?"

"On Monday I ended up with a bloody nose. Where I went to school the playground sat at the base of two little hills and it was common for the kids to play chicken. Two of us would stand on the top of each and the run toward each other. Well it was my turn and the boy I was going against was shorter than me and neither one of us decided to move out of the way. My nose ended up connecting with his forehead. Thankfully it wasn't broken, but I had to go to the hospital because we couldn't get it to stop gushing blood everywhere."

Jasper was smiling by this time and I knew it would only get bigger as I continued telling him about that whole week.

"On Tuesday I ended up with eight stitches in the bottom of my foot when I stepped on broken glass in the front yard. Wednesday I ended up with six stitches in my knee from running through a small gap in the doorway chasing after a friend and slicing my leg open with a screw that wasn't screwed in all the way. Thursday I fell off the jungle gym and broke my arm and then that Friday I ended up with four stitches in my eyebrow when I fell off the same jungle gym again."

Jasper was laughing his ass off by the time I had finished and was projecting so I ended up laughing with him.

When he finally calmed down he said, "You really are a clumsy ass."

"Yes, but it's gotten better lately and I've never had a week like that again."

He shook his head and asked, "So just how many broken bones have you had?"

"Seven. I've broken my left arm twice, my right arm once, my left ankle twice, and both my big toes."

He was still smiling, but I knew he wasn't doing it to make fun of me so it didn't bother me.

"Your turn now." I said getting more comfortable and wanting to laugh at him a little.

"Okay well when I was little we didn't have TV or cars or anything that we have now for entertainment. We had to settle for whatever else we could find. I had friends in school, but it was summer and there were so many miles between our houses that it would take half a day to walk there or even a few hours to ride a horse. I had two younger sisters, but of course they were girls and a ten year old boy could not play with girls, especially sisters.

"Anyway we had this magnolia tree in the front yard of our house and I loved to climb it. My mom hated it of course because she was always afraid I'd fall out and kill myself, but dad would tell her I was fine. That summer I was bored worse than I'd ever been so I got the bright idea that I was going to build me a tree house. I spent all of June and July hauling boards up that tree and getting them nailed in just so.

"When it was done I was so excited and showed it off proudly to my mom and dad. It was up maybe two weeks when one of the boards that I had nailed up fell off. It wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't the second to the top one and I hadn't have been on it at the time. Needless to say when I fell I landed on my arm and broke it. My mom flipped out while my dad went for the doctor. She yelled about how she knew it was dangerous all along and I was lucky I didn't die and now I would always have a crooked arm. That she hoped I had fun because dad was chopping the tree down when he got home.

"That was the only thing I heard. I argued that it was my favorite tree and it was an accident, but she wouldn't hear it and when my dad got back the tree came down. I cried harder I think when it fell than I did with my arm, but mom just huffed and said with a crooked arm I wouldn't be able to climb up anyway. I was so mad, especially when the splint came off months later and my arm was straight as could be."

I was laughing because I could see him standing there, eyes flashing and hands on his ten year old hips.

Composing myself I asked, "What color were your eyes?"

"Blue, but my mom said when I got mad they would turn a stormy gray color though."

"How much younger were your sisters?"

"Three years."

"So they were twins."

"Yeah and looked just like me. Acted like me too as they got older." He said and then started tell me more stories.

It seems like with telling the first one it opened a door to his memories. I heard about when he took them fishing for the first time and then when they found him another tree to climb, but nothing after that.

The next morning I woke up in my bed. It didn't bother me that I had no recollection of coming up here since I'd fallen asleep a few times on the couch before then and Jasper had always just carried me up.

After a quick shower I headed downstairs shocked to find pancakes waiting on me.

They were delicious so I had to ask, "Where did you learn to make these?"

Jasper turned from the sink and smiled, "Food network."

Shaking my head with a laugh I finished up eating.

"You get off at 5 right?" Jasper asked as I took my plate over to the sink.

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll be at your truck waiting."

"Alright. Do I need to grab a change of clothes?"

"Not unless you just want to where something else, but you will need a jacket."

I nodded and headed upstairs to grab a long sleeve shirt along with my jacket and bag.

Stopping in the kitchen door I waved a goodbye before making my way out to my truck.

The day passed so freaking slow. I spent most of it and my lunch with Sarah trying to figure out what we were doing, but nothing would come to me.

Finally 5:00 arrived and I was punching out. Stopping off in the bathroom I changed out of my work shirt before going out to find Jasper leaning against the back of my truck.

"Hey," I said getting closer.

He smiled and pushed off to walk over. "How was your day?"

"Long."

"So you need to have fun."

"I guess."

"Good." He said holding out his hand. "I'll drive."

Giving him a confused look I reaching in my bag to pull out my keys. Handing them over I walked around to slide into the passenger side.

We drove just a few minutes before pulling into a mini-golf parking lot and I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face.

"Putt-putt Jasper?"

"Yeah." He said putting the truck in park and opening his door.

I slid out as well and we walked quickly into the building.

Once we got inside he looked over at me and asked, "Do you want to eat before we play?"

I nodded and we moved over to the snack bar, ordering a cheeseburger and fries.

When it was in hand we found a table so I could eat.

I took a few bites before asking "So what made you want to come play mini golf?"

"Well I thought we could use some fun."

"Oh," I said instantly feeling bad.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I'm so boring."

"No that's not what I was saying." He said shaking his head. "I love watching movies and talking to you and if that's all we did from now on that would be fine, but for three years you did nothing really. I thought you might like to get out some."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's just that when you went out with the people from work I could feel how much fun you had and I wanted you to have that again."

I nodded in understanding as I remembered that night.

He smiled and said, "Okay since you're good with that there is something else I want to talk to you about; something else I've planed."

"Alright."

"Well I've come up with a list."

"A list? What kind of list?"

"Bella's Fun List. It's things that I think you'd enjoy doing."

"What kind of things?"

"I can't tell you that specifically."

"Why not?" I asked worried.

"Because there would be no fun in that." He said grinning.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice Bella."

"Whatever; was it not you that said you would make me give in coming here if I chose differently?"

"Um…um…"

Laughing I asked, "Did I just leave you speechless."

"Yes you did, however I will tell you a few things to help you make your decision if you want."

Figuring I could say always say no if I didn't like what I heard I waved for him to get on with it.

"Okay, Number one, there are ten things on the list. Two, I believe you have only done one of them before. Three, no two will be done at the same time. Four, you won't find out what we're doing until the actual day. Five, I don't want to hear I can't come out of your mouth on anything we do, because you can. Six, nothing on this list is too dangerous. And last, but not least once you commit to doing the list you can't back out. You have to see it through to the end."

He finished talking and sat back then, waiting for my reply.

After I closed my mouth I asked, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this list?"

"You will, you just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yes," I answered without having to think about it.

"Good. So do you commit to doing what's on the list?"

"When you say not too dangerous is that by human standards or vampire standards?"

He smiled again and said, "Actually it's human, so what do you say?"

I thought about it a few minutes more. "Yes." I finally answered. How could I not though, I could see from looking into his eyes he was excited about it and I knew he wouldn't let me get hurt.

"This is going to be so much fun." He said clapping his hands in a way that reminded me of Alice.

Shaking my head I finished my food I'd forgotten about since he started talking and then we made our way over to the putt-putt counter and picked out our balls and putters. I would be playing with green and when he grabbed a few more green balls, putting them in his pocket, I gave him a questioning look.

"It's you," He said while picking a red ball for himself. There was no arguing with that logic.

As we walked out the door, he handed me the score card and said, "You keep score, I'll need my hands free to catch you when you trip."

"Hey. I've gotten better." I huffed before turning and promptly tripping over a rock.

Catching me he laughed, "Whatever you say Bella."

Sticking my tongue out I asked, "Which course do you want to try?"

"Your choice."

After looking over the maps for each of the three courses I chose the elephant course.

I have to admit it was fun, even though I did loose my first ball on the second hole and the second ball on the sixth hole. He had jinxed me to because I tripped on the ninth and tenth hole, and almost fell into the small fish pond on the thirteenth hole.

When we finally made it to the last hole--with no more trips or lost balls--Jasper was already beating me by like 20 strokes, so I just let my club fly, and I'm still no sure how it happened, got a hole in one.

While he knocked his ball in, I was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. As his ball went in the hole I threw myself at him and asked, "Did you see what I did?"

"Yes Bella, I was standing right here." He said laughing.

We turned in our putters then and headed out to the parking lot.

"I had so much fun. Thank you." I said, slipping my arm through his.

"I know and I hope you have just as much with everything else," He said laughing again.

When we got home I was still a little keyed up so we sat on the couch to watch a movie, not much later I was awakened as he carried me up the stairs to my bedroom.

Placing a kiss on my forehead he whispered, "Sweet dreams," before going back downstairs.

I rolled over and finally had no doubt that I wouldn't enjoy each and everything Jasper came up with.

*************

_**A/N: Okay that's it. The list starts next and before you ask no you don't get to find out until Bella does. However, the titles might give some idea, but might not. But if you can give me the word that the safe code numbers make I'll tell you tell you number one. **_

_**A/N: You know the drill. **_


	7. Follow the Envelopes

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett.**

**************

**_Beginning of March_**

**_Jasper_**

I knew I was driving Bella crazy, but I loved every minute of it. Her emotions were quite funny. It had been two weeks since I told her about the list and we'd yet to do number one. Every time I opened my mouth to say something her confusion and worry would spike, but then there would be a small bit of excitement mixed in as well. Only then to have it disappear and be replaced with disappointment when I asked or said something completely different.

Little did she know that tomorrow night I would be putting her out of her misery though. I just had to get a couple of things done and that was what I was up to today.

Bella left for work around her normal time. When her truck disappeared around the corner I ran up to her room, checking a few things, and hating myself for invading her privacy that way, but I needed to know and then grabbed my jacket and everything else I would need for the day before running to the old house. It was cloudy, but it wasn't supposed to rain so I decided to take the motorcycle to Port Angeles.

Once I made it to the house I quickly took my helmet off the shelf, putting it on and slid everything in my hand into the inside pocket of my jacket before straddling my bike. Checking to make sure it had gas I started it up and pulled out of the garage.

I slowed my speed as I crossed into the town limits. It had only taken about 30 minutes since I'd gone over the speed limit most of the way. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed riding. I made my way to the first place I had to go to and pulled my bike into a front parking spot. It would stay there, since I could walk to everywhere else, until I was ready to head back home.

I made my way around town dropping things off and paying for things, also picking up a few things that were needed as well before leaving most of it somewhere else.

By the time I was finished with everything it was just after lunchtime and I prayed that Bella still took her lunch at the same time as when I used to follow her.

Twenty minutes later I was breathing a sigh of relief when she exited the doors with Sarah. I waited until she'd disappeared down the street before heading into the bookstore and quickly finding the manager.

When I found him I quickly explained what it was I needed and he promised that he would make sure he got Bella on the right track the next day.

Once I had that out of the way I went back out to the parking lot and put one of my purchases behind Bella's truck seat to hide it. I had to get it home somehow and it was the only place that had room. I'd get it out after she went to sleep. With everything done I went back to my bike and made my way home. Now all I had to do was wait.

The next morning Bella slid into her seat at the table as I finished up her eggs. As I put the plate down in front of her I said, "I'm going to ride into work with you today and then bring your truck back to the house."

"Why?" She asked looking up, confusion coloring her voice.

"Number one is tonight." I said matter-of-factly and turning from the table. I smiled as I felt her excitement shoot up pass the worry before it was tamped down.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

She didn't say anything else, but I chuckled as I felt her annoyance.

The drive to Port Angeles was spent in silence. When I pulled up to the front of the door I finally spoke.

"When you get off don't leave until you see Nathan."

"Huh?"

"Find Nathan before you leave."

"Why?"

"Just do it and before you get the idea in your head, no he doesn't have a clue about anything, but his part so don't bother asking."

She rolled her eyes and blew out a sharp gust of air through her nose before throwing the door open, sliding out onto the pavement.

As she was closing the door I said, "Promise me one thing."

"What Jasper?"

"That you'll enjoy everything this afternoon, you deserve it."

She searched my face for a few seconds before nodding her head with a small smile. "I promise."

"Thank you. Now I'll see you later. Have a good day at work."

"Yeah, yeah." She said with a wave of her hand.

I drove back to the house and spent most of the day watching the History Channel. Around 7 I grabbed the bag with my clothes in it and headed over to the other house. I could have showered and dressed at Bella's, but was worried that I get something on my clothes running through the woods.

When I arrived at the house I quickly took care of everything and dressed in the outfit I'd gotten yesterday. Once I was ready to go I walked out to the garage. It would have probably been better to just rent a car, but Edward's Vanquish was just sitting there waiting to be driven. I just hope Bella didn't freak out about it.

Driving to Port Angeles I had to admit Edward had good taste in cars, the ride was so smooth. Pulling into the parking lot of our first activity I actually got nervous. Not much I could do about it now though, since Bella would be here soon. Going inside I leaned against the wall by the door and waited.

***************

_**Bella**_

Why did I ever agree to this list? I hated surprises. I would go through with it though because I'd already said I would and I had a feeling Jasper would not let me back out now no matter how much I begged.

The day passed quickly and before I knew it, it was 3:00 and I was clocking out. Turning toward the front I went in search of Nathan, finding him behind one of the cash registers.

When he finished ringing up the customer standing there I said, "I was told to find you before I left."He smiled and motioned for me to follow him to the office, where he handed me a square envelope.

Rolling my eyes, wondering what Jasper had planned I ripped it open and pulled out the white card inside.

_Go out to the front. There will be a car waiting._

_Give the driver the address below and he'll take you there._

_When you arrive go to the front desk and give them your name._

_You'll receive the next step then. _

Shaking my head I waved a goodbye to Nathan and walked out to the sidewalk. Sure enough a guy was standing by a black car.

Walking over he asked, "Miss. Swan?" At my nod he continued, "My name is Joe and I will be you driver for the evening."

"Okay," I said before rattling off the address and sliding into the backseat.

It didn't take long before we were pulling into the parking lot of a hotel.

"I'll be waiting for you out here," Joe said as he opened the door for me.

I nodded and made my way inside still shaking my head at Jasper's plan.

Stopping at the front desk the lady behind the counter looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Bella Swan."

"Ah yes Miss Swan. These are both for you." She said handing me a room keycard and another envelope.

"Thank you." I said turning away. Opening the envelope I found another note.

_Room 402. _

_Take a bath and relax. Everything you need is in the bathroom. _

_A change of clothes is waiting on the bed for you once you're done as well. _

_Leave your other clothes in the room and keep the card key._

_Please be back at the car at 5 and give the address below. _

_Ask for Shelley._

Making my way to the elevator I quickly hit the button for the fourth floor and then found my room. Sliding the key in I pushed the door open and stepped inside. Going into the bedroom I saw immediately that the clothes were not ones I'd owned before. Checking the sizes I shook my head. Should have known they'd be right. Of course that thought went away and I felt my cheeks heat with a blush when I saw that there was a **complete** outfit there. I was going to kill him for going into my underwear drawer.

Going into the bathroom all thoughts of killing him died. When he said everything I would need he meant it. There was bubble bath and bath salts along with my ipod and a book.

For the next hour and 15 minutes I read and listened to music enjoying the hot water before taking a quick shower to wash my hair and get the bubbles off me. Stepping out I dried off quickly and dressed in the nude colored strapless bra and panty set, black yoga pants, white button up shirt, and sneakers. Going back to the bathroom I looked around for makeup, but not finding any I decided not to worry about it. Throwing my hair up into a ponytail I made my way back out to the car right on time, giving Joe the address as I got in the back.

Once again it was only a few minutes drive before we were stopping. As I got out and looked at the shop in front of me the thoughts of killing him came back. After a few minutes I took a deep breath, going inside the hair salon and asked for Shelley.

She led me to her chair before disappearing into the back room for a few minutes and returning with three different pictures.

As she set them up against the mirror she said, "Jasper told me about your hair and I choose the styles I though would be best. You just have to pick one now."

I nodded and looked at each one. The first one was an updo and was not me at all so I decided against that one right away. The next two were about the same with big curls everywhere, but the difference was with one all my hair would be down and the other half of it would be pulled up.

I went for all of it down and Shelley started working away. About halfway through curling it the front door opened briefly drawing my eyes to the man that entered before returning to the magazine in my lap. Hearing my name though I looked back up quickly and found him walking toward me with a bag I hadn't noticed before. Handing it to me I said a quiet thank you receiving a nod in return before he left.

Opening the bag I found a Chicken Caesar Salad, silverware, napkins, and a bottle of water. Smiling I pulled my dinner out and silently thanked Jasper for not forgetting. I ate while Shelley finished my hair.

When she turned me toward the mirror I had to admit she'd done a great job. "It looks great," I said smiling at her reflection behind me.

"Thank you. And this is for you." She said handing me another envelope.

Standing up I threw my trash away and reached for my bag to pay.

"Everything's taken care. Have a good time with whatever you're doing."

"Thank you." I said before stepping out onto the sidewalk and opening the next note.

_No pink or clear._

_Ask for Marion._

Huffing I gave Joe the address. It didn't take a genius to figure out where I was headed next and I didn't like Jasper taking away the colors I would normally have chosen.

Walking into the spa I asked for Marion and was led back to an older woman. She helped me choose my nail color, French tips on my fingernails and red on my toes, before settling me in a pedicure chair and beginning to work on my feet while another girl did my manicure. When they were done Marion led me to another chair and while my nails dried she applied my makeup.

By the time she was finished I was trying not to smile, but I had to admit I already looked great, even with the clothes I was still wearing. When she handed me the next envelope I thanked her and quickly tore it open as I walked outside.

_Ask for Jennifer._

_Choose whichever one you prefer. _

Joe pulled up in front of the dress shop a few minutes later.

I didn't even have to ask for anyone. As I walked in a woman came out from behind the counter and led me to a dressing room where three dresses in different colors and styles were waiting. I tried on the blue halter one first but didn't like the way the fabric felt. The next one was a strapless red dress with a black band under the breast. The bottom was five layered tiers and hit about mid thigh. It was way outside my comfort level, but I still loved it and decided on it immediately. Figuring I was supposed to leave it on I grabbed my discarded clothes not even worrying about trying on the deep purple one that look like it would hug my body way to much.

Stepping out of the dressing room I found Jennifer waiting and a big smile graced her face as she shook her head in agreement with my choice.

After making me do a spin she led me to the shoe area and chose a simple black pair of peep toe heels. Hopefully I wouldn't break my neck.

We then picked out a pair of black lattice style earrings. It was the only jewelry I'd be wearing, but it was enough. Once I had them on Jennifer put my clothes in a bag and handed me what would be my last envelope.

_This is the last one. _

_I hope you had a good day. _

_Leave the bag in the car, Joe will take it to the hotel._

_I'll see you in a few minutes. _

When Joe pulled up to the last address I couldn't stop the groan from leaving my mouth. Shaking my head I put on a smile on my face anyway and let Joe help me out of the car.

Walking over to the door I got a once over from the doorman and a smile before he pulled it open. Stepping through my eyes were immediately drawn to Jasper and holy hell did he clean up nice. As he pushed away from the wall I took in the black dress shoes, pants, and jacket. The jacket was unbuttoned showing a white dress shirt underneath with the top two buttons of it also undone.

"You look fantastic." He said stopping in front of me, letting his eyes roam over me causing a blush to appear. .

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"Thank you ma'am. Did you enjoy your day?"

"I did, thank you. Although there is something we need to discuss later."

"Underwear." He said smiling.

Scrunching my nose up I nodded earning a deep chuckle.

"Alright we'll talk about it later. Right now though we have a number to get to, unless you're going to give me a hard time about it."

"As much as I may regret saying this I won't. Only as long as you promise to not let me fall."

"I promise," He said slipping my arm through his.

We walked down the short hallway to the club area and he pulled me immediately to the dance floor.

As his arm slid around my waist his other one gripped mine and he stepped closer.

Before I could move he said, "Just follow me."

I nodded and looked toward my feet as he took the first step, but he raised my chin with our hands so my eyes could lock with his.

As we moved slowly to the way to fast song he gave me a smile and nodded as my two left feet decided to play nice.

Fortunately the song ended quickly and was replaced with one more conductive to our dancing. It was actually a lot easier than I had thought and I found myself starting to smile more.

We danced to a few more songs keeping our slow pace even though all were fast ones before Jasper suggested we take a break to get me something to drink.

As we stood at the bar waiting for the bartender to come over Jasper said, "I knew you would be okay."

"I'm not that good though."

"Are you having fun?"

"I am actually. Didn't think that was possible."

"That was the whole point so nothing else matters." He said smiling and ordering me a water.

While I took a sip he said, "I think it's time for you to move a little more though."

"I don't think so."

"Come on. My promise still stands and you still only have to follow me, but just a little bit faster. I'll make you a new promise as well."

"Which would be?"

"I won't let go for even the smallest second."

"Okay." I said shaking my head.

Just then _**Come on Get Higher **_came over the speakers.

"Perfect, not to fast for your first try, but enough that you need to move with it." Jasper said taking my hand.

Getting back on the dance floor he turned me so my back was facing his chest. Placing his hands on my hips he started pushing me side to side in time to the music. It was much easier than I thought it would be as well and I found myself laughing each time the line, _**swing of your hips **_was sung, since Jasper felt the need to over exaggerate the movement.

For the rest of the night we danced, taking occasional breaks for me to rest. I got better as the time passed, but Jasper kept his promise and didn't let go once.

When last call was made Jasper leaned down and whispered, "One more dance and we'll go."

I nodded and smiled as _**Miracle**_ started.

As the song ended Jasper took my hand and slid it through the crook of his arm. He stopped in the small hallway and pulled away long enough to take his jacket off and help me put it on.

"Such a gentleman." I said.

"It's not like I need it."

"So if you did need it?"

"Oh you wouldn't have gotten it." He said grinning and giving me a wink, as he pushed the door open.

Shaking my head I smiled smacking his arm as I passed by him onto the sidewalk.

He laughed holding out his arm again, which I took and we started for the side of the building.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as we walked.

"Sure."

"Why did you choose this?"

"Actually I had a little help. I started with a really long list of stuff and then narrowed down, but I was having a tough time trying to pick activities."

"Alice called didn't she?"

"Yes."

"And what did she say?"

"That yes you've done this before, but you didn't have fun. And as long as I made it into a game or something you would this time."

"Hence the meaning behind the envelopes?" I asked.

"Exactly, plus it helped you relax." He said before asking. "Did it make it easier?"

"It did."

"Good." He said hitting a button on a set of keys.

Only then did I notice we were standing by a car and not just any car, but Edward's Vanquish and to my surprise it didn't bother me. Looking back to Jasper I found him watching me with a wary eye.

"I'm fine." I said and he let out an unneeded breath.

Nodding once he pulled the door open, waiting for me to slide inside before shutting it and going around to the driver's side.

He drove us back to the hotel, stopping briefly at the front desk to grab the bag Joe had dropped off. As we walked toward the elevator I pulled my arm free and put it around his waist, leaning my head over on his shoulder.

"Thank you for tonight," I whispered as we waited for the elevator.

"Anytime Bella. Anytime."

Twenty minutes later after a quick shower to get rid of the makeup and hair product I slid into the bed. I gave a quick wave to Jasper through the open door and closed my eyes. Tonight had been the most fun I'd had in not only a long time, but ever really. I couldn't wait for number two.

*************

**Songs mentioned are Come On Get Higher by Matt Nathanson and Miracle by Vertical Horizon. **

**Both outfits are in the link on my profile.**

_**A/N: You know the drill. **_


	8. Floating to the Ground

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett.**

**************

**_Mid-March_**

**_Bella_**

Jasper woke me up at the ass crack of dawn this morning, pounding on my door, scaring the shit out of me so bad I tumbled out of the bed.

Hearing the oomph and moan as I hit the floor he threw the door open.

"Why did you fall out of the bed?" He asked a smirk plastered on his face.

"Maybe because someone decided it would be a good idea to come beating on my door at," I paused to glance at the clock quickly, "6:00 on a Saturday morning. What the hell Jasper?"

"Sorry, but you needed to get up and get ready."

"Why?"

"No questions. Just get up off the floor, go take a shower, and come down to eat so we can head out."

"Where are we going?"

"That is not anything you need to be concerned about right now."

"It is if you want me moving." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

Narrowing his eyes he walked over, crouching down in front of me. Raising my eyebrow I continued to sit there.

"I can't tell you where we are going, but I might be able to give you a hint."

"And what would that be?"

I watched his hand move to right in front of my face before he slowly lowered all, but two fingers. Cocking my head to the side I looked between his hand and his eyes a couple of times before understanding hit.

"There it is." He said grinning. "Now will you go get ready?"

I nodded and shot up of the floor, rushing into my closet for clothes while he laughed and left my room.

Grabbing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my underclothes I skipped off to the bathroom.

It had been almost two weeks since we'd done Number One on Bella's fun list and after having so much fun with it I'd been anxious for number two, wondering when it was going to happen. Now that it was I was beyond excited.

Starting the shower I waited for it to warm up before stepping in. While I washed my hair I tried to figure out what we were doing, but couldn't come up with anything. From what Jasper had said the night he told me about it I'd more than likely done only one thing and that was number one already, so what came next would be a new experience. I had to smile at that thought remembering my dream about dad and his want of me to experience new things.

Of course that brought up Number one into my head and as I finished cleaning myself up I thought about that night as I had done often since then.

I'd never thought in a million years that I would enjoy dancing so much. I mean the only I time I had done it was Prom. It's hard to have fun when you'd been plucked, curled, painted up, and forced into a dress and shoe, that'd you'd never wear without being given a choice, and then told, not asked that you were going. Add the fact that I had a broken leg and just gotten out of the hospital a week or so before and a good time was not in my deck of cards for the night.

But with Jasper it was different. Yeah he didn't tell me we were dancing, but he gave me options and let me choose things for myself. Plus the bath beforehand didn't hurt either.

Shutting the water off I quickly dried off and dressed, throwing my hair up in a ponytail before heading down to see what he'd made for breakfast. Ever since he'd discovered the Food Network he started trying out new recipes on me. I can't tell you how he managed to make everything so damn good without tasting it, but he did nonetheless. So far I'd had eggs benedict, omelets, hash browns, biscuits and gravy, and something called grits that weren't too bad. My favorite by far though was the stuff French toast he would make. Two huge pieces of bread with strawberries and chocolate inside. He'd then dip it in an egg wash before coating the outside with crushed cornflakes and frying it up. Then he just made it even more delicious when he would top it with more strawberries, chocolate, and whipped cream.

My mouth was watering by the time I hit the bottom step. Turning the corner a big grin appeared when I saw that he'd made my favorite.

As I slid into a chair he put a plate and a cup of coffee in front of me. "Eat it all."

"Like that would be a problem." I said digging in.

He smiled and started cleaning up. It took all of about three bites before he was sliding into the seat across from me.

"You'll need to wear something other than your tennis shoes." He said after a few minutes.

"Okay." I said continuing to eat.

When he didn't say anything else I glanced up to find him watching me with a weird expression. "What?"

"I figured that would bring out a set of questions."

"Sorry to disappoint, but no."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it?"

"Because I promised."

"What do you mean you promised? Who?"

Setting my fork down I said simply, "My dad."

He nodded and I knew he wouldn't question me farther, but I felt the need to explain.

"After I got home from the cemetery on the anniversary of dad's death I went back to bed. I had a dream and he was there. He said a lot of things, but he wanted me to have fun and told me that there was so much left out there for me to experience. I told him in the dream that I couldn't promise him anything. And he said he wasn't asking my to, but I knew he wanted me to try. When I woke up I looked at his picture by the bed and I promised. It was so easy to say the words then. So while I was in the shower I thought about that and I told myself that no matter what else was coming on the list it was something new that I'd never done before. So I've decided that I'm not going to question what's coming anymore and just enjoy it. Plus I know you won't let me get hurt."

"You're right I won't, not if I can help it."

I smiled and picked my fork back up to quickly finish my breakfast. When I was done I grabbed my hiking boots and pulled them on.

"You ready?" Jasper asked as I stood up from the sofa.

"Yep. Just need to grab my jacket and bag."

"I'll be outside."

"Kay." I hollered as I ran up the stairs.

When I got outside Jasper was leaning against the Vanquish which had become a permanent fixture in my driveway now.

"Why can't we take my truck?" I asked as he opened the passenger door.

"Because we have to go to Seattle and I don't know if it will make it."

"Hey, my truck is awesome."

He shrugged his shoulders and I swear as he shut the door I heard, "And old as hell."

I let it go though with a shake of my head.

The drive to Seattle didn't take nearly as long as it would have if I'd been with anybody else. We listened to my ipod on the way only making small talk now and then.

Two hours and 45 minutes after leaving the house we were pulling into the parking lot of a small airport.

"Um…what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." He said shutting the car off and opening his door.

I got out as well. That was another thing that I liked. Jasper would open my door if he happened to be on the side I was, but he never got mad if I did it myself and he never made me wait for him to come around.

When I met him at the front of the car he started for a building which I came to find was the hanger.

Stopping in front of the open doors at the back I asked, "Are you going to explain why we are here now?"

"Look," He said pointing toward the sky.

As I looked up I caught sight of a bright colored something in the sky. When it got closer I was able to see it was actually a person with a parachute attached and I panicked.

"NO, NO, NO, NO." I said shaking my head while backing up.

He stepped behind me, stopping me with his hands on my shoulders. "What happened to trying new things?"

"That was before I knew you expected me to throw myself out of a fucking airplane. Jasper I can't…"

"Hey. You're not allowed to say can't, remember?" He interrupted.

"Yes, but…"

"Bella you said it yourself. You know I won't let you get hurt."

"I also recall you saying if you can help it, but what happens if my chute doesn't open. You can't just come grab me, plus the impact from landing if you did would probably kill me."

"First off, I wouldn't have to come grab you because I'll already be strapped to you…"

"What?" I asked quickly, turning around to face him.

"We will be jumping out together."

"How?"

"I'm certified to do tandem jumps."

"Of course you are." I said rolling my eyes.

"And second," He continued ignoring my comment, "The impact probably wouldn't kill you although it would be hell to explain the big dent I put in the ground and how we were both still alive."

"Not helping."

"Sorry." Not looking at all like he meant it.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly I said, "Fine, let's get this over with."

He nodded looking behind me. Turning I saw the guy who'd just made a smooth landing walking toward us.

When he stopped in front of us he said, "You must be Jasper and Bella."

I felt Jasper nod again.

"Good. I'm Josh. I'll be going up with you although I won't be jumping again. Jasper I'll need to check your certification and then Bella will need to watch a short video, after that you'll suit up and we'll head out."

I didn't say anything afraid I'd end up puking and regretting the breakfast I'd eaten this morning.

Turning I followed behind them into the hanger.

_**************_

_**Jasper**_

Bella was fucking terrified when she first saw what we were doing and for a second I almost scrapped the whole idea, but I remember what Alice had said and started the coaxing part. Eventually after talking and explaining she finally came around.

Now she was sitting in that little 8x8 room watching her video on things to do and not do. Not that it would matter if she did any of the don't, but we couldn't very well tell Josh that. While she kept her eyes glued to the screen Josh looked over all my paperwork.

When he was satisfied he showed me where the jumpsuits were and said he'd be waiting outside when we were ready.

The video lasted about ten more minutes and I then led Bella to get dressed.

I could feel her anxiety start to creep up again and looking over her shaky hands were not hard to miss. I didn't want to affect her emotions, but there was no way she could jump like that. I sent her a wave of calm long enough for her get herself zipped up and received a smile in thanks.

When she was done I walked over and took her hands. "You are the bravest person I know." I stopped for a second feeling her disbelief, before continuing on. "You are, Bella. God not only do you run around with a vampire now, but I live in your house and for awhile you were around seven of us without hesitation. There is no doubt in my mind that once you get up there you'll be fine, but if you don't want to I won't make you. I know I said that once you say yes to the list you can't back out, but I lied. You always have a choice with me. If you say no we go home now."

She stared up at me for a few seconds before I felt her resolve and she asked, "You'll be attached to me the entire time."

"Once we are in the plane I'll be stuck to you like glue."

She cracked a smile and nodded her head. "Okay. Let's do this."

I gave her a big smile and grabbed her harness helping her into it quickly before putting mine on as well and leading her out to the plane.

Once I was inside and settled I put Bella between my legs and started hooking us together. As the plane took off Josh helped me with the parachute. I could hear and feel Bella's deep breaths but she was keeping herself calm. A few minutes later I tapped her goggles as I slid mine into place.

Moving us over to the door I asked, "You ready?"

She shook her head yes and I could feel the nerves come back.

"Just relax and enjoy the freedom."

She shook her head yes again, causing me to chuckle quietly.

Josh pulled the door open and I helped Bella get her legs out of the plane along with mine. Sitting in the doorway I said, "Okay, on three. 1...2...3..."

Pushing away from the plane we started falling.

I've only done this enough times to get my certification and liked it each time, but nothing compared to jumping with Bella. Her complete and total awe and elation was something I couldn't even begin to describe. Her fear was nonexistent and you'd never think she hadn't done this before.

When it was time to pull the ripcord I grabbed her hand and let her do it with me, our chute coming out immediately and slowing us down.

As we drifted to the ground she started talking and I found that when Bella was excited that much she cussed a lot.

"Holy fucking shit Jasper this is fucking amazing. I'm so fucking glad you talked me into this. I can't believe my dumb ass almost backed out. It is so fucking beautiful up here. God. Can we do it again? Please tell me we can do it again. Shit."

Thank god I was a vampire because I seriously would not have been able to steer us the right way with as hard as I was laughing. "Yes…if they have time we can do it again. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"You did. Thank you, thank you, thank you so fucking much."

"You're welcome darlin."

She breathed a deep sigh and I didn't have to see her face to know she was still grinning.

We touched down with a slight jar a few seconds later and Josh came over to help unhook us.

"How was it?" He asked smiling already knowing the answer from Bella's animated face.

"She wants to go again."

"Today?"

Bella nodded frantically.

He laughed and said, "Let me see when the next group comes in and if we have time we'll take you back up. If you want I can jump as well and do a video for you."

"That would be fucking awesome." Bella said before clapping her hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

"Happens all the time." He said with a smile before running back inside real quick.

While he was gone I turned to Bella and said, "You are hilarious when your excited."

"Why?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"No what did I do?"

"You swear a lot."

"I do not. I only said one."

"Bella honey take the fuck you said and add five, plus two shits and an ass and you have the actual number."

"Really? I don't even remember saying them. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's good to see you let go like that."

"Okay." She said and her hope shot up when her eyes strayed behind me. Turning my head I saw Josh walking toward us hold a camera.

He had good news and once again we boarded the plane and took off. Once we made it to our altitude Josh jumped first and then Bella counted us down and we were once again flying.

Bella was just as hilarious this time, but only let out three fucks. When we touched down I unhooked us and we started for the hanger, stopping off in a room to remove the harnesses and suits before going to find Josh.

He made us a DVD of the jump and after paying we both shook his hand before going back out to the car. Bella talked a mile a minute on the way to get her some lunch. The drive back to Forks was quiet though, since she fell asleep once we got out of the city.

Glancing over as I drove through Port Angeles I couldn't help but think of how amazing she was doing now. She was so much happier and it made me feel good to know that I had a small part in helping her with that.

I can only begin to imagine what she will be like once the list is complete with how she is now after only two, but one thing is certain though, it will feel fucking fantastic.

*************

_**A/N: You know the drill. **_


	9. Rev It Up

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**Okay people I'm recommending some stories because I think you all need to read them if you haven't. I'll be sticking to all J/B stories except one B/E because it is amazing so far and I'm only on chapter 10 right now. **

**1) **_**Broken Lights On The Freeway by Chibi-Kari. **_**Only a few chapters in and you've got suicidal Bella, Peter and Charlotte, and Jasper coming soon. It's really really good so far and I'm ready for more.**

**2)**_** But a Whisper on His Lips by . **_**A human Cullen family and Peter and Charlotte who used to be vampires, a psychotic Alice and Edward, and a once again turned vampire Jasper who is pissed.**

**3)**_** Chances by Jezebel Whitlock. **_**Human Bella, Angry Jasper, soul mates and a completely different story behind it and it is good. **

**4)**_** Once Upon a Vampire by Jasper's Black Rose. **_**Dominant Jasper do I need to say anymore. Because in this story he is so fucking hot. **

**5)**_** The Girl Under the Bed by Nostalgicmiss. **_**Bella's homeless, Jasper saves her from an attack and then hits her with his car. Jacob and Alice are dating. All kinds of stuff goes on and is such good writing you'll fall in love with it. **

**That's all for my B/J nods today. **

**Now for the B/E one- **_**The Red Line by WinndSinger. **_**Edward's a whore and Bella buys him for two weeks. It is good stuff and complete.**

**Now that I've gave you these once you finish the chapter below go read the others and enjoy. **

**************

_**Jasper**_

Bella was moving around upstairs getting ready for the day while I made her the Strawberry Cheesecake pancakes I'd found a recipe for. Who would have thought that a vampire could make kick ass breakfast? Sure as hell not me, but I do every morning.

While I flipped the pancakes over I wondered what we'd do today. The sun was trying to make a feeble attempt to come out, so it wouldn't be a good idea to go out in public. I probably could talk Bella into running to the video store and getting some movies to watch on top of the skydiving video we'd gotten yesterday. I'm sure she'd watch it even though we'd had to watch it twice last night after getting home.

Chuckling to myself as I thought once again on her bad mouth I turned the stove off and plated up her pancakes. Sitting it down on the table along with her coffee cup I looked up in time to hear a squeak and to see Bella miss the last step and fall to the ground.

Rushing over I reached her as she turned over groaning.

"Fuck Bella are you okay?"

"Yes. Stupid foot got caught on the step."

"Nothing's broken though?"

"Just my pride." She said smiling up at me.

Shaking my head I pulled her to her feet and held onto her arms while I walked her to the table.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't trip head first into the table and mess up this delicious breakfast I made."

"Whatever." She pouted since I didn't let her go until she was sitting in the chair.

Turning toward the stove I made it one step before I was stumbling forward. _What the fuck? _

Looking back I saw Bella pull her leg back under the table while she held her hand over her mouth trying to cover the laugh that was coming out.

"Did you just trip me?"

"I…I…did…I…didn't….think…I…could." She gasp out as her body shook with laughter.

I could have gotten her to stop many different ways, but the sound she was making was music to me and there was no way I was cutting it off anytime soon.

When she finally laughed herself out I was already done cleaning the kitchen up and sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping the tears away. "I just never expected you to actually stumble."

"You and me both." I said giving her a smile.

She chuckled quietly again before picking up her fork to eat her now cold breakfast.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Movies I guess. It looked like the sun was going to come out sometime today."

Bella glanced quickly to the window and then back to me and then back to the window and then back to me.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Um I just told you about the sun and you want to go out?" I questioned.

"We won't be anywhere where someone can see us."

As soon as the words left her mouth I knew where she wanted to go and I found myself nodding. She smiled and quickly finished her breakfast before rushing upstairs to grab her backpack.

We left the house a few minutes later and drove to the trailhead.

As we stepped into the trees Bella stopped and turned to me. "I know I can walk this in about two hours, but I was wondering if you would carry me."

Grinning I grabbed her upper arm and threw her on my back. Her arms and legs immediately wrapping around me.

"Ready?" I asked as her chin settled onto my shoulder.

I felt her nod and I took off. Running with Bella was a completely different feeling than running by myself, her squeals of delight pushing me faster than I've ever gone before and I loved every minute of it.

Arriving at the meadow just over twenty minutes later I set her down softly as she grinned back.

"That was amazing Jasper. It didn't make me sick or dizzy like it did every time I ran with Edward. I always had to close my eyes."

"I'm not as fast as him so that's probably why." I said pulling out the blanket she kept in her bag.

"You aren't that much slower actually. It was just different. I can't really explain it."

Looking up at her as I spread the blanket out I caught her watching me as she bit her lip. She looked like she was trying to figure it out and the confusion I could feel attested to that. Not wanting her to hurt herself with thinking to much I moved my eyes away from her face to hunt a change of subject.

When they landed on the branch I broke last time I smiled and said, "I see my branch is still here."

Her confusion cranked up and she looked over her shoulder. "That was you?"

"Yeah," I answered as we settled side by side on the blanket. "I had to get you awake somehow before the rain came."

"That scared the hell out of me."

"I know, but it was either that or coming to wake you up in person."

"I would have been okay with that you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bella." I apologized not for just scaring her with the branch, but also not showing myself sooner and she knew it.

"It's fine Jasper. We've already talked about it and I'm just glad you're here now."

"Me too." I said glancing over at her quickly before turning my eyes back to the cloudy sky.

We lay quietly for a little bit both of us lost in thought. I finally decided to break the silence by asking a question I'd always wondered about.

"I know you found this place because of Edward, so how are you okay with coming here?"

"Believe me it wasn't easy at first. When I first came back after those first four months it took me almost five hours to find it and then I was only able to stay for a few seconds. And I honestly don't know why I came back a second or third or fourth or even fifth time because it was just as bad, but it eventually wasn't as hard. I was able to eventually just let everything go I guess. I didn't have to pretend here that I was okay. If I wanted to cry I could, if I wanted to scream out my frustration I could. I didn't have to worry that anybody would hear me and it would get back to dad. It made it easier when I got home to put a smile on my face for him. After he died it became a safe haven I guess you could say. In the house he was everywhere and here it was a place he'd never been so I could let my mind relax and I could forget about the shit I'd made my life into. It was the only place where I was okay with being alone. Granted now I know that that wasn't the case."

She wasn't mad that I'd been here I could see that as well as feel it as she grinned over at me.

I grinned back and we once again lapsed into silence until she broke it this time.

"What did you do while I was here?"

"Nothing. I knew when you would come out of your house carrying that backpack where you were going so I'd always run ahead just to make sure that nothing was around to bother you, but while you were here I would sit in a tree and just wait."

"That sounds really boring. No wonder you came up with the fun list you need it just as much as I do."

"I think you might be right."

"We're changing the name then. It will now be Jasper and Bella's Fun List."

"I like it." I said giving her a smile. She smiled back and reached for her bag pulling out her ipod.

She handed me one of the ear buds and for the rest of the day we lay beside each other just listening to music. Sometimes one of us would say something unimportant, but other than that we were just content with the quiet. The sun never did come out while we were there, but I wouldn't have enjoyed anywhere else we could have gone more.

When it was time to head home I ran with her again getting the same squeals of delight as before.

Over the next week I thought about our trip to the meadow a lot. I finally understood why she went there and not from just what she'd told me, but also feeling the peace myself. I also thought about what was coming next on the list and with her loving the way running felt I decided to go ahead and do number 3.

Friday while Bella was at work I ran to the old house and made sure everything was ready. I also had to go into Port Angeles to buy a couple of things for her.

Once she'd gotten home that night and gone to bed I went hunting and then ran to the old house to bring everything back to hers.

Saturday morning I made her an omelet before leading her out to the front yard.

"What is that Jasper?" Bella asked pointing to the tarp covered motorcycle.

"It's number 3." I answered.

"That doesn't answer my question, but I don't really care. What are we doing?" She asked grinning.

"Today you will just be riding, but tomorrow I'll teach you to drive it." I said as I walked over and pulled the tarp off.

Her squeal was loud enough to break glass as she flew down the front steps. Hell I don't think her feet even touched the fucking ground as she ran over.

"Where did you get this?" She asked running her hands over the seat and handlebars.

"I've had it awhile. Sometimes I liked to just go for a ride and get away."

"God I can't believe I never knew that or even noticed it before. If I had you would have had to give me a ride long before now."

"So I take it this is good."

"Oh god yes. I've always wanted a motorcycle, but dad and mom both would have freaked out if I'd even mentioned it, plus _he_ would have never let me on one either."

"That's part of the reason I put it on the first list. I'm just glad Alice helped chose this for the final one."

"Can we go now?"

"Yep, you just need to put on some jeans and a long sleeve shirt."

"Okay. Be back in a second." She said over her shoulder as she ran for the house.

Laughing I walked over to her truck to grab her new jacket and helmet along with mine.

She came out the door a few minutes later and ran over. Setting the helmets down I held out her jacket.

"Did you buy this for me?"

"I did. I hope it fits."

"I'm sure it will." She said grabbing it and pulling it on. "Perfect."

Handing her the helmet next she groaned, but didn't try to fight me on it. Once we were both ready I straddled the bike and helped her climb on behind me.

"Just hold on and lean with me." I instructed over my shoulder.

She nodded and I started it up.

The whole day was spent riding up and down the highway. We took the 101 to Pacific Bay before turning around and riding back through Forks, Port Angeles, Sequim, and Port Townsend. We stopped once for gas in Port Angeles along with getting her a quick lunch, but the rest of the time we just rode.

There wasn't words really for how Bella was feeling, elation being the closet one I could come to. She never once tightened her grip on my sides no matter how fast I went. Fear never showed it's face. I knew that from now on if we went somewhere and it wasn't pouring we would be driving the motorcycle. Hell we'd even have to go out in the rain one time because that was a completely different feeling as well.

When we finally got back to her house Bella hopped off to open the back gate so I could drive it into the backyard. She would be practicing there tomorrow until I felt she was ready for the road.

Stopping once I was near the back steps I shut the bike off.

"My turn now." She said clapping her hands.

"Tomorrow. You'll be feeling the day long vibrations soon. So you'll need to rest some."

"Fine." She huffed. "But first thing in the morning."

"I'll be here." I said laughing as she danced into the house.

The next morning Bella was up at 6 ready to go. After woofing down a bowl of cereal we headed outside.

I spent the whole morning going over all the parts of the bike that she needed to know about and making her repeat everything back to me. We took a quick break for her to eat lunch around 12 and then it was back outside for her to finally get on it.

I was worried at first, holding the handlebars as she straddled the bike and pulled her helmet on, that she wouldn't be able to hold the bike up, but by either sheer will in wanting to do this or that it wasn't as heavy as I assumed it to be to her she was good. It helped too that she was able to keep both feet on the ground with the way the seat was made.

"Okay. I'm going to let go since I know you can hold it up, but don't do anything until I tell you too."

"Alright."

Stepping backwards I said, "Start it up."

The smile that appeared as the engine came to life was the biggest one I'd ever seen.

I had to speak a little louder when I spoke next. "Okay Bella. Just remember where the gears are and when to change them. You won't have to do much right now since you'll be in the yard. Don't hit the brakes hard; just squeeze lightly so you slow down before stopping. Please be careful. If it feels like it's starting to get away from you tell me, I'll be able to hear and get to you. Just don't panic."

She nodded to let me know she heard at the same time as her impatience spiked.

"Fine, but just go slow to begin with. We have more than just today for you to go faster."

She nodded again.

"Have fun." I said stepping further into the middle of the yard.

I tried really hard not to laugh when she stalled it the first and second time. By the third time her anger was up there and I wasn't trying anymore so some of that might have been for me. She didn't give up though, not like I figured she would and by the fifth time of starting the bike up she was able to get it moving.

I was pretty proud of her as she made laps around the edge of the yard. She was going just fast enough to keep it upright without the use of her feet and had yet to let it go dead again. For about an hour and a half she kept up that pace before letting the speed notch up a little.

I moved from the middle of the yard so she could drive over the entire thing. Sitting on the steps I knew that before I let her out on the main road she would need to try a longer straightaway and some more curves so maybe in a couple of days I'd take her to the old house and she could practice on the driveway.

I watched her for the next few hours drive back and forth. She was really good and a fast learner. I would hear her laugh every now and then and I would chuckle right along with her.

Around 5 she was as the back edge of the yard when the bike started to slow down. At first I thought she was done, but then I felt her frustration shoot up and I realized what happened.

Jerking the helmet off her head she asked, "What did I do?"

"Nothing. You ran out of gas."

"Oh. Well can we go get more?"

"Tomorrow. It will be dark soon."

She nodded and set the helmet in front of her as she popped the kickstand and pulled her leg over.

I can't tell you how the fuck it happened. I don't know what she tripped over, but one minute she was walking toward me and the next all rational thought left my head.

*************

_**Bella**_

God could I be anymore of a klutz. On the bright side though I didn't wreck the motorcycle. Pushing myself up from the ground by my hands I felt the first twinge of pain. Before I could move to see where I was hurt I heard a growl that snapped my head up to Jasper.

I knew that look on his face. It was the same one from my birthday party. He was still by the steps but was crouched down and as I focused on him he started forward.

For a second I was afraid. I knew no one was here to stop him and that he was going to do what he didn't get a chance to on my birthday. As the thought ran through my head though I remember what Alice had said in her letter and I knew that she'd seen this. This was what we needed the knowledge for. If it didn't work I would just die sooner, but I had to try.

Scrambling to my feet got him to me faster. One arm went around my waist pressing me to him while the other wound itself into my hair pulling my head back so my neck was exposed.

I forgot what I needed to do at first as his head descended toward me with his teeth bared and lips curled back over them, but I snapped back to attention as his hair grazed my cheek.

Bringing my hands up I placed one on each side of his face as I said loudly, "JASPER!"

He paused and I was able to get his name out again. That was all it took before he wrenched himself away from me and was across the yard before I could land on my ass when he let me go, having been leaning back.

I could see he wasn't breathing and he wouldn't look at me.

"Jas…"

"I…I need to hunt." With that he was out of the gate and gone.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to blink the tears brimming in my eyes away. We would have to talk about this and I knew he was going to castigate himself over it. Knowing he wouldn't be back for a few hours I pulled myself up off the ground and went to find where I was bleeding so I could get it stopped before he returned.

Going into the bathroom I stripped down, finding an inch long cut on my leg. I must have fallen on a rock or a piece of glass. Fortunately it wasn't deep, but blood was still running down my leg a little. Turning the water in the shower on I let it heat up before stepping in, hissing when the water hit my leg. I quickly cleaned up washing my hair and body.

Getting out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me before finding the first aid kit under the sink. Setting it on the counter I sat on the toilet seat propping my leg up and went to work. Once I was sure the bleeding had stopped I poured a capful of peroxide on it, patting it dry after a few minutes and then putting some antibiotic cream followed by a large Band-Aid.

After taking care of that I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bedroom to throw my pajamas on before going downstairs. I threw my shirt and jeans in the washing machine along with some bleach. It would mess up my pants, but I had to get rid of them anyway with the tear and the blood, but at least once they had gone through the cycle I could just throw them in the garbage without worry.

When I was finished in there I went to the kitchen to make me a sandwich for dinner. I wasn't very hungry but I needed something to eat.

After I ate was when I started to pace. I moved constantly not being able to stay still for a minute as I waited for Jasper to come back. Around 8 I started to worry. Nine brought worry and fear. Where was he?

By ten I was freaking out and decided to go to bed. Maybe that was what he was waiting on not wanting to have the conversation tonight.

Lying in my bed I watched the shadows the moon made on my wall change as clouds passed across it and the time slip by. I couldn't listen to music afraid I wouldn't hear the door open downstairs. I forced my eyes to stay open as long as I could, but eventually sleep overtook me.

When I woke up the next morning I rushed downstairs and as I searched the empty house I finally had to admit to myself that Jasper had not come home.

********

**A/N: Evil grin. **

**Link for the motorcycle, jackets, and helmets on profile.  
**

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	10. Fighting for Our Friendship

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**I deleted this and reposted because I'm hoping it will alert people now. If you've already seen this chapter and reviewed thank you. I know it won't let you do so again and I just wanted to say thanks to those few who've come up on my review page.  
**

**Enjoy. **

**************

_**Bella**_

As soon as I realized Jasper hadn't come back I sank to the floor. This could not be happening again. He had promised me he wouldn't leave until I told him to go and I hadn't told him to go.

Sitting there at the bottom of the stairs my head buried in my hands I felt the first tear escape my eyes. I felt the warmth of it slide down my cheek and as it dripped from my chin my head shot up. Fuck this. He is not getting off that easy. I've already had to deal with one self-loathing vampire I won't deal with another. I didn't fight last time for them, but I'll be damn if I let him go without a fight this time.

Pulling myself up off the stairs I raced to the phone and called in sick to work. It was the only time I'd ever done it, but I would probably need all day to deal with this shit. Once I hung up with Nathan I raced upstairs to get dressed.

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt I grabbed my jacket and my brightly colored tape. Going back downstairs I picked my keys up off the table by the front door and went out onto the porch.

If he hadn't left town yet he was in one of two places. The first one being across the street in the woods. I knew if he was there then he wouldn't let me get far on my own so I just needed to wander around a bit.

Going across the street I didn't say a word. He wouldn't come if I called I'm sure. Checking my watch I gave him an hour to stop me. If he didn't I would know he wasn't here.

I set out then making sure to mark my trail with the tape so I wouldn't get lost this time. I spent an hour just wandering around. Turning different directions every few feet.

When the hour was up he'd not shown himself so I headed back to the house. Getting back I knew I had to go to the other place. I hadn't been back there since my party and as much as I didn't want to go there I had too. Of course when I found him I was going to kick his ass for making me have to go there as well.

Before I left though I grabbed two duffle bags. In one I threw all of his clothes and in the other I threw some of mine.

Once I was ready I went out and got into my truck and made for the Cullen house.

As I drove along the driveway ten minutes later I could feel the anger get stronger. Stopping in front of the house finally I had to take a few deep breaths before I could get out, grabbing the two bags as I went.

Going up the front steps I stopped at the top and threw both bags at the door. I smiled to myself as it was flung open seconds later and he stood shocked on the other side.

He started to open his mouth but I stopped him with a "don't." Snapping his mouth shut I continued. "I'll talk and you'll listen. You have nothing to say to me right now that will make this better anyway. Understand?"

He nodded slowly the shocked look back on his face.

"I thought you were better than this. In the months you've been back in my life you've said that you wouldn't go anywhere until I asked you too. Well guess what I didn't fucking ask. I refuse to go back to being alone. I refuse to lay down and take someone walking out of my fucking life again like I mean nothing. I refuse to go back to the sniveling little fucking girl that curled up in a ball the last time you all left me. If you want to leave town that's fine, but you better go find a fucking cave somewhere that I can't get to because believe me when I say if not I will fucking find you. It may not be in a week or a month or even a fucking year, but one day you will turn around and I'll be there and you can bet that when I do I will find some way to kick your ass up one side and down the other.

"I know you're standing there itching to have your say about what happened. Well guess what you don't get a say this time. You don't get to apologize and tell me how you knew this was going to happen. You don't get my forgiveness because just like last time there is nothing to fucking forgive.

"I won't let go as easily as I did last time. I didn't fight and I ended up losing myself. I lost who I was and I won't ever get her back, but that's okay because who I am now is better. You can bet your sweet ass I will fight for your friendship. I won't let you go back to being the self deprecating, loathsome, brooding ass you were before. You need me just as much as I need you if not more and if that means that every month we have an episode where you try and kill me until you learn that you aren't the monster that I know you've been calling yourself since last night then so be it.

"I will be there after every fucking one telling you its okay and I'm not going anywhere. I will be as you say, 'stuck to you like glue'. If you want to move out of my house and back to the woods then I need to go shopping because I'll need a fucking tent and I will bitch at you every morning for making me sleep on the ground. If you want to move in here as much as I don't I will if I have to. I will dog your every step until you pull your head out of your ass and get back to where you belong.

"You don't get to promise me shit and show me how much fun there is out there in this world or the person I know you to be and then take it back when life gets hard. Life isn't fair you of all people should know that and it will either push us down or make us stronger and in our case it has done both. I refuse to let it push us down again.

"There is nothing in this world more important to me anymore than you. You are my best friend and I won't let you destroy that. You can argue until your blue in the face and since that won't ever happen you might as well stop before you even get started because nothing you can say will make me change my mind. So suck it up, deal with whatever shit you need to deal with in your head right now, and move the fuck on because I'll be damn if I let you go one more hour away from me."

I was out of steam now, said everything I needed to, and the only response that would keep me from breaking my hand when I punched him was him picking up our bags and saying let's go home.

We stood staring at each for what seemed like fucking ever before he sighed. Tensing I waited for whatever was coming. My eyes followed him as he bent down and picked up our bags.

"So since it appears you're off for the day do you want to stop for more gas for the motorcycle?" He asked smiling over at me a little.

All I could do was nod now that I knew he wasn't going to be difficult. I walked back down the steps, but when I got to the bottom I felt his hand on my elbow and turning me around before I was wrapped in a hug.

"Thank you." He said.

I nodded against his chest and whispered knowing he would hear me. "You're welcome, but don't you ever fucking do that to me again."

"I won't. You're scary as hell when you're that pissed off. It was worse than when I first came back."

I laughed out then and I felt his body shake as he too started laughing.

We broke apart a few seconds later and he threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the truck.

"You're my best friend too, you know that right?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't put up with your shit if I wasn't." I said as I pulled my door open.

He shook his head throwing our bags in the back before shutting my door and going around to the passenger side.

As he got in he said, "You technically didn't put up with my shit. If you had there wouldn't be two bags sitting in the back and I wouldn't be going back home."

"True." I said back as I started the engine and turned my truck around.

We drove back to the house, stopping for gas along the way. Once we got home we spent the rest of the afternoon with me riding the bike again. Fortunately we didn't have an episode like the day before and at 5 I made Jasper cook me breakfast since he wasn't there this morning.

Of course he made my favorite and while I ate my French toast he asked, "What ended up being hurt yesterday?"

"My leg. It was fine once I showered and put a bandage on it."

"I'm s…" I cut my eyes up to him and he quickly changed what he was going to say. "I'm syrupy I'm going to shower."

"Nice save." I called since he was already halfway up the stairs. I heard his laugh as he shut the bathroom door.

Once I finished eating I washed my plate and went into the living room. When Jasper came down not syrupy anymore we watched our skydiving video and Casablanca before I decided to head to bed.

After wishing Jasper a good night and giving him a look that said he better fucking be here in the morning I took a quick shower and crawled under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly.

****************

_**Jasper**_

Holy fucking shit. Bella handed me my ass and I'd never been more proud of someone in my life and it's been a fucking long one.

Everything she'd said and called me out on today had been spot on. It still killed me to know that if she hadn't of spoken she wouldn't be upstairs sleeping right now, but I knew if I voiced that she would find a way to kick my ass just like she said she would.

When I'd left the yard yesterday I'd ran almost to Canada taking down a mountain lion and a bear on my way before I'd fallen to the ground. I'd lain curled into a ball for hours, not wanting to move or think about what had happened. Of course my brain wouldn't turn off and I lay there telling myself over and over that she wouldn't want me around any more so when I'd finally pulled myself up I went back to the Cullen House.

I could have gone to the woods like before, but I wouldn't be able to hear her cry, if that was going on, without doing something about it and it would have just made things worse. Or so I thought anyway.

Nothing could have been further from the truth though and every word out of her mouth had been a contradiction to what I had convinced myself she was feeling.

Every thing she'd said had made me see that Bella had come such a long way since I'd been back. The fact that she was standing there fighting for me and our friendship proved that completely.

It showed me that the shy girl who'd first come to the house that first time all innocent and sweet was dead. She'd died when not only Edward had left, but when we all had left. In its place though was something far greater than anyone could ever imagine. A spitfire of a woman who'd had her heart broken into a million pieces and after putting it back together had decided that no matter what she wouldn't let it happen again.

She was someone that was going to fight tooth and nail for what she believed in now and that was me. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that that belief would be what would make me finally be the person she saw when she looked at me, the human being I used to be and not the monster that I had become all those years ago.

I was going to make sure that nothing like what happened yesterday would ever happen again I would use everything I had to find the control that was somewhere inside of me from now on. It was there, always had been and Bella was the only one that could make me finally see that.

She trusted me completely and I would make damn sure that I kept that trust. It was the best feeling in the world knowing that she wasn't ever going to give up on our friendship, no matter what mistakes I might make in the future. As she had said nothing I could ever say or do would make her change her mind and because of that I would fight just like she would.

Fight for and keep the one true friendship that means more to me than anything else in this world. There is no one out there more important than her. There is no one out there that has as big a heart as she does. And there is no one out there that can even come close to being the person that she is.

She integrated herself into my life when I came back even though she didn't know it at the time it didn't matter because I did. Granted I didn't realize just how much she had until today when she showed up at the house.

As she had stood there spitting out all that fire at me I knew that whatever pain and hurt we'd been through with everything that had happened had been worth it because where we were now was so much better than where we had been. We were both stronger people now and nothing would ever change that.

The episode yesterday would be forgotten and never brought up again. We would go on continuing our list and have the fun and life that we both deserved. And when the day comes that it's either her dying or me changing her I will be the biggest selfish bastard you can find and bite her without hesitation.

"Hey," A groggy voice spoke behind me. I hadn't even heard her come down.

"Hey." I said turning to look at her over my shoulder. "What are you doing awake?" I asked after glancing at the clock and noting the 2:30am time.

"I don't know."

She turned around and walked into the kitchen then. I heard the fridge open and close but she didn't return to the living room.

Letting my mind go I felt for her emotions and didn't like what I found. She was worried, sad, and scared.

Standing up I walked into the kitchen to find her staring out the kitchen window into the backyard.

"What's the matter?" I asked stopping behind her.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Bella."

"It's stupid."

"No it's not."

"I just had a dream is all. It's not important."

"It is if it makes you feel like you are. What was it about?"

She didn't say anything at first, just continued to stare out the window. I could see her face in the reflection of the glass and even if I couldn't feel the sadness coming off her I would know it was there from the tears that had silently begun to fall.

When she finally started to talk it hit me the hurt I'd caused by not coming home was greater than what I had thought it would be. Her anger had overshadowed it, but now that it was no longer there the sadness was blaringly obvious.

"It was a dream I started having after I realized none of you were coming back. It was always the same. I would be coming over, so excited to spend the day at the house with all of you. I didn't bother me what Alice had in store or anything, that Emmett would pick on me, that Edward would turn me down yet again, that you and Rose would pretty much ignore me, or that Carlisle and Esme would ask tons of questions wanting to know if I was taking care of myself. None of that mattered because I would be with the people I loved.

"And like always as soon as I stepped out of my truck something felt different. It was like something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. It's not that feeling you get when you think you forgot something, but of you know something is about to happen and you're powerless to stop it.

"Instead of getting back in my truck and going home I continue to walk up to the house, dread creeping up on me more and more. When I get to the porch I can see through the big window by the door and all of you are there.

"None of you acknowledge that you know I'm there even though I know that you do and I always smile. I can't help myself because all of you are doing what you enjoy most. Edward is at the piano, Emmett's playing a video game, Alice is looking at a fashion magazine, Rose is tinkering with some car part, Carlisle is cleaning out his doctor's bag, Esme is looking at blueprints, and you're reading a book. I stand and just watch loving every one of you so much.

"Then the dread comes back full force and one by one you all finally look up at me. None of you smile or show any sign that you're glad I'm there.

"And then one by one you all stand up, turning your backs on me and walk away disappearing from my sight. Edward is always first, followed by Rose, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and you. You are always last.

"As soon as you're gone I wake up devastated and alone. I haven't had the dream in a while. I couldn't even tell you when really they just kind of stopped and I'm sure it only came back now because of what happened, but Jasper I don't like it. I can't go back to having that dream anymore. It will break me all over again and I've been broken enough."

I didn't to know what to say when she stopped. I don't think there were words really that could make it better for her. The only thing I could think of to do in that moment I did. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders I pulled her back flush with my chest and just held on. Her hands stayed by her side at first while she cried letting everything out, but eventually they came up to hold onto my arms and her crying continued.

After about thirty or forty five minutes of standing there I could feel her exhaustion and she still showed no signs of stopping her tears. I pulled back just enough to scoop her up in a bridal hold before walking back to the living room and sitting on the sofa. Another hour passed before sleep finally claimed her and I continued to hold on.

As the sky lightened I watched Bella sleeping. Her face was peaceful now, but still held the dried track marks. I knew that what she'd poured out only hours ago had been nothing compared to what she went through last time, but it was bad enough. I hoped this wouldn't set her back, but if it did things would be different. This time she wouldn't have to go through it alone. I was here now and I wasn't going anywhere.

********

**Okay people I know that I told some of you that this would hold number 4, but there was just so much that needed to happen with these two to get them on the right track again. Alice didn't interfere because they needed to figure this shit out on their own this time. However it will be explained with everything else why she didn't interfere. It also sets up there changing feelings. As of right now they both still consider the other as just friends, but from the next chapter which will hold number 4 things will start to move forward. **

**I'm going to be nice though. Since I didn't give you number 4 yet I will give you the title and you can see if you can figure it out. The title will be Finish Line. **

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	11. Finish Line

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett.**

**************

**_Mid-April_**

**_Bella_**

"Bella, it's time to wake up." Jasper cooed in my ear.

Groaning I rolled over pulling the pillow over my head. "Not yet."

"Come on sleepyhead. You're sleeping the day away."

Groaning again I rolled back over and glanced out the window to find it still dark outside. My eyes went to the clock and then to Jasper as I brought my pillow around to smack him in the head. Of course he moved out of my way.

"4am is not sleeping the day away you ass."

He chuckled quietly. "It got you awake though didn't it?"

"No because I have every intention of going back to sleep."

"You can't. You have to go get ready so we can go."

"Number 4?" I asked grumbling.

"I thought you liked the list."

"I do when I don't have to be up at 4 in the morning."

"Come on. It takes almost 4 hours to get there and we have to be there at 9. You can sleep in the car."

"Fine," I huffed throwing the covers off me. "This better be worth it."

I heard him laughing as I continued to mutter my annoyance at being up so early.

While I was taking my shower I thought back over the two weeks since, what I've dubbed in my head as Jasper's dumbass spastic moment. We hadn't talked about it, my angry rant, or my dream. I was glad just because it had been hard enough the day of and I didn't want to dwell on it anymore, especially when my dream ended up being a one time thing.

Even though we didn't talk about it I still thought about it. How could I not though since it seemed to bring us closer together. We somehow found more time to just have fun with out taking away from the list. We ended up playing putt-putt again and even bought a Wii, all the accessories, and quiet a few games. We spent a lot of nights bowling, playing tennis, boxing, or playing carnival games and laughing our asses off when I some how would end up beating him.

The two weekends we'd had we spent on the motorcycle. Saturdays just riding all over and Sundays with me learning and getting better at driving it. I hadn't driven on the main road yet, but Jasper said I was close to getting there.

As I finished up my shower a few minutes later with the last motorcycle practice run in my head I had an idea. Rushing threw getting dressed I braided my hair quickly and shot down the stairs. Jasper was in the kitchen toasting me a bagel.

As I poured a cup of coffee I asked, "Can we take the motorcycle?"

"If you want, but I figured you'd want to sleep."

"Not if we can take it."

"Okay." He said smiling over at me.

Ten minutes later we were leaving the house. The ride was amazing like always. Hardly any traffic was on the road and Jasper didn't feel the need to push the bike as fast as it would go like he normally did.

We'd been on the road awhile when Jasper finally exited. I had no clue where we were going since he'd already passed where we'd normally turn off to go to Seattle.

After another twenty minutes or so Jasper pulled over to the side of the road. I watched him warily through the visor of my helmet as he slid off the bike and removed his own helmet.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you to take off your helmet." He said pulling something from his jacket pocket.

As I slid it off my head Jasper stepped behind me and immediately my vision went black.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked freaking out just a little bit.

"Blindfolding you. We're almost to our destination and you'll know what we're doing as soon as we pull into the parking lot."

"Jasper how am I supposed to ride without being able to see?"

"You aren't driving so don't worry about it." He said as he took my helmet from my hands and put it back on.

I hated being blind, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I couldn't pull the blindfold off with my helmet on.

I felt Jasper get back on the bike and my hands went straight to his waist. "I don't like this. I already feel like I'm going to fall off and we haven't even moved yet."

I heard his laugh as he took my hands and pulled them around to lock in front of him. "Just hold tighter. I promise we'll be there soon."

I huffed but didn't say anything else as he started up the bike. It was the weirdest fucking feeling in the world. So much that I couldn't even tell you what it felt like really.

Jasper was right though and in no time we were stopping again. I felt him get off first before helping me off. He quickly removed my helmet, but softly smacked my hand away when I reached for the blindfold.

"No touching until I say so."

"Ass."

He didn't say a word as he took my hand and led me toward wherever.

We stopped after just a few steps and I heard a buzz and Jasper say, "We have an appointment at 9."

Another voice sounded, "Name?"

"Hale."

"Please wait, someone will be right out to get you."

"Thank you."

"You're going to love this." His voice came from beside me. I think.

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later I heard a door open and some guy grunt, "Follow me."

We started walking again and I heard another door open.

"Your suits are there. When you're dressed, follow the hallway till the end. Your instructor will be waiting." He said, before leaving the room.

I was thoroughly confused. "Instructor for what?" I asked.

"You'll see. Let's get your suit on." He answered.

Jasper led me a few feet before stopping. "Okay this might be a little difficult, but just do what I say."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes. Haven't you figured that out yet?" He asked.

I couldn't stop the smile that came on my face. "What do I need to do?"

He lifted my hands to rest on his shoulders before he squatted down. I felt a tap on my ankle, "Lift up."

I kept my balance with my hands and raised my foot up. He slipped something over it and then did the same with the other leg.

As he stood up I let my hands drop, but he picked one up at time, slipping them into sleeves and zipping me up.

"Okay let me get mine on and then we'll be ready.

I nodded and in just a few moments I felt his hand slide into mine. Pulling me along beside him we exited the room and walked a few moments before a door was opened.

Once we stopped Jasper said, "I know you used to have a problem with driving fast. I hope you've gotten over that."

He pulled my blindfold off then and my eyes immediately fell on the oval track in front of me before going to the two mustangs sitting to the side, one red with white racing stripes and the other yellow with black racing strips.

I don't know how long I stood there staring, but Jasper's finger on my chin, closing my mouth snapped me to attention.

Hearing laughter I looked to my left and found two guys standing there. Hell I hadn't even noticed them before now.

"Do we get to ride in one of them?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the two men to look at Jasper.

"You get to drive one." He said.

"Seriously?"

"If you're okay with it and you listen to everything they tell you to do while they're driving."

I started clapping my hands and jumping around like a fucking idiot.

The instructor, or who I assumed was the instructor, started laughing again and said, "It's nice to see that level of enthusiasm."

"It's a surprise really. She usually gets upset if anybody goes over the speed limit." Jasper said.

"New experience." I said smiling over at Jasper who returned it and nodded his head.

"Well, let's get started then." The instructor said. "I'm Bobby and that's Jesse. Jasper you will be with him and Bella will go with me. The morning will be spent with us driving. We'll go over everything you need to know. The first two laps around will be at normal speed for the track. After that we'll slow the pace down and spend a few hours going over everything you need to know, what everything is used for things like that. When we're done we'll take a quick restroom break and then you two will be in the driver's seat. Once again for a couple of hours it will be slow, letting you get the feel of it and how it handles. After that Jesse and I will get out and you two will have a little twenty lap race. Winner will get a trophy. Any questions?"

Jasper and I both shook our head no and Jesse walked over with our helmets asking, "What car will it be?"

"Jasper, which car do you want?" I asked looking at him.

"Whichever one you don't choose." He said.

I looked at the two cars and thought for a minute, "Red."

"I should have known." he said, putting on his helmet.

I smiled as I watched him walk to the yellow car.

"You ready?" Bobby asked.

"Definitely," I said.

Bobby helped me into the passenger side of the car and got me buckled and then slid into the driver's seat. As he started the engine I almost jumped out of my seat. It was a lot louder than I expected it to be.

We pulled slowly out of the pit area, opening it up when we made it onto the track. It was exhilarating, just like the motorcycle. You could just feel the power vibrating through your body. Maybe I should have been a little scared since Bobby didn't have the reflexes that Jasper and the rest of the family had, but I couldn't find it in me anywhere.

After a few laps he slowed down and started talking. He went over what each gage was used for, when to slow down going around the curves, when to open it back up, when to shift, and anything else there was he though I should know.

After what seemed like forever he finally pulled back into the pit, coming to help me out when he was unbuckled.

Jasper and Jesse were both getting out of their car as well.

"Okay," Bobby said when they got over to us. "Run to the bathroom and grab a drink of water. Then it will be your turn."We nodded and made our way toward the building.

"You having fun?" He asked as he pulled the door open for me.

"I am Jasper. Thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome. This was one I was excited about as well."

"Good." I said as I disappeared into the restroom. I was glad we were doing something for him.

A few minutes later we walked back out of the building to find Bobby under the hood of my car and Jesse filling the gas tank.

I got worried that something was wrong and I wouldn't be able to drive it until Jasper whispered, "Jesse said that since we were 'rookies' they couldn't let us go as fast as they do. He's just fixing that."

"Oh okay."

When we were standing back over by the cars Bobby and Jesse finished up what they needed to do and then once again we were sliding into the car, but we were in the driver's seat this time.

_Don't make a fool of yourself, and don't crash. _I thought to myself, before I heard Bobby tell me to start the engine.

"Take it slow for a while. Get the feel of how it turns and everything. I'll be telling you things that you need to do if it's not right. Other than that just have fun." He said, his voice coming through my helmet.

I nodded. And pulled out of the pits.

I thought it was fun riding in the passenger seat, but it in no way prepared me for the amazing rush that came from driving it. To be in charge of that much power was fucking awesome.

After driving quiet a few laps slowly Bobby started to let me pick my speed up until I had it maxed out. I was so proud of myself for doing this.

Awhile later I heard Bobby say, "Stop at the starting line."

I pulled along side Jasper's car, stopping and Bobby and Jesse both got out.

Bobby came around to the driver's side. Leaning into the window he checked my seatbelt again.

"It's all you now. Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine." He said.

"I will." I said nodding taking a deep breath.

As I was waiting for Bobby and Jesse to get off the track, I heard Jasper's voice, "You ready, little one?"

"Yes. You?"

"Absolutely. Please be careful though, okay?"

"I will."

I looked over and saw him give me a thumbs up.

Bobby came over the speaker in my helmet again and said, "You two ready?"

I heard Jasper say yes as I did.

"Okay. Twenty laps. I'll let you both know when you're on the last one. Once you cross the finish line start slowing down and head back to the pits."

We both said okay and then he was telling us to go and we were off.

I tried to keep up with what lap I was on, but by the third one I wasn't worried about it anymore. Jasper kept trying to go around me. I figured he was just pretending and would let me win, like Edward would have if he'd have even let me near a car this fast, but once again Jasper proved me wrong. He snuck by me on the 13th lap, shooting way ahead and I never caught back up. I didn't care though. That was more fun to me than even skydiving.

When we made it back to the pit area and stopped. I started trying to get my seatbelt undone when all of a sudden Jasper was there, helping me. He already had his helmet off, so while he was unbuckling me I took mine off.

As he pulled me out of the car I threw my arms around him and before I even thought about what I was doing, I kissed him straight on the lips. My brain kicked in about a second later and I stepped back quickly.

"I'm so sorry," I said, looking down.

"It's okay."

Fuck why in the hell did I just do that. God, I was so embarrassed. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, but I couldn't look up.

Thankfully, Bobby chose that moment to come over. "Good job," he said, patting me on the back. "You almost had him."

For some reason that caused me further embarrassment, I knew I had to be bright red.

We made our way back to where we had put the suits on and Bobby brought in Jasper's trophy. I could feel him looking over at me while we were taking our suits off and leaving the building, but I just couldn't meet his eyes.

Thankfully we had the motorcycle and I didn't have to worry about him saying anything about it.

Once we made it home I wanted to just disappear upstairs, but as I started up I felt Jasper's hand on my arm.

Finally bringing my eyes up to his he asked, 'Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I guess I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I was just wondering."

I nodded as he let me go. When I got to the top he said, "I'm going to go hunt."

"Okay."

As I went into my bedroom I heard the front door open and close. Sinking onto the bed I thought about why I had kissed him. Yes I was caught up in the moment, but something inside kept asking was that the only reason.

There was no way I could even think about that though. I needed to put it out of my head and never let it happened again. I didn't want to do anything that would make Jasper uncomfortable and scare him off.

Standing up I grabbed some clothes and went to take a bath, taking my ipod with me. As I soaked in the tub I let my music swirl in my head shoving out all my thoughts on the day. I would not let my idiot moment ruin our friendship and to be able to do that would be to forget that I had even crossed that line, unintentional or not.

A few hours later I lay tossing and turning in bed not being able to get to sleep. I was anxious and couldn't figure out why. Turning over for the millionth time I heard the door open downstairs before sleep finally took me under.

************

**There is a link on my profile that shows the cars. **

**As you can see things are starting to change even if they both haven't realized it yet. Jasper's POV will be next for number 5 and we'll get his take on the kiss. **

**Hope every one has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa or whatever else you may celebrate this time of year. I for one will be making Santa cookies later. **

**Also my gift to you--Next chapter's title is It's a Small World After All. I think you might be able to figure out where they're going. **

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	12. It's A Small World After All

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry that this is later than normal, but for some reason I just had a hard time with this chapter and I don't know why. Anyway though I think I need to explain something. Number 5 is in here, but it's not as detailed as the first four because the other things that happen in this chapter are more important to getting Jasper and Bella where they need to be. Hopefully after you read it you'll understand better what I'm trying to say. So let me know and if there is any confusion I'll try to help without giving away any of the story. **

**Enjoy… **

**************

_**Jasper**_

When Bella first kissed me I'd been shocked. I'd had no chance to react before I felt her embarrassment wash over me and she'd pulled away. I knew if I had said anything at the time it would just have made things worse. Her embarrassment was the most I'd ever felt from anyone and there was no way I was going to do anything to add to it. By the time we'd gotten home it had died down enough that I could ask her why she had kissed me. Her answer was what I had expected and I knew from testing her emotions that there was nothing behind it.

How ever innocent it was though it hasn't stopped me from thinking about it often. Hell if I'm honest it has been a week and all I've done is think about it. I just couldn't seem to get it out of my head. I've tried repeating to myself that it hadn't meant anything and that she was just excited.

I had been the one to help get her out of the car. _She would probably have kissed Bobby or Jesse if they had been the ones to help her out._ Okay not liking that fucking thought at all. Fuck what the hell was wrong with me? It didn't mean anything.

Okay maybe if I keep telling myself that it will start to be true. _IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING_. Fuck I don't think it's working for me.

Shaking my head I tried to clear the image of her lips on mine. She'd been so warm and soft and it had felt so good though. Fuck I was going insane. Could a vampire go insane? Apparently they could and I was going to end up the fucking poster child for that shit.

I didn't need to keep dwelling on the kiss that was for damn sure. It was only succeeding to turn me into a complete and utter idiot. The more I thought about it the more it kept making me over think shit I had no business thinking about to begin with.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I was in serious fucking trouble because…I think…quite possibly…I might just be…starting to feel…for Bella…in more than a…purely platonic way…fuck. Yes? NO? Very fucking likely. SHIT. I was empathic for god's sake. How in the hell had that shit snuck up on me without my fucking knowledge? Fuck.

She wasn't feeling the same way though so I knew one thing for certain. She could never know what if anything I was feeling. She'd been in love with one vampire, my own brother, already and we all see how well that shit turned out. There was no way in hell she could love me like that. Fuck what the hell am I talking about? Love. Shit I'm so screwed.

"Jasper," _Great now my inner voice has turned into a girl. A girl that sounds exactly like Bella. I'll say it again. I AM SCREWED. _

"JASPER!" _Shit that's not my inner voice. _

"Huh?" I questioned looking over my shoulder.

"I think my pancakes might be dead."

"What?"

"My pancakes. I don't think they should be smoking like that."

Glancing quickly at the pan I saw what she was talking about. Fuck, way to go dumb ass serve her hockey pucks for breakfast.

"Shit." I said throwing the whole damn pan into the sink and turning the water on. "Sorry."

"Its fine I can eat cereal, but would you care to explain what was going through your head."

"Oh it was nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing. You burned breakfast and I had to call your name twice. What's the matter?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Um…number 5?"

_Yeah not very bright there, making it into a question. That won't make her stop asking questions at all. Idiot._

"Number 5?"

"Um…yeah. I forgot to mention you need to take vacation time next week." _That sounds good_.

"You forgot?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

_Why did she ask it like that? Oh right because we don't forget anything. Fuck I'm screwed. _

"Yeah, sorry. Will it be a problem for you to get off?"

"I don't think so. I haven't taken any vacation this year and I just need Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off."

I nodded absently as I washed the burnt pan.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said giving her a smile.

"Oookay. I'm headed to work then."

"Bye."

I heard Bella get up from the table and I knew she was staring at my back, but I couldn't turn around until I heard the door open and close. I needed to get my shit straightened out before I a) pissed her off and sent her on another angry rant after which she tells me to leave, b) embarrass her to the point that she tells me to leave, or c) end up kissing her and freak her the fuck out and she tells me to leave. We had to stay exactly how we were, best friends.

When the sound of her truck disappeared I raced to my phone and called Disney and the airlines. Since I was being an idiot and couldn't seem to think straight I had to change our reservations to next week instead of three weeks from now. Thankfully both had openings and with a big ass fucking fee I was able to get it worked out.

The rest of the day I sat and thought. By the time Bella came home I'd convinced myself that my feelings were all in my head as a result of the kiss. I had never felt like this with Alice so I knew that I didn't feel for Bella any other way than as a friend and the kiss even though it was innocent on her part had turned me upside down strictly because it had been so long since I'd had any intimate contact. Yeah that's sounds good.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Bella spent most of the weekend packing since I told her she'd need enough clothes to last until Sunday, while I played the Wii and answered the questions that were called down to me.

"Do I need long pants or shorts?"

"A little of both. It might be chilly some nights."

A little more rummaging.

"Do I need dressy clothes?"

"Maybe."

"That's not very helpful."

"That's the whole point."

I heard her laugh quietly and then go back to rummaging. When she was done we spent the rest of the weekend playing video games.

Bella worked Monday and Tuesday, but I picked her up from work Tuesday so we could drive to Seattle. Our flight left around nine, that way we would arrive in California when the sun was down and I wouldn't have to worry about it. We would be flying back home Saturday night around 11 for the same reason.

As we drove down the highway she asked, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"To the airport."

"We're flying somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Disneyland." I said without thinking.

Her face lit up and then fell, "How will that be fun? You won't be able to go out during the daytime."

"Don't worry. Disneyland is celebrating their 50th year. The park closes at nine to the general public, but if you're staying at one of the Disney hotels it's open until 1."

"Cool. So no lines either."

"Right."

"This is going to be so much fun."

"I hope so. Where we're staying has a spa so you'll be able to go do that during the day."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella." I said giving her a smile.

We arrived at the airport a few hours later and had enough time to get her something to eat while we waited to board the plane.

As I watched her eat I found myself going back to the kiss again. _God no matter what I tell myself I can't stop dwelling on it? I don't think of her that way. She doesn't think of me that way. I need to get over it. Fuck. Why was it proving to be much easier said then done? _

Feeling something hit my forehead I glance at the table before looking back up at Bella.

"Did you just throw a French fry at me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you were off in fucking la la land to the point your eyes were glazed over. What's gotten into you lately?"

"I've just been thinking about some things."

"Like what?"

"It's not important."

She didn't say anything, but started picking up her food to throw away. Once she was standing she said, "You know if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but you don't need to lie and say it's nothing when I can clearly see otherwise."

I opened my mouth, but she cut off whatever words were going to come out by turning her back on me and walking to the trashcan. When she came back to the table she grabbed her carryon and went toward the bathroom, not saying a word.

Fuck I needed to fix this. I knew if I kept on thinking about it that it would end up being a problem. She wasn't mad at me, but I'd hurt her feelings. We'd gotten so close and had been able to tell each other what was on our minds since I came back and here I was keeping something from her. I did not want her upset with me while we were suppose to be having fun, but I also didn't want to have to tell her what I'd been thinking about. I would need to figure out something else to tell her and work harder at keeping my head clear.

When she came back from the bathroom she stood by the table not meeting my eyes. "Are you ready to go to the gate?"

"Yeah." I answered standing up and following behind her.

She didn't say anything as we walked, but as soon as we sat down she asked, "Are you leaving?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

She shrugged her shoulder while looking anywhere but at me.

"Hey," I said grabbing her chin and turning her head. "I'm not leaving. I swear."

"Then what is it Jasper?"

As soon as the words left her mouth it finally hit me what I needed to do. What I'd been keeping from her since the beginning and the only thing left I'd not told her.

"My past." I answered a few minutes later, feeling her confusion immediately.

"I don't understand."

"You don't know mine. I've been thinking about how to tell you because it's not pretty. Hell known of ours was, but mine especially. Bella there is so much shit that I did and I'm worried it will change how you see me."

"Why would it? From what everyone has told me about your control and my birthday I've pretty much figured out that you haven't always been a vegetarian. I've seen the scars on your neck as well and none of that has stopped me from spending time with you."

To say I was shocked by her words would have been the understatement of the fucking century. I actually had nothing to say for a few minutes. The scars were the biggest thing since to most human eyes they aren't visible unless you're looking for them, but this was Bella after all.

"How?" I asked reaching up to run my hand over the ones on my neck.

"I know what I'm looking for." She answered and I noticed her rubbing her own scar. Or course she did.

"You never cease to surprise me. You know that?"

"That's a good thing though. Right?" She asked giving my that big smile of hers.

"Most of the time."

She laughed out as they called our flight to board.

As we were walking down the jet way I said, "When we get to the hotel I'll tell you everything."

She nodded and said, "Thank you."

Our flight was good, we talked about what we were going to do each night and the spa treatments she might try out. We finally decided to take tomorrow before going to the first park and map out a plan for each night. Our flight out was Saturday at 11:15 which meant we wouldn't be doing anything, so we had to cover just Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday night.

Two and a half hours after taking off from Seattle we were landing at the Orange County airport. Making our way to baggage claim we grabbed our bags and went to get the rental car. We could have just taken the shuttle to the hotel and then the shuttle from the hotel to the parks, but I wanted to make sure we had something in case Bella wanted to go out during the day somewhere.

An hour after landing we were in the hotel room. Bella was in the shower and I was trying to get all my thoughts together. It wasn't what I had been thinking about at all when she'd called me out on my inattention, but it would work to appease her.

When Bella came out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in a pair of flannel pants and a tank top she settled herself on the couch and turned toward me pulling her legs up to sit Indian style.

Taking a deep breath I mimicked her and started talking. I told her everything; from the time I ran away to join the army to the day I found Alice. I left nothing out. I told her about Maria, my change, the wars and killing I had been a part of. When I got to the newborns I was forced to destroy I stood, pulling off my shirt and showing her the extent of my scars. I small gasp escaped her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes.

Putting my shirt back on, I went on to tell her about meeting Peter, my subsequent depression, Charlotte, and their coming back to help me. When I finally finished tears were coursing down her face and I felt horrible for making her cry. Dropping my head into my hands, I waited for what was to come.

"Jasper, look at me, please." she pleaded.

I raised my head slightly. The look on her face brought my head up the rest of the way. Feeling her emotions I was stumped that I didn't feel the normal pity that I'd gotten from the Cullen family instead there was so much pride it was unreal.

"Why are you proud of me?" I questioned.

"Because you are so much stronger than I or anyone else has ever given you credit for."

"What?"

"Jasper you were right and I was wrong. What you told me changes the way I see you, but not in the way you thought it would. Your life after you became a vampire was horrible and that bitch Maria was fucking insane. At the time it was kill or be killed and if my being okay with the choice made makes me a bad person then so be it because I am completely thankful you made that choice because you're here now. But you knew that you hated that life and when you were given the option to change it you did. You may have still killed people, but you did it to survive and as little as possible until something else came along and when she did you didn't hesitate. Yeah maybe you have slipped since then, but so has Emmett and Edward and they don't have the excuse you do in their past, but look at your eye color now. Once you left the family you could have gone back to the way you were and you even stayed with Peter and Charlotte and still chose the vegetarian lifestyle because it is who you are. You aren't that monster that you used to be and you haven't been since you left Maria. That makes you stronger than even Carlisle."

"Thank you." It was the only thing I could say at the moment.

She smiled and looked down, wiping the few tears that were still falling away.

As she looked back up I felt her resolve just before she whispered, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything."

She nodded, but didn't continue and I realized what was coming.

"You don't have too. It doesn't matter what happened."

"It does." She said with a small smile and then she let it all out. The three days leading up to the breakup, the walk into the woods, and the whole conversation of Edward telling her he never loved her. As she talked a fresh wave of tears had started and I caught myself reaching over to wipe them away. When she finished, she looked down at her hands and mumbled something.

I pulled her face back up and asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said I should have expected it. I always knew I didn't deserve him, he was so perfect and…"

I didn't let her finish. I was mad. "I don't want to ever hear you say that again." She flinched at the force of my words, but I ignored it and continued. "He was the one who didn't deserve you. You are so brave and caring and beautiful and you deserve to be treated that way. You don't deserve to be broken like that by anyone. Edward chose to leave you, which proves he wasn't good enough, not the other way around."

"But…"

"But nothing Bella. It's the truth, and you are just going to have to deal with it." I said smiling.

She huffed out a breath, but smiled slightly anyway.

Leaning forward I grabbed her arms pulling her closer and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you for telling me."

"It was time." She said sitting back up. When she was back on her side of the couch she asked, "Do you think I might ever get the chance to meet Peter and Charlotte one day?"

"You would want to?"

"Yeah. They helped you and are your friends. Do you think they would like me and not just for dinner?"

I laughed. "I know they would love you, Charlotte especially and you wouldn't have to worry that they would hurt you at all."

"Why?"

"Let's just say you aren't their type. You aren't dying and you haven't committed a heinous crime against someone else."

"So those…"

"Since they left Maria. That's the only people they go after."

"Good. " She said and then, "That makes me a really bad person doesn't it?"

"No, it makes you honest."

She gave me a smile and grabbed the remote off the table, flipping to the Food Network.

We sat quietly watching Paula Deen for a few minutes before she leaned over putting her head in my lap.

Looking up she asked, "Is this okay?"

"It's fine," I said.

"Thanks."

An hour later Bella was asleep. I could have taken her to bed, but I honestly didn't want to. I liked watching her like that; her face was just so peaceful. Sighing I turned off the TV and rested my head on the back of the sofa, closing my eyes. My hand ran absently through her hair as I waited for morning to come.

I didn't move until hours later after the sun had been up for awhile.

Hearing her stomach growl I shook her shoulders softly and whispered, "Wake up sleepyhead."

She smiled before opening her eyes asking, "What time is it?"

"Around 9."

She sat up quickly and said, "I'm sorry. Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I didn't want to."

Her stomach growled again stopping anymore questions. Laughing I said, "Why don't you run down to the lobby for breakfast and some brochures while I take a shower and then we'll go over the plan for the next few days."

She nodded and shot up off the couch to grab a pair of shoes.

Twenty minutes later we were both sitting at the table looking over the two park maps and the Downtown Disney brochure. We decided to do Disneyland Park tonight, followed by Disneyland Adventure Park tomorrow night and then Friday night we'd head to Downtown.

On each of the park maps Bella circled the things she wanted to do most and I seriously hoped we had enough time each night to do everything. In Downtown we were just going to play it by ear.

We hung out in the room the rest of the day watching TV and talking. Around 9:45 we headed over to the park.

We spent the entire four hours at the park. Bella's excitement was so different then what it has been for the first four things on the list. She was like a little kid. Her laughing became contagious and I would even catch other people smiling and laughing with her as she babbled on and on about the ride we had just come off of or the show we'd just went to. Her favorite was the Mad Tea Party and It's a Small World rides. She wouldn't shut up about them. I of course preferred Indiana Jones and Pirates of the Caribbean, but I am a guy.

By the time 1 in the morning rolled around we'd ridden everything that Bella had wanted to and even our favorites a couple of times.

When we got back to the room Bella went straight to bed. I slipped out to hunt a few miles away after she was asleep.

Thursday when she woke up she asked, "Did you already pay for the spa treatments?"

"No, why?"

"Well because I don't want to go do that and have you be alone."

"I don't mind."

"I know you don't, but I do. So I'm going to go get us something to do together. I'll be back in a little bit."

I nodded as she left the room without another word.

Two hours later she walked back in with three Wal-mart bags and one from McDonalds.

I eyed her warily as she set the bags down and turned to me with a smile. "Okay we've got cards, normal and Uno, Scrabble, Monopoly, Scattergories, Yatzee, and Backgammon. So what are we doing first?"

"You're serious?"

"Yes." She answered with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Monopoly then?"

"Good choice."

We spent all day laughing and throwing hotels and houses back and forth at each other. Every now and then I would look up to find Bella watching me with a smile, which I would always return.

That night we went back to the kids we used to be. The only big ride we rode was the Tower of Terror which Bella didn't love. If I hadn't been able to feel the terror, no pun intended, coming off her then the claws she calls fingernails trying to tear their way through the stone skin of my arm would have been answer enough.

The rest of the time we spent in A Bugs Land riding every kid ride they had. It was actually a lot of fun.

Friday was spent in the same fashion as the day before, but we did venture into the Backgammon game and Scrabble.

That night as we walked the streets of Downtown Disney I couldn't help but think about the past couple of days and how much I'd enjoyed them. I was actually sad to see it end tomorrow night, but also I knew that we still had five more things on the list to enjoy together and I was going to make the most of them.

We went through the shops where Bella got a few souvenirs before making our way to the Jazz Club. The music wasn't really a genre that we both listened to, but we enjoyed it anyway. Once it was over we made our way back to the car and propped up on the hood. I'd specifically parked on the top level of the Mickey and Friends parking deck. I'd read that it had the best view of the fireworks other than the parks themselves. The past two nights we had been on a ride or in a show when they had started so we hadn't had a chance to really pay attention to them.

Once they started a little while later I glanced over at Bella and once again thought about the past few days and as she looked over, giving me a smile--I knew. The kiss had started it, but her telling me that I was the strongest person she knew and the fun we'd had just being with each other had changed things for me. I was falling for Bella Swan and I was so screwed.

********

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	13. Don't Shoot

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**Okay, um Number 6 is kind of in here and it happens a little, but I think you'll like what messes it up, you could say. That's all for now, but read the bottom and enjoy...  
**

**************

_**Bella**_

"It sounds like you had a blast."

"I did. I can't even really begin to tell you how much fun it was. The fireworks were beautiful and we talked and laughed. It was so amazing."

Sarah smiled and said, "I'm glad he came back."

"Why?"

"Because you're so different. You smile all the time now, you laugh constantly, and you're my friend. When you first started I thought you could be, but then you didn't talk to anybody and even though I didn't know you I worried about you. It's like you walked around with the weight of the world on your shoulders. Now that's not the case."

"It's all him."

"Hence the 'I'm glad he came back.'"

I shook my head with a smile and took the last bite of my pizza. We'd spent most of lunch with me telling her about all the rides and everything in Disney. I'd left a few things out of course, like our talk and the fact we had to go out at night. However there was still one more thing I wanted to talk to her about and I didn't really know how to bring it up, but then I didn't have to because she opened the door for me.

"So anything else happen while you were gone?"

"Well…I don't know."

"What does that mean? Did you kiss him again?"

"No," I said feeling my blush come out. "But I wanted to a few times."

"Really? When?"

"Almost everyday." I whispered.

"Bella. What happened?"

"I don't know Sarah. Something was different. We talked about a few things we hadn't yet and it was like something shifted. I can't really explain it, but from then on when we were playing games or doing something else I'd look over and it would kind of catch me off guard."

"Did he notice?"

"No thank god, but he would have if he had been really paying attention so I need to figure out how to shut that down."

"Would it really be a bad thing?"

"Yes. He can't ever find out I'm thinking about things like that. It would freak him out and I'm afraid he'd leave."

"Well maybe he won't notice and you don't have to worry."

"It's not that simple, Jasper's very perceptive on how people are feeling, he always has been and if he even senses that I might feel something it would just cause problems."

"Why?"

"Because Jasper and I are…complicated."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my ex is his brother and his ex was my best friend. Even if I wanted something to happen I can't compete with Alice. She was beautiful and perfect and they were together a long time."

She sighed and gave me a small smile. "The first part of what I'm about to say isn't said to make you sad. Okay?" I nodded and she continued. "Edward left you and he broke you. He chose to walk away and it was the biggest mistake he made. And yes he probably didn't expect that the person to put you back together was his brother, but that's who it was and he's going to have to deal with that if the time ever comes where you meet up with him again. Now as for Alice she's not here and if Jasper wanted her back he would be trying to do that not spending his time with you making sure you live the life you deserve. I, of course, have never seen Alice, but Bella you don't see yourself clearly because you are beautiful, sweet, and caring and Jasper would be stupid if he doesn't see that too."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times because really I had nothing to say to what had just come out of her mouth.

Sarah laughed a little probably because I looked like a fish trying to breathe out of water. I finally found a little of my voice and stuttered out. "I…I…don't know…what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything, but I do have a question."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Can Jasper compete with Edward?"

Once again my voice left me and I didn't say anything as I stood up from the table too busy thinking about things. Sarah watched me as we threw our trash away and headed back toward work. About halfway I finally answered her.

"No he can't…"

"Okay so not the answer I thought you were going to give."

"Because you didn't let me finish." I said with a smile.

"Oh sorry, please continue then."

"With Edward I was never given choices. It was always do the things he thinks were safe and my opinion didn't matter. I always felt inadequate with him and that I wasn't good enough. Jasper on the other hand treats me like an equal; he only gives me choices and respects my decisions. I don't have to worry that if I do something stupid he'll judge me because he'd probably be right there beside me doing the exact same thing." I said looking over at her hoping she would understand.

"So in other words Jasper doesn't have to worry about competing with Edward because he's so much better for you then Edward ever was."

"Exactly." I said without thinking and almost immediately tried to take it back. "That's…that's not what I meant."

Sarah wasn't having any of it though. "Face it Bella. You're falling for that man. The sooner you admit it to yourself the better off you'll be."

For the third time in an hour I had nothing to say. Was she right? Could I have fallen for Jasper and not known it? No he would have felt it if I had and he would have already been gone. On the other hand if I can't even admit it to myself then he wouldn't have felt it. As I stood in front of work knowing I should go in I instead let my mind go back to everything Jasper and I have done and said. I thought about what my life would be like if Jasper hadn't come back into it. As all of it ran through my head I realized that I needed him. Yeah maybe I would have kept on the course I was and made friends, but I wouldn't have had the guts to do anything like what we'd done together. He had become such a big part of me and if I'm honest with myself him not being here anymore would hurt so much more than when Edward left. I wouldn't survive Jasper leaving. I told him I would find him if he went away, but there would be nothing left to find him with because I would fucking shatter. My heart would literally fall from my chest and there would be no hope for repair. With that last thought I knew Sarah was wrong. I wasn't falling; I'd already made that trip and Jasper had stolen my heart without my knowledge.

"BELLA. BELLA." Sarah shouted shaking me and I turned my wide eyes toward her worried face. "What's the matter?"

"I…I love him. I'm in love with him."

A big grin spread across her face at my words. "I knew it. Now you just have to tell him."

"NO," I cried. "He can't know. He can never know."

"Bella you have to tell him."

"I can't Sarah. It would ruin everything."

"You said that he can sense stuff like this. Do you think you'll be able to hide it from him?"

"Fuck no. I…I…" I was interrupted by Nathan pushing the door open.

"You two okay? You missed your clock in time about five minutes ago. That's not like either one of you."

"Yeah Bella just had a little bit of an epiphany and she's kind of freaking out a little bit."

"What? Did she finally figure out she's in love with that Jasper guy?" He asked laughing before cutting it off at our shocked faces. "I was kidding, but apparently I wasn't off the mark."

"God he's going to know now that I do."

"Hey, it will be fine. You just need to talk to him." Sarah said drawing my eyes back to hers.

"Can you guarantee that because I really don't want to take the chance of scaring him off."

She sighed. "No I can't, but you should think about it at least."

I dropped my head into my hands, shaking it side to side.

"She's right Bella."

Turning my head slightly I glared at Nathan.

"What? It's true. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and just think."

"Fine. Fine. I guess I can do that, but are you sure?"

"Yeah. We aren't busy, so just go and figure stuff out."

I nodded I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. I didn't even have to go back inside since I had everything with me. "Thanks Nathan."

"Anytime. I hope you get it worked out."

"You and me both."

Turning to Sarah she pulled me into a hug and said, "If you need someone to walk you through things I'm here."

"Okay, if you get an incoherent phone call later don't hang up it will be me trying to work through things so just hold on until I can talk."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said laughing.

I waved to both of them and headed for my truck. Once I was behind the wheel I realized that there was no way I could go home yet. Starting the engine I drove around Port Angeles for awhile before pulling into the putt-putt golf place. It was the beginning of our fun together and might as well be the place of my what the fuck am I going to do moment.

Going inside I grabbed a soda from the snack stand and found a table. As I sat staring at the arcade my eyes glazed over as I let my mind go. Everything Jasper and I had done was dissected to the smallest detail as well as everything we'd ever said to each other, before my 18th birthday party, which wasn't a whole lot, to now.

I didn't realize how long I sat there until my phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, cringing when I saw it was Jasper I hit ignore. I couldn't talk to him yet. He would know in an instant that something was wrong. Of course I couldn't just not make contact because he'd come find me. My phone alerted me a new voicemail and I decided to listen to it before I sent him a text. Dialing my number I waited for his honey-layered voice. Fuck honey layered voice really Bella? I'm so screwed.

"_Hey Bella. I was just calling to check on you, since you should have been home about ten minutes ago and you didn't mention going anywhere. Call and let me know you're okay so I don't worry. Bye."_

God he already sounded like he was worried. What the fuck was I going to do? Send him a text first and then after that who the fuck knew, not me apparently.

**I'm fine. I'll be home soon. **Not much, but the only thing I could think of at the time. Hitting send I dropped my phone on the table and buried my hands in my hair, closing my eyes.

I stayed at the mini golf place about thirty minutes more before I knew I had to go home. Jasper was probably going out of his mind and he didn't deserve that.

The entire drive home I prayed, begging God for Jasper not to know what was going on inside of me. I'd finally decided I wasn't going to say anything. I'd convinced myself he wouldn't leave, but I didn't want to spend time with him and see that pity that was sure to come out because I'd made the mistake of falling in love with another vampire again, so hopefully somehow I could hide it.

Turning into the driveway I didn't even have the truck off before Jasper was pulling the door open.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm okay."

"That's doesn't help Bella. Fuck what is the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I can see in your eyes it's a lie I can also…" He stopped, taking a step back.

Fuck he knows. I felt my eyes get huge and I started to deny it, knowing it wouldn't do me any good, but I was shocked by the next words to come out of his mouth.

"I can't feel you."

"What?"

"I can't feel your emotions. There's nothing there. What the fuck Bella?" He asked angrily.

"I don't know what I'm doing so don't get mad at me." _Thank you God._

"What and how are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything. I don't know why you can't suddenly feel me."

He didn't say anything, but instead pulled out his cell phone, scrolling through the number before hitting a button and holding it to his ear. He growled a few seconds later, which I have to say now that I knew my true feelings for him was pretty fucking sexy.

"Of course she wouldn't fucking answer."

"Who?"

"Alice." He said shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Why did you call Alice?"

"Because maybe she could tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Jasper it's nothing bad I'm sure. It just happened. Edward could never hear my thoughts."

"But I've always been able to feel your emotions."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Bella. I just don't like not being able too."

"I can tell."

"So where were you?"

"No where important." I answered starting for the house.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked and I realized he wasn't following me.

_Fuck can't he just let it go, but that would just be too fucking easy._

"Not right now," I said but thought,_ not ever going to happen._

He didn't say anything so I turned my head to find him staring at me. "I'm going to hunt."

I nodded and watched until he disappeared into the trees across the street.

Damn it why did I have to fall for him? It was already screwing shit up between us and would only get worse if I didn't forget about my feelings. I needed to make sure that I gave him no reason to start thinking about things. Of course now that by some miracle he couldn't feel my emotions I could at least pretend everything was okay. I'd gotten good at pretending with my dad, so maybe I could pull it off with Jasper.

Going into the house I fixed a quick sandwich for dinner before going up to take a shower. At least it was Monday and I had to work everyday this week. It would give me hours out of the house and I wouldn't have to worry about saying or doing something I'd end up regretting.

I wasn't able to get to sleep until I heard Jasper come in, something I realized happened often.

The rest of the week passed pretty well. I was able to keep a smile on my face all week around Jasper and we seemed to be okay. He still wasn't able to feel anything coming from me, but I was really okay with that. Sarah wasn't too thrilled that I'd chosen to keep my feelings to myself, but she would have to deal because she didn't understand everything.

Saturday morning Jasper woke me up early. We were headed out for number 6 on the list. I don't know why we were going so soon after number 5, but I didn't ask, figuring he just wanted to get out of the house.

"So where are we going?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"A town called Graham. You'll need to wear jeans, tennis shoes, and a couple layers on top."

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see. We're also taking the bike so grab your jacket before you come down."

"Got it." I said smiling.

Once he left my room I rummaged in my closet pulling out a long sleeve t-shirt and one of my dad's old flannels.

After a quick shower I headed down and ate my breakfast before we got on the road. It rained a little on us on the drive, but other than that it was uneventful.

When we pulled into the parking lot I squealed seeing the sign on the building.

"Paintball Jasper, awesome."

"I'm glad you're happy and expressing it, since…"

"Please don't."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Now let's go have fun and shoot shit." I laughed skipping backwards toward the door earning a smile from him.

Getting inside there were about ten other people suiting up to head out. Jasper spoke to one of the guys working there and after paying we received a jumpsuit and gun before he told us to pick colors. While we were looking over the display case the front door opened. I didn't turn around until I heard both my name and felt Jasper stiffen beside me.

Turning slowly I saw Tyler Crowley standing there with about six other guys, none of which I knew.

"Um...hey."

"Hey," He said before cutting his eyes to Jasper and then back to me. "You look great."

"Thanks. It's been a long time."

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't get down for the funeral, midterms."

"Yeah you're mom told me. I understand." I said with a small smile. "How's school going?" I asked changing the subject.

"Good, just over a year left. I'll be glad when it's over. What about you school or anything?"

"No. Just working in PA now. I messed…well you know."

"Yeah…" He said once again looking to Jasper.

"You remember Jasper right?"

"Uh huh. Alice's boyfriend."

"Her ex." Jasper said and I noticed his fist clenched.

Rolling my eyes I looked back to Tyler as the other boys walked over one holding a jumpsuit and gun. "Here Tyler." He said, handing them over and eyeing Jasper and I

"Thanks. This is Bella and Jasper guys. I went to high school with them." He said before turning back to me. "They're my frat brothers. Daniel, Simon, Jason, Alex, Brian, and Rex." He pointed to each one and all nodded at us except Daniel.

"Is she the one that you almost killed?"

_Did he tell them that story? Obviously dumbass or they wouldn't know about it._

"Yeah it was an accident though I told you that."

"And he's the one that saved her?"

"No that was his brother."

"Oh right." He said smirking and I had a feeling that the accident wasn't the only thing he'd told them. Fucking asshole. I was so going to shoot his ass.

Before I could say anything else a worker with the paintball facility called our attention to him. He started going on about the rules which consisted of only two. No shooting someone in the head and no shooting your own team. I didn't really like either one of them since I'd seriously had every intention of shooting Tyler and all his dumb ass friends, but because the one group had 10 and wanted to be together Jasper and I ended up being on their team.

When the guy finished talking we loaded our guns and headed outside. He then went over each field and everyone pretty much agreed on the urban one. It was like someone's property, complete with a two story house you could go in, cars, trucks, a satellite dish, and tons of other things you'd find in a yard.

Once we made the decision everyone headed out to find a place to start out in, Jasper and I both settling behind one of the trucks. Thankfully he'd calmed down from being close to Tyler, but I knew he was still not happy with having him here, of course neither was I.

We heard a whistle blow and the game began. Jasper and I split up soon after leaving from opposites sides of the truck.

Ten minutes in I'd been shot five fucking times and that shit stung like a bitch. Seeing Jasper run by I was pissed to see he didn't have any paint on him whatsoever. Stupid, I can hear the balls coming and dodge them, vampire.

I finally made it into the top floor of the house only getting hit two more times on the way before being jerked into a room and behind a dresser where I found three of my team members. None of which I cared to see at the moment.

"Damn Bella you're supposed to shoot people not get shot."

"Ha ha Tyler I'll keep that mind next time." _Fucker, one shot wouldn't hurt would it?_

Before he could say anything we heard someone come in the room. They all looked around the side of the dresser and opened fire driving whoever it was out.

I ended up shooting the ceiling. God I really did suck as this.

"So you and Jasper Hale huh?" Tyler asked as he settled back beside me.

"It's not like that." I said scowling.

"Really? Where are the rest of them then?"

"I don't know and it's none of your business anyway."

"Whatever, but I saw what their leaving did to you. What it did to Charlie?"

"Fuck you. You don't have any idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Okay Bella, but he'll probably cast you aside just like Edward did and you'll be the exact same way you were before."

Dropping my gun I pulled my fist back and caught him in the cheek. "Don't talk about shit you don't understand ever. Who in the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"Someone who used to be your friend." He said holding the side of his face.

"You were never my friend." I said seething with anger.

We heard someone else come into the room a few seconds later and all of us looked to find a very pissed off person standing in the doorway.

**************

_**Jasper**_

That little fucking bastard. It was bad enough with the lust rolling off him when he first saw her, but now that shit wasn't even funny. I'd heard everything he'd said to Bella and was ready to just fucking kill him. As annoyed as I was with her about the whole past week I wasn't about to let someone talk to her like that. Today was supposed to be about our fun list and would have been if he'd not shown his dumb ass face. Fucker.

Bella's eyes widened taking in my face which I'm pretty sure held pitch black eyes.

"Fuck," She whispered before scrambling out from behind the dresser and rushing over to me. "Jasper let's go."

"No, I want to know why he said that shit."

"Jasper let it go. Please?" She pleaded pushing against my chest.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean it." Tyler said holding his hands up. Yeah you need to be scared.

"Bullshit. You don't fucking say something like that and not mean it." I said taking a step forward to which he backed up.

"I…I…"

"You don't know shit about us. So you need to keep your fucking mouth shut."

"Jasper please. Let's go home." Bella said again as his other friends came in the room moving around us. Tyler's fear disappeared with reinforcements, not like they would be able to help.

"He lives with you now? Nice Bella I didn't know you had it in you, but Alice was hot dude much more so than Bella."

Yes he really wanted to die today and I was going to make that happen. The only reason he wasn't yet was because Bella was in the way. I took another step forward.

"Tyler shut the fuck up." Bella hissed glaring over her shoulder.

"Why? He's never going to look at you the same way you know."

Bella drew in a sharp breath and I finally brought my eyes down to her. Resignation and hopeless looked back at me. My anger stopped in its tracks when they leaked through into me and I realized I could feel her emotions again, but they weren't the only ones there. Anger was apparent, but the love was what got me.

"Bella, you love me?" I whispered.

"Fuck," She whispered back before darting around me and running out of the room.

Tyler was forgotten as I rushed after her. I had to hear her say it, even though I could feel the full force of it now and it was staggering.

Making it out of the house I followed her to the main office. Just as I got inside she was moving through the front door. Quickly stripping off my jumpsuit I went outside to find her leaning over the bike, instantly smelling her tears.

"Bella." I said hating her being upset.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to love you like this. I…I…"

"Bella." I said again.

"Please don't say anything."

I had no intention of saying another word. She'd said all I needed to hear to do what I wanted to next. Grabbing her hip I spun her around and crushed my lips to hers.

********

**Okay I never intended for them to admit it this soon, but the chapter just kind of wrote itself and it happened. Oh well, now you get more loving. Hee Hee. What did you think? Was it too soon or did I do okay. Let me now. **

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	14. A Full Gallop

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**Okay everyone. Bella's POV gives you the rest of the kiss. And for those that wanted Jasper to punch Tyler...enjoy. Also a new POV will come in between Bella and Jasper's POVs and add a little twist. JPOV is Number 7. **

**And I just have to say how amazing all of you readers are. I got 67 reviews for the last chapter putting me over 500 by 35. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are all wonderful.  
**

**Hope you like. **

**************

_**Bella**_

Oh my God. Is this really happening? Is Jasper really kissing me or am I just dreaming?

_Well you aren't asleep dumb ass which means it's really going on, so return it you idiot,_ my inner voice scolded.

Bringing my hands up I caught hold of Jasper's shirt and started my mouth moving with his, immediately causing him to wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body.

When I had to stop for breath Jasper rested his forehead against mine and stared into my wide eyes. "Bella Swan I think we need to go home and talk." He said after a few seconds.

I automatically began to worry that I had done something wrong, but he stopped that emotion at once, "Don't even go there," He said shaking his head. "I just don't want to have the conversation in the middle of a parking lot."

"Okay," I whispered, taking a step back and giving him a small smile.

He reached behind me to grab my helmet and slid it in place before pulling it back off and saying, "I forgot something."

"What?" I questioned.

"I love you too." He answered in a whisper before bringing his lips back to mine.

OH MY GOD.

Jasper pulled his head back when the door of the building opened, but wasn't fast enough for the first person coming out not to see what we were doing and of course it had to be Tyler.

"Awww…Look guys I guess I was wrong. Of course he could just be pretending."

Standing so close to Jasper I felt whether than heard the growl.

"When did you become such a fucking asshole Tyler?" I asked shooting him a glare over Jasper's shoulder.

"Since the prodigal family of Forks can apparently do no wrong. Bella you were a shell, a fucking shell of who you were when you first came because of them leaving. You had a whole line of guys waiting to take you out afterwards, hell we were all part of the search party when you got lost, but you couldn't give us the time of day. Edward fucked you over, hell the whole family did and yet when one comes back and spouts off bullshit you just forgive them like nothing happened. I guess being rich and good looking can make someone forget all the hurt heaped on them."

"That has nothing to do with it. Like I said earlier that you seem to not have even heard, you don't know shit about us or what we've been through."

"Granted…" He continued not even listening to me. "You could just be using Jasper to get back to Edward. Are you hoping if he sees you again he'll want you back? If so you're as pathetic as everyone said in high school."

Jasper pulled away then and turned around, stepping toward Tyler who was smirking. I noticed behind Tyler the guy who'd made the comments about Tyler almost killing me, held up his arm halting the movement of the others, something Tyler didn't see.

Jasper didn't say a word as he pulled his fist back letting it snap forward with a whole lot less force than he was capable of, which was a good thing since Tyler's head flying off would have been hard to explain. He dropped to the ground holding his nose, blood already seeping through his fingers, and I had never been more proud of Jasper in that moment because I noticed he was still breathing and in complete control. He'd come so far, but further than I even thought when I witnessed his next actions.

Jasper crouched down, grabbing Tyler by the front of his shirt and growled, "You see her again you turn the other way and not say a fucking word because if you don't I will break you in half. Understand?"

Tyler nodded as the front door opened once again.

One of the workers stepped out his eyes rolling between me smirking; Jasper crouched over Tyler who was already starting to bruise around his eyes, and the five friends still standing behind the one who'd stopped them, his arm still raised.

"Everything okay out here?"

To my surprise the one guy, who's name I couldn't remember answered, "Yep. He just tripped. He'll be fine. Jasper was just helping him up."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him. Feeling me looking he glanced over giving me a small smile and a quick nod of his head. I smiled back because really what else was I supposed to do.

Jasper pulled Tyler to his feet before pushing him toward his friends.

"I think you all need to go now." The worker said.

"Good idea." Jasper said moving toward me and grabbing my helmet, sliding it into place on my head. Straddling the bike he took my hand and helped me get on before putting his own helmet in place and starting the motorcycle. We glanced once at the group, where the guy who had kept everyone at bay was holding Tyler's shoulders and whispering in his ear. I'd have to ask Jasper later what he was saying because whatever it was didn't appear to make Tyler happy at all.

Shrugging mentally because I really didn't give a shit I scooted forward on the seat more, wrapping my arms tightly around Jasper's waist as he pulled out of the lot.

I don't know how long we were on the road before I spoke, knowing he would be able to hear me.

"I'm so proud of you for staying in control around Tyler's blood. I knew you were strong and I don't think I've actually said the words, but I think now is a good time. I'm so in love with you Jasper."

He answered me the only way he could at the moment. Taking one hand of the handlebars he brought it to my hands and gave them a squeeze, but it caused me to wince and I finally noticed that my right hand was throbbing.

He pulled to the side of the road immediately and jerked his helmet off with one hand while holding my hand up to his eyes.

"Fuck Bella what the hell happened? Your knuckles are bruised and a little swollen."

"You weren't the only one to hit Tyler today." I said with a smile.

He snorted and then brought my hand to his lips kissing each knuckle. If I hadn't been sitting on the bike I would have melted to the ground in a puddle of goo.

Once he was done he placed my hand back around his waist and put his helmet back on, pulling back onto the highway. He kept his hand on mine and by the time we got home the coolness from his hand had stopped the throbbing.

We didn't speak as we both got off the bike and walked into the house our arms around the others waist. When we were inside he sat on the sofa pulling me into his lap and wrapping himself around me.

"How long?" He whispered looking into my eyes.

"I realized it on Monday, but I think it's been longer I just never admitted it to myself."

"Why did you hide your emotions from me and how did you do that?"

"Honestly I have no idea how. The entire drive home I prayed you wouldn't feel it coming from me and somehow I made it happen, as for why I didn't want to ruin anything. I told myself you could never feel that way about me, so what was the point of messing up our friendship. I thought if I could forget about my feelings then everything would be fine and we would stay friends. "

"I thought pretty much the same thing. That you wouldn't want me because of what Edward did to you."

"You aren't him, haven't ever come close to being anything like him. You're better for me than he ever was, but my problem was thinking I could never compete with Alice."

"There's no competition Bella. When I left the family I was intact. It hurt, but it wasn't paralyzing like it should have been if I still loved her. I never felt with Alice the way I do with you. I've never been so messed up that I lose focus of where I'm at like I did thinking about you. She gave me my heart back the day she told me she wanted a divorce and I'm thankful for that because now I can give it to you in it's entirety."

"How long?" I asked through the tears that had sprung up with his words.

"I finally admitted it in Disney, but since you kissed me that day I've thought about it. I convinced myself that I was just continuing to think about it because it was the first intimate contact I'd had in awhile and that it meant nothing to either one of us, but I couldn't get it out of my head. The day I told you I was thinking about number 5 it was that. I actually had to change our reservations for our trip because we weren't scheduled to go for another three weeks, but I just couldn't seem to think straight about anything. The night we watched the fireworks I realized that I was falling for you. Now I know that I never had a chance. I love you Bella more than I ever thought I could love someone."

"I love you, god Jasper so much. You put my heart back together and it's all yours now as well."

He gave me a smile and brought his hands up to cup my cheeks using the pads of his thumbs to swipe the moisture still sliding down.

"I'll protect it with my life." He whispered just before his lips met mine.

When I felt his tongue graze my lower lip it startled the hell out of me, causing me to pull away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"No, I just…I didn't think you could kiss me that way."

"Why couldn't I?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he never once tried too."

"Well…" He said before grinning, "Edward was a fucking idiot because there is no way in hell I'm not kissing you that way."

Pulling my face back to his I couldn't stop the giggle that came out just before his lips pressed against mine. When his tongue came out this time it was met with mine and he let me explore his mouth a little before pushing forward and exploring mine. God he tasted so good and I don't think I ever want to stop kissing him, but of course the need to breathe made itself known and I had to pull back.

He gave me a smile and hugged me too him more. I rested my head on his shoulder and let my hand trace circles on his chest.

I was content just to sit there all night, but then I remembered I wanted to ask him a question. "Hey when we were leaving the paintball place what was that guy saying to Tyler?"

Jasper laughed out and said, "Tyler was saying some bullshit about calling the police or something like that, but Daniel was telling him that he deserved everything he got."

Of course Jasper would remember each of their names. "Well he was right." I said.

"I can't believe he talked to you like that. I wanted to take his head off more than once."

"Yeah, but there is a bright side to it."

"What would that be?"

"I don't know if I would have every gotten the courage to say anything if he hadn't said what he had causing whatever I was doing to keep you out to slip."

"Well damn I can't really be mad at him anymore then." Jasper said with an over exaggerated sigh.

"Whatever. I'm still pissed as hell at the little fucker."

He laughed hugging me tighter and burying his face into my neck. "God I love you."

"I love you too Jasper."

We sat on the sofa holding on to each other until I needed to have a human moment and get something to eat. Once I was finished we settled back on the couch, popping a movie in that we saw bits and pieces of when we weren't kissing again. That night as my eyes grew heavy with sleep and with Jasper's arms wrapped around me I knew I was exactly where I wanted to be.

*************

_**Daniel **_

My frat brothers were pissed as hell at me, but I didn't really give a fuck. I couldn't stand their sorry asses anyway and hopefully I wouldn't be in this house much longer. I'd done what I needed to and now I could maybe go home to my girl. Fuck I missed her. My phone rang as I made my way up the Beta Theta Pi staircase. Looking down as I pulled it from my pocket I smiled, flipping it open.

"Hey beautiful."

"_Thank you so, so much."_

"You don't have to thank me I'm glad I could help. You were right getting Tyler to the paintball place and just that little nudging got him to be the asshole you said he was."

"_I knew he had it in him. Good job on not punching him yourself. I saw you wavering there a little bit."_

"I know I wanted to, especially with the way he was talking about my future brother and sister even if they don't know it yet."

"_There going to freak when they see you, it's going to be so much fun."_

"Yeah. Hopefully Jasper won't punch me either or Bella. She's a little firecracker when she's pissed off."

"_It's all Jasper. She's so much stronger with him around, more so than she realizes probably. She would have never done that before."_

"Could have fooled me, but I guess love will do that. Speaking of which can I come home now?"

"_Yes. Your flight leaves tomorrow afternoon at 3. I'll be at the airport waiting. We don't have to worry about them anymore. Bella's little wrench she threw in with not allowing him to feel her love was the last thing. They are where they're supposed to be now and all we have to do is wait for them to finish their list."_

"Good, I've missed you."

"_I've missed you too, so much, but this time you don't have to go back to that horrible school and in no time at all the family will be back together and everything will be perfect."_

"I love you Ally."

"_I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"I'll be there. I'm going to pack now."

"_Okay. Love you."_

"Love you too."

Closing my phone up I ran the rest of the way to my room. I couldn't wait to official meet Jasper and Bella. In the little bit I seen of them today, I already liked them. Grinning like an idiot I grabbed my suitcase and started putting my shit into it. I was going home.

***************

_**Jasper **_

_**May**_

The past two weeks have been fucking awesome. Nothing has changed with mine and Bella's routine day to day except that I can kiss her now and I do it as often as I can, fuck half the time she's close to me I can't keep my hands or my lips off of her. She taste so fucking good and I can't wait until we do other stuff. I haven't mentioned that part of the relationship yet, just because I know she hasn't ever done it, but sometimes I just want to throw her over my shoulder and take her upstairs and never let her leave. Sometimes I don't think she'd mind either, since her desire and lust has started to spike often, but I want it to be perfect for her first time.

Sighing I finish packing the basket on the table. Number 7 is tonight and I'm really excited about it. I loved doing it when I was still human and now I get to share it with the girl I love too. Life can't get any better then that.

Once I finished my task I ran up to Bella's room, grabbing the rest of the things I needed before going out to sit on the front steps. She would be home from work in five minutes and after she changed we could go.

Right on time her truck turned around the corner and I stood up, meeting her at her door when she pulled into the driveway.

"Hey beautiful." I said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey." She said when I pulled back and giving me that smile that I loved.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, we were slow so it was kind of boring."

"Good." I said laughing when she shot me a scowl. "Then what I have planned should cheer you up."

"What did you do?" She asked as we walked toward the house.

"Nothing, but follow the list."

"Are we doing number 7 tonight?"

"Yep. So you need to change if you want and grab a light jacket."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

She took off up the steps and into the house. While she was gone I put all the stuff in the car and waited for her to come back down.

When she did we settled ourselves in the Vanquish and I turned toward our destination. It didn't take us long to get to Rialto Beach. Pulling into the parking lot I glanced over to find Bella with a big smile on her face. Leaning across I kissed her quickly before getting out and grabbing the things I needed out of the trunk.

"A picnic?" She questioned coming around to the back of the car.

"Yeah, but it's not the main thing. I also thought after we did number 7 and you ate we could dance too." I said holding up the portable CD player.

She nodded with a big grin and took the blanket from my hands, starting for the sand.

As we walked across the beach I was happy that no one else was there. Bella stopped a few feet from the wet sand and spread the blanket out. Once she got sat down I put the basket beside along with the CD player.

"Okay there a couple of drinks in the basket, if you want one. You can also eat now or wait. I have to go through those woods to get what we need. It will take about 20 minutes, will you be okay here?""Yeah, I'll just see what you packed for me."

"Alright." I said giving her a quick kiss and backing toward the woods. "And don't listen to the radio yet."

She smiled and waved me off with a nod.

Turning around I walked quickly to the edge of the woods before running. It took all of two minutes to make it to the other side at vampire speed. Coming out into the yard I took in the three buildings sitting there. One was small and looked to be a shed or something; the other two were the house and a barn. Seeing a man come out of barn I walked toward him.

"Mr. Foust?"

"Yes, you Jasper?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, well I've got everything ready for you. The rental is for two hours so just bring them back when you're done."

"Will do, thanks."

He led me back to the barn and we stopped in front of two of the stalls. "This is Tulip and that is Flapjack." He said point to two paints. "Tulip is extremely gentle and is good for your girl to just trot up and down the beach with, but if she wants to do a full gallop you'll have to let her ride Flapjack. They both love to go through the water too. Other than that just have fun."

"Thank you, we will." I said shaking his hand and taking the lead ropes he handed me.

Leading them out of the barn I started for the trail that I hadn't bothered with in beginning. It was about a ten minute walk back and as I came to the end I had to stop and smile. Bella was still sitting on the blanket, her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knee. She looked so beautiful sitting there staring out at the water with her hair blowing out behind her. I had to wonder how I'd gotten so lucky that she had falling in love with me.

One of the horses snorted bringing me out of my silent ogling. Bella's head whipped around and she jumped to her feet. In the next second fear slammed into me. Tying off the horses I raced to her side.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"I…I don't like horses." She answered eyeing them over my shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was nine I went with my mom riding and the one I was on got spooked. I fell off and couldn't get out of the way fast enough. It's foot came down on my arm breaking it."

"Oh god Bella. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have put this on the list."

"It's okay you didn't know."

"Still, let me take them back and we'll just do the other stuff."

She was biting on her bottom lip looking back and forth between me and the horses. "No, you went through the trouble."

"Your not getting on that horse scared like you are. That would be really counterproductive and just scare you more."

"But Alice saw."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said she helped you with the list. That means she saw me on it, she had to have."

"Yes, but she didn't know your fear, so it wouldn't have come up in a vision." She was still biting her lip so I reached up and smoothed my thumb across it. "Let me take them back."

She was shaking her head before I even got the sentence out. "Wait, you had horses when you were still human didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Did you enjoy riding?"

"I loved it, but…"

"Then we're going to ride."

"Bella…"

'No Jasper, this is important to you and I want to be able to share this with you. It's your list too."

"You are more important and I don't want you scared."

"I'll be okay, if…"

She trailed off and I wondered what she was going to ask. "If what?"

"Can I just ride with you?"

A big smile slid onto my face. "I think I'd enjoy that even more, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure. I can do it if I'm with you."

"Okay. Let me get one then."

She nodded and went back to biting her lip. Leaning forward I used my lips this time to get her to stop before pulling away and going to get a horse.

Once I made it back to them I untied Tulip. Quickly settling myself in the saddle I walked her slowly toward Bella. Her fear was still there, but it wasn't as much as before.

I stopped about five feet away and said, "Whenever you're ready."

It took her about five minutes before she was able to take a step, but then I felt her resolve and she came slowly forward. She stopped about an arms length from me and lifted her hand. I noticed it was shaking slightly and coached her to continue in my head. When it came in contact with Tulip's neck we both let out a breath. Thankfully the horse seemed to sense that this was something major and didn't move an inch. After Bella ran her hand up and down twice she finally nodded.

Wrapping the reins around the saddle horn I reached down and lifted her up getting her settled sideways in front of me, her butt resting on one of my legs while her legs were over the other one. Putting my arms on each side of her I unwound the reins and asked, "You ready?"

She nodded and held onto me tightly.

Clicking my tongue I started us moving.

For forty-five minutes we walked down the beach and back. Every now and then I feel Bella tighten her grip and I would bend my head to kiss her forehead. We didn't talk as we rode. I was content with the quiet and Bella's fear had finally subsided to the point that I could feel her other emotions, love and contentment being the ones I focused on. After walking through the water once last time I stopped Tulip by the blanket and lifted Bella off.

"Would you like to see how I rode?" I asked as she gazed up at me.

She nodded smiling.

"Okay have a seat and let me go get the other one."

She nodded again and sat down on the blanket, leaning back on her hands.

Getting back to Flapjack I quickly dismounted and retied Tulip. Once I was seating in the saddle I kicked my legs a little to get him moving and headed straight toward the edge of the water. Getting situated I glanced over at Bella who was smiling softly at me and I gave her one in return before clicking my tongue. I started out slow, but then picked up speed until I was in a full gallop. I couldn't believe how much I missed riding a horse like this. The speed and wind were amazing, plus the water flying up as I charged through was great. It didn't hurt that Bella's lust and desire level were creeping up either. I had to bite back a smile as I turned to face her once again.

I went back and forth a few times before slowing down and walking Flapjack back to the blanket.

"Well?" I questioned.

"Oh my god Jasper. I didn't think you could get any hotter, but shit."

Laughing I threw my leg over the saddle and slid to the ground, sweeping her up into my arms and planting a big kiss on her sweet lips.

Pulling back I said, "I wish I could get you to do that, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself with the way I'm sure you would look and I have to take the horses back now."

"Yeah that's good then because you wouldn't be getting me up there to do that anyway."

I smiled kissing her once more before grabbing a hold of the lead rope. "I'll be back soon."

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure. Come on." I said holding out my hand which she took.

We walked back to Tulip and I quickly untied her. We set off along the trail hand in hand while my other one held the ropes. The only sounds made were the horses breathing and whatever was in the woods with us.

We came out of the trees and turned the horses over to Mr. Foust who thanked us for taking care of them and invited us back. I didn't see that happening anytime soon, but nodded in answer.

When we were out of sight of the house again I pulled Bella onto my back and set off running. This time was much better than the last time we ran together since she placed small kisses on my neck a few times. I couldn't have wiped the grin off my face if I tried. This girl was my everything and I wanted her with me always. Now that I knew this feeling of loving her I couldn't believe I wasted so much time just watching. Alice had a lot of explaining to do on why I had too. It would be one of the first things I asked, but we needed to finish our list first before I contacted the family.

Once Bella and I returned to the blanket she ate her dinner and then I hit play on the CD player. I'd made the CD putting songs that reminded me of her and the feelings I had on it.

As _**Tangled up in You by Staind**_ came floating through the speakers I held out my hand. "Dance with me Beautiful?"

"You never have to ask." She said smiling as I pulled her into my arms.

We danced to the whole CD, with our arms wrapped around each other and our foreheads resting together, staring into the others eyes and as the last song faded out I knew this was exactly where I always should have been.

********

**Okay I'm just going to say so that no one yells at me. No, you cannot rent horses and ride them up and down Rialto Beach, but this is fanfic so I made it where they could. I did research if you could do it on another beach but didn't find anything so I had to adjust a little. **

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	15. A Date, Promises, and Only One Word

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**A/N: Okay I have a few things to say before the chapter starts. **

**First a big, big thank you to Kerry Hale. She recommended my story Two Weeks to P.I.C.'s fanfic corner for their non/cannon week and it was chosen for today. This is the site if you want to check out what they had to say. **.com/

**Second: Because Kerry did this there will be two one-shots coming as a thank you to her as well. It will be d under the title Kerry's thank you. The first chapter will be Jasper as a DILF and Bella. The second will also be Jasper as a DILF, but will be an outtake from Two Months. If you haven't read it it's won't be necessary to go along with it. **

**Third: Don't hate me with the ending of this chapter. Read the bottom. Number 8 is not in here but I gave you a date night and number 8 will come in the next one along with other stuff. **

**Now that that is all out of the way and with another big thank you to Kerry. Enjoy. **

**************

_**Bella**_

I think horseback riding on the beach may be my new favorite thing. Granted it is if I don't have to do it and I can sit and watch Jasper while he does. He looked so fucking sexy astride that horse that I couldn't even really think straight. If he had even attempted to take off his shirt or anything, I'd have been done and attacked the man then and there. Actually I probably wouldn't have, but whatever I can dream.

The past couple of weeks since we admitted our feelings to each other, I've thought a lot on the physical aspects of our relationship. When I say I think about it it's usually the whole drive to and from work or while I'm at work. I mean. Other than that I try to keep it out of my head because it's really not something I want Jasper to pick up on since he's not mentioned it either. That's not really a conversation I look forward to having. Don't get me wrong I really would like to do that it's just I don't want to have to hear him say no. Edward's rejection hurt and usually ended up frustrating me beyond belief, but Jasper's would crush me.

"Bella. Earth to Bella." I jerked out of my silent thoughts to find Sarah snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Where did you go?"

"Just thinking about number 7."

"Oh, what was it?"

"Horseback riding on the beach."

"Damn girl that man is making it tough on all the other men out there."

"That's okay. I don't want anybody else."

"I know." She said giving me a smile.

Sarah had been so happy when I came back to work and told her about Jasper and I after number 6. She'd squealed so loud it had brought Nathan running only to find us jumping around like two thirteen year olds and not twenty-something year olds. He'd just shaken his head with a smile and walked away leaving us to our giggling talk.

"Any idea when the next one is?" She asked.

"No. He never tells me, but there is usually a week or two in between."

"I wonder what the next one is."

"Me too. I mean we've done so much already. What more can there be?"

"There is no telling with him. He's already come up with stuff I'd never have thought about."

"That is so true."

We talked for a few more minutes shooting out ideas on what could be coming next before we both went back to work helping customers like we should have been doing instead of just standing there.

I finished out the last two hours of my shift and headed to the back to clock out and throw a goodbye to Nathan. As I walked out the backroom door onto the sales floor I was digging into my bag for my keys and didn't notice someone standing in front of me until I slammed into their chest.

Glancing up to mutter a quick apology I came face to face with Jasper, holding out a tulip to me. I smiled taking it from him before stepping forward and pressing my lips to his.

Pulling back after a few seconds I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He took my hand and as we walked out of the building he explained, "Well as I sat at home today I thought back on all our list items and it got me to thinking that everything we'd done so far could, to an outsider not in the know, be considered as dates instead of just two friends having fun. And as I thought about that I realized that we could also from now on consider that last three items on the list as dates. However, number 8 won't be until the middle of June and I don't really want to wait that long for a date."

"Okay," I said. "Did you figure something out so that doesn't happen?"

"I'm so glad you asked me that because I did come up with something. Miss Swan would you be my date for this evening?"

Leaning against the front of my truck I heaved a sigh, "I don't know. You see it is such short notice and I have this really hot man waiting for me at home, who I love very much."

He growled a sexy ass growl and placed his hands on the hood, trapping me in place. Not that I minded at all.

Pressing closer he whispered by my ear, "I have it on good authority he's not even there and he would not mind in the least. He even offered to pay for our night."

"He did and here I thought he loved me."

"0h he does very much so. Shall I show you just how much?"

"I guess you can and then I'll make a decision." I said and was immediately hit with Jasper's love. My eyes closed with the feeling and I sighed sending all mine back to him.

Before I could open them back up his lips were pressed to mine with his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

When we finally broke apart he rested his forehead against mine and asked, "So is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes, always yes." I answered earning me a smile from his gorgeous face and another kiss.

Stepping back he pulled me around to the passenger side of my truck and helped me in before going around to the driver's side and sliding in.

Once he got my truck started and pulled out of the parking lot he reached over taking my hand. "So how was your day beautiful?"

"Good, much better now though."

"I'm glad I could be of service."

I shot him a smile before asking, "So where are we going?"

"Um…I don't know. Since I don't eat why don't you just point when you see something you like and then we can go to the movies."

"Okay," I said looking out the window.

We drove down the main street through Port Angeles and a couple side roads before I pointed to the Wildfire Grill. I'd wanted to try it for lunch, but Sarah and I had never gotten around to it so it would be perfect.

Jasper pulled into the parking lot and we quickly exited the vehicle. When I met him in the front of the truck he wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me toward the front door. As we walked in we were met by an overly happy hostess who after giving me a cursory glance couldn't keep her damn eyes off of Jasper.

"May I help you sir?" She purred sounding more like a cat with his tail caught in a door than the sex kitten she was going for causing me to snort a laugh. Not really lady like, but neither was stabbing her in the head with all the toothpicks in the bowl on the podium behind her, so I went with the lesser of two evils.

Jasper chuckled at what I assumed was the jealousy he could feel from me, but then he leaned down and whispered in my ear so only I could hear, "Is it just me or did she sound like a dying cat?"

I made that god awful snort again and succeeded in pissing off the girl before us more than I apparently already was by just being with Jasper.

She gave me another once over and let a smirk cross her face while turning back to Jasper.

"Do you need a table for two for you and your sister or will others be joining you?"

Really? What is her fucking problem? If I had a brother I would not be wrapped around him like I was Jasper. Stupid bitch.

Jasper shot me a smile before kissing my forehead and stepping away from me. I huffed crossing my arms across my chest as he leaned forward to whisper in the girl's ear.

She was watching me with a little smile on her face, that I wanted to seriously knock off when whatever he was saying registered with her and she looked as pissed off as I was.

I smiled slightly as she jerked away, grabbing two menus and walking toward a table without waiting for us.

Jasper reached behind him so I could take his hand and he pulled me forward, sitting me in a chair before taking the one beside me and taking my hand again.

"So," I said picking up a menu. "What did you say to her?"

He laughed quietly before answering. "Well first I told her that the way I kiss you was no where close to how a brother should kiss his sister, then it was even if I wasn't with you she would hold no interest for me ever, and last I said that if she wanted to keep her fucking job and not have her ass beat by my girlfriend she would get us a table and not say another word."

I snorted again and clapped my hand over my mouth because really why did I keep doing that?

Sliding closer Jasper took my hand away and replaced it with his lips. With his mouth barely brushing against mine he said, "And that sound so sexy."

I made it again because I was already a lost cause with that shit tonight. He laughed, kissing me again and sitting back up in his chair as the waitress walked up. Either the hostess had said something to her or she was just really smart and kept her eyes on her little tablet pad thingy when she asked for our drink order because I was around silverware now and I would probably have stabbed her with my fork and spoon and maybe both of Jasper's, he wouldn't need it anyway, if she hadn't.

We both ordered a coke and then we ordered the Caesar salad and Cajun Flatbread when she brought them to the table. As I waited for my food we talked for a little bit about what movies were playing and what they were about finally deciding on Avatar.

When our food came I laughed as Jasper kept sneaking lettuce and croutons into my bowl all the while asking why I could possible eat dressing that smelled worse than most human food. By the time I was finished his bowl could have passed for him eating as well. Granted the flatbread had not been touch and there was no way it was getting eaten tonight, I was too full from both salads.

The waitress came back over and asked, "Was the food not right?"

"Oh yes it is fine I'm sure. We're just going to the movies and we both have to save room for popcorn." I answered with a little eye roll.

"I do that too." She said smiling. "Would you like a box?"

"Please."

She shot us another smile and disappeared for a few seconds returning with the check and a to-go box. While she was gone Jasper said, "Nice little while lie there."

"I do have my moments."

After he'd paid and left the waitress a very nice tip he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Okay beautiful lets go watch blue people for three hours."

For some reason that comment was hilarious to me and it may have been just the whole night so far, but whatever it was I laughed all the way out the door. Jasper finally joined me in laughter as well and we probably looked like two idiots walking across the parking lot, however I think he was projecting also since a couple walking toward the building started laughing too.

By the time we'd made it the theater we'd calmed down. I excused myself quickly to go to the restroom and coming out I found Jasper standing at the concession stand.

"What are you doing? I can't eat anything else."

"I know, but it seems kind of wrong to come to the movies and not get popcorn, plus with the length of it you may want it later."

"Fine."

He gave me that heart stopping smile and ordered a small drink and popcorn with extra butter.

Getting into the theater we took the back row. Jasper raised the arm in between us, sliding his arm around my shoulder and hugging me close.

"I love you Bella. Thank you for coming on a date with me."

"I love you too. Thank you for asking me."

He took his other hand and used his fingers to tilt my chin so he could press our lips together, sweeping his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened immediately and we kissed until I needed to breathe. Once he pulled back he took a hold of my hand and settled them in his lap, constantly running his thumb across the back of it.

The theater soon filled up and the movie started. It was actually pretty good and the CGI was amazing. About halfway through I did munch on the popcorn. Jasper laughed quietly when I asked him to hand it over, but instead of doing what I asked he pulled me into his lap and fed it to me. We kissed quiet a bit as well, I mean we were in the back row and I seriously think it's a written law or something to do that.

When the movie was over I had to go to the bathroom again, since I'd downed the soda too. Coming out Jasper was leaning against the wall across from the door, his knee bent with his boot propped on the wall, his hands shoved in the pocket of his jeans and giving me that smile of his. Fuck I didn't think after seeing him on a horse he could get any hotter, but standing there he was just fucking…ugh.

Hearing a throat clear behind me I glanced quickly over my shoulder, taking in the little old woman behind me and I realized I was blocking the entrance of the bathroom.

"Sorry," I muttered stepping forward.

"That's okay honey," She said her eyes drifting to Jasper. "I'd stop and stare at him too."

"I get to do it all the time." I whispered even though I knew he would be able to hear me.

"Lucky girl." She said patting my arm and moving off to an older man standing a few feet away.

I watched them walk away hand in hand before I felt Jasper's arms come around my waist and his chin rest on my shoulder.

"That's good to feel."

"What?" I questioned.

"Their love. It's so strong and drowns out almost every other emotion in the building. The only thing it can't top is my love for you."

"I love you too." I said and was reward with a kiss.

"You ready?" He asked pulling back.

I nodded and we walked toward the exit.

Over the next few weeks Jasper and I had a few more dates. He always surprised me at work with a flower before asking me out and of course I agreed each time. We'd seen Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakral, which was really cute and Youth in Revolt, fucking funny as hell.

I thought about what was coming with number 8 a lot, but I really had no hope of figuring it out.

Today though I couldn't think about anything else, but where I was going. It was Father's Day and I was going to see dad. It didn't hurt like the last times though because today there would be different words spoken than before, today I could tell him that he'd finally gotten his wish and that I was happy.

Going down the stairs after I'd showered and dressed I found Jasper waiting on me at the bottom of them. He was holding the Forget-Me-Nots he'd picked up from the florist this morning for me.

Putting his arms around me he whispered, "I'll be waiting with open arms when you get back."

Looking up into his eyes, I asked, "Will you come with me today?"

"Yes, if you want me too."

I nodded.

Taking my hand we walked out to the truck.

Arriving at the cemetery, I got out and started walking toward my dad's grave. Halfway there I realized Jasper wasn't following behind me.

Walking back over to him, I didn't say a word as I reached for his hand and returned to my walk.

Kneeling when we got to the grave I placed the flowers down and said…

_Happy Father's Day dad. _

_Guess what? _

_I kept my promise. _

_You wouldn't believe how happy I am now. _

_So much more so than I ever was. _

The tears finally worked there way out, but they weren't sad ones this time. Before I could continue I felt Jasper kneel down beside me. He kissed my temple softly and I whispered.

_This is Jasper, dad and he's the one that brought me back. _

_I don't think you ever actually met him before, but I know you would have liked him. _

_He's given me all those new experiences you wanted me to have and has taught me to live again. _

_I wish you could have seen everything I've done, maybe you have, but everything was amazing. _

_I love him so much. _

_So please don't worry anymore I'm finally where I'm supposed to be…_

I trailed off as more tears fell from my eyes. Jasper didn't say anything, as he moved back a little and pulled me into his lap and held on to me, letting me cry. He didn't use his power to calm me down, just kissed my forehead or my hair and ran his hand up and down my back. I couldn't have loved him more.

As the tears slowly subsided I looked up into his golden eyes and whispered, "Thank you for coming with me."

"Thank you for asking me." He said before lowering his mouth to mine for a chaste kiss.

We sat there a few more minutes before I pulled away to stand up. Pressing my fingers to my mouth I kissed them and then placed them on the top of my dad's name whispering an "I love you daddy."

I went to take Jasper's hand, but he stopped me with the look that came over his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but can you give me a minute?"

I nodded confused.

He gave me a smile and said, "I just want to talk to your dad for a minute."

"Okay. I'll be at the truck."

He smiled again and gave me a kiss. Still a little confused I started for the parking lot.

**************

_**Jasper **_

I watched my beautiful girl walk back to her truck before I turned to the headstone at my feet. Squatting down I let the words I needed him to hear come…

_Chief Swan. _

_I just want to say thank you, sir. _

_You have the most amazing daughter in the world. _

_Thank you for being there when she needed you and for keeping her safe until I got here. _

_I know she made you a promise and has fulfilled it. I'm going to make a few to you as well._

_I promise that I will continue to make her as happy as she is now. _

_I promise that I'll protect her and keep her safe just like you did. _

_And I promise to love her with everything I have. _

As I finished what I wanted to say I glanced over my shoulder. Bella was leaning against the hood of her truck watching me and offered me a smiled as I caught her eye.

Turning completely I started to walk forward. Bella pushed off the truck as I got closer and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I don't need to know what you said, but thank you."

I cupped her face with my hands and used my thumbs to tilt her face up. "You never have to thank me for speaking the truth. I love you so much Bella Swan."

"I love you too Jasper Hale." She pushed up on her toes bringing her mouth to mine.

When I pulled back I said, "Let's go home."

She smiled with a nod and went to walk around the truck to the passenger side, but I took her hand stirring her to the driver's side. Opening the door I helped her up into the middle of the truck and keeping her hand in mine I drove us back to the house.

Once we were in the driveway I slid out and swept her up in my arms, her hands coming around my neck. I carried her into the house and up the stairs.

Getting to Bella's room I sat her on the bed, giving her another kiss before moving into the bathroom and starting a tub of water.

She hadn't spoken since we'd gotten in the truck, and although her emotions didn't have the normal amount of sadness she usually had after a trip to the cemetery there was still a little bit there along with a little bit of conflict that I didn't understand. I wanted to ask what it was about, but decided she needed to relax first and while she ate lunch after her bath I would bring it up.

As the tub filled I poured some of Bella's bubble bath in it and lit the candles she had sitting around. Turning the water off when it was full I went back to the bedroom. Bella was still sitting in the same spot I'd left her in. Giving her a smile I went to her dresser and grabbed her favorite pajamas out of them. It was only a little after lunch time, but we weren't going anywhere else today and she would be comfortable in them.

Once I had them in hand I picked her up off the bed again, taking her to the bathroom and setting her on the counter along with her pajamas.

Taking her face in my hands I said, "Take a bath. I'll be downstairs waiting with lunch when you're finished."

"Okay," She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Beautiful. Call if you need anything."

I gave her a kiss and started for the door the conflict she was feeling getting stronger. I didn't even make it to the stairs before she was calling me back.

"Jasper."

"Yes?" I asked coming back into the bathroom.

She looked up at me and then back to her hands that were sitting in her lap I didn't say anything else, waiting for her to say what she needed too. It took a few minutes before she spoke and if I hadn't been in the room even being a vampire I wouldn't have heard her. It was only one word that passed her lips, but it was one that held so much meaning behind it.

"Stay."

I watched her just for a moment. I knew what she was asking without her having to say the actual words and even though it was something I wanted as well I wanted to be sure that she wouldn't regret it come tomorrow.

I waited to long in those few short seconds though and I watched a tear slip down her face. Her body tensed with the rejection she thought would be coming.

Stepping forward I picked her up and only said two words, "Not here," before walking back down the hall to her bedroom.

********

**I'm so going to hide now, but I promise that the next chapter will make up for how I left this. Twice. **

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	16. What Song Will It Be

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**All I have to say is enjoy this long ass fucker. It's almost 10,000 words so I hope you like it. I would have had this out yesterday, but it took forever to find the right songs. I think I did for Jasper, but Bella I'm no so sure. Let me know at the end.  
**

**************

_**Bella**_

"_Stay." _

Shit that was not what I had wanted to come out. Why couldn't I have said those four little words_? _It was easy in my head and I wanted to, had for a while now and it had only intensified on the drive home for me. I loved Jasper a lot, but seeing him speak to my dad had made that love so much more deeper than I thought possible. He owned me now completely, my heart, my life, my soul, and everything else about me.

But unfortunately when he'd come back into the bathroom after I called his name made that fear of him saying no rear it's ugly head and I couldn't get the words out.

I'd felt a tear slide down my face and tensed because I knew he probably wouldn't understand what I was actually trying to say and the rejection I felt was for myself and my idiot mouth and brain not working on the same page right now.

I should have known better though because this was Jasper after all.

At first I couldn't even look at him because I didn't want to see whatever look he would have, whether it be pity for the stupid human girl who wanted to have sex with a vampire or sadness because he would have to tell me he couldn't give me what I wanted. Even his words of 'not here' and picking me up hadn't helped to make me look at him, that is until I realized that he was carrying me to my bedroom.

My eyes had snapped to his, searching his face to see if he had indeed understood my one word, but then he set me on the bed and took a step back. I was at a loss as I looked up at him wondering what was going through his head, wanting at that moment to be empathic like him so I could tell from his emotions.

He continued to stand there and watch me. When I finally couldn't take the scrutiny or whatever the hell it was he was doing I scooted back on the bed and leaned against the wall. Bringing my knees up to my chest I rested my head on my folded arms.

"Just say it Jasper and get it over with. It's not like I haven't heard no before."

"I have no intention of saying no."

"Then why are you just standing there?" I mumbled.

"Bella look at me please."

Sighing I propped my chin on my arms and slowly brought my eyes up to meet his and waited for him to speak.

"I'm standing here because even though I think I know what you meant I want to be sure. I know you love me I can feel it everyday, but we also haven't been a couple that long and I don't want us to do something that you'll regret because it won't be something you can take back. I want you to be sure before we take that next step because when we do I'm never letting you go, not that I would even if we didn't unless you asked me to, but coming together in that way will change things. Right now you have the option of being like me one day, but as soon as you let me in in that way the only choice you will have is when the change happens." He stopped as he walked forward and kneeled on the bed in front of me. Taking my face in his hands he continued, "I love you Bella and in my eyes you're already mine for forever, but the choice is yours here and now. Do you want me for forever too?"

My answer was an easy one. I knew it before he even asked the question, hell I knew it when I found out he loved me too. Somehow though in this moment a simple yes just didn't seem to be enough. So I uttered the only word I could.

"Stay." I whispered sending out all my love for him.

His eyes closed as it hit him and before I knew my lips were melting into his. Our mouths continued to move together as he laid us on the bed with him above me. I was becoming light headed before he finally pulled back and looked down at me.

"I love you Bella," He said smiling and hit me with all of his love.

It was what I needed to finally say those four little words I couldn't earlier.

"Make love to me Jasper."

His eyes softened as he moved his head closer. "Always."

I couldn't help the sigh that came out as our lips met again. This man wanted me for forever, he wanted me like him one day, and I don't think that at any other moment of my life had I felt more loved, needed, happy, or wanted than I did right here and now.

When I had to breathe Jasper sat back on his heels and rested his hands on the hem of my shirt, letting his thumb run small circles on either side of my navel, causing goose bumps to erupt across my skin. His eyes met mine in a silent question or plea I really couldn't tell you right then, but I nodded.

Ever so slowly my shirt made its way off my body, followed just as slowly by my bra. As Jasper gazed down on me I could see the love written all over his face and if he had been anyone else I would have covered myself, but he made me feel beautiful with just a look and there was no way I could hide from him.

His eyes met mine and not breaking the contact I lifted myself up. He reached around me letting his cool hands splay across my back only removing them one at a time as I took his shirt off. I let my eyes roam over his hard chest, six pack abs, and the deep v that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. Fuck he was beautiful. His scars in no way took away from the beauty of him. If anything it made him that much more so because it showed the pain he had endured and inflicted only to come away as the man he was.

One scar though held my attention. It was placed right over where his heart no longer beat. Leaning forward I brushed my lips across it and hearing his breath hitch I said, "I don't where this one came from and I don't care, but you need to know that when I'm like you I will replace it with my own."

The burst of love that hit me literally knocked me backwards and I collapsed onto the bed. Jasper followed me kissing me deeply. His naked chest rubbed against mine causing my nipples to harden and sending a course of pleasure through me.

"I love you," He whispered as his lips moved off my mouth and down my jaw to my neck.

"I love you too." I said back letting my hands run through his hair and down his back as he kissed lower.

He ran his lips over my collarbone a few times before licking a trail down the center of my chest and under my right breast. He continued to lick my breast making the path of circles smaller and smaller until he was running it around my almost painfully tight peak. I began to tremble as his mouth finally closed around it and he let his tongue flick across the tip. I moaned as he sucked lightly and brought his other hand up to cup my other breast.

I was breathless with anticipation at what else was to come. If this little bit felt this good then I was going to combust with the feel of everything else.

Jasper worked my breast like a pro before moving over and giving the other the same attention with his mouth. My back arched slightly when he pinched my nipple with his thumb and forefinger while sucking the other deeply into his mouth.

After a few minutes he started kissing back up my body capturing my lips with his and plunging his tongue in.

When my breath ran out he sat back again. One of his hands came up and brushed a piece of hair off my face. His fingertips glided across the skin of my cheekbone and down my jaw line to my chin before splaying them out and letting them slide down my neck, continuing on to the top of my jeans. Flipping his hand over he ran it a few times from hipbone to hipbone letting his finger slip under the waistband as he went.

I watched in fascination as the tiniest movement from him caused the muscles in his forearm to flex and roll. I moved up to his bicep and then finally to his eyes. He was watching his hand at first, but sensing my gaze he brought his eyes to mine. As we stared I felt the button of my jeans give followed by the zipper.

Jasper never broke eye contact as he hooked two fingers in each side of my jeans and panties and started pulling them down my legs. Once they were past my hips I lifted a leg at a time so he could take them all the way off.

His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply and ran his hands up the back of my calves a few times. When they got back to my ankles he opened his eyes back up and he removed his hands before standing up at the foot of the bed.

My eyes became glued to his hands then. I was mesmerized as he worked the button of his jeans through the hole and then moved the zipper down. As he slid them down his legs my eyes locked on that part of a man I'd never seen before and holy shit that thing would rip me apart. I knew it was supposed to hurt the first time, but fuck his would kill me. There was no way he was going to fit. He rose up to full standing and somehow it seemed to get even bigger.

My breathing sped up as my fear spiked. Before I could move Jasper was laying beside me, his arms pulling me tight to his chest.

"Shhh. It's okay. We don't have to do anything."

After a few seconds of opening and closing my mouth I was finally about to talk kind of.

"No, it's just…I…how….big…" I buried my head into his chest with embarrassment at my incoherent idiocy. Thankfully he understood and didn't ask me to repeat anything.

"It's okay." He said again tilting my chin up so I could see him. "You were made for me. We'll fit together perfectly and any discomfort I can take away."

"So it won't hurt?"

He shook his head no. "It's a minimal pain that goes away quickly on average so I can take it all. You'll feel a little pressure to begin with and then once I'm all the way inside and you've adjusted you'll only feel pleasure."

I nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. As he deepened the kiss he rolled us over so he was hovering above me. I could feel him brushing against me and my heart rate and breathing sped up once again, not in fear but in expectation.

"Relax beautiful. Just feel."

I nodded again as he slowly started to inch his way into my entrance. I could feel myself stretching around him. There was a brief shock of pain that disappeared as quickly as it came with a dose of desire from Jasper.

The difference in the cold of his body and the warmth of mine was enough to make me light headed causing me to not even notice the pressure either. Jasper dropped his head onto my shoulder as he continued to push in. When he met my barrier I was hit with love, lust, desire, and every other word that went with them, which I couldn't remember at the moment, and he quickly broke my hymen. There was no pain only complete and utter bliss.

After a few seconds he started pulling back on the emotions he was feeding me until only love remained. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, all I felt was immense pleasure and I sighed.

Jasper started a slow pace then. His mouth moved over my neck, licking and blowing cool air across the wetness. It only seemed to enhance the feelings coursing through my body. My arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold his upper body against mine. Moving my head a little I was able to capture his lips, automatically deepening the kiss.

His speed picked up and my legs came up to wrap around his waist. A growl rumbled from his chest as he moved faster, hitting a spot inside me that made my arms and legs start to tremble. My hands ran all over his back, trying to claw him closer, my breathing coming in pants, moans and whimpers.

He pulled back then and rose up on his arms. I glanced down to see him sliding in and out of me and my stomach tightened. I knew I was close and I felt like I was going to explode with the ecstasy my body would soon be feeling.

He became erratic in his thrusts and as he slammed into me one more time and said, "Fuck I love you," my body disintegrated in a blinding white light of pure unadulterated rapture.

As his name left my lips my walls clamped around him and I dragged him into the waves of pleasure I was experiencing. I could feel the coolness of his seed as it spilled into me and my own name met my ears.

He peppered my face with kisses as we both came down from our high, muttering his love for me as I tried to do the same, but found it difficult since I was still panting.

When he pulled out seconds later I whimpered at the loss of contact, but didn't have to wait long before I was pressed to his body as his hands roamed over my back.

I tried to get my breathing under control so I could speak. When it was back to normal I really only had one word. "Wow."

I felt his chest shake with a laugh. "Yeah."

"I love you Jasper." I said snuggling into his chest more.

"I love you too baby." He said kissing the top of my head.

We lay there silently for a while just reveling in the aftermath of the lovemaking we'd shared. I asked myself how I got so lucky to be here in this moment with him, but then I realized luck had nothing to do with it. My gut told me this was were I was always supposed to be, he was who I had always been meant to be with, and I would hang on to that with everything I had.

It could have been minutes or hours even, but eventually a yawn pierced my silent room. I giggled for some reason and then shook my head wondering where it came from.

He chuckled softly and tucked my head under his chin. "Sleep my Bella."

I nodded already feeling my eyelids start to close.

The last thing I felt before I finally succumbed to sleep was him run his hands up my back to my cup my cheek and a kiss to my forehead.

****************

_I was in the meadow. It was another beautiful day in Forks, the sun a clear blue and not a cloud in the sky. The beauty of the day didn't hold my attention though; no it was the man leaning against the tree he said he always sat in before I knew he was back. His skin glistened in the sunlight, prisms of colored lights danced across the grass around him. _

_I wanted to go to him, but I had to wait. It wasn't time yet. _

"_You were right," A voice said from behind me startling me even though I recognized it. _

_I didn't turn even when a hand settled on my shoulder. "About?" I questioned. _

"_I would have like him."_

_I smiled and nodded my head. _

"_I've missed seeing you like this."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Happy." I looked to my left as dad stepped beside me. _

"_It's because of him."_

"_I know. You're his everything."_

"_As he is mine."_

"_I know that too, although it makes me a little sad."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it means I can't come back."_

_"What do you mean?"_

"_You're his now and he will love and protect you. I'm finally at peace." _

"_I don't want you to go."_

"_I know baby, but it's time. Soon you won't be able to dream anymore and I'd disappear anyway, but at least now I'll know that you're safe."_

"_I'm going to miss you so much more so than I already do."_

"_And I'll miss you, but you're going to be fine."_

_I turned so I could hug him, clinging to him since I knew it would be my last._

"_Can you give Jasper a message for me?"_

"_He can hear you from here." I said._

"_No only you can."_

"_Then yes."_

"_Tell him thank you and that I have no doubt that he'll keep the promises he made."_

"_I will."_

"_It's almost time for me to go."_

"_No." I said feeling a tear slip down my cheek. "Not yet."_

"_I'm so sorry baby, but I have too. There are two more things I need to tell you though."_

"_Okay."_

"_First I am so proud of you, for taking the steps that you did to get back to living before he showed himself, and also for the ones you took to let him into your heart. That of course leads into the second thing. Yours and Jasper's love is unbreakable. Remember and trust in that, no matter what happens. Don't listen to what anyone says because in both of your hearts that love will always reside even if it seems like it's impossible."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_I can't tell you that part, but you'll know it when it comes"_

"_What if I forget?"_

"_You won't, trust me."_

"_Okay."_

"_I have to go now and you need to go embrace your future, he's waiting."_

"_I love you daddy." I said hugging him to me tightly._

"_I love you too Bells, so much." _

_He pulled back cupping my face and kissed my forehead. "Go." He whispered. _

_I started walking backwards, keeping my eyes on dad. A few steps later I came in contact with a hard chest and Jasper's arms came around me. I looked up at his face for just a second and when I turned my eyes back to dad, he was gone._

_A sob came from my throat and I turned into Jasper's chest. He held me to him as I cried, letting me feel his love for me. When my sobs started to settle down Jasper swept me up into his arms and started for the side of the meadow I'd been standing on in the beginning. As we passed through the first of the trees I closed my eyes._

*********** **

_**Jasper**_

Bella was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I could lay here forever like this, always holding her and feeling her naked body against mine. The love we'd just shared had been so much more than I had expected. Maybe it was because in giving me herself she'd shown that she was in this life with me for good or maybe it was just because it was her, either way it had only deepened the feelings I already had for her. Especially when she had made the comment about my scar. Out of all the ones I had that was the one I had hated the most. It was the first one I'd received and the first one that had started my change into this life. Now though I couldn't look on it with hate, because now I knew it was the one that had brought me to her and when she was like me and pierced the spot with her teeth and let her venom seal it, it would be only one that I would be proud of.

She was mine now for eternity and nothing or no one could ever take that away. She whimpered softly and snuggled in closer, holding onto me tightly. I sent her some calming waves and after a few minutes she relaxed her grip.

When she didn't show signs of waking I slowly started to slide out of bed. It wasn't something I really wanted to do, but I need to go hunt. Her blood had not affected me in the least when I broke her barrier, but I could still smell the lingering aroma of it and it was better to be safe than sorry.

I grabbed my jeans off the floor and quickly pulled them up before grabbing my shirt off the floor and pulling it on. Leaning over a placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin. She slipped a hand up to hold onto the pillow I'd been laying on and wrapped her other arm around underneath it. Smiling I backed up to the door and with one last look at my beautiful sleeping girl I headed out to find some lunch.

I was gone for about an hour and getting back I found Bella still sleeping. I stayed downstairs to make her lunch, since I could feel her hunger start to creep up. When I was about halfway done I heard her moving around upstairs and then the shower come on.

I was putting her grilled cheese on a plate when she came padding down the stairs. I didn't turn as she came up behind me, her warm arms circling my waist.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Hey."

"That smells good."

I smiled and said, "Thanks. I thought you'd be hungry."

I felt her nod against my back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said turning in her arms and giving her a kiss. Pulling back I asked, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah. I had a dream about dad. He gave me a message to give to you."

"Okay."

"He said to tell you thank you and he has no doubt you'll keep your promises."

My smile grew and I picked her up to place a deeper kiss on her lips. I think that was the best message I'd ever gotten.

Setting her back on her feet I let go as her stomach growled. Grabbing her bowl of soup and grilled cheese I motion her to the table.

We didn't talk much as she ate her lunch and when she was finished we headed into the living room, popping in a movie and snuggling on the couch.

When the opening credits started on the screen I asked, "Are you doing okay? You aren't sore or anything?"

"I'm perfect." She said looking up at me with a smile.

I smiled back and ducked my head to place a kiss on her lips.

We spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the couch as close as possible, kissing often, and just enjoying our time together. That night I took her to bed and we made love again before she fell asleep in my arms.

The rest of the week passed quickly, with Bella working and us making love a few more times. I could feel on Monday that she was sore, even though she never voiced it and when she came home I had the hot bath she'd missed out on the day before waiting on her.

I was ready for Saturday of this week because it would bring number 8 on the list. I also knew that Alice had said it would be the one Bella would be indecisive on and she would be right. My girl hated to be the center of attention and this would put her right smack dab in the middle of the spotlight, but I also knew that she would give in because she enjoyed the list just as much as I did, plus it wouldn't hurt that we would be in a place where alcohol was and that would help as well.

There was also something else I wanted to do and it would be another testament to how much Bella had changed me. When she left for work Friday morning I pulled out my cell phone.

Quickly punching in the number, I remembered from the slip of paper she'd written in on all those months ago, I hit send and held the phone to my ear.

"_Hello," _The quiet voice of Sarah said when she answered.

"Hello Sarah, this is Jasper. Bella's boyfriend."

"_Oh yes. Is Bella okay?"_

"She's fine; um I wanted to ask you something."

_"Okay."_

"Has she told you about the list?" I asked knowing she probably had.

"_Yeah. We're always trying to figure out what's coming next."_

"Good. Tomorrow night we're doing number 8 and I was wondering if you wanted to join us for it."

"_Um…what is it? Because if it's something like skydiving I'm going to have to pass."_

Laughing I said, "No it's actually just something simple, karaoke."

"_Oh yes. I'm there. Is it okay if I bring my husband?"_

"Sure."

"_Is she going to sing?"_

"It might take some coaxing, but I'll eventually get her up there."

"_Coaxing as in talking or vodka."_

"More than likely both."

"_This will be fun. Thanks for asking."_

"You're welcome. I know you and Bella have become close and I think it would help her more if you were there. It's also kind of a thank you."

"_It was my pleasure she's such a sweetheart."_

"That she is." I said smiling.

"_Okay, well I have to get ready for work. I take it you don't want me to tell her."_

"No, just meet us tomorrow night at 7 at Pete's Place."

"_We'll be there. See you then and thanks again."_

"See you then. Bye Sarah."

"_Bye Jasper."_

I hung up the phone with a smile, my girl was probably going to kick my ass, but I would take and love every second of it.

I passed the rest of the day on the couch reading and then made dinner for Bella. I told her while she ate that we would be going out for number 8 the next night and she spent most of Saturday in nervous anticipation.

Around 5 she headed up to her room to get ready and when she came walking down the steps an hour later I was at a loss for words. I'd seen Bella dressed up, casual and naked, but I don't think that she'd ever been more beautiful, well maybe I'll take naked out of there. In clothes she'd never looked more beautiful.

She was dressed simply in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white fitted tank top, her hair was in a long braid down her back and her make up was subtle. What got me though and made me discreetly adjust myself was the brown cowboy boots on her feet, that I didn't even know she owned and my blue button up that was undone with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

"What?" She asked looking down at herself when I didn't say anything. "Do I look okay?"

"Fuck darlin' you couldn't look any better if you tried. I love seeing you in my clothes and those boots. You need to wear them all the time."

She laughed giving me a quick kiss. "Come on cowboy, let's go have fun."

Oh I like that nickname a whole fucking lot. As she walked ahead of me out the door I once again had to make an adjustment.

We drove to Port Angeles listening to the radio. It took all I had not to laugh when she started singing to songs on the radio. She had no clue she would have to do it again soon. I knew she would try to get out of it by using the excuse that she wasn't any good, but that would be in no way true, my girl could sing.

We pulled into the parking lot of the karaoke bar and I felt her glare. "Really Jasper?"

I nodded a small smile playing on my mouth.

"I'm not singing."

I turned my head and raised an eyebrow. She continued to glare, her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm not any good."

"Yes you are. You'll probably be the best one here tonight."

"You have to say that, because you love me."

"I can always give you confidence and that would get you up on stage."

"Like you would affect my emotions against my will."

Well fuck she had me there, new tactic. "What if I gave you a support system and alcohol?"

Her lips twitched before she bit down on her bottom lip. "What kind of support system?"

Looking out the windshield I pointed, "Them."

She followed my finger and saw Sarah and her husband walking toward the car.

"How?"

"I called Sarah yesterday morning and asked," I said with a shrug.

"Okay."

"That's it," I asked in shock.

"Yep. For you to call a human, without any prodding on my or anyone else's suggestion and ask that human to hang out means you really want to see me on stage, so I will give in gracefully and except what I have to do, but just know I will be taking you up on the alcohol offer too and lots of it before I actually get up there."

"Dully noted," I said opening my door.

When we'd both stepped out of the car and Sarah and Bella had hugged we made introductions. I was going to like her husband, Frank. He was kind of quiet, but hey so was I, plus he adored his wife, so that made it even easier. Sarah was important to Bella, and therefore she was important to me.

Once the introductions were out of the way we headed inside and quickly found a table. Another reason I invited Sarah to this number was because I didn't have to pretend. Alcohol was the only human drink I could have that didn't taste like shit. It couldn't get me drunk, but I didn't have to throw it up later either.

After the waitress came by and we'd all order, Bella getting two shots of tequila and a beer while the rest of just got beer I grabbed one of the song list up off the table.

"Are you singing too?" Bella asked to which I nodded in answer while scanning the songs and picking out the ones I wanted to do.

"What about you two?' Bella asked looking toward Sarah. Her and Frank both nodded as well.

"I need a pen." I said looking over at Bella.

"Why?"

"Because we have to circle the songs we want to do and put our name at the top of the paper. We give it to the waitress and they'll call our name when it's our turn."

Bella nodded and pulled a pen from her purse, handing it over as I handed out a paper to each of them. Sarah pulled out her own pen and asked, "How many are we each doing?"

"Two," I answered circling my two songs.

By the time the waitress came back with our drinks our lists were laying face down on the table. No one wanting the other's to see what we'd chosen. Bella's had me worried. She'd gotten this little smirk on her face right before circling one and I knew I was going to be in trouble.

We handed over our sheets of paper and the waitress handed back our drinks. As soon as the first shot was in Bella's hand she downed it, gagging slightly, but gulped the second one right behind it and followed with a long drag from her beer and ordered another one before the waitress walked away.

I shook my head with a laugh. This was going to be fun.

Ten minutes later the first name was called and Bella was already finished with her first beer, starting on her second and buzzed quiet nicely.

The first guy to go was way past fucked up and belted out a slurred rendition of _**Foreigner's--I Want To Know What Love Is. **_

Our table was cracking up like the rest of them, but the guy couldn't give a shit as he stumbled off the stage once his song was over.

The next one was a girl who tried to be sexy while trying to sing about getting hit one more time or some shit like that, but in reality she sounded like a dying seal and looked like one too with the way she was flapping around.

We had to then suffer through an off key _**I'll Always Love You**_, an even worse version of _**My Heart Will Go On**_, and then a not so bad version of _**The Flay's--Never say Never **_before Frank was called to the stage.

We clapped and whistled as the opening music of _**Foo Fighter's--Wheels **_came on. Frank was the best one so far, even though sometimes he went off key, but not the whole song like the others. When he was done Sarah stood up and clapped the loudest, pulling him in for a deep kiss as he got back to our table.

Two more Britney Spears songs and then it was my turn. Kissing Bella quickly I made my way to the stage and received a few wolf whistles, but the only one I heard was my girl's.

I ignored everyone else in the room as I started my song and stared at my girl.

_I've spend so much time believing  
That in this life you try to give all you can take  
When all along I've been needing was to find one good reason  
To give myself really give myself away  
_

_ Every smile that lights my face  
Every teardrop every trace  
Every secret hidden place belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you  
_

_ Oh the me that I remember always thought you had to keep it all inside  
Get in trouble being tender so you never say surrender  
But it took you to finally prove me wrong  
_

_ Every smile that lights my face  
Every teardrop every trace  
Every secret hidden place belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you  
_

_ I'm letting go I'm letting go now_  
_ Of everything I've ever held on to  
Every place I've ever been  
Every chance I'll get again  
Every secret every sin belongs to you  
_

_ Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you  
It all belongs to you_

When the song faded out I set the microphone down beside me and stepped off the stage. I didn't hear or see the standing ovation. All I saw were the eyes of my girl and I knew she got the meaning behind the words.

Sarah's name was called as I made it to the table and she patted my arm with a smile as she passed me. Taking Bella's face in my hands I wiped the moisture away with my thumbs before kissing her.

"I love you Jasper," She whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

I deepened the kiss for a few seconds until Sarah's voice broke us apart and we both turned in astonishment. Fuck she was amazing as she belted out _**Flyleaf's--All Around Me**_. Frank watched her with absolute love pouring off him in waves.

When she finished her song to a standing ovation she bowed slightly and came over to the table. Frank immediately wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

A few more pop and country songs went by and then they called Bella's name. She gulped and stood quickly almost tipping her beer over.

"Relax," I whispered squeezing her hand.

She gave a smile that looked more like a grimace, but squared her shoulders and headed for the stage.

As she took her place and her eyes met mine I gave her a smile in encouragement. I saw her take a deep breathe and the music started. I didn't recognize the song, but I was mesmerized by the words as they met my ears in her soft voice.

_It's the quiet night that breaks me.  
I cannot stand the sight of this familiar place._  
_It's the quiet night that breaks me, like a dozen papercuts that only I can trace._  
_All my books are lying useless now.  
All my maps will only show me how to lose my way._

_Oh call my name.  
You know my name.  
And in that sound, everything will change.  
Tell me it won't always be this hard.  
I am nothing without you, but I don't know who you are._

_It's the crowded room that breaks me: everybody looks so luminous, and strangely young.  
It's the crowded room that's never heard.  
No one hear can say a word of my native tongue.  
I can't be among them anymore.  
I fold myself away before it burns me numb.  
_

_Oh call my name.  
You know my name.  
And in your love, everything will change.  
Tell me it won't always be this hard.  
I am nothing without you, but I don't know who you are._

I was speechless as she finished her song. The meaning behind the song was blatantly obvious. It was everything she felt before she knew I was back. That had been her life then, but because of me and my love for her that had changed. It broke my dead heart to know that she had to go through those feelings, but I also knew that she wouldn't have to deal with that ever again.

Standing up as she walked over I wrapped her in my arms and just whispered my love. I think we stood there for another song or two before we pulled away and sat down.

I kept my arm around her shoulder, keeping her pressed to my side.

We listened to a few more really bad people and then it was Frank's turn again. He sang _**Dashboard Confessional's--Vindicated **_this time and once again rocked.

Sarah's turn came before mine this time and she belted out_** Paramore's--My Heart**_. She was just as amazing as last time.

By the time I had to go up again Bella was feeling no pain. In between the end of her first song and now she'd down two more beers. I was glad the night was almost over because if she drank anything else I don't think she'd be able to walk out of here, not that I would mind carrying her, but you get where I'm coming from. Of course what I did find out was that when Bella was drunk she hardly talked, but she got giggly and handsy. I was constantly having to adjust myself under the table when she wasn't doing it for me. She was in so much trouble when I got her home.

When I got on stage I once again stared at my girl as I sang.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did_

_I think about the years I spent, just passin' through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is comin' true_

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_Yeah_

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lovers arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

Just like last time I went straight to her and gave her a kiss. As she pulled away they called her name and she gave me a wicked grin; her lust and desire spiking through the roof. Oh shit I had a serious feeling that I was the one going to be in trouble.

Instead of walking straight to the stage she headed for the guy controlling the music and whispered into his ear that she wanted to change her song. Of course she had to point and not say the song out loud. I was definitely worried now. .

After a minute I saw him nod and she turned for the stage. Bella had a smirk on her face as the music started and I recognized it immediately, even though I'd only heard it one time years ago when Emmett found it on the computer, and I knew I was in trouble because I still had to fucking drive us home.

_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex  
I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed_

_Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I dont wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

_Yeaa  
Come onYea_

_You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of faith  
I can tell you're trouble but I still wanna taste_

_Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I dont wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

_Because you know you're  
SO HOT I wanna get you alone  
SO HOT I wanna get you stoned  
SO HOT I dont wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again_

_You're So Hot,  
I wanna get you alone  
I wanna get you stoned  
I dont wanna be your friend  
I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again  
See you again  
See you again_

When the music stopped, you could have heard a pin drop it was so quiet. Fuck I think by the end of the first verse everyone's mouths had hit their tables and stayed there, mine included and there was no more adjusting because there was no way to hide it any longer.

All eyes followed Bella to our table. Leaning over and placing her hand down in front of me she didn't turn her head as she spoke.

"Sarah, Frank it's been fun, but we need to go now. Come on cowboy, take me home."

I nodded like idiot and I'm not shamed to admit it. She fucking had me by the balls and it was so nice. Standing up quickly I grabbed her hand and dragged her behind me. We excited the doors to the parking lot with catcalls and whistles pouring out after us.

Getting to the car I pressed her to the passenger side door and crushed my lips to hers. I deepened the kiss briefly before pulling away and all but threw her into the front seat, causing her to giggle. Yeah she was still feeling good.

On the drive home Bella started to get annoyed. I didn't know what was going on with her until she leaned over slightly and said, "Out of all nights, you choose tonight to not drive over a 100."

I laughed quietly and asked, "Is someone anxious to get home?"

She cut her eyes over at me and I didn't think she was going to answer, but then I was hit with a mischievous emotion and she placed her hand on my knee. My eyes starting going back and forth between her face's reflection in the window, the windshield, and the hand on my leg that was starting to move.

As she got closer to the bulge in my jeans my foot pressed down on the gas pedal. Fuck I should have just ran us home we'd be there by now. Bella smirked when she felt the car speed up.

"I thought that might work."

I just shook my head, vowing to myself to get alcohol into her more often if she was this confident.

We finally made it to the house and I let her get two steps inside before I had her pressed against the front door and my lips attached to hers, our tongues battling for dominance. I let my hands slide over her shoulders to remove her outer shirt before gliding down to cup her ass, picking her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I turned starting for the stairs. While I walked up them I reached around me with one hand and removed her boots and socks, never more thankful for being a vampire than at that moment, since it would be one less thing I had to deal with upstairs.

Getting to the bedroom door I pushed her against the wall beside it kissing her neck and the bare skin around her tank top straps.

As I reached for the door knob she said, "Wait."

I looked up in her hooded eyes and about fucking lost it with her next word.

"Shower."

_Yep definitely buying alcohol for the house, _I thought turning down the hallway.

When we got into the bathroom I started the hot water before setting her on the counter and removing my own boots. Raising back up I let Bella take my shirt off before crushing our lips together again. I didn't even break away when I took off her tank top just deciding to rip it off instead. Her desire shot through the roof, only fueling my own as I ripped off the rest of our clothing. We could buy more.

When we were both fully naked I pulled her to me and sheathed myself in one deep thrust, a groan falling from each of our mouths. Fuck she always felt amazing, so warm, tight, and wet.

I picked her up off the counter keeping our bodies joined and stepped into the shower. The heat from the water only adding to the warmth I was encased in. I used my body to hold her against the wall and planted a hand flat on either side of her head. She held onto my shoulders in a death grip as I started to move, already starting a quick pace.

After a few minutes I dropped my head to her shoulder and watched our bodies come together and it was the biggest fucking turn on I'd ever witnessed. Kissing her shoulders and neck I made my way back to her mouth and captured the groan that slipped through her lips.

When I broke away so she could breath she whimpered, "Fuck Jasper harder please."

My muscles tightened as I slammed into her over and over again, a growl built in my chest and came out. It only seemed to spurn her further in her pleasure and her hips started to meet my every thrust.

"God baby, you feel so good. I could do this all the time." I panted shaking my head.

"Me too Jasper. Fuck I need even more."

Pulling one hand away from the wall I brought it between our bodies and starting circling her clit with my thumb.

"Oh god yes." She cried as her walls started to flutter around my cock.

Driving into her faster I worked her clit at the same speed. Her head fell back against the wall behind her as her orgasm crashed over her, her mouth falling open in a silent scream.

I took my other hand from wall and gripped her hip along with the other one and pounded into her a few more times before I roared out my own release sparking off another mini one for her.

As we came down from our high, our breaths coming in quick gasps, I wrapped my arms around her waist and just held her to me.

Burying my face into her neck I whispered my love and received hers in return. I don't know how long we stood there with me still inside her, but eventually the water started to grow cold and Bella's body broke out in goose bumps.

Setting her down onto her feet I held her up with an arm and turned the water off before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. When I had dried off I swept her up and carried her to the bed. She was already half asleep as I slid her under the covers and crawled in beside her, pulling her snug against me.

As she finally gave in to the darkness of night she muttered, "I love you so much."

I smiled saying it back and kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes. I may not be able to sleep, but it didn't matter because I could see my dream everyday and she was beautiful.

********

**Okay before anyone asks, no they didn't use a condom because really if vampire venom can destroy contact lens it's a pretty safe bet that it will destroy condoms too, no that doesn't mean Bella will be getting pregnant either, because I didn't love that happening in the books, so it ain't happening here, no the venom is not going to change her either, because it didn't get into her blood stream. **

**Other than that I hoped you liked the chapter and that I made up for leaving the last one the way I did. The songs Jasper did were **_**Emerson Drive-Belongs To You **_**and **_**Rascal Flatts-Bless The Broken Road**_**. Bella's songs were **_**Vienna Teng--Nothing Without You **_**and **_**Kid Rock--So Hot**_**. **

**Also there is foreshadowing in this chapter and if you can tell me where I'll tell you why because I'm feeling generous, but you'll have to review to get it.:P  
**

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	17. Skin Deep

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett.**

**Enjoy…**

**************

**_Jasper_**

Figure eights, stars, squares, diamonds, and last but not least a heart followed by I love you. This was the pattern I'd been running my fingers in, across Bella's naked back, all night. It still amazed me that this beautiful human girl was mine and sometime in the future she would become mine forever.

I never knew that I had so much love inside to give to someone, but it was there. I'm completely stunned at how strong it is sometimes. How much more intense and involving it feels than it ever did with Alice. I thought that I had known what love was with her, but it never prepared me for what it was when I fell for Bella.

She is my light in the darkness, my shade in the sun, my umbrella in the rain, and apparently has turned me into a girl, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

As I lay there watching her sleep and continuing to run my pattern I thought about the decisions that Bella and I would have to make soon. We only had two things left on the list and although it would be September before the last one was done, once it was over we would have to find the family. There were questions that still needed answering and the only way to get them was to go back. Then we had to figure out when she was going to be changed. My only regret when that happened was her having to lose touch with Sarah. I hated that Bella had finally found someone like her only to have to give her up, but I didn't hate it enough to change my mind on her becoming like me.

Leaning forward I brushed my lips across her shoulder and ran my hand through her hair. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Smiling I leaned over again placing a few more kisses. A quiet sigh left her lips and her arm shifted to come across my waist, raising her body slightly.

My breath caught as my eyes roamed over her bare body. God she was so fucking beautiful. Letting my fingers splay out on her shoulder I ran them down her arm and back up, earning a small smile. She was coming around now. Doing it again I slid further down the bed slowly and let my tongue come out to run a trail between her breasts.

A soft groan escaped and her eyelids fluttered a few time before she opened them completely.

"Good morning," I said raising my head and met her chocolate eyes with my golden ones.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?" I asked kissing her lips.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?"

"Yeah I guess I do." I said with a small laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Leaning forward I brushed my lips against hers again and slid her closer to me.

When I pulled my head back she asked, "So what's the plans this weekend?"

"Well, you have to work today but are off tomorrow right?"

"Yep."

"Good. Since Saturday is the 4th of July and they are bound to have fireworks in Seattle I thought we could go there for the weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I thought we could do some of the things there as well, like the zoo, the aquarium, and the space needle."

"That sounds like fun."

"Plus if you're good we might can even sneak in number 9 tomorrow night."

She raised an eyebrow at me and asked, "So what do you consider good?"

"Hmmm." I said pretending to think a minute before continuing, "Not being late for work today, eating all your vegetables at dinner tonight, and going to bed when I tell you too."

She smirked and said, "Well I won't be late and as long as you follow me to bed then I'm good, but the vegetable thing is a problem."

"That's one of the conditions though." I said seriously.

"What if I could give you something else in its place?" She asked cocking her head to the side a little.

"It's a good thing right?"

"Of course and I know you like it."

"Fine lay it on me."

Moving her hand slowly up my side she wrapped it around my neck pulling my head closer until our mouths met, her tongue immediately sliding across my bottom lip and plunging in when I opened to allow her access.

Oh yeah, that definitely is a good thing.

As I pushed into her mouth so I could explore I rolled us so I was hovering above her. I caught her moan as I shifted my hips a little, my erection pressing against her folds and my own moan slipped out when I felt the heat coming from her.

She turned her head needing to breath and my lips continued to move against her jaw and neck.

"Um…Jasper…as…much…." Bella paused as I sucked her earlobe into my mouth, but continued after a second. "I'm going to be late if you keep that up and it would break another condition."

"I would be okay with that," I muttered against her collarbone.

She didn't say anything else and I knew I had to stop. She hated being late especially to work and I would after all have all weekend to ravish her.

With a sigh I licked her collarbone before placing a chaste kiss on it and rolling over to the side, propping my head against the wall. It was easier to watch her walk away that way.

She gave me a smile before sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom. I stared unabashedly at her ass. I've already thought it once this morning but fuck she was beautiful.

I lay there listening to the water splash against her skin for a few minutes before getting up and throwing some clothes on so I could make her some breakfast.

After she ate and headed out for work I booted up her laptop and found us a hotel for the weekend and also where the fireworks were going to be. I also looked up a couple places to do Number 9 and then called those places, making an appointment with the third one for 8 tomorrow night.

The rest of the day I read a little and played some carnival games, well the shooting one, on the WII before making Bella dinner that night, which didn't include any vegetable, except for the French fries, but considering I fried them it doesn't really count.

The next morning Bella packed us each a bag with some clothes, her camera, and a few other little things we'd need while gone. We left for Seattle around 1, wanting to get checked into the hotel and maybe shower before going for the appointment, that she still didn't know about.

Once we were inside the room a few hours later I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her behind me into the bathroom. I didn't say a word as I stripped us both down and started the water. Stepping inside when it was heated up enough for her I proceeded to wash her hair and body loving every minute of it, even more than when she returned the gesture. There was just something about the way her soft skin felt under my fingertips.

When getting clean was out of the way I pressed her back against the tile wall and lifted her up my body. Her legs came around my waist as I slid into her wet heat. This was the second time we'd come together in the shower and the first time had been fast and hot as hell, this time was slow as I moved my hips against her and our mouths kissed whatever we could reach, shoulders, necks, chins, mouths, and even noses. I could feel her getting close as she pulled her mouth away from my jaw to let her head rest against the wall, her eyes closed and a moan escaping. I picked up my pace, thrusting into her over and over again.

I was hanging on by a thread and I wanted it to snap when hers did. Bringing a hand up I wrapped it around the back of her neck and nudged her forward.

"Look at me beautiful," I whispered. Her eyes opened and I continued. "Cum with me Bella."

She nodded and lay her forehead against mine, keeping our eyes locked together. I was unraveling by the second and with two more deep thrust the cord snapped and I sent a burst of love, lust, and desire to her dragging her over the edge with me. We clung to each other panting our breaths back to normal before washing up again and getting out to get dressed.

Once we were ready to go we headed out to get her some dinner before going for number 9.

While she ate I said, "Okay there is something I need to tell you about the next thing on the list."

"Alright."

"You have to do it on your own. I'll be there, but I can't do it."

"Why?"

"You'll know when we get there."

"Why is it on the list then?"

"Because if I could do it I would. It's something I've always wanted to do, but never got a chance to because it's kind of impossible and you'll understand that too when we get there."

"So in other words you're living vicariously through me with this."

"Pretty much." I said with a smile.

"Okay." She said not even fazed. Of course I'll see how that stands when she saw what she'd be doing.

After she'd eaten I drove us to the appointment. As we pulled into the parking lot her excitement hit me along with her understanding why I couldn't do this.

"Yeah I guess it would be pretty hard for you to do this. It wasn't around when you were human and there is no way you'd be able to get it now."

"Exactly," I said pushing the car door open.

We were almost to the buildings front door when I felt a touch of worry. I knew why it was there and if it had been anyone else it might have pissed me off because I'd proven I could control myself around a lot more of what was coming just a few weeks ago with Tyler, but because it was Bella and she was sending a lot more confidence toward me than worry I was good. Giving her a smile and a nod the worry disappeared completely and I pulled the door open and we stepping into the tattoo parlor.

****************

_**Bella**_

I couldn't believe Jasper had put getting a tattoo on the list. It was something I'd never really thought about getting, but as soon as we pulled into the parking lot I was excited about it, especially when I knew it was something he'd always wanted.

Walking in the door we were greeted by a freaky ass guy, skinny, pierced, and tattooed within an inch of his life.

Jasper gave him my name and he handed over the paperwork I needed to fill out along with a couple of binders so I could choose something. That was going to be the hard part.

As Jasper wrote the answers to whatever the questions asked I started thumbing through the binders. I wanted something that actually meant something to me, but I didn't want it to be huge. I didn't find anything in the first or second one and I was almost halfway through the third one before I found it. I knew it was the one I wanted immediately.

Closing the book because I didn't want Jasper to see until it was done I reached for the paperwork so I could sign everything. Once I was done the guy came back out and asked, "Find something?"

"Yeah," I answered standing up. I opened the book making sure Jasper couldn't see because I wanted it to be a surprise and after finding the right page I pointed to the one I wanted.

"Do you want that color or one of the others it can come in?"

"This one."

"Alright, where do you want it?"

Hmm, good question. I knew I wanted to be able to see it. I thought a minute before finally pointing to the inside of my left wrist.

"Good spot." He said. "I'll be back when I get everything set up and get the stencil printed out."

I sat back down as he walked toward the back.

"So what did you choose?" Jasper asked taking my hand.

"Not telling. You'll have to wait until it's done."

"That's not fair."

"Oh well."

He pouted looking so cute, but it didn't work. The artist came back a few minutes later and as we walked to his station he told me his name was Brody. He motioned me into the chair and Jasper into the one behind me.

"You won't look right?" I asked glancing at him over my shoulder.

"I promise." He said sliding closer. He lay his forehead in between my shoulder blades and put one arm around me so he could hold my hand. In a low voice that only I could hear he said, "I'll make sure to keep the pain away too."

"Thanks," I whispered back.

Brody moved my left arm to lie across a small table he had pulled over and placed the stencil. After asking if it was okay and getting a nod in answer he started. There was no pain at all thanks to Jasper and when Brody looked up making sure I was okay I just smiled.

I saw the first drop of blood at the same time as I felt Jasper tense slightly before relaxing and I sent him pride and love when I continued to feel the cool air from his breathe through my t-shirt. He squeezed my hand letting me know he got the message.

It wasn't much later when Brody wiped my arm off one last time and said, "All finished. He can look now while I get the things to cover it up and for you take home."

I nodded and turned in my chair so I was facing Jasper, holding out my arm so he could see.

He took my wrist in his hand and stared down at my tattoo. When he didn't say anything I got worried that he didn't like it.

I started to pull my arm away, but he held on, shaking his head. His fingers brushed lightly again my skin as he whispered, "A Magnolia blossom."

I nodded not sure if I'd really made the right decision.

"Why?"

"It was your favorite tree so it kind of makes it your tattoo too. Do you not like it?"

"God Bella, I love it and you. I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me, that you would want something of me permanently etched on your body."

"Well at least until the change." I said, but Jasper was shaking his head before I even finished.

"No baby, this will be there then too. The white of the flower may not show and the green of the leaves as well as the outline of the whole thing will be muted by your skin, but it will still be there."

"Thanks for telling me that now, what if I had gotten something stupid just for the hell of it."

"Nothing you chose would have been stupid."

"Really what if it had been a dick or something like that?" I scowled.

He fought a smile while saying, "Now that would be fucking funny as hell, especially when it came time to explain it to not only Emmett, but Carlisle and Esme as well."

Narrowing my eyes I huffed and pulled my arm free to cross it with the other one.

Jasper reached forward and pulled my arms loose and moved them around his waist, wrapping his own arms around mine.

"In all seriousness though Bella, thank you." He said before capturing my lips with his. The kiss deepened briefly before it was interrupted by Brody coming back.

While he finished up with my arm he explained how to take care of it. Once that was done and we'd paid Jasper threw an arm around my waist, hugging me to his side and we headed back to the hotel.

We lay in bed hours later after making love just talking. Jasper told me the story about the Magnolia tree again, stopping often in the telling, to place a soft kiss over my bandaged arm. As I listened to him I let my mind wonder to what he'd said while still at the tattoo parlor about Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme.

I wanted to see the family again, but was worried about the reaction we would receive when the time came. I didn't think they would have a problem with Jasper and I together and it wouldn't matter if they did, hell I expected it from a couple of them, Rose and Edward being the two. Alice I didn't worry about because she had to have seen this with everything else. Did I feel guilty falling in love with her ex husband? Does it make me a bad person when I answer no?

My issue was the fact that my dad's warning from my dream kept replaying in my head as well and I wondered what could possibly be coming that would make me ever think we weren't going to be okay together and as much as I wanted to keep that away as long as possible I knew that the meeting with the family was inevitable. So many questions were left unanswered and Alice was the only one that could give us what we needed.

Sighing because I didn't want to think about it anymore I snuggled closer to Jasper's side, realizing for the first time that his cold body never seemed to bother me. Kind of weird but oh so nice when I felt his arms tighten around me. He didn't question the emotions I'm sure he had to have felt the last few minutes and I loved him more because I had no clue how to voice what I was thinking, plus I had not told Jasper about the warning and didn't plan on it anytime soon. As I finally closed my eyes to sleep I told myself not to worry about anything yet. We would deal with things when the time came to deal with them.

****************

_**Jasper**_

Bella was worried about something and even though I wouldn't normally hesitate to ask what it was, this time I did. I had my mouth opened to ask as Bella pulled herself closer to me, but a little voice in my head that sounded a hell of a lot like fucking Alice said to drop it, so instead I just tightened my hold and let her fall to sleep.

Once she was fully under I slid out of the bed and quickly dressed. We were playing tourist later and there was something she would need. Going down to the lobby and the 24 hour store they had there I found what I wanted, smiling because I knew she wouldn't wear it, but still it would be funny giving it to her.

Bella woke up about 8 and I had breakfast waiting for her. When she sat down at the table I asked, "Where do you want to go to first?"

"The zoo, and then the space needle for lunch and the aquarium after before going to watch the fireworks."

I nodded. "Sounds good. I bought you something to wear to day."

"You didn't have to do that." She said smiling.

I didn't say anything as I took the t-shirt from my lap and tossed it across the table. She held it up in front of her face and read the I heart Seattle logo a look of horror appearing before she said, "I don't fucking think so."

"Why? All the tourist where one."

"Where is yours then?"

"Right like I would be caught dead in one of those things."

"And how is that fair if I have one and you don't?"

"Because girls where stuff like that."

"Have you actually met me?"

I laughed and said, "Yes, and I never expected you to actually wear it, I just wanted to see the look on your face because it was fucking priceless."

She stuck her tongue out at me which effectively shut my laughter right the hell up and caused me to shift in my chair.

She smirked knowing exactly what she did, but instead of saying anything she stood and headed for the bathroom. At the door she glanced over her shoulder and cocked a finger at me. I think I made it to her in about half a second.

After a very, very pleasant shower we left the hotel for the zoo.

As we walked in the entrance she turned and stopped right in front of me; looking at me with a serious expression she said, "Now remember this is not an all you can eat buffet."

Before I could say anything she whirled around and dashed off.

_Why that little… _Shaking my head with a smile on my face I chased after her. She squealed out as I caught her around the waist and pulled her around to face me.

Walking her backwards I looked down with a mock glare, "You do realize that you're going to pay for that little comment, right?"

"Promise?" She asked biting her lip.

"Absolutely," I whispered as I caught her lips with mine.

Pulling back a few seconds later I turned her back to facing front and slid my arm around her shoulders.

She looked over as we started to walk and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry; I just had to say it."

"It was funny."

She smiled again as we stopped at the hippo enclosure.

As we watched the hippo swim around I asked, "What is your favorite animal?"

She thought for a minute before answering, "It used to be a turtle because I felt it was like me. It has its shell to protect it from danger and after everything that happened I created one too."

I gave her a quick hug and asked, "And now?"

"Now it's a panther."

"Why a panther?"

"Because it reminds me of you."

"How does it do that?"

"Because it's sleek, strong, feral, and moves with a grace that you wouldn't expect from something so powerful."

I growled turned on by her words and I didn't miss her full body shiver. _Note to self: Growl more often_.

Moving to stand behind her I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her back to me, kissing down her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

We stood there a few more minutes before I asked, "You ready to see the other animals?"

"Yep, let's go."

We walked around the rest of the morning, laughing and cutting up. When Bella started to get hungry we headed over to the space needle. As she ate we looked out over the city. You couldn't see a lot because of the clouds but we saw enough.

After lunch we went to the aquarium and hung out there most of the afternoon. Bella was fascinated by the sea otters. Her face lit up every time they swam near the glass and she would laugh at their antics. I liked the underwater dome where you could see everything swimming around. We also spent a lot of time in the interactive area where she touched starfish and a few other things.

When we were finished at the aquarium we stopped for her to grab dinner at a little pizza place down the street.

The park wasn't to far from there so we decided to walk when she was done. Grabbing a blanket from the trunk we started down the sidewalk. We'd gone maybe a block when we came upon an ice cream place and Bella pulled me inside getting two scoops of vanilla in a cone.

Walking back out onto the sidewalk I was having a hard time controlling myself. Seeing her little tongue dart out to lick her ice cream was making me wish it was something else. After a particularly long lick that went from halfway down the cone up over her fingers and to the top of the scoop I stopped.

She looked up at me with those innocent doe eyes completely oblivious to my discomfort.

"Everything okay?" She asked licking that damn ice cream again. God she was going to kill me.

I shook my head no and swallowed hard. "You're either going to have to walk behind me or throw that away?"

"Why?"

"Because we won't make it to the fireworks if you don't."

She stared in confusion for a moment before her eyes darted down to the strain in my jean. Her eyes got huge when she understood and a wicked gleam came in her eye. Fuck I was in trouble.

"I'm not done yet so I'll have to be behind you. How about you give me a piggy back ride while I finish."

I nodded and crouched down, taking her ice cream so she could climb on.

Standing back up I started walking again. Her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist, one arm thrown around my neck, and my hands were holding the back of her thighs. All I could think about was how good an idea this was until I felt the drip of ice cream on my neck and her warm tongue lick it up.

Oh she did not just fucking do that. There was no way in hell we were making it to the fireworks now. Never breaking my stride I turned quickly and started back to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Hotel," I growled out and almost faltered in my steps as I felt her accompanied shiver.

She was silent until the car came into view and then she leaned her head forward and whispered, "When we get there can I lick you like my ice cream?"

Okay that successfully made me stop. I maneuvered her around to face me and nodded saying, "Only if I can return the gesture."

Her eyes hooded over and her desire spiked. "Hotel quickly," She said before crushing our lips together.

I made it there in I think about five minutes. As soon as the door closed behind us I had her pressed against it my lips firmly attached to anything I could get a hold of.

Pulling her away from the door I quickly walked us to the bedroom never moving my lips from her body. Not even wanting to when I undressed us I just ripped everything off shooting her lust and desire through the roof. Fuck yeah my girl likes that shit.

Laying us down on the bed I started to make a trail down her chest but a small hand pushed me back.

Bringing my eyes up to hers I quirked an eyebrow in question. "You first." She said and rose up pushing me back until I was lying with my head at the foot of the bed.

She started at my mouth letting our tongues dance together before pulling back and starting down. I fisted the sheets as her tongue swept across a nipple. She continued her trek down the middle of my stomach dipping her tongue in my navel. She then licked hipbone to hipbone before dipping her head lower.

I hissed as I felt her tongue swipe across the head of my cock. "Fuck."

Her mouth wrapped around me without warning and I lost all coherent thought.

**************

_**Bella**_

Oh my god. Fucking delicious was the only thing I could think as I took Jasper into my mouth. It was something I'd wanted to try since the first time we'd come together and now that I was here I never wanted to stop. I couldn't take him in all the way, but my hand helped and as I slid down his length I pumped my hand.

I worked my mouth faster hollowing out my cheeks as I came back up only to use my teeth going down. I didn't know what the hell I was really doing, but his growled profanities showed me I was doing something right and it succeeded in turning me on more and more. I could feel the wetness pooling in between my legs and I rubbed them together to help create some type of friction.

I felt a hand tangle into my hair and I brought my eyes up only to get caught by his intense gaze.

I continued to move along his length using my tongue now as we stared at each other. He was so beautiful and it still amazed me that he was mine and the intense love I felt from and for him. He gave me a small nod letting me know he was where I was in thinking as well.

It was all I needed to spur me on. I wanted him to let go, so I could taste all of him. Picking up my speed I twisted my head in the opposite direction of my mouth and let him graze the back of my throat on each downward motion. It only took a few more times before his hand tightened it's hold in my hair and his body went rigid shooting his exquisite coolness into my throat and a feral roar left his mouth. I swallowed all he gave and licked my way back up, kissing the tip softly.

Before I could move any further I was on my back with his mouth welded to mine.

When I needed to breathe he moved to my neck sucking and licking everywhere.

"Fuck Bella, that was amazing." He said against my skin. "But it's my turn now."

More wetness leaked out as he moved down my body, stopping to pay attention to my breast first. My breathing sped up as he lapped and blew cool air across the pink nipple of one, while his hand massage the other before changing sides and doing the same thing. When I couldn't stand the wait any longer I pushed on his shoulder and earned myself a sexy ass smirk as he slid slower. Keeping his eyes on me he licked down my stomach, my muscles quivering under his touch.

I closed my eyes at the feeling and then snapped them right the fuck back open when I felt him there. His mouth was pressed to the top of my slit sucking the skin gently as his fingers brushed across my lips. He inhaled deeply shooting a wave of pleasure straight to my core.

When I felt his fingers slide through my folds, grazing across my bundle of nerves, and slide into my entrance I lost it and clamped down around his fingers immediately. I cried out as my orgasm rocked through me and sending my brain into a tailspin.

He didn't stop the movement of his hand even after I came down from my high, instead increasing the speed of his fingers as his mouth closed around my clit. I could already feel the coil tightening again and I knew it wouldn't take long for me to cum again. As he sucked and licked my clit his fingers started hooking on each inward thrust and he would brush against that spot that was pushing me toward the edge. I felt my walls start to flutter and as he pushed in again I fell over crying out his name. He slowly removed his hand from my body and sucked them into his mouth to lick them clean.

"Oh god," I muttered watching him. "I need you inside me now."

He rose back up my body placing a hand on either side of my head and entered me in one quick, deep thrust, causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

Pulling back out almost all the way before pushing back in I was almost done for a third time. Fuck what this man could do to me.

As his speed picked up I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Harder Jasper."

He heeded my request and slammed into me over and over again. He never slowed as he reached around to unhook my legs and pulled me up with him as he sat back on his heels. My arms wrapped around his neck as I felt his hands come in contact with one hip and the opposite sides shoulder. Our lips moved together, our tongues working the others with frenzy. His grip on me was tight and I knew I would probably have bruises tomorrow, but I couldn't have cared less. He could hold me tighter and it would just be that much hotter.

I was literally shaking as I felt the first of my orgasm approaching. It was all I could do to keep from passing out and with three more deep hard thrust I was screaming out mixing it with his own growl as we came together in a blinding white light of ecstasy. I couldn't talk or do anything else as I clung to him riding out each small spasm of pleasure that was still coursing through me. My breaths were unattractive pants, but I once again couldn't have cared less. That was fucking intense and I loved every minute of it.

He was saying something but I wasn't coherent enough to understand at first. When his words finally registered my eyes welled up with tears and I buried my head into his neck.

"Fuck baby, I love you so fucking much." He kept saying over and over again.

We stayed in that position for awhile longer. I didn't want to let go, but eventually my muscles screamed at me to move and I pulled back to look at him. Brushing his hair off his forehead I placed a soft kiss on his lips and said, "I love you too Jasper, so fucking much."

He grinned making me do the same before he lifted me off his lap to lay me back on the bed joining me quickly and pulling me back into his arms. We stayed just like that until the sky turned dark with night and then we repositioned ourselves to look out the window. With legs entangled and hands entwined we watched the fireworks.

********

**Guess what. Two more chapters before the family comes back into the story. Chapter 20.**

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	18. A Blessing and Another Warning

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett.**

**Number 10 isn't in here, but you do get to find out what they're doing and it will be in the next one. Plus some lemonade at the kitchen table. :)  
**

**Enjoy…**

**************

**_Jasper_**

I was driving Bella crazy right now and it was funny as hell. It was like the beginning of the list all over again. When we had still yet to do number 1 and every time I opened my mouth her excitement level would spike. Now instead of just the slight disappoint that was then, it was major disappointment thrown in with annoyance, frustration, and impatience. Of course I couldn't really blame her because here we were in the middle of August and I had yet to mention anything about the last thing on our list.

I mainly had not told her about number 10 because there were still a few weeks before it was time for it and it was the only one that would not and could not be changed. This year Bella was going to have a kick ass birthday. One that made up for the last four and if everything went well would make up for the ones she would miss from now on.

I did try to keep her entertained though. We went on a lot of dates. I think we've seen every movie out in theaters now some of them twice. We play the WII games constantly and I've even started letting her drive the motorcycle whenever we go off. Hell she's gotten so good she's driven it to work a few times, although she doesn't know I've followed her those days. And then of course at night she's very entertained too.

With a smile at where my thoughts had taken me I stopped running as I came to the edge of the parking lot of the place I needed. There were two things left to do before we did number 10. I'd already done one thing to get everything perfect and now I was fixing to do the next thing, the last one would hopefully be accomplished next week sometime while Bella was working. I just needed to make a phone call and see when I or we for that matter could do it.

Checking the parking lot to make sure the coast was clear, granted it was midnight and anyone here at this time needed their damn head checked, and finding that it was I stepped out from the trees and started for the granite markers. Winding my way through the ones I didn't need I finally came upon the one I did.

Crouching down beside it I reached out a hand and brushed the grass clippings strewn across it. I didn't bring flowers, Bella would in a few days when she came for his birthday, plus she couldn't know I was here now or she'd bug me until I told her why.

Taking a deep unneeded breath and blowing it out I started talking.

"Hey Chief. Bella's fine, she doesn't know I'm here. I needed to just talk to you for a minute. I got your message and I want you to know that everything is good. She's happy and I hope to make her even happier in a few weeks. That's kind of where you come in. I know that there really isn't a way for you to get an answer to me, but I still need to ask because it won't feel right if I don't. Bella is my life and there is nothing I won't do for her. I want to give her everything she could possibly dream about even when she can't anymore. I want to marry her and give her the future that she deserves. I plan on asking her soon and I wanted your blessing. I know that's kind of stupid because it's not like I can hear you give it and I'm going to ask her anyway, but like I already said it wouldn't feel right not asking for it. It's what I'm supposed to do after all…" I trailed off as the wind picked up and swept through the cemetery.

A small glare of light appeared on the headstone causing me to stand up quickly and turn around. If I had been human I would have rubbed my eyes because I could have sworn I was seeing things. Shaking my head I couldn't think of one damn thing to say to the man standing a few feet away.

"What?" He asked grinning. "You really shouldn't underestimate the dead Jasper. It's surprising what we can do when something important needs to be addressed and in this case it's something pretty important."

"She always is."

He smiled again and said, "That right there makes my answer even easier. You have my blessing. You would have had it had I still been alive. Granted it probably would have taken a little longer for you to get it that way, but you would have ended up getting it nonetheless."

"Thank you, Chief."

He gave me a slight nod of his head. "I gave Bella a warning in her last dream. She hasn't told you about it and neither will I because it doesn't apply for you, so don't ask her about it. The reason I even mentioned it is because I'm about to give you one that you can't tell her about. As soon as she's like you, teach her to fight. Everything you know."

Dread filled me as I asked, "Why?"

"Because one's coming. I'm not allowed to tell you when or who, and nothing you or anyone else does will stop it from happening. You will have time to get her to where she needs to be, but you're going to have to work her hard and ignore the frustration that will come with it because you can't tell her why she has to learn."

"What happens if I don't?"

"You will lose her and yourself. Neither one of you can live without the other now and as much as I love my daughter I don't want her here. She belongs with you."

"Will we be okay?"

"If you both listen to what I've said. It may not seem like it at the time, but things will work out."

"How can I look at her without giving anything away?"

"You will. Just take a minute when I leave to gather your self together, hunt, and then go to her. There's a bear close to your old house, he should be good to knock out the rest of the frustration you'll have. When you get home continue the path that you're on now and forget until the time comes to start her training."

"You're sure she will be ready?"

"She'll be amazing and pretty scary when you're done. I'd recommend not pissing her off afterwards."

I smiled in spite of the conversation we were having because I made a point in not doing that now with her human.

"I have to go know."

"Wait. There's nothing else you can tell me?"

"Sorry. I would if I could. I don't like that you'll have to go into everything blind and when I say that it means Alice too."

"Chief…I…"

"Just remember what I said."

I nodded resigned that I wouldn't know.

"Tell her you love her everyday."

"I will."

"Goodbye Jasper."

"Goodbye Chief."

He smiled and started backing up. Just before he disappeared he said. "It's Charlie, son."

I stared at the spot he'd been standing in letting the anger wash through me. I didn't know what was coming but I'll be damned if she wouldn't be ready. She may kick my ass up one side and down the other before she got there, but it would all be worth it. She was worth it.

My anger ebbed as that last thought passed through my head. I'd said that before and I had meant it then too, but now so much more was on the line and it meant more than I ever thought it would.

Sighing I turned back to the headstone one last time and said, "Thanks Charlie."

A light wind passed through the cemetery again and I started for the woods. I did find the bear and had a little fun first before I ate, Emmett would have been proud. Returning to the house a little while later Bella was already asleep.

Stripping my clothes off I crawled in beside her and pulled her body to me, kissing her bare shoulders.

"I love you," I whispered over and over again only stopping when she muttered it quietly back still sleeping peacefully.

The next morning I did what Charlie had said, forgetting for the time being what I would have to do sometime soon and continued on with the last step of what needed to be accomplished before Bella's Birthday.

After sending Bella off to work I grabbed my cell phone and hit the number I needed. This time when she answered she said my name.

"_Hey Jasper. More karaoke?"_

"No, I think that one time was enough."

She laughed and said, _"Oh well what can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering if you're off sometime this week when Bella is working."

"_Um…yeah Wednesday."_

"Okay. Could you meet me in Port Angeles that morning? I need your help with something."

"_Sure. Just tell me what time and where."_

"Do you want to know what we're doing?"

"_Not really. From what little I know about you it should be something fun."_

"Thanks. 10 at the karaoke place."

"_Hey you said no karaoke."_

"I know, but it kind of would defeat the purpose of Bella not knowing if I met you at work."

"_Ah so this is a surprise."_

"Yes. I need to get it done before we do number 10."

"_Alright. I do have to say I'll be glad when it gets here. She's driving me crazy thinking you've forgotten it."_

I laughed this time. "Sorry, but it will be in September at her birthday, but I'll be nice and tell you I'm taking her to Vegas."

"_Awesome. Wait? Jasper are we picking out a ring Wednesday?"_

"Yep."

She squealed causing me to pull the phone from my ear. _"Are you going to marry her there?"_

"No, just asking."

_"Okay. I'll see you at 10 then. I also know a place we can go."_

"Cool. Thanks Sarah."

"_Anytime. Bye Jasper."_

"Bye."

Hanging up I had to smile. Sarah was such a good friend.

The rest of Monday and Tuesday passed quickly and finally I was pulling into Pete's Place. Sarah was already there and quickly got out of her car.

"Hey, so do you want to follow me or is it easier to just ride together?" She asked stopping by my window.

"You can ride with me if you want too."

"Okay." She said and moved around to the passenger side and sliding in.

I pulled out of the parking lot and she gave me directions to where we were headed.

As we drove she said, "I want to thank you Jasper."

"For what?" I asked glancing over.

"For bringing Bella out of her shell."

"That wasn't just me."

"Yes it was. Yeah she had started to come around a little before that, but I don't think she'd be like she is now if it weren't for you. She loves you a lot."

"I love her too."

"I know. I can see it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said smiling over at me as we pulled in front of the jewelry store.

We made our way inside without talking anymore and started looking around. My eyes passed over most of the rings since they were typical looking, you know the small little band and one lonely diamond. Yes they were simple like Bella, but I didn't want simple I wanted unique, something Bella was as well.

"I don't think it's here Sarah." I said after a few minutes.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something one of a kind."

"Like her?"

"Exactly." I said noticing one of the employees stepping away behind a door.

"We can try somewhere else."

I nodded and moved away from the counter. Before we made it to the door the worker returned.

"Excuse me sir. I may have something."

I glanced down at Sarah and we both turned to the guy who was setting a few boxes on the counter.

"These pieces we keep in the back and only bring out when someone requests something different. I think you'll find something here."

I nodded as he opened the first box. The ring was beautiful but not Bella at all. To gaudy with three lines of diamonds on the band, one big diamond right in the middle, and a flower pattern with diamonds behind it. I shook my head no and he moved on to the next one.

The second one was too big and ugly. A big round diamond in the middle with other round diamonds set around it and some sapphires too. I glanced over at Sarah and she had her nose scrunched up, my thoughts exactly.

I shook my head no again.

The third ring had Sarah and I both shaking our head before the box was even open all the way. A thin band with a big green stone in the middle with a diamond on either side.

I sighed out of frustration. This was a waste of time and I almost said it until he opened up the fourth box and I was no longer frustrated. It appeared by Sarah's quick intake of breath she felt the same as I did. That was the one.

"I'll take it." I said looking up at the smiling employee.

"Good deal. Let me get the paperwork for it and we'll take care of everything. What size will it need to be?"

Well shit. I had no clue about what size ring she wore. Bella wasn't a normal girl and I'd never seen her wear any kind of jewelry except earrings. I was just about to turn to Sarah when I felt the buzz of my phone.

Closing my eyes I sent up a silent thank you. Pulling my phone out I pulled up the new text.

_**SORRY. Forgot to give you this didn't I. Size 4. Good luck and see you soon.**_

Smiling I slipped it back into my pocket and said, "Size 4."

"Okay, it'll take about a week."

"Perfect."

He smiled and disappeared to the back again.

"She's going to love it Jasper." Sarah said bringing my eyes to her.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"I'm glad you asked."

I smiled and pulled out my wallet as the employee came back out.

Thirty minutes later Sarah and I were leaving the store and I drove her back to her car.

"Thanks again." I called as she got into her vehicle.

She waved and I waited until she'd pulled out before heading back to the house.

A week later I went to pick up the ring and it still gave me that feeling of happiness when I saw it again. I couldn't wait to get it on Bella's finger.

The rest of August passed quickly. Bella went to the cemetery to visit Charlie on his birthday. I went with her, but waited in the car.

The first week of September came and I figured it was time to finally tell Bella about number 10.

Making her dinner one night I waited by the door until she pulled into the driveway. Going out to meet her I gave her a kiss and pulled her into the house.

Sitting her at the table I fixed her a plate to eat and then sat down across from her.

I let her get a bite or two in before I started talking.

"Your birthday is coming up soon."

"And?" She asked looking up at me.

"We have to celebrate."

"Why?"

"Well I think we can both agree that your 18th birthday sucked ass, you didn't celebrate at 19, 20, or 21, so it's kind of time."

"Yeah, but you know that birthdays aren't really my thing."

"I figured you'd say that, so what if I told you that we would be celebrating it while in the process of doing number 10."

"I'd say how many days do I need off?"

"That's my girl and you need that Thursday and Friday. We fly out next Wednesday night."

"Okay." She gave me a smile and finished eating.

"Aren't you going to ask me where we are going?"

"Are you going to tell me if I do?"

"Maybe, if I can be persuaded." I said with a grin and wondering what she would come up with.

**************

_**Bella**_

Persuaded huh? What could I do? Pushing my plate back I propped my elbows on the table. We stared at each other for a few minutes before an idea came and I stood up slowly, his eyes following my movement. Walking around to his side I motioned my hand for him to slide the chair back. When he did so I threw a leg over and straddled his lap, his hands attached themselves to my hips quickly. Sliding closer to him I felt his arousal against me and a hiss came from his lips.

"How's that?"He swallowed hard, but still shook his head no.

I placed my hands on his forearms and moved them slowly up to his shoulders and down to pop the buttons on his shirt. Ducking my head I ran my tongue across the skin I'd exposed. Keeping my lips against his chest I asked, "What about now?"

"Getting there." He said in barely a whisper causing me to smile against him.

I continued to move my mouth up to his neck and to his ear, licking the shell.

"And now?" I whispered.

"Vegas."

I sat back quickly and searched his face to make sure I'd heard right. "Seriously?"

He nodded.

A big grin appeared on my face and I crushed my lips to his. I'd always wanted to go to Vegas. I wanted to see the shows, ride the roller coasters, and play roulette. This was going to be the best fucking thing on the list and the best birthday ever.

I finally pulled back gasping for air and he said, "I take it this is a good thing."

I nodded like an idiot and went back to kissing him some more, shifting my hips in the process. I didn't get to do it too many times before he stood up quickly. I vaguely heard the crash of my plate hitting the floor, being to busy trying to stick my tongue down his throat.

My back hit the table and he let me go only long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Once it hit the floor his hands settled on my hips. His hands moved up my sides taking my shirt with it as I arched my back to allow him to pull it off all the way. My bra followed right behind it as did my shoes, socks, pants, and panties.

Jasper dropped to his knees, taking a hold of my calves and pulled me to the edge of the table. His tongue licked a trail up my inner thigh before making a swipe up my already dripping slit.

"Fuck Jasper," I rasped squeezing my eyes shut.

I felt him smile against me and then take my clit in between his lips. While he was busy stroking my bundle of nerves with his tongue his hands started at my ankles and lightly grazed my legs up to my knees before lifting them over his shoulders. His right hand continued its upward path on my inner thigh until he met my entrance and plunged two fingers in, immediately hooking them as he pulled out.

"Oh god."

His fingers pumped into me at a ridiculous speed causing me to slide on the table. He gripped my leg to hold me in place as he slammed his hand into me over and over again.

"So…close." I whispered my hands reaching down to grip his hair.

"Cum for me baby." He said before sucking on my clit hard and pressing down on my g-spot. I let go, my body convulsing with the orgasm that swept through me. I cried out his name as he lapped up the juices my body gave him.

When I came down from my high Jasper stood, my legs dropping to hang off the edge of the table. His pants hit the floor and I sucked in a breath realizing that he was commando. Fuck that was hot to think about. I was so going to hide all of his underwear tomorrow. He leaned over to place a kiss in the middle of my chest working up to my mouth. His tongue fought with mine as he positioned himself at my entrance.

He pushed in slowly groaning as his hips hit mine. He continued to kiss my lips, my cheeks, my jaw, my neck, and my chest area as his speed started to pick up. My legs came up to wrap around his waist holding him closer to me so his thrust were shorter.

Fuck I couldn't get enough of him now. I wanted to ravage him every time he touched me and usually got my wish unless we were in public.

I was climbing that hill quickly and all I wanted to do was jump off, but I wanted him to jump with me. Placing my hand on his chest I pushed him slightly back, breaking his contact with my skin, so I could prop on my one hand. Letting my other hand slide down his chest I adjust it so I could graze his cock as he pulled out of me. His hiss told me that I was accomplishing what I wanted as did the harder thrusts he was making.

"Fuck Bella, I'm close."

I was fighting my orgasm wanting to wait for him. "Let go Jasper, when you do I will."

His growl almost sent me careening into the abyss, but I bit my lip and held back until he pushed into me one last time, going rigid and his cool seed shot into me. My walls clamped around him at the same time and we clung to each other as we rode out the wave of pleasure.

I was down from my high, but my breathing had not yet returned to normal when he picked me up to carry me upstairs. Laying me gently on my bed he finally pulled out of me and crawled in under the covers, tucking me into his side.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you too Jasper. I can't wait for Vegas."

He chuckled and hugged me tighter. "Neither can I darlin'. Neither can I."

*************

The time between when I learned about Vegas and when we left was spent in a whirlwind of getting things packed and I even went shopping for a few new outfits to wear. Jasper did say that I would need one really nice dress, but I decided to wait until we got there to go pick it out since I figured Vegas had much better choices than Port Angeles or even Seattle did.

Our flight out was at 11:30 and after working all day and not sleeping any on the short flight I was exhausted by the time we made it to the hotel. I was barely keeping my eyes open as we passed through the doors of The Venetian and I couldn't even enjoy the beauty that surrounded us. To top it off my stomach growled loudly as we stepped up to the check in desk and I earned a once over from the woman standing there. I rolled my eyes as she turned all of her attention onto Jasper. He hugged me to his side feeling my annoyance, which was more pronounced with my hunger and tiredness.

He got us quickly checked in and moved us over to the elevators.

While we waited for the car I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll call for room service when we get in the room."

I nodded even though I figured I'd be asleep before it even got to the room.

Stepping onto the elevator I wrapped my arms around Jasper's waist and rested my forehead against his chest closing my eyes. I pulled away grudgingly when I heard the ding and stepped off to follow him to our room a bellhop behind me.

As we stopped in front of our room door Jasper said, "You can leave the bags here I can take them in."

The bellhop nodded setting everything down and said a quiet thank you to Jasper as he handed over a tip. Jasper slipped the card key in and pushed the door open letting me step into the dark room before him. I didn't even have time to search for a light switch as I was jerked away from the door by a cold arm that clamped around my waist spinning me into a marble chest. An equally cold stone hand on my mouth, muffled the scream that I tried to get out.

My heart was racing as an unfamiliar voice said, "Well, well, well. Looks like I get to have a snack before dinner."

************

**Should I go hide? **

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	19. Do you feel lucky

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**Enjoy…**

**************

_**Jasper**_

Fuck I was going to rip his ass apart. I'd told him not to do that shit or anything like it, but of course the bastard never fucking listened to any damn thing.

Before I could say anything Charlotte came in from the balcony. "Damn Peter. Let her the fuck go before Jasper kills your sorry ass."

Bella's fear dropped in an instant hearing the name of my dickhead friend and was replaced by anger. Oh shit he was in trouble.

"I was just having some fun," He said dropping his arms as I finally flipped the light on. Bella face was one I'd seen before standing on the other side of the Cullen door after my dumbass moment and not one I had wanted to see again, but this time I was okay with it.

Peter started to talk again, but Bella whipping around to face him cut him off. She was in no way affected by the red eyes staring back at her nor did she care that he was a vampire at that moment. Her hand shot out quickly wrapping around his shirt front. It was a testament that she'd just shocked his ass since she was able to jerk him forward.

"Listen here asshole, I'm not the typical little human since I know what you are, but that doesn't mean I like to have the shit scared out of me. Next time you think about it think again because I won't hesitate to ask Jasper to kick your ass until I can and you'll get another one. Got me?"

Charlotte and I cracked up as Peter swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. Now back the fuck up and introduce yourself right." She said letting his shirt go.

I was still fighting a smile as Peter took enough steps back that his arm was stretched out as far as it would go. "Peter Whitlock ma'am."

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." Bella shook his hand and I didn't need to see her face to know she was finally smiling.

Peter grinned at her for a second before Charlotte shoved him out of the way muttering, "dumbass," before reaching over and pulling Bella into a hug. "I'm Charlotte. It's so good to finally meet you."

"You too," Bella said returning the hug. 'But how are you here?"

"Jasper called us a few weeks ago. He told us all about you and how you wanted to meet us and he asked if we wanted to join you two for the weekend."

"I figured that, but I meant how are you in our room?"

"Oh our room is next door. We just jumped the space in between the balconies and Peter jimmied the lock."

Bella cut her eyes over to Peter who looked down sheepishly.

Charlotte laughed and said, "Bella I think you might just be my new favorite person. Now come on and let me get to know you better."

She pulled Bella over to the couch and sat her down. They started talking like they'd known each other forever.

Peter came to stand beside me, watching them for a few minutes before he spoke. "Dude, your girl is scary as fuck when she's not happy. Hell she didn't even say much, but that look in her eye was enough."

I smirked and glanced over. "You do know you're a vampire right and can take her."

"That means nothing right now because I have a feeling she won't forget and when she's changed I'd have to walk around with pieces missing."

"Ahhh, is Petey scared of the big bad human Bella?"

"Shut the fuck up. Wait until that look is turned on you and then you can give me shit."

"I've already seen it."

"Oh, well then just shut the fuck up." He said causing me to laugh. When I calmed down he continued. "She's changed you. I like it and her."

"I knew you would. It's not hard too like her or love her in my case."

"Charlotte likes her too."

"I know. I can feel what she's feeling remember."

"Whatever. You haven't realized your girl is about to pass out where she's sitting, not much of an empath if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes, thinking it was going to be a long ass weekend with him around and moved over to the couch.

Bella's eyes were drooping while Charlotte looked on in silent amusement.

"I think she needs a bed." She said looking up at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah." Reaching down I scooped Bella up in my arms. "Come on baby. It's bedtime."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck whispering a "night" to Peter and Charlotte. After getting her settled in bed I went back out to my friends.

"Oh Jasper I love her." Charlotte said as I pulled the door shut behind me.

I gave her a smile and sat down on the couch beside her, giving her a quick hug.

"So what are the plans for this weekend?" Peter asked sitting in a chair across the coffee table.

"Well I'll let her sleep in today and then maybe take her down to play Roulette. That's the main thing she's wanted to do in the casino and with it being closed in we'll be able to join her. Once it's dark I need you Charlotte to take her shopping for Saturday. She'll need a dress for that night. I know she also wants to ride the roller coasters so we'll have to do that Friday night."

"What show are we going to on Saturday night?" Charlotte asked.

"Phantom. So the dress doesn't have to be too fancy, but dressy. Also maybe something in blue since it will match her ring."

"Oh can I see it. Please?" Charlotte asked.

I nodded and went quietly into the bedroom to grab it out of my bag. Returning I handed over the little box. Peter moved over so he could see as well. "Oh Jasper it's beautiful." Charlotte said.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"For just talking to her this little bit tonight I think you could have gotten her one from a Cracker Jack box and she'd love it."

I smiled and took the box back, looking down at the ring myself. It was a platinum band with two separate lines of six diamonds on each side of the circle cut diamond. There were also six diamonds and six sapphires that circled the main diamond. I still thought it was perfect and one of kind, just like she was and I couldn't wait to slide it onto her finger.

Peter, Charlotte, and I talked for another hour before they headed back to their room, using the damn hallway this time like normal people and I crawled into bed with Bella, pulling her close to my side.

She ended up sleeping until almost 1 before her stomach showed it couldn't be denied food any longer. While she showered and dressed I ordered her some lunch. When it arrived so did Peter and Charlotte.

As Bella ate we talked about the plan with Bella, of course leaving out some of the finer details, like what show we were going to and what was coming after.

"So Bells," Peter said already comfortable with calling her by a nickname. "You ready to go lose some of Jasper's money?"

"How do you know I'll lose?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I do."

"Oh fuck don't tell me you can see the future too."

"No he can't," I said. "The fucker just knows shit. Kind of like intuition."

"Oh, well whatever. I don't have to lose his money though, I have more than enough of my own."

I smiled over at her, like I'd really let her lose her money.

Once Bella was done eating and Charlotte and Peter had slipped their contacts in and grabbed a handful of extras we headed down to the casino. Bella went straight for the Roulette table pulling me along behind her. Peter was laughing his ass off every time she squealed when the ball landed and I couldn't help but join him in laughter because she thought she was winning but in reality she was just breaking even because she placed the same amount of money on both red and black.. After about an hour I pulled her away and we headed to the blackjack table.

"Come on Bells, sit by me. I'll help you." Peter said pulling her down into a chair as Charlotte and I settled on the other side of them.

Three hours later Bella had finally learned that Peter wasn't being anywhere near helpful. She was the only one that had lost any of her money and she wasn't happy about it.

"You know I hate you right now." She said glaring over at him after losing once again when he told her to hit when she shouldn't have.

"I can't help it if you haven't learned not to listen to me yet." He said laughing and bumping her shoulder.

She cracked a smile, but leaned over to whisper so the dealer couldn't hear, "Just keep laughing this is going into my, Reasons for kicking Petey's ass, file for when I'm changed."

"Sorry, I think I've had enough blackjack, let's try our hand at poker now." He said quickly standing up. I laughed my ass off walking over to the poker table because really the fact that he was scared of her was fucking hilarious.

Bella was smart this time and sat between me and Charlotte. I opted not to play since I could tell when someone was bluffing, but that didn't stop me from helping Bella and by the time we got up two hours later Bella had pulled in about 200 dollars.

By this time it was late enough to venture outside. We stopped for Bella to have dinner before walking up and down the strip. We stopped to watch the pirate show at the Treasure Island hotel and then headed to find outfits for Saturday night. The girls veered off into one store and we followed behind sitting in chairs near the dressing rooms to wait.

They looked around for a few minutes before each disappeared into a room. They didn't come out to show us the dresses they tried on, but I was kind of glad when Bella came out carrying the one she wanted because I had a feeling if I saw her in it now we'd be arrested for public indecency when I ravaged her in the dressing room.

Charlotte's dress was going to look great on her too and I felt Peter's desire spike as he looked it over. They quickly found shoes and after paying we went to find an outfit for me and Peter. We both chose the same white dress shirt, but he got gray pants while I chose black. We then each grabbed a tie the color of our girl's dresses and a pair of black dress shoes. Once everything was paid for we headed back to the hotel.

Bella fell asleep pretty quickly and after Peter and Charlotte went to their room I stood on the balcony thinking about all I wanted to say to her Saturday night. I didn't want to have this long speech because that wasn't either of us. Finally deciding on a few important things I headed back into lay beside her.

Friday passed pretty quickly. We spent a little time in the casino and then headed out to do the roller coasters. Bella was funny as shit on the two on top of the stratosphere. She cussed up a storm that only the three vampires heard since everyone else was screaming their throats raw.

Finally Saturday came and I was fucking nervous for once. How that was even possible I couldn't tell you, but shit I didn't like it at all.

Bella and Charlotte went down to the spa to have their nails done before closing themselves off in Charlotte's room to get ready. The show started at 9:30 so Peter and I hung out in the casino for awhile and then went back to my room.

After getting a shower and dressing I paced the room, checking and rechecking the ring.

Peter finally got tired of my movement and asked, "Do you want me to tell you what her answer will be?"

"No." I answered scowling.

"Well calm the fuck down before I kick your ass."

"Like you could."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to call Bella?"

He sat back quickly and I chuckled.

"Dude that's not even remotely close to being fucking funny. I told you already she's scary."

I dropped down on the couch. "Sorry."

"Look Jazz she loves you so much so that a blind man could even see it. You are the center of her world and you need to just calm down."

"I know, I know, I just never thought I'd be doing this again. If she was to say no…" I stopped as his hand connected with the back of my head. "What the fuck?"

"Well I needed to fucking do something. Do you honestly think she'd say no?"

"No."

"Then suck it up and go get the door." He said as a knock sounded through the room.

I shook my head and took a deep breathe before pulling the door open and losing all train of thought.

***************

_**Bella**_

He just stood their staring causing me to start to worry that I didn't look as good as I thought I had. I'd loved my dress when I first tried it on, a dark blue that went well with my skin, fitted down to my knees with tank straps, a deep v neckline, and a wide band of the same color under my breast, but now I wasn't so sure. I looked down, biting my lip, but his hand came up to tilt my chin back.

"Don't, I'm just stunned with how beautiful you look." He said leaning forward to brush his lips across mine.

I smiled when he pulled back. Letting my eyes roam over him I became the one stunned. God he looked good.

We stood there looking at each other until Peter moved us over to get to Charlotte who was still standing in the hallway.

"Fuck baby. What do you say we drop these two and go back to our room?" He said pulling her into his chest.

"Whatever. I'm going out to have some fun. You can rip it off later." She said smacking his arm.

Jasper and I laughed at the pained look that came over his face, but I could understand. Charlotte did look pretty hot in her dress. It was the same length as mine with the same type of straps, but her v was a lot deeper showing off her ample cleavage, the bottom having a layered look, and was deep red in color.

Jasper pulled the door shut behind him and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Are we ready?" He asked looking at the three of us. We all nodded and headed for the elevator. As we waited I glanced over at the two people beside us. I really liked both of them already, even if Peter was an ass. I had a feeling he only did it because he liked me as well so I didn't give him to much shit. I did revel in the fact that I seemed to scare him though. It was going to be so much fun to mess with him when I was vampire. Charlotte I already saw as a best friend and I hope she felt the same way.

As the elevator doors opened I saw Jasper look over at her and thought I saw his mouth move but wasn't positive until Charlotte placed a hand on my arm and said, "I feel the same."

I felt a big grin slip onto my face and I I reached over to give her a hug. I then gave one to Jasper for putting me at ease.

"Hey what about me?" Peter huffed.

Rolling my eyes I put my arms around his waist. I heard Jasper's growl about the time I felt his hand.

Jerking back I glared up at his smirk. "Did you just cop a feel of my ass?"

"Maybe."

"Filed away Petey." I said before looking toward Charlotte. "Would you do the honors right now though?"

She nodded grinning and reached up to smack the back of his head. He groaned rubbing the spot she hit while Jasper brought me back to his side sending his own glare at Peter as the elevator opened and we stepped off. Jasper to my surprise turned us away from the front doors.

"Where are we going?"

"To the theater here." He answered

"Phantom?" I questioned hopefully. I'd seen the sign for it while in the casino and wanted to see it.

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

I smiled and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

He gave a smile back to me and we stopped to hand over our tickets.

The show was amazing, the lights, the story, the music, everything really. I stared at the stage in awe the entire time.

Halfway through Jasper leaned over and whispered, "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," I whispered back not even moving my eyes.

He chuckled softly and settled his arm around my shoulders, kissing my temple.

Once it was over we walked back to the lobby. I started to turn toward the elevators, but Jasper pulled me toward the main door with Peter and Charlotte right behind us.

"Where are we off to now?" I asked.

"Just thought we could take a ride." He said motioning to the doors.

Looking up I saw two horse drawn carriages sitting in the valet area. I smiled and pulled him through the doors. He helped me up into the first one while Peter and Charlotte got in the other one.

Settling in the seat he hopped up beside me and snuggled me into his side placing a small blanket over my legs and nodding to the driver.

As we moved out of the parking lot and onto the street he whispered, "Happy Birthday baby."

My eyes grew huge. "Shit it is my birthday isn't it."

I heard Peter's laughter from behind us, the little fucker, before Charlotte and Jasper joined is as well.

"What?" I asked.

"You seriously forgot your birthday?" He asked looking down at me.

"So, it happens to some people. I told you they didn't hold any interest for me. Maybe now you'll believe me."

He just shook his head, hugged me tighter, and said, "God I love you."

"I love you too." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

We drove around a while more and thankfully Jasper didn't mention my birthday anymore. I'd never been one to celebrate and I really hoped I wouldn't have to worry about it after this one.

When the carriage stopped I looked around and saw the Bellagio hotel and the fountains. Helping me down we walked over to the railing. I stood holding onto it with Jasper behind me, his arms circling my waist and his chin on my shoulder. Peter and Charlotte mimicking our stance beside us.

I don't know how long we stood there like that watching the water and listening to the music playing before Jasper pulled away. It took a second for me to realize he wasn't touching me and I turned around, my eyes finding him looking up at me from his knee, tears immediately welling up in them.

He took my left hand in his and said, "After you found I was back and asked me to live with you I hoped that my agreeing wouldn't become the biggest mistake I'd ever made. It wasn't though because it gave me my best friend and the love of my life. That one yes gave me you and it was the best answer I'd ever given to any question I'd ever been asked. I want you beside me always, I want to give you my last name for eternity, and I want to love you everyday from now until forever. Bella Swan will you marry me?"

I reached up and wiped the tears streaming down my face away and gave him the best answer I would ever give to any question I was ever asked. "Yes."

His smile lit up his face as he opened the box I hadn't even noticed in his hand. My eyes were drawn to the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. I watched in stunned silence as he slipped it on my finger and after he kissed it I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my face into the crook of his neck as more happy tears poured from my eyes.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

I finally pulled away as the whistling and clapping behind us registered. Looking over my shoulder I saw a grinning Peter and Charlotte. Jasper helped me up and Charlotte immediately wrapped an arm around the both of us.

"Congratulations you two." Charlotte said hugging tightly. Peter was still standing to the side and I looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"You're stuck with me now you know that right?" He asked grinning like an idiot.

I looked from him to Jasper and back. "I think I can handle that."

"Good now get over here Bells." He said opening his arms up. I flew into them hugging him as tight as I could while he twirled me around. Yeah if it meant I was with Jasper then I would take whatever shit Peter gave me.

Once he put me back onto my feet and he and Jasper had shared a man hug Jasper slipped his arms around me. "You ready to go back to the hotel?" He asked.

I nodded. I was definitely ready to go back since I had the full intention of making love to my fiancé.

The ride back went quickly as we stole kisses. Peter and Charlotte were all over each other in the elevators and I just had to shake my head at the two of them. They threw us a brief wave as they stumbled into the door of their room.

Getting into ours Jasper shut the door and pulled me back into his chest, kissing my neck as he walked us to the bedroom. When I was standing in front of the bed he slowly lowered the zipper of my dress and slid it down my arms before letting it drop to pool at my feet. Turning in his arms I placed my hands on his chest. He bent his head to capture my lips and as our tongues danced together I undid his tie and the buttons of his shirt.

Once he had it shrugged off his shoulders he broke the kiss and sat me down on the edge of the bed. Neither one of us spoke as he removed my heels, my bra and panties, or the rest of his clothes. When we were both bare he slid us up to the top of the bed and kissed me deeply, his body settling lightly on top of mine. As I broke away to breathe his hand came up and he stroked his fingertips down my cheek before cupping it in his hand. I stared up into caramel eyes, the dim light from the lamp beside the bed making them shine and I once again felt the happy tears prick.

"I love you so much my beautiful Bella."

I smiled and whispered my love back as he slid into my warmth.

Our movements were slow as our bodies connected over and over again. Our moans were soft whispers neither one of us wanting to break the quiet anymore than was needed. He sent me his love and I pushed mine back to him as much as I could. The two melded together forming a single entity, one that was so deep and powerful. It surrounded us and stole our breath as we drowned in the feel of it.

The road to the end was longer than normal, but I couldn't have asked for anything better as we fell over the edge together and slowly floating back down.

For hours we lay beside each other not speaking. His hand trailed down my arm to my hand, running a finger across mine before going back up and repeating the process.

Finally as the sky began to brighten with the coming dawn he said, "We have to leave tonight."

"I know."

"There are things we're going to have to decide."

"I know and I'm ready." I said and looked up so he could not only feel, but see in my eyes that I was as well.

He smiled and brought his hand up to my chin. "How did I get so lucky?"

"You said yes." I answered and then pushed up to kiss him.

Many hours later after making love again, spending the day talking with Peter and Charlotte in the hotel room, and boarding our flight home we finally got into the car at Sea-Tac to drive back to Forks. I passed out before we even made it out of the city, but didn't feel too bad since Jasper had Peter and Charlotte to keep him company on the way.

************

**Well, did I do okay? I'm worried for some reason. **

**I took a lot of liberties with the hotel rooms because you can't get a balcony at the Venetian, but whatever just go with it. :)**

**And yes the family will be back next chapter or Jasper, Bella, Peter, and Charlotte will go to them actually, but still the Cullen's are back. **

**Links for the no and yes ring on profile as well as the four outfits.  
**

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	20. They're Back

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**Okay I have a few stories I need to rec before you read. It's three I just found and one that is new and only two chapters in. **

**1. _Never Knew It Could Be Like This by siobhan2006. _Bella/Jasper- He's dominant and dark and controlling and oh so fucking sexy it's not even funny. Bella gets spanked twice in just the first five chapters, so good. Makes me want to be bad and hope Jasper comes to my house.**

**2. _The Burning Marvelous Life by apk1980. _Bella/Jasper. A great story. Bella loses her fiancé and Jasper is there to help pick up the pieces as her best friend. Rose is a lesbian too. Hee Hee with Tanya. Such a great story so far and you all need to read it and review. **

**3. _Once Bitten, Twice Shy by lifelesslyndsey. _This one is a Peter/Bella story. I know not a couple I usually read but it's a new story and only two chapters in and it is hilarious so far. The idea of Peter's change is so original it's not even funny. Bella is a snarky little bitch and Peter is just fucking hilarious. If you think my Peter/Bella interaction is funny read this one because you will love it, there is no comparison to mine. **

**4._ Pure Obsession by Jasper's Black Rose. _Jasper/Bella. I just don't know where to start with this one. Read, Read, Read. That's all I can say because it will shock and surprise and make you want more. **

**Okay now that that is out of the way, on to the family coming back. **

**Enjoy…**

**************

_**Bella**_

It's been an interesting month and a half since our return from Vegas. Having Peter in the house has been nothing short of a pain in my ass. He's constantly trying to scare me or he laughs when I do something he considers "human". I swear when I'm a vampire I'm taking a finger or an arm or something and make him go without it for a few days to teach him a lesson. Somehow I don't think that will even work though, maybe I could talk Charlotte into cutting him off. That might do it.

Speaking of Charlotte she is awesome as fuck. She's like the sister I never had, even more than Alice was when she was around. I love talking to her about anything and everything, plus she's a great cook so her and Jasper trade off each night and I think I've gained about five pounds with some of the stuff she's made me.

Jasper and I are doing amazing. We had a long talk one afternoon a week after getting back and we made some decisions. I wanted to get married and have our honeymoon before my change and he agreed. Then we decided to go to the family before then. We wanted to get everything out in the open with Alice before moving to the next step. Jasper didn't even have to take out his phone to call, she called him. We agreed to come to Esme and Carlisle's house in Michigan the first week of November. She wasn't going to tell anybody about us and I did worry briefly about what they would say, but knew that I didn't really care. After a lot of thought I also decided to sell my dad's house and quit my job. I wouldn't be coming back to Forks when we left so there was no need to keep either.

It had been a happy surprise when I put the house up for sale and two days later Mr. and Mrs. Webber bought it. They were giving it to Angela and Ben as a wedding present for when they returned after college graduation. It made me feel good to know that someone I had liked in high school would be living there. It took no time to close and most of the things inside I packed up and moved to the Cullen house until we found a place after my change.

I smiled and looked out the passenger side window as I thought back on the day I put in my two weeks notice for my job and one of the last days I would see Sarah...

_I walked in the Monday after I decided to leave and met up with Sarah coming out of the backroom as I went to talk to Nathan. _

_"Hey Sarah," I said. "I thought you were off today."_

_"I am, but I needed to talk to Nathan. I'm glad I saw you because I have some news.""What?"_

_"I'm pregnant." She said grinning._

_"Oh my god. Congratulations."_

_"Thank you. We're so excited. I'm also moving to Seattle. Frank got another job."_

_I smiled. "I'm so happy for you. I know you've always wanted to live there.""Yeah. We're moving in a few weeks. I was putting in my two weeks notice."_

_"Seriously? Nathan's going to hate us. I'm putting in mine today too."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's time. Jasper and I are going to Michigan soon and I don't know if we'll be back."_

_"I'm going to miss you so much. I'm glad we at least got to become friends."_

_"Me too." I said feeling a tear slide down my cheek. "I'm sorry it took so long."_

_"No biggie, just glad it happened."_

_I smiled and we gave each other a hug. Before she left we traded email addresses, and I was happy to know that I could at least keep in touch with her that way after a while._

_She'd left then to go home to start packing and I had broken the news to Nathan. He tried to act mad, but he was a good guy and it didn't last long. He wished me luck and told me I always had a job if I wanted one. Don't think he'd really want me back but whatever._

Sighing I pulled myself from my thoughts when Jasper squeezed my hand.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Me naked." Peter said from the backseat.

I looked back gagging as Charlotte popped him in the back of the head.

"What? You know you want this." He said running his hand down his chest as Jasper growled.

"You are a fucking idiot. Why would I want you when I have this?" I asked running my hand down Jasper's chest.

"Damn straight." Jasper said glaring at Peter through the rearview.

"I'm just sayin."

Charlotte laughed as I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile and turned back around. Fucking Peter, you couldn't help but love his stupid ass.

"What are you really thinking about?" Jasper asked again.

"Just work and the day I put in my notice."

He smiled over at me before looking back out the windshield. "We have about ten more minutes."

I took a deep breath and felt the nerves I'd been successful in keeping at bay since we stepped off the airplane come back.

I felt Jasper squeeze my hand. He didn't try to calm me down, but I kind of needed it right now. Glancing over I whispered, "Please."

It was a show of how close we were that I didn't need to say anything else and I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"Thanks."

He nodded giving me another smile. "Can I ask why you're so nervous? You know they're going to love you and be happy for us."

"Some of them. I just don't know how all of them will react and that's what is bothering me."

Before Jasper could say anything else Peter leaned in between the seats. "Don't worry Bells. Everyone will be fine. You two on the other hand won't love everything that is said and remember you are human and she is a vampire."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see." He said with a smirk while sitting back.

"You're not that much of a help you know that right?"

"Never said I was."

I rolled my eyes once again. Really starting to wander how they hadn't gotten stuck yet because I did that often with Peter.

Those ten minutes were up quickly and before I knew it we were pulling in front of a big beautiful Contemporary style house, it kind of looked like the home in Forks but with another floor. Before I could really get more of a look at it I was being pulled out of the car and into a fierce hug from none other than Alice.

She was bouncing, squeezing, squealing, and everything else she does while I just tried to hold on to the food in my stomach.

"Oh my god Bella I'm so glad you're back there is so much I need to tell you and you have to meet my boyfriend and we have your wedding to plan and to plan mine and I can't wait until Carlisle and Esme see you. " She said all in one breath.

"Alice calm down and let her go." Jasper said sharply causing me to glance over at him.

He was staring at Alice with a look that I couldn't figure out.

"Sorry," She muttered stepping back.

"Its fine but let her breathe." He said something else, but it was too fast for me to understand.

She nodded and then said, "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose are hunting. They'll be back in a few hours and then I'll tell you everything. He of course plays into it since you figured out who he is from his scent."

Jasper nodded grimly and I looked to Peter and Charlotte who were eyeing Alice. I was confused and worried about what was coming.

"It's fine darlin'." Jasper said coming over to wrap an arm around my waist. "It's just we have already met Alice's boyfriend."

"We have?" I asked more confused than ever.

Jasper nodded again and motioned to the porch. Turning my head I took in the guy standing at the top of the steps. It took about a second for me to recognize him and my mouth fell open.

"How?" I asked it being the only thing I could think of at the time.

"I'll explain it all. Let's go inside and get you settled before the others get here."

I had a feeling like Peter had said that I wasn't going to be happy about whatever Alice had to say.

Jasper kept his arm around me as the five of us walked up to the porch. We stopped in front of Daniel and he held out his hand.

"Hey. It's nice to finally meet the both of you officially."

"You too." Jasper said reaching out to shake his hand. I just gave him a small smile which he returned.

Daniel's eyes turned to Peter and Charlotte and I saw the small flick of recognition of their red eyes. I glanced to them too and that's when I noticed Charlotte's posture. She looked so sad. Glancing once at Peter and then Jasper I knew something was wrong when they both gave me a small nod of their head.

Sliding away from Jasper I took Charlotte's hand and led her back down to the car, waiting for the others to go inside. I knew they would still hear me, but I didn't really care right now.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's stupid. You'd think as old as I am I would be more confident, but here I am worried about being pushed aside."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've never really had friends. Being a human drinker we don't spend time with humans unless we're having dinner and we never get close to other vampires except for Jasper. And then you came along and I finally had a friend and a girl one at that."

"Okay? I still don't understand."

"Alice is back and I know that she was your best friend."

I finally understood. Putting my arms around her shoulders I said, "Haven't you figured out yet that you aren't just my best friend but my sister as well. No one can or will replace you. As much as I hate to give your husband a bigger ego than he already has I have to use his words. You're stuck with me you know that right?"

I felt her smile and squeeze me a little tighter. "He's saying he knew you thought he was smart."

"Asshole." I muttered and heard his laugh.

"Your my sister too Bella. Thank you."

"You're welcome now come on I need a human moment."

I tucked my arm through hers and we walked back in the house where I was immediately swept up in a hug.

"Thanks Bells."

"Whatever Peter." I said rolling my eyes, but kissed his cheek anyway.

When he set me down Jasper took my hand and led me upstairs to our bedroom, shutting the door behind us and pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you baby, she's been worried since Alice got you out of the car."

"She didn't need too. I mean the only bad thing about Charlotte is Peter."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Peter yelled from downstairs.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Come on; let's grab a shower before everyone comes back."

I nodded and moved toward the bathroom. As we cleaned up I remembered the look Jasper gave Alice in the yard and I couldn't help but ask, "Is everything okay with you and Alice?"

"Yeah, just she's feeling all those emotions she was feeling when I left and I don't like it."

"Which ones?"

"Guilt and disappointment."

Wrapping myself around his body I said, "I'm worried about what she's going to say."

"I know baby, but it won't change anything okay?"

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We pulled apart a few minutes later and finished our shower.

While we were dressing Jasper looked up at me. "They're back and know you're here."

I was then hit with so much love and happiness it caused me to sit down on the bed to keep from falling over.

"What the hell was that?"

"Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett's emotions. You need to hurry or Emmett will come get you."

While I quickly pulled on my jeans I said, "I notice you didn't put Rosalie's name in there.""Yeah." He said, but had a small smile playing on his lips.

Apparently I wasn't fast enough and as soon as my shirt was on the door crashed open and I was swept up in a bone crushing hug.

"Bells, Bells, Bells." Emmett sang as he swung me around.

I clung to his neck hugging him as tight as I could, letting the tears fall freely. I'd missed Emmett so much.

He set me down a few minutes later and took my face in his hands. "Never again will I listen to this family. I missed you so much little sis."

"I missed you too." I sniffed out as he wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

Emmett leaned forward and kissed my forehead and then I heard, "Move."

He stepped out of the way and I found myself with Esme wrapped around my front with Carlisle wrapped around my back. Sobs racked through me as I held onto Esme, her body shaking with her own dry sobs. I felt Carlisle kiss the top of my head and then move to do the same to Esme before he moved away.

I don't know how long I hung onto Esme, but eventually she pulled back and looked me up and down. "You're all grown up." She whispered cupping my cheek.

I gave her a small smile and then my eyes locked with the blond goddess by the door. Esme followed my gaze and moved out of the way as Rosalie walked over.

"Hey Rosalie." I said biting my lip not sure what she was going to do.

"Hey Bella." She said quietly and then shocked the shit out of me by giving me a hug.

I patted her back awkwardly wondering what the hell else I was supposed to do.

When she pulled away she kept a hold of my upper arms. "I didn't realize until I saw you again that I actually missed your human butt. As Emmett said never again and call me Rose."

I nodded still slightly shocked with her, but Jasper helped by wrapping an arm around my waist.

Rose looked between the two of us and then her eyes fell onto my left hand which now everyone was staring at. She smirked and said, "Much better choice."

I snorted and clapped a hand over my mouth, making everyone else chuckle.

"Are you two...?" Carlisle asked trailing off when Jasper looked at me, nodding and said, "Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet my fiancé."

Rose moved out of the way just in time as Esme once again wrapped herself around me with Jasper behind me.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you two." She said pulling back to bring my hand up. I felt myself stumble forward as Emmett clapped Jasper on the back laughing.

When Esme let my hand go Carlisle finally was able to hug me right. "I missed you Isabella."

"I missed you too Carlisle."

We stood there in mine and Jasper's bedroom for a little while longer. I told them about Charlie and everyone gave me another hug. Once all the tears had stopped we made our way downstairs to Alice, Daniel, Peter, and Charlotte.

Once we'd settled around the room Carlisle asked, "So how did you two come about?"

We looked at each other and then at Alice. She looked down and whispered, "I haven't been completely honest with everybody."

"What do you mean Alice?" Esme asked.

"There is a lot I need to explain. Things that I never told any of you."

"Okay, are you going to tell us now?" Carlisle asked.

"In five minutes when the last two get here."

I felt Jasper tense, but I didn't need the look he shot me to tell me who she was talking about.

"Why does he need to be here?" Jasper growled out.

"Because he is a part of it too. Remember my note said I had help, he was my help."

I could feel the anger rolling off Jasper and looking around I knew everyone else could as well. "Jasper you're projecting." I whispered.

The anger went away only to come back as we all heard two doors slam and a loud female voice say, "I don't give a shit what you say that shit is not fucking right Edward."

"Lexie, please it was the only way." The voice I hadn't heard in so long came back pleadingly.

"Whatever. I'm really pissed off right now, so you might not want to talk to me and that goes for the pixie who I know can hear me."

Everyone looked to the door as it flew open and a short blond vampire stood there. She walked right over, flopping down beside me and taking my hand. I know my eyes were bugging out of my head as I stared at her as Jasper rubbed circles on my palm with his thumb. I didn't know what to think as she grinned at me. "Hey Bella, Jasper. I'm Lexie."

"Umm...hey." I stuttered causing her grin to grow wider.

She winked and then darted her eyes to the door, her grin falling into a sneer. I looked and saw the boy who I had once loved. I was happy to note that none of the love I had felt for him was still there. Jasper's hand stilled briefly and I knew he was testing my emotions. I couldn't blame him and sent him all my love that only he had now to help him along.

He looked at me with a smile and leaned over to kiss the side of my head. "I love you too."

I felt the hand that was being held by Lexie squeeze gently as I heard. "Hey Bella."

Looking back to Edward I nodded my head slightly.

"Okay Eddie come on and sit down. You and Alice need to get the shit out in the open. Just know when one of these two decides to kick your asses I will help them." Lexie said glaring at Edward and then Alice.

I didn't know whether I really wanted to hear what the two of them had to say, but one thing I did know was that I already loved Lexie. She was awesome.

Edward sighed and went to sit beside Alice, both facing everyone else in the room. I felt Jasper shift so that he was sitting behind me with his legs on either side and his arms wrapped around my waist. Peter moved to sit in his seat and took my hand as Charlotte settled in his lap and held onto my arm.

Alice looked each of us in the eye and then said, "Everything that I and Edward have done was to get Jasper and Bella together. We didn't do it to be malicious or hurtful and to us it was the only way to get them together and keep our family together."

Lexie snorted and held my hand tighter.

I was starting to panic because what was coming wasn't going to be good I was sure.

"Shh, darlin' I'm right here and everything is going to be okay." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I nodded taking a deep breath.

When I calmed down I looked to Alice. She gave me a sad smile and said, "I'll start from the beginning. If you have questions about anything ask."

I felt Jasper nod for her to continue.

She took a deep breath this time and started her explanation.

************

**Seriously do not hate me, but the explanation is going to be long and it will pretty much be the whole next chapter as well as the aftermath of it, so I had to end this one here. I will get the next one out as quickly as possible, so you don't have to wait for it too long. Promise.**

**How did I do with the reunion? **

**A/N: You know the drill. **


	21. Explanations

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry that this took so long to get out. I was doing good, trucking along and had seven pages before I knew it over the weekend, but then my subconscious decided she was going to be a little bitch and overthrow the brain waves to my fingers. It deleted five of those seven pages and wouldn't let me write what I had originally planned. I know I told almost everyone that Alice was good, but that changed. So for those that love Alice, sorry. **

**Also the explanation will go back and forth between the book and movie. With the movie it will be with the van incident and the actual fight with James. With them leaving to get Bella away from Jasper will be how the book was. Okay now that's out of the way I hope you like it and think I did the explanation justice.**

**Enjoy…**

**************

_**Jasper**_

Seeing the family again was good. I'd given them all hugs while Bella clung to Esme and I was happy to see that Rose had finally accepted her. I did wonder why, but that and getting caught up with the family more could wait until Alice said what she needed too. I was already pissed off from the emotions she was sending out when we first arrived. The guilt and disappointment were rolling off her, but there was something else she was hiding and I didn't like not knowing what that something was. I had thought that the fact that Edward would be here was the cause, but she didn't change when he came in.

Edward was still feeling the guilt and disappointment as well, but remorse was mixed in there too now and it only succeeded in making me more confused than I already was. I did briefly worry that the feelings Bella had once had for him would come back when she saw him again, but I should have known better and she sent me her love to let me know that I was the one she wanted.

Lexie had been a fucking surprise coming in and settling beside Bella like they'd met before. She was pissed as hell at Alice and Edward though and it was the reason for me sliding behind Bella and motioned for Peter to sit beside her. I knew from Lexie being mad what the two of them had to say was only going to end up pissing me off even more and the only way to let them say everything was to have Bella in between us. Of course Peter was there just in case I started to lose control and he could move Bella out of the way.

And then on top of everything else there was Daniel and the mystery on how he and Alice came to be, plus how his ass ended up in that fucking paintball place. So much shit to get through and hopefully by the end everyone would have their limbs.

We were all waiting for Alice to speak, which was taking too fucking long and I was on the verge of telling her to hurry the hell up when she finally opened her mouth.

"It goes back to the day I had the vision of meeting you in that diner. It sparked another one of the family and I saw all of us together, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, you, me, and Edward, along with three blurred shapes. I couldn't make out anything, but I knew without a doubt that they were are mates. I couldn't figure out at the time why they were blurry, but now I know it's because they just weren't born yet."

I had to interrupt and I had a feeling it was going to happen a lot. "Why did you tell me we were supposed to be together if you saw me and you both with someone else?"

"It was the only way to get you to go with me. You were ready for a change, but you life had been so bad before that you still had trouble trusting in people, if I had told you that you had to go to find your mate you wouldn't have believed me. I had to make you think that I was your mate. I lied, but it got you to the family and that's all that mattered."

"I felt your love Alice how is that possible if you say it was lie."

"Because I made myself feel it. I didn't know how long it would take to be with the ones we were supposed to be with, but I had to make you think I loved you, so I told myself I did. It was enough so you didn't question it. And I did love you Jasper I still do, but it was never in the way that Bella loves you or the way I love Daniel."

The chance of no limb removal was getting smaller and we weren't even to Bella yet. Taking a deep breath I said, "Keep going."

"When we found the Cullen's things were good. You started getting control of you bloodlust and the family was there to support you in that. The vision didn't change until February 24th, 1955."

"The day I was born," Lexie said.

"Yes. I still couldn't see anything definite facial wise, but Edward's mate suddenly had blond hair and her height was established. When she became a vampire in 1973 she came into sharp focus then and I knew exactly what she was going to look like, but I didn't know where to find her. She was moving around so much and staying away from towns."

"Who changed you?" I asked deciding to get that out of the way. .

"A vampire in Mexico while I was on vacation with my family. He was recruiting people to go up against your creator, Maria. He found me beating the hell of some guy who'd tried to attack me on my walk back to the hotel one night. He fed from the man and changed me. I hated him for it because he tried to control me. I was never one to follow rules and he punished me all the time, but sucked at dealing it out. The only thing he made me do was go a week without blood and then when he gave it to me I had to drink it from a cup and cold. He was an idiot and the main reason I was able to run. I did move around a lot just in case he decided to come after me, but it was cool because I was finally by myself and didn't have to worry about anyone else."

"Where you a human drinker when you met Edward?"

"No and I haven't been for a long time. I was with my creator for three years and when I left I fed on actual humans for the first time. It lasted about a year. What would become my last time happened because I'd gone almost a month without eating, it was stupid and I can't even tell you why I waited so long, but it finally got to where I couldn't put it off any longer and I started for the nearest town. Before I could make it I came across a campsite, with two men. I was so lost in myself while feeding that I didn't hear the two other people until they were almost on me. I turned and drained both of them without a thought. When I finished I finally snapped out of my haze and I realized that the person in my arms was a little boy." A gasp came from Bella and Charlotte and I realized the others had already heard this story. Their small interruption was ignored as Lexie continued. "It killed me to know what I had done to that little boy; I sat for hours hugging him to me and breaking down in dry sobs. When the sun started to come up I buried the four of them and made a promise that I wouldn't feed off humans again. I starved myself for two months before I came upon another vampire. His name was Garrett. After I told him my story he told me of his old friend Carlisle that survived off animals. As soon as I left him I found a rabbit, a nasty little creature, but it gave me some of my strength back, so I hunted something bigger and the rest is history."

She stopped talking and I had to admire my girl as she didn't know Lexie at all, but still reached over and gave her a hug.

When they pulled apart everyone looked to Alice to begin again. She gave a small smile and said, "No other changes came to the vision of the family until September 13th and November 21st of 1987. The days Bella and Daniel were born. Like with Lexie I couldn't see their faces, but their hair color and height evened out.

"The day Bella decided to come to Forks was the day Jasper's mate came into focus. So I made the decision to tell him finally, but the vision that came with that showed things would have gone bad. Jasper wasn't ready to be with a human, he would have laughed at the idea of him and Bella being together and he would have scared her away from us. So I changed my mind, deciding to just befriend her, but it wouldn't have brought her into the family enough, so then I put the only other single one in the family in the equation. Edward was the key to getting Bella acclimated to this life and I went with the vision.

"I picked a fight with Jasper and told him I wanted a divorce. He would have enough time to move on and when both he and Bella were ready they could be together. I then went to find Edward and I showed him everything including Lexie. He was shocked but agreed to help until Lexie finally stayed in one place long enough for him to go.

"Edward wanted to back out of the plan a few times and tell Jasper everything, but he still wasn't ready. The first time was when Bella actually got to Forks and ended up being Edward's singer. He was so afraid he would end up hurting her and in turn hurt Jasper. He went away to think and finally realized he had to keep his control. There was no other option. The only problem is he had severely annoyed Bella with his standoffish way and absence.

"Then came the van incident. I saw it happening before Bella even stepped out of the school that afternoon. It was the in Edward needed so..."

"You knowingly put her in danger?" I hissed.

"Yes, but I knew Edward would save her and it would make her curious about him and the family. It was the only way at the time."

"But he ignored me for a month afterwards."

"Yeah well that was the second time he thought about stopping the plan. When I showed him the vision of the van he thought we should tell Jasper. Let him be the one to save you, thinking that would make you curious about him and then he would see that you two were meant to be together, but Jasper wasn't ready still and Edward's faster. The outcome with Jasper in the scenario would have taken you away from us."

"That doesn't explain the after part."

"He was trying to figure out if you were safe enough around us. Edward goes into his head far too often sometimes and over thinks stuff. It's Edward you know how he is."

"Actual I don't think I do." Bella said a clear edge to her voice causing both Alice and Edward to wince.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Alice asked after a few seconds.

I nodded rubbing Bella's back to help her calm down.

"Edward finally came around again and you two started talking. Things were going along just like they were supposed to. You found out what we were and you were okay with it and I thought that everything would be good. And then came the baseball game and it threatened to change everything."

"Please tell me James wasn't part of this fucked up plan." I pleaded knowing if her answer was yes I wouldn't be able to stop myself from ripping her apart.

"No," She said quickly. "God, I wouldn't have done that. If I had been able to see him in time I would have sent Bella and Edward out of town until he was gone, but that didn't happen. When James locked onto her his decisions were the ones I followed because we would be able to work around them keeping her away from him. That worked when I saw him going to Bella's house, so when she came up with the plan to go to Phoenix I went with it, but Edward had to play the overprotective boyfriend. Too many questions would have been asked if he had just willingly handed Bella over to me and you. I saw James taking the bait after Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle and I thought once we made it to Arizona everything would be okay. Jasper had already told Bella she was worth us protecting her and I hoped that by being cooped up together in a hotel room for a few days would bring them closer, but unfortunately James ended up being smarter than any of us thought.

"When he lied about having Bella's mom and she went to sacrifice herself it was the only time I thought we would lose her. I didn't know if we would make it in time, but thank god Edward did. When he got there first he could have beaten James, but it wasn't his place to kill him. He needed to only hold him off until Jasper got there, but of course nothing having to do with that sick bastard was going right and he was able to get away long enough to bite her. Thankfully we got there and Edward was able to let Jasper take him away to be dealt with and Edward and Carlisle moved to help Bella."

"Why didn't you just let me be changed?"

"It wasn't time."

"You keep saying that Alice, but did you even know when the time was going to be right or did you expect Edward to keep lying to me like he was until you could figure it out?"

"I knew eventually he would have to go find Lexie and maybe I should have listened to him after Prom, but I didn't and we all know what event came next."

"What does prom have to do with anything?"

"It's the night you asked him to change you and he realized that we had not taken into account the depth of your feelings. Yeah we knew you would love him, but not to the point of wanting to be changed for him and give up your human life. I knew it would come with Jasper, but it wasn't supposed to be Edward. He tried to keep you at arm's length, only kissing you every now and then and never taking it any further."

"But he stayed in my room every night."

"Actually I didn't." Edward said speaking for the first time. "Once you went to sleep I would go back out the window and sit on the ground underneath, returning in the morning."

"God I was so fucking stupid." Bella mumbled.

"No you weren't, you were made to believe he cared about you and had a normal reaction." I whispered in her ear while glaring at the two idiots across from me.

"I did care about her Jasper. You make it sound like we meant to hurt her."

"Well tell me Edward how there was any hope of that not happening. What did you think that she would just wake up one day loving me and not you?"

"We thought that maybe after she heard that you killed James that things would start to change."

"You know that might have worked if you two hadn't continued to keep shit a secret. Instead you kept up the charade until Bella's birthday. I think I can safely assume that a vision came in before then and it was the reason why things played out way they did."

"Yes." Alice whispered. "I had it at the end of August. It was of Lexie. She was making plans about where to travel to next. She decided on a few places to go first and then she would be headed to Alaska. I couldn't see when she would be there since she could decide at the last minute to stay somewhere else a little longer, but I knew it would be after Bella's birthday. I showed Edward the vision of Lexie and we figured out what to do. If he had just left it would have raise questions, so even though Bella asked us not to throw her a party we decided to give her one and everything fell into place. I saw the paper cut and I saw Jasper going after Bella as long as he didn't get the chance to go hunting."

"That's why you kept me busy." I said knowing that I was going to have to give Bella to Peter soon because I was barely holding onto my anger and it wasn't going to take much more for me to lose it.

"Yes, if you had hunted you would have been fine and everything would have been messed up."

"Just like if I had made it to her would have messed everything up too right?"

"Yes."

"Okay wait." Carlisle said. "What do you mean if you had just made it to Bella?"

"According to Alice if I had gotten to Bella, all she would have had to do was put her hands on me and say my name. It would have snapped me out of the bloodlust and I wouldn't have hurt her."

No one said anything as they absorbed the new information, but everyone was angry. Bella and I were the worst, but Peter, Charlotte, Lexie, Emmett, and Rose were a pretty close second. Carlisle and Esme were disappointed in their children. Feeling their emotions made me remember about the guilt. I was just about to question if all of it was why they had felt that way, but Rose had a question for Edward and it wasn't even one I had thought about.

"Why did you end up throwing Bella into the plates if you knew Jasper wouldn't hurt her."

"I took a breath. I stopped breathing right before Bella cut herself, Alice told me when in my head, but when Jasper made the initial lunge I slipped and being that close to her it was like fire in my throat. I had to get her away quickly and I wasn't thinking."

"That much was fucking obvious." I said, "I mean what if you had pushed her just a little bit harder?"

He didn't answer me, but I could feel his remorse shoot through the roof.

"It's a little fucking late for that Edward," I sneered.

"You don't think I know that Jasper. I know I screwed up and I have to live with that, but I can't change it. The only thing I can do is say I'm sorry."

I opened my mouth to growl something back, but a very pissed off woman in my lap had reached her breaking point.

"Don't, don't fucking sit there and say you're sorry. I don't want to hear it from either one of you because it won't make anything better and it won't fix the hell my life became after that day."

"Bella..." Alice started, but stopped quickly when Bella shot her a look that I couldn't see.

"Did you see what happened afterwards Alice? Did you see the day in the woods when he pretty much told me I was worthless? That I wasn't good enough for this life or him, something I'd always thought. Did you see that? What about me begging for him to take me with him or me following him and getting lost? Did you see that my dad had to send out a search party to find me? How about the four months where I barely ate or slept? Did you see me being threatened with therapy or a forced move to Florida if I didn't straighten up? Did you see the whispers and pity I was forced to deal with in town because no one understood where I was coming from? Did you see that I failed my senior year and had to retake it? Did you see me thinking I was the reason my dad died? Did you see any of that because if you did I need you to explain to me why all that was better than learning the truth at the very beginning."

I looked around as Bella stopped talking and found the girls with glossy eyes and the guys wearing the same pissed off look.

"Bella things wouldn't have been that simple, if we had told you the truth."

"I'm calling bullshit Alice because you saw me and Jasper together from before I was born. Yeah you may not have seen my face, but I was there already and you know it."

"I saw him pushing you away." Alice was grasping for straws now. I knew it as well as everyone else did. She couldn't justify her reasoning anymore and things were spiraling out of control and Bella wasn't even close to being finished.

"You know that might have been so, but he would have still had it in his head that we were supposed to be together. It may have taken him awhile to get there, but nothing you can say or do will make me believe that we wouldn't have found each other eventually."

"Bella please just understand where I'm coming from here."

"I can't, I'm having enough trouble just sitting here, knowing that anything else you say will just be another excuse on why you felt you had a right to dictate my life, Jasper's life, the family's life, and hell even Edward's life."

"It was the only way for everyone to be happy."

"Seriously? You're going to fucking go there?" Bella asked before looking over her shoulder at me with fire burning in her eyes and anger lacing each of her next words. "Let me go."

"Baby..."

"Let me go." She repeated just as fiercely, but sent an undercurrent of love to let me know she wasn't mad at me.

I dropped my arms and watched with worry as she stood and walked around the coffee table. She didn't say a word, but brought her hand back and let it snap forward before anyone knew what was happening even Alice. I came off the couch, but Rose was there before I was even standing and stopped Bella's fist inches from Alice's cheek.

"Damn it Rose." Bella said trying to jerk her arm away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're human and I don't want you to have a broken hand when you get married."

"Right now I could care less."

"I know that, but tomorrow you will."

"Fine." Bella huffed, turning back toward me. My eyes were locked on her so I didn't see Rose bring her fist back.

Bella jumped as the couch Alice and Edward were still sitting on crashed into the wall behind it from the force of Rose's hand connecting with the side of Alice's face.

"What the hell Rose?" Alice asked rubbing the spot she'd hit as the rest of us stared in shock.

"Just because I said I couldn't let Bella hit you didn't mean I wasn't going too."

"You didn't even like her until a few hours ago."

"That may be so, but at least I was honest about it and didn't pretend to be her friend."

"I am her friend."

"No you aren't and you never were. A friend doesn't do what you did."

"Why do you even care?"

"Why? Maybe because I had to watch my family fall apart one by one. I watched Carlisle and Esme fight, something that had never happened before in all the years I'd been with them. I had to watch that light that is usually always in my husband's eyes fade away into nothing. I thought going away would help bring it back, but I finally was able to see it again today after four years when he realized Bella was back. That Alice is why I care. This family has followed you and Edward blindly for years because we had no reason not to trust in your gifts and all along you've lied from the moment you stepped foot into our family that first day. You say you did what you did because it was the only way for everyone to be happy, well that shit backfired because the only ones who have been happy were you two."

"It will..."

"You know what, just shut up Alice. You got what you wanted. You got your mate; Edward got his and by some fucking miracle and no thanks to you Jasper and Bella found each other. Nothing you can say will make what you did right in my eyes and I think I can say it's a pretty safe bet that's how everyone else feels. Instead of sitting there spouting off more bullshit you need to start begging for forgiveness and pray that one day you get it."

Without another word Rose turned, gave Bella a wink, and settled back down in Emmett's lap. He wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her neck as all eyes turned back to Alice, who was still rubbing her cheek.

As much as I would have liked to take Bella upstairs I still needed to know why I had to wait all the time I did after I went back to Forks. I had a feeling the reason had to do with what she was still hiding.

Holding Bella to me tighter I asked, "Why did I have to wait?"

"What?" Alice asked glancing up.

"I'd proven I could keep my control on my own, even being around Peter and Charlotte. I was going to Bella, so why did I have to wait to let her know I was back?"

Before I even finished Alice looked like a deer in headlights. Why was she so panicked? Even if I wasn't an empath, the wide terrified eyes would have been all I needed to know that she didn't want to tell me this part. What the fuck had she kept from us now?

As we all waited for her to get her shit together the other human in the room spoke for the first time and I was shocked at what I felt coming from him. He was absolutely livid and it was all directed right at his mate.

"Tell them or I will."

"Daniel, please?"

"I'm sorry. I love you and I will be here tomorrow, but you never told me all of what I just heard and the both of them as well as the family deserve to know the whole truth, more so now than ever before. I agreed to help you in your attempt to appease your guilt, but no more. So again you tell them or I will."

As he finished Alice slipped and what I felt and Edward must have heard caused both of us to hiss in anger. That selfish little bitch.

Edward freaked me the fuck out and kind of helped me forgive him just a little bit more with his next words. "Charlotte please move Bella across the room away from all of us. I'm afraid in the melee of everyone going after Alice she might get hurt. Daniel you might want to move too."

Charlotte nodded and thankfully Bella didn't argue as I gave her a quick kiss. All three walked to stand against the back wall.

_"Is it bad Edward?" _I asked silently to which he gave me a nod.

_"Will I want to rip her apart?" _

"And burn the pieces." He answered glaring at Alice.

"Can someone please tell the rest of us what is going on?" Emmett said.

"Edward you know more than I do." I said looking to him.

"I will..." Alice started, but was cut off by Edward.

"You don't get to talk, we can't trust you tell us everything anymore, but I suggest keeping your mind open to me because if I miss something Jasper will have to fight me for your body parts. Understand?" He said and waited for her nod to continue. "It seems our little Alice has kept a secret, not only from all of you, but me as well. The last three years of hurt and separation have apparently been for her own gain.

"When she chose to go back to college she finally saw her mate in his entirety, so she decided to go to Ohio State and register. That way when he started that fall she could find him. At first everything was fine, but then I found Lexie and called the family to have them meet her. It of course was what set Jasper on his path back to Forks and Bella and it triggered another vision for dear Alice. She saw Jasper going back and Bella telling him why she was still hurting after a year. She got over me after those first four months because she realized I wasn't coming back, but yet when she figured that out she also realized that the family wasn't coming back either. The family that she loved, cared about, and accepted without question was gone from her life and it hurt more than anything I could have ever done. Alice saw all of that. She saw Jasper wanting to make things right for Bella after what he thought he did and he was going to bring her back to the family. Everyone would have come home in a heartbeat and Alice would have had to also. She wouldn't have been able to come up with something that would be a plausible excuse on why she couldn't come back to see her 'best friend and sister' after a year.

"But Alice couldn't have that because it would mean she would have had to wait to meet Daniel. A year to be exact. It didn't matter that it was already a guarantee that they would be together. All it came down to was the simple fact that she was jealous. Jealous of the fact that everyone would have been happy and with their mates, but her. Jealous that she would have had to stay home for six months with us before going back to school because that's how long it would have taken for Bella and Jasper to forgive her and me for everything that we did. The last six months she would have had to spend watching Daniel with a girlfriend, one she knew he would be breaking up with and been right there waiting for her, even though he didn't know it at the time.

"So the little princess decided that her happiness, some alone time, and a few college experiences with her human was enough reason to keep Jasper and Bella away from each other and the rest of the family unhappy and spread out.

"She came up with a plan then, one that would allow her to do that. So while she sent the text messages of not yet to Jasper her and Daniel joined the Greek population, went to parties, and had a grand ole time.

"Then Charlie died and she had to pretty much say anything she could to keep Jasper away because to her a year wasn't enough alone time yet. She used her old standby of it wasn't time and neither were ready for the other yet, even though they had been ready from the beginning.

"Then her conscious kicked in about six months later, a little too fucking late, and she started to realize that she'd gone about everything all wrong. Instead of telling everyone the truth like she should have then and getting kicked out of the family she decided to bury everything and make it to where Jasper believed that he was finally to the point that he and Bella could see each other again. He'd already started to question the waiting more and more, and it was only a matter of time before he said screw you to Alice and did what he wanted. She wrote the note and took it to the house at the beginning of September, that way when Jasper went on the anniversary of Charlie's death her scent would be gone and she would pull off what she'd written.

"She made him think that she'd left it when she first left Forks so he would believe that she'd already seen all of what had happened and it would buy her some time to come up with something that would put her in a better light than what she is now.

"She only gave him the information about Bella's birthday because she knew that eventually it would come up with Bella's clumsiness and they would need it.

"She also wrote about a strong pull. One that would let him know that the time was right to go to Bella. She was hoping with everything else she'd done to cover her tracks that he would think it was fate and not her manipulations.

"Once Jasper found the letter a few months later the stronger pull seed was planted and all Alice had to do was sit back and wait for when it would come into play. It didn't take long because the next time Bella was in trouble Jasper felt it and he did what Alice had hoped.

"She thought that they would be going back to the family then and although she hadn't come up with anything good to justify herself she knew she would have to go home when the decision was made, as much as she didn't want to because she was worried that she wouldn't be able to keep her thoughts hidden or the jealous emotion she still had. Except now it was there because she didn't know if the family would take in Daniel like they did with Bella.

"But then Jasper had to unknowingly help her out when he came up with the list of fun for Bella. She saw him come up with everything on his first list and saw him struggle with choosing the right things. She figured with everything she'd done she could feel a little better about herself if she helped him out a little with it. So she called him and chose the ones that not only Bella would enjoy, but that Jasper would enjoy as well. Give them that fun before she dropped the bomb of everything else.

"Once Jasper had the list narrowed down to ten she had another vision. This one showed her everything that had to do with the list, the fun they would have, the motorcycle incident where Bella's blood came into play again, the way Bella got mad at him for leaving, and then when they started to fall for each other. Then she saw Bella cutting off her emotions and it driving her and Jasper apart.

"If I were her though I wouldn't take to much credit into what she did to help because all she did was get lucky, after searching the University of Washington website, that Tyler Crowley was there and a member of the same fraternity that Daniel was a part of.

"She talked to Daniel as soon as he got home about what she needed him to do. She'd already told him everything at the start except of course the high school stuff. Because he loved her and had enjoyed their time together as well he couldn't blame her for what she'd decided to do and promised if she needed his help with Bella and Jasper he would do everything he could.

"That promise was called into play and in February while Jasper was making the arrangements for the list and Daniel was packing his stuff, Alice was hacking into the UW database and registering him for classes. She also fixed it so he could live in the frat house with Tyler and befriend him.

"Before he left the next morning Alice drilled into his head what he would need to do. He had to bring up high school at every chance; good stories that would make Tyler give some of his own which mainly included us and Bella. He then had to just wait until Alice called to let him know when and where to get Bella and Tyler in front of each other and with a little pushing Tyler showed how jealous he was of us in high school. He was an ass, but it was all that was needed to make Bella slip and for Jasper to realize she felt the same way as he did. Once that happened all she had to do know was wait for when they finished the list and came home.

"She was pretty confident by this time that things were going to be fine. She'd only planned to tell everyone about when I was with Bella tonight. She and Daniel would not think about any of the other stuff until a while later when everyone had calmed down and forgiven us, but she didn't expect Daniel to get so mad about Bella hurting the way she did which of course we now know changed her plan."

It was a few seconds before anyone realized Edward had stopped talking, but when we did, what came next would at any other time been funny with the way everyone lunged for someone else. Rose, Lexie, Charlotte, and I went for Alice. Edward stopped Lexie, Peter vaulted the couch to hold Charlotte off and Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were struggling to keep Rose away. It didn't escape my notice that no one tried to stop me.

Grabbing Alice by the throat I slammed her against the wall and held her there, her body hanging limply and eyes shut.

"Look at me." I growled when she complied I continued. "The Edward and Bella stuff pissed me off, but could have been forgiven. The rest though can't and nothing you did to "fix it" helps in the least. You say you're sorry, well let's see how sorry you are. Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme can you please think about the emotions you felt while Bella was away from you and let me feel it."

When I felt their combined sadness I gave it all to Alice and watched with absolute glee as the venom pooled in her eyes, but I wasn't even close to being done yet. "That doesn't feel good does it? Well guess what? What is coming next will make that feel like a light breeze against your skin. Are you ready to feel what you did to Bella? Granted it doesn't matter if you are or not because I'm still going to give it to you anyway."

I pulled up everything that Bella had gone through thinking on all the worst, the loneliness, the hurt, the anger at herself, the sorrow when Charlie died. I even pulled the hopelessness and anger I felt come from Charlie. The force almost sent me to my knees, but I had to do this.

Just before I sent it through my hand into her Edward stepped up beside me. "Let me feel too."

"You don't want to Edward trust me."

"I deserve it because it was my fault as well."

I dragged my eyes away from Alice to glance over at him, finding remorse and guilt staring back at me. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Reaching up with the hand that wasn't still holding Alice to the wall I latched onto his shoulder and sent it all out. His knees buckled almost immediately and he dropped to the floor. His hands buried themselves into his hair as he shook his head side to side. I gave him a little more before letting go, but I kept going with Alice. Her eyes had gone completely black, the venom that had welled up making them blurry while her body shook with dry sobs, but I didn't care.

As small whimpers escaped her lips I spoke again, "All of it could have been prevented. All of it could have been stopped. It is a fucking miracle that Bella survived everything you're feeling now. And what was it all for? A year of stupid shit. Things that you have done before in your life and could have waited to do again."

"The...the list..." She gasped out.

"Fuck the list. Yes it was fun, I enjoyed every minute of it, and it accomplished more than I even thought it would, but it wasn't necessary. Fuck we could have done a completely different list one that included the family. Bella could have been like us by now and we could have been married. We could have had years together already, but you took that away from us.

"There is something else you need to know too. I'm going to stop what I'm doing now because I want you to listen and understand what I'm about to say, so there is no questions later on. When I wanted to ask Bella to marry me I went to the cemetery to ask Charlie for his blessing. I didn't think I would get an answer, but I had to ask anyway. To my surprise though he came to me. He stood in front of me and gave it, but he gave me something else too, a warning. A fight is coming. He couldn't tell me when or who brings it but he said I had to teach Bella everything I know about fighting. He said I would have enough time as long as I started right away, but I worried about her newborn year. He told me not to because she would be special and it wouldn't be an issue. He stressed that if I didn't do what I needed to I would lose her. The reason I'm telling you this is because if he was wrong and I run out of time before she's ready and she's taken from me, I will kill you without hesitation because you could have given us more time."

There was still so much more anger I wanted to unleash on her but a frantic Charlotte calling my name pulling my attention from Alice and onto the ragged breaths coming from Bella. Glancing over my shoulder quickly I found Peter clutching her to his chest while Carlisle tried to get her to calm down her breathing. Dropping Alice who didn't even try and break her fall I sprinted to Bella's side, taking her face in between my hands. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were so dead looking and they couldn't seem to focus on anything.

"Baby I'm right here. You need to calm down for me okay? I need you to look at me. Please Bella?" I said trying to pull her out of wherever she was.

I sent waves upon waves of calm into her and after way to fucking long her breathes finally started to slow down and return to normal, her eyes finally started to come back to life and she finally focused them on me.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and heard Charlotte, Peter, and Carlisle do the same.

"God you scared me." I said as I took her from Peter and wrapped her up in my arms. Hers came around my waist as she buried her head into my chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay. You're fine now." I whispered rubbing my hand up and down her back continuing to send calmness into her.

Low enough so she couldn't hear me I asked, "What happened Charlotte?"

"I don't know. She was fine for awhile. I mean she was mad of course and only got more so as Edward was talking. I had to hold onto her hand to keep her from going after Alice again. Daniel held her when I went after Alice myself. When Peter stopped me I looked back and she had a small smile on her face I'm pretty sure it was because of what you were doing, but then when you talked about how you two could have been married and she could have been a vampire by now was when the tears started. She started to hyperventilate when you talked about the warning."

"Fuck, she wasn't supposed to know about it."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She got one as well and I have no clue what it was about, but Charlie said I couldn't tell her why she needed to fight just that I had to teach her."

"It's because she'll be worried and beat herself up more than normal when she doesn't get something right. You two will fight because of the frustration you'll both feel. It will put off the learning." Alice whispered causing me to jerk my head around.

"Don't fucking talk to me."

"I'm sorry; I just thought you'd like to know."

"There are a lot of things I'd like to have known before now."

"I know...and I'm..."

"Shut the fuck up or I swear I will toast marshmallows over your fiery ass in a few seconds."

I heard Carlisle sigh before he spoke, "Alice I think you need to leave for awhile. There is a hotel you can stay at in town. When everyone has calmed down some maybe you can come back, but until then I want you to stay away."

"Okay. I'll leave now." She said and darted up the stairs.

"Daniel you can stay or go with Alice. I don't think anyone is as mad at you."

"I'll go. Alice and I have a few things we need to talk about too."

"Okay son. Thank you for bringing the truth to our attention."

Daniel nodded and turned to follow Alice out the front door. When we heard the car drive off Edward came over to stand above us. "Do you want me to go as well?"

Carlisle looked to me. I knew my answer, but it was all up to Bella. I felt the small shake of her head against my chest and I said, "No. I'm mad at the hurt you inflicted, but I know that you didn't do it intentionally and wanted to change things to help us a few times. We'll talk more, but give us a few days."

"Okay. Lexie and I are going to hunt." He said before ghosting to the back door. Lexie came over and ran her hand down the back of Bella's hair, as did, Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme, who also whispered that there was food in the kitchen before all of them headed outside behind Edward and Lexie.

When Rose walked over she squatted down. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah as long as Alice stays away from her."

"I think Charlotte and I can make sure that happens and have fun while doing it."

"I have no doubt." I said with a smirk.

She gave me one of her own and stood to follow the others.

A quiet voice stopped her. "Thanks Rose for stopping me earlier."

"You're welcome Bells, but I should really be thanking you since I've always wanted to punch her short hyper ass. You also made my husband happy again and for that I'll never be able to say it enough. I need to say I'm sorry too, my head was to far up my ass to see that you were a part of this family, always have been and always will be, but now that I realize that things will change and will be better between us. You're stuck with me now little sis."

Bella looked up at Rose with a smile. "I love you too."

Rose gave a nod of her head, her own smile on her face before she ran out the back door.

"We're going to go hunt too." Peter said. "Let you two be alone for awhile."

"Okay."

"I do have a question first. What is the best animal to eat for the first time?"

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Charlotte and I are staying with you two and we're going to be here awhile so we might as well do the vegetarian thing too."

"Oh, well in that case carnivores, always carnivores."

"Got it. Come on Char let's go see if we can find a bear to eat. God that sounds horrible already."

Bella and I were both laughing as they ran outside.

Once they were gone I sighed and looked down to Bella. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah. It's just I hate her so much right now."

"I know, I do to. I'm sorry I listened to her."

"It's not your fault. She manipulated everyone."

"Do you want to talk about everything that was said?"

"Not tonight. I just want to go upstairs, make love to you, and wrap myself around you while I sleep."

"That can be arranged. How about you go take a shower and I'll make you something to eat real quick."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Giving her a kiss I sent her on her way.

After her shower she ate the sandwich I'd made and then we removed the other's clothes. We made love slowly reaffirming everything we felt for each other. It was a combination of what was and what should have been.

Later when our needs were sated and Bella was sleeping peacefully on top of my chest I heard the others returning. Everyone left us alone except Peter, but that wasn't anything I didn't expect.

He knocked lightly before sticking his head around the door.

"She okay?"

"For right now. I don't know about when she processes everything though."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine."

I nodded to which he gave a quick smile and disappeared.

Hearing her sigh I brought a hand up to push the hair away from her face so I could run my hand down her cheek.

I can't believe I'd been so stupid to listen to Alice.

"You know she'll be mad if she finds out you're upset about something you had no control over." Edward said from the floor above us.

"I know, but so much time was wasted. How do I make that up to her?"

"You can't. All you can do is give her a forever with you and make the most of that time."

"Well fuck you just shot out of the mad at you stage. Damn it."

I heard his laugh before he said, "Don't worry I'm sure Bella will still be mad when she wakes up."

"Be careful what you say Eddie boy. Bella has a look she gets in her eye that is scary as hell." Peter piped into the conversation

"It can't be that bad."

I answered since I knew Peter wouldn't be honest. "Peter and I have both seen it and where I don't worry too much about it now, Peter on the other hand as you can tell is still scared of her."

"I'm not scared of her."

"Sure you aren't should I ask Bella to prove you wrong later?"

The shouted "NO," was answer enough for everybody and the clock chiming out two in the morning was drowned out by the laughter coming from around the house.

I couldn't help but think that even with all that had happened tonight it was good to be back with the family.

***************

**Well?**

**Next chapter will move the story three weeks later and the day Alice comes back to the house. Bella will have a few surprises in store that she won't love, but she'll have to deal. It will also have a talk between Edward and Bella. **

**The chapter after that will be the final one for this story and it will contain the wedding. Then the sequel will start and major shit hits the fan. **


	22. Two and Four

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**I have no excuse why this is so much later that normal. Just couldn't get into it for a few days, but I'm giving you something that I hope will make up for the wait. Read the bottom because I'm giving you the title for the sequel and the summary. Also the links for Bella's dress, the bridesmaid's dresses, tuxes and the lingerie are on my profile. The jewelry in with Bella's dress will come in next chapter.  
**

**I have to thank oliviawhitlockx because she gave me my 1000th review. **

**Also Time Heals is now part of the community Jasper/Bella over 1000 club. Special thanks to TwistedforTwilight, Anadabyel, Lux210, and MissMaj for putting my story up and to all the reviews who made that happen.**

**I am going to rec two stories too... they actually were part of the reason it too me a little while because I found them and couldn't stop reading until I caught up.**

**1. Running by Merina Green. It is such a different concept than anything else out there. **

**2. The Last Mile by catonspeed. Funny, sad, and lots of Peter and Charlotte who have quickly become two of my favorites. **

**Both are Jasper/Bella of course **

**Now I hope you enjoy...**

**************

_**Bella**_

Three weeks later and I was still pissed. Every time I thought about what Alice did sent my anger through the roof. I just couldn't get over what she did and I had serious doubt that I would ever be able to forgive her. I knew Jasper and most of the family felt the same way. Carlisle and Esme would end up forgiving Alice just because that's who they are and Daniel would as well, but the rest well they were still just as pissed off as I was.

The day after she dropped all the shit on us Jasper and I spent talking. It in no way changed anything about how we felt, but some things were brought up that needed to be addressed. His and my warning namely. I had to promise that I would do everything he asked once he started teaching me to fight and that I would try to keep my worry down. Once I told him the warning dad had given me he made his own promise; that he would let nothing and no one tear us apart.

We also talked about Edward. Jasper had already started to forgive him, but he did understand that it would take a little longer for me too. After all I was the one he'd completely broken. I had questions, but had yet to talk to him about anything yet and until I was ready too I would continue to ignore him.

I couldn't ignore anyone else though and the third day we were here they made it known. Carlisle and Esme started their hovering, asking if I was okay and making sure I was eating enough. I wouldn't change it for anything.

Emmett started his teasing and between him and Peter they were both driving me up the fucking wall, but like with Carlisle and Esme I wouldn't change it.

I'd also started to get to know Rose and Lexie. I learned things about Rose that broke my heart and made me see why she was like she was in the beginning. It showed me how strong she was and it made me love her more.

Lexie was a snarky bitch and a total sweetheart too. I was already thinking of her as family. I did find it hard to believe that she put up with Edward's brooding ass, but more power to her because that was a job in itself and one I wouldn't want again.

Between Rose, Lexie, and Charlotte I had found my sisters and best friends and was beyond happy about it.

As for Daniel and Alice we'd only seen Daniel in the last few weeks. He'd come over a couple times and while I hated Alice right now, Daniel was actually pretty cool. I didn't blame him for anything. He like everyone else was manipulated into Alice's plan and I couldn't hold that against him.

It's funny really that Alice kept everything a secret because she was worried that the family wouldn't accept Daniel like they had me and here we all were accepting of him and not her anymore. Jealous bitch getting what she deserved, but still no where close to appeasing my ass anytime soon.

Also in the weeks we'd been here Jasper and I have managed to set a date for the wedding, which actually would be in just a few more weeks and was the one year anniversary of when I saw him again, and the date for my change. We'd be spending two weeks on our honeymoon and then once we were home I would become like Jasper.

Today everyone was splitting up and heading out to get things done. Charlotte, Rose, Lexie and I were going shopping. While we were gone Jasper, Peter, Emmett, and Edward were going to get their tuxes and then Jasper was going to book our honeymoon.

He wouldn't tell me where we were going, but had told Charlotte and Rose, so while Lexie and I were shopping for lingerie, they would be buying me new clothes. I didn't know whether to be worried or not. I was leaning more toward worried about what I would find in my suitcase because I still remembered all the shit Alice forced me to wear.

Carlisle and Esme were staying home because Alice was coming over. They wanted to talk to her about everything she did. I really don't know why they just didn't go to the hotel, but whatever.

"Bella are you ready yet?" Charlotte yelled up the stairs pulling me from the thoughts I'd been having.

"Almost," I said back a little more quietly. I'd actually been ready for the last ten minutes, but I was waiting for Alice to show up before we left. Jasper and the guys had already left for the day and I'd earned a fist bump from two of them, a nice long kiss from one, and a small smirk from the other after I told Jasper what I was going to do.

I know Alice had probably seen that we'd set the dates and that we were going shopping today, but I purposely made sure I didn't make any definite decisions because I really wanted to rub that shit in her face. I think I'd earned the right to do things like that for awhile.

Hearing a car pull up in the driveway I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. Just as I reached the landing where everyone was waiting the front door opened and in walked the bane of my existence. She came to an abrupt halt, her hand still on the door knob when she saw us standing there.

"I thought you would be gone already." She said looking down.

"You should have seen us still here." Rose sneered. "I mean you are all knowing right?"

I couldn't stop the small snicker that came out as Alice flinched.

"Actually I needed to speak to Daniel before we left." I said looking toward him as he stepped into the doorway.

Alice's eyes glazed over as I made the decision to ask him what I was going to ask, her shoulders slumping when the small vision was over.

"What can I do for you Bella?" Daniel asked.

"Well Jasper and I our getting married in the afternoon and I want it outside. The Denali's are coming and with you and I being the only humans, if it's sunny we can't have someone outside the know be the one marrying Jasper and I. So I was wondering if you would be willing to get ordained online to marry us. You'll only have to say a few words before and after Jasper and I say our vows. Nothing major."

"Sure." He said smiling causing Alice to look sharply at him. I had to bite back a smile at the look of sadness that crossed her face.

"Thank you."

"Why can't someone else do it, Emmett, Peter or even Eleazar or Garrett?" Alice asked.

I cut my eyes back over to her. "Because I don't know Eleazar or Garrett and Peter is Jasper's best man. Emmett and Edward are his groomsmen."

"What about Carlisle?"

"What about me?" He asked coming in the backdoor with Esme.

I turned giving them a smile. "Carlisle would you give me away?"

The grin that lit up his face was blinding as he flew across the length of the room. Grabbing me up in a hug he twirled me around. "It would be an honor."

"Thank you." I said as he set me down. Turning to Alice I said, "He's busy too. Daniel is marrying us, deal with it."

She dropped it, but asked, "If Peter is Jasper's best man who is your maid of honor?"

"I'm glad you asked that." Turning to Charlotte I smiled, "Would you do it?"

"Of course." She squealed and gave me a hug.

I returned it and then looked to Lexie and Rose. "Would you two be bridesmaids?"

They both nodded their heads.

"Good. So we'll be shopping for my dress and your dresses today as well." I said before turning toward the front door. "I guess we need to go since I've added more things to the list today. Excuse me." I went to step around Alice and Daniel, but a cold hand on my arm stopped me.

"They're going to stand up with you. You barely know them." Alice said her eyes shiny.

"Did you honestly think it would be you? I know them a hell of a lot more than I thought I knew you. Just be thankful you're even invited. The only reason you are is because of Carlisle and Esme. Now once again

* * *

excuse me we have things to do." Jerking my arm away I moved around her and headed out to Rose's car without looking back.

The others joined me quickly and we headed out on the road.

"Damn Bella," Rose said looking over at me a few minutes later. "You should have seen her face when you walked away. It was priceless. I didn't know you had that in you."

"I can't hit her yet, you won't let me and I know that she wanted nothing more than to take over the wedding and force me into a dress that I'd probably hate, so what better way to get back at her than to have everyone else do something in the wedding and leaving her completely out of it."

"Esme?"

"She's doing the food for Daniel and I, plus a small cake. She's really excited."No one said anything else they just gave me these shit eating grins and we went to listening to the radio.

Our first stop when we got into town was the dress shop. I spent a few hours trying on wedding dress after wedding dress and finally found the perfect one. It was strapless with a slightly wrinkled look to the breast area. Right under my chest was two pieces of gathered material pulled into a small knot. The bottom flowed to the floor and was simple except for the top layer of sheer fabric which had a lace design. A small train trailed off the back. I loved it from the beginning. It was a little long especially when I decided on a pair of very simple ballet flats, but Rose said she could hem it in no time, much faster than the dress place could.

Their dresses were easier to find. It was actually the second one they tried on. It was strapless and hit at their knees, an empire waist broke up the gathered chest area and simple bottom. A small silver thingy was the only adornment. With the girls blond hair and pale skin it set the blue color off perfectly. We found them some silver strappy heels to wear as well.

As I turned from paying I saw Rose putting her phone away. When I gave her a questioning look she said, "Just letting the boys know what color vest to get."

"Oh, okay."

From the dress place we headed to the florist. For my bouquet and Jasper's boutonniere I ordered blue tulips. For the girls a small ball of magnolia blossoms would hang from their wrist by a blue ribbon while the guys, Carlisle, and Daniel would have magnolia boutonnieres.

Once we left the dress place we went to the mall and split up. I let Lexie have free rein because I had no clue what type of lingerie to buy. The only thing I wanted to choose was the one I would wear on my wedding night. When I found it was when Lexie went on her hunt. I was following behind her as she browsed the racks holding my arms out for everything she threw at me.

We didn't talk much while she was looking, but once I had an armload and was in the dressing room she asked, "Bella can I tell you something?"

"Sure," I call over the door.

"It's about Edward."

"Okay."

"You were the first one he told me about."

"What?" I asked in shock pushing the door open so I could see her.

"Yeah. When he was talking about the family your name was the first one that came out of his mouth. I learned how pretty you were, how big your heart was, how sweet and giving you were, and all of your favorite things to do. He told me a little about what his and Alice's plan had been, but it wasn't until we were on the way to meet you that I actually heard all of it. Once he did I realized how stupid they really were and it was the reason I was so mad, but I know that Edward didn't do those things to hurt you, even though that's the way it happened. He does care about you Bella and he is beating himself up because of everything. He wants to make it right. I'm not saying this to get you talk to him or forgive him. You are completely justified in every angry and upset feeling you have, but there are some things that he didn't get a chance to say that first night. I think it would help for you to hear them."

"Like what?"

"You need to ask him."

"I'll think about it. I know it shouldn't bother me anymore because I have Jasper now and I love him more than I ever did Edward, but it's just hard to get past the things that were said and the pain they caused."

She gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If it wasn't for him coming to find me he wouldn't have hurt you like that.""Don't you dare go there. This was in no way your fault. You had no clue what was going on, just like I didn't know."

"But..."

"No, he would have left me eventually and if more time had passed it would have been worse. I'll admit that I hurt for four months because of him, but after that it was because of the family and that hurt was because of Alice, not because of Edward and sure as hell not because of you."

I knew as I said these words that I would be talking to Edward when I got back home. The hurt he caused was pale in comparison to what Alice did and unlike Alice I could forgive him but to do that I needed answers and the only one who could give them was him.

Giving Lexie another hug I said, "I'll talk to him tonight."

She sighed and squeezed me a little tighter, "Thank you."

Once we pulled apart she looked me up and down. "Get that one."

I looked down at myself and nodded before going back into the dressing room. I finally finished trying everything on and when we left I had nine new pieces of lingerie. I'd ended up with a black leather corset with matching panties and garter belts, a black and white corset with panties and garters, a white corset set, three different blue sheer babydoll tops and panties, two white babydolls with blue bows, and my wedding lingerie, a white satin gown that went to my ankles and had a slit up to my thigh. I didn't think any of them would make it home from the honeymoon, or I hoped anyway.

Leaving the store we called Rose and they were almost done, so while we waited I grabbed some food having not eaten since we left.

When Rose and Charlotte walked up I had to cringe. Both were carrying at least ten bags.

"Fuck guys did you buy the whole store?" I asked.

"Almost," Rose deadpanned.

"I hope you got stuff I'll actually wear."

"Of course, we aren't short little shits who don't listen." Charlotte said earning a laugh from all of us.

We left the mall then and headed home. I was tired already and I still had one more thing to do that would more than likely exhaust me too. My girls kept me entertained though as they sang songs from the oldies station at the top of their lungs.

Pulling into the driveway I was happy to see that she wasn't there anymore. As we all got out of the car the guys came out, grabbing us up in a hug before heading to the trunk for the bags. We got everything inside and after stashing it all in Rose's room, who would be packing my bag or bags for me I pulled Jasper to our room.

"Did you get everything done today, darlin'?" He asked sitting on the bed and pulling me into his lap.

"I did. What about you?"

"We got our tuxes and Carlisle said Daniel did what he needed to do, so he's ready to marry us."

"Good. Were they still here when you got back?"

"Nope. Made sure to call before we came home so I wouldn't have to see her." I nodded absently rubbing my hand across his forearm.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked after a few minutes of my silence.

"Why did you forgive Edward already?"

He sighed and pulled me closer before speaking, "Because even though he hurt you, he still brought you to me in a round about way. He saved your life twice and kept you safe for me. His remorse and self-loathing is so strong it almost knocks me down sometimes. When he said he was sorry he meant it with everything he had and I know if he had known what Alice was going to do things would have been completely different."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Why did you want to know?"

"Because I need to talk to him and I wanted to see where you were with him."

"Oh, so are you doing it tonight?"

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Just listen to what he has to say. He said a few things today that I think you need to hear."

"Lexie said the same thing."

"She knows what she's talking about. Go for a walk with him. I'll be here when you get back."

"Alright. I love you Jasper.""I love you too baby."

He gave me a kiss and then walked with me down to the living room. Everyone looked toward us and I knew they had heard, but what made me sure about talking things out with Edward was the look of hope on his face.

Jasper squeezed my hand and gave me a quick kiss on the temple before going to sit by Emmett.

"Come on." I said as I turned toward the backdoor.

You'd think he was a fat kid being let loose in a candy store with the way he shot off the couch. I didn't even make it a full step before he was pulling the door open.

I just shook my head as I walked by him.

We walked down the back steps, across the yard, and into the forest a little ways before I spoke.

"I need to know why Edward. I need to know what you felt. Why did you feel it was necessary to say what you did in the woods? Why did you write me a song for god sakes? Why did every word out of your mouth have to be a lie?"

"I did it for my brother and my sister and I'm not talking about Alice when I say that. I saw Alice's vision and it was the only way to draw you into this family. You ask why every word was a lie, but it wasn't. When I said I cared about you I did, when I said I loved you, even though it wasn't in the context of how you loved me, it was still the truth. I wrote you a song because I considered you my best friend and it was the only way I could express that without giving anything away. I never in a million years wanted to hurt you."

"But you did. Those words you said were horrible."

"God I know and I'm so sorry. I was a fucking idiot and should have known better, but I had spent the entire time being with you scared to death."

"What do you mean?"

"From the very beginning when I realized you were my singer I was so worried I would hurt you. That I would do something horrible and have to look my brother in the eyes knowing I had taken his soulmate away from him. So I did everything I could to keep that from happening. When James bit you and I had to take the venom out I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to stop and I almost didn't; I could have killed you that night. No one but Alice knew that then; she saw me not stopping."

"What made...?" I couldn't even finish the question, but he understood.

"Jasper. Alice thought of how he would be if you weren't here and that was all it took."

"But that doesn't explain the words."

"When your birthday party happened and I pushed you into the plates it was the James incident all over again. I could remember the taste of your blood on my tongue and I hated myself in that moment, because seeing you forgive Jasper I knew if I crossed that line you would have forgiven me too. I hated that, hated seeing that much love for someone who didn't deserve you. Everything I said I was saying about myself because I knew that I was going to do the one thing I had tried so hard not to do, I was going to hurt you.

"'_I'm no good for you, Bella.'_--That was the truth. You are a much better person than I will ever be.

"'_My world is not for you.'_--I'm the one who doesn't belong in your world. I don't deserve to be anywhere close to someone like you.

"And then you had to fight me on it and cemented everything I already knew. You told me that I promised I'd stay with you in Phoenix and I gave you the reason I did about how only if it was best for you. It was no where close to being best for you anymore. Then you asked about your soul. I may not believe I have one, but you....you will always have one, it wouldn't matter what you become.

"I told you I didn't want you to come with me and you took it as I didn't want you. In actuality if I wasn't supposed to be with Lexie and you weren't supposed to be with Jasper I could have fallen in love with you. How could I not? You are beautiful inside and out."

I was starting to see things differently but a few more things needed to be set right. "When you said you were tired of pretending to be something you weren't and you had let it go on too long; it was the plan you were talking about."

He nodded. "Yeah, it was the closest I could come to telling you what I should have in the beginning.

"What about the meadow?"

"Like I said I thought of you as my best friend and out of the family I knew you would be the one to appreciate the peacefulness of it like I did."

"I did, it took me awhile to find that peace though." He gave me sad smile and not wanting him to offer an apology I asked, "What else?"

"Do you remember the favor I asked of you?"

"To keep myself safe. To not do anything stupid or reckless."

"Yeah, I told you I was asking for Charlie's benefit and although that was true it was for Jasper too and the rest of the family. We needed you to be okay so you could come back to us."

"But you said that you would never bother me again, that it would be like you never existed. What was that all about?"

"Playing the part that I had too, I had to make you hate me. If I said I would see you again would you have stopped loving me and been open for Jasper?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "But you should know I never could hate you."

"Thanks, but you did stop loving me."

"Still didn't help, but granted by then the hurt wasn't your fault anymore."

"I'm sorry. If I had known..."

"Don't." I said interrupting him, "It won't change what happened and I have to let that go because just like Jasper said, you brought me to him. As much as I may want to I can't be mad at you for that, hell I can't even be mad at Alice for that."

"So can you forgive me?"

"I already have, but you need to thank Lexie and Jasper. It would have happened eventually, but they made me want to talk to you tonight."

He nodded and inhaled a deep breath and held it. "Can I hug you?"

"If you must." I answered with a small smile and wrapped my arms around his waist as his came around my shoulders.

He rocked us side to side for a second and then pulled back. He gave me that crooked grin that I used to love so much and I just shook my head while I moved my arms up to his chest. He looked down confused as I fisted his shirt in my hands.

Pulling him down to my level I raised an eyebrow and said, "If you ever listen to Alice again I will beat your ass and remember I'll be able to do it very soon. Understand?"

"Fuck Peter was right," was the only answer I got, but it was enough.

I smirked and let him go. "Come on, let's go home."

He held his arm out and I slipped mine through. While we walked I thought of something and I asked, "I know that if Jasper had tried to save me from the van I would have died, but what would have happened to you guys?"

"You sure you want to know? It's not good."

I nodded hesitantly.

"I would have exposed us all and the family would have been destroyed for breaking the rules. Everyone that is, but Jasper."

"Why?"

"He would have already destroyed himself. Even though he didn't know about you two it would have killed him inside. It's the same reason I didn't kill James. If Jasper thought about it he'll be able to see that his anger for him was a lot more than it should have been for the guy going after his brother's girlfriend."

"Oh."

We walked in silence for a little while longer. As we came from the trees I said, "You know you cuss a lot now."

"Yeah, Lexie is a bad influence, but you have no room to talk though. I saw from Jasper's thoughts when you jumped out of that airplane."

"What can I say he brings out the best in me."

"You were already the best, Bella."

"I've already forgiven you Eddie you don't have to suck up anymore."

"I'm not sucking up Isabella, just speaking the truth."

"Don't call me Isabella."

"Don't call me Eddie." He said back wincing with the word. He really did hate that name.

"Deal," I said laughing as he pulled the back door open for me to go in.

When my head came up and I found Jasper I stopped in my tracks, _"Holy mother of fuck me sideways." _I whispered forgetting that every single person would hear me.

Emmett and Peter's booming laughter caused the blood to rush to my face and Edward to step back out the door with a muttered sorry.

Lexie passed by me to follow after him, her own tinkling laugh mixing with the others.

"Bella language," Esme admonished while fighting her own smile.

"You okay darlin'?" Jasper asked a sly grin gracing his beautiful lips.

I could only nod stupidly as I stared at him dressed in his tux. It wasn't a traditional one, but that is what made it look so good. I greedily let my eyes roam over the black pants, white shirt, and the black jacket. The jacket had no buttons and only a band collar same as the shirt. It hit below the hips and fit him perfectly. I looked lower and actually whimpered when I saw he was wearing a pair of black cowboy boots as well.

"Why...why are you wearing that?" I finally asked snapping out of my dirty thoughts of saving a horse and riding a cowboy.

The big grin he sported told me he knew what I was thinking. "The pants were a little long. Rose was pining them so she could hem them up. Why does it not look good?"

"To good. I don't know if I want you to ever to take it off."

"Really?" He asked walking over. Leaning down he whispered by my ear, "It would be kind of hard to take care of that need you have with them still on."

My breath hitched as his tongue flicked across my ear.

"Can I help take it off then?" I breathed out.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," He said picking me up and turning toward the stairs. "See ya'll in the morning," He called to the six smirking vampires who were headed for the backdoor.

Hours later after saving quite a few horses I lay in Jasper's arms fighting the droop of my eyelids.

"Two and four," He whispered tracing the lines of my tattoo.

"What?"

"Two and four. Two weeks until you're my wife. Four until you're like me and my life is perfect."

I smiled into his side.

He was silent for a few seconds before asking, "Everything okay between you and Edward now?"

"Yeah. My brother and I will be fine."

"Good. I love you baby."

"I love you too." I whispered letting my eyes close. Squeezing myself tighter to his side I finally succumbed to sleep.

***************

**Well?**

**Okay drum roll please. The title for the sequel is---The Past Comes Back To Haunt Us **

**Summary: It's been five years since Bella's change and no one has forgotten the warnings given, but the family is starting to think things won't be so bad. What happens though when someone from the past comes back that no one ever imagined would? Can he be stopped peacefully or will it take the ultimate sacrifice to make things right? **


	23. Time For a Change

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but I do like to play with the Cullen boys a little. Preferabely with Jasper or Emmett. **

**Here it is guys the final chapter of Time Heals. It's been a great ride and I look forward to continuing on. **

**A special shout out to my girl apk1980. She's going to be my savior from all the torch carrying readers after chapter four of the sequel so to thank her for that and making me laugh this weekend a special line is used. She knows what it means. It's Jasper's line at the end of Bella's POV. **

**If you still haven't read her story The Burning Marvelous Life go there as soon as your done with this chapter, read it and then read the first chapter of Crank, her new one. I'm already hooked with that one and she should have time soon to update it quickly. She knows what I'm talking about there too. **

**As for the song I thought it fit them perfectly just ignore the second line of the second verse or think of Bella instead of Jasper. **

**Link for Bella and the girl's hairstyle along with the two flowers for the bouquets are on my profile. **

**Nothing else until the bottom. Enjoy...**

**************

_**Bella**_

"Are you nervous yet?" Charlotte asked.

I smiled shaking my head as I watched the manicurist make my nails French tipped.

"Ask her that in two days when she's walking toward him and see what she says then." Rose said from the other side of Charlotte.

"What's to be nervous about," came from Lexie who was beside me. "She's marrying a hot man, who loves her unconditionally."

I chuckled and looked over at her. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

She gave me a wink, her eyes flitting over my shoulder as I heard the bell on the door alerting that someone had walked in. "Speaking of said hot man."

I couldn't stop the sigh of contentment as I felt his cool lips press against my temple. "Hey beautiful. The guys and I are done."

"We're almost done too."

"Okay. We'll wait outside for you."

I nodded and felt his lips press against the back of my head before he walked back outside.

A few minutes later the manicurist finished my nails and I moved over to the drying table. While I waited for the others to finish I thought about the last two weeks.

Today had been the last of things to do, granted there hadn't been a whole lot to do in the first place, thankfully. Rose had hemmed my dress the day after we got it and it fit perfectly now. Esme and I had spent a few hours the other day shopping for food and decorations to put up outside. Since there would only be a few people, vampires at that, in attendance we saw no need for tables or chairs. There would be dancing but we could do that in the grass so no dance floor or tent was needed. Jasper and I had spent the last weekend writing our vows, finding the song for our first dance, and going over with Daniel what he would say. Today we'd spent in town getting our wedding bands. Both were just simple platinum bands, mine of course being a lot slimmer than his. I don't really know what the guys had done while the girls and I were getting our nails done and I probably didn't want to know anyway. Tonight was all about fun though, a combined bachelor bachelorette party I guess you could say. We were going dancing and drinking. Tomorrow the Denali's were coming into town and I was ready to meet the rest of the extended family. Once they were here everything would be ready to go. Other than that the only thing we had left to do was pick up the flowers and Daniel had volunteered to do that before he came to the house Saturday. It was going to be a simple day, but what Jasper and I both wanted, so that's all that mattered.

The only downside to the last two weeks was a week ago tomorrow. That was the day that Jasper and I had our first disagreement as a couple and it was not something I wanted to happen again anytime soon.

As I checked my nails and put them back to dry more I thought about that day....

_We hung out most of the morning watching the guys wrestle around the backyard and laughing. Around lunchtime I went inside by myself to get something to eat. Once I had a sandwich made I went back out and settled in my chair. _

_I had just taken a bite when the guys settled around us. _

_"Can I ask you something baby?" Jasper asked. _

_I nodded my mouth full of food. _

_"Have you told your mom that you're getting married?" _

_My eyes got huge as I swallowed. Where the hell had that come from?_

_Once my mouth was clear I said, "No, why would I? We haven't spoken in over a year."_

_"She's your mom though. You don't want her here?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Jasper let it go,'" Peter whispered._

_"I would I just think that she'll regret it if Renee wasn't a part of this day." He said._

_"Okay first I won't regret it, second it's going to be sunny, so she couldn't be here anyway and third she'd give me shit about the fact that I was back with this family and I don't want to hear it. The whole reason we stopped talking to begin with was because she didn't understand how much you guys meant to me."_

_"I still think you should let her know since you won't be able to see her ever again. At least she'll know you're happy."_

_"All she'll do is say stuff that will piss me off and it will cause a fight."_

_"But like you said Bella it's been a year and maybe her thoughts will be different."_

_"It won't, I know I haven't called her, but the phone works both ways and she knew that I didn't want to hear anything bad about you guys so my thoughts are if she didn't call then she had nothing new to say."_

_"I think you might be wrong."_

_"You know what let's see shall we." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket, pissed off. _

_As I dialed the number I didn't miss the punch to the arm that Peter gave Jasper or the muttered stupid. I didn't bother hitting speaker as it started ringing, they'd be able to hear everything she said. _

_It rang five times before being picked up. "Bella?"_

_"Hey mom."_

_"So you finally decided to call me huh?"_

_"Yeah. How are things?"_

_"Great. You?"_

_"Things are great with me too."_

_"Really? Did you finally get over all that nonsense?"_

_I rolled my eyes before narrowing them at Jasper. I knew this was going to happen. He at least had the decency to look sheepish. _

_Taking a deep breath I said, "It wasn't nonsense, mom."_

_"Yes it was Bella. You had your heart broken like every other teenager in existence, but instead of just letting it go you dwelled on it for way too long. I'm just glad you finally saw the light and are getting better. When are you coming to visit?"_

_"I'm not mom. I only called to tell you I'm getting married and that I'm happy."_

_"Oh baby that's wonderful. What's his name? Where did you meet him? How long have you been together?"_

_"Well his name is Jasper. We've only been together for a few months, but I've known him awhile."_

_"Awhile? His name does sound familiar."_

_"It should. I've told you about him before." _

_"Jasper....Jasper...." I waited while she said his name a few more times. Hearing a sharp intake of breath I knew she'd figured it out. _

_"Oh my god. What have you done? Alice's boyfriend, are you serious? She was your best friend."_

_"She's not that any longer..."_

_"I would think not after you took her boyfriend."_

_"Her not being my friend anymore isn't because of Jasper and I being together. They broke up after they moved away. He came back to check on how I was doing and..."_

_"And you latched onto him. Did you think about how Alice would feel? Did you think he'd take you back to Edward? "_

_"No I didn't think that mom. Alice doesn't care that we're together and neither does Edward."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I've talked to both of them and I'm looking at Edward right now along with his girlfriend along with half the family."_

_"So they came back?"_

_"No, just Jasper, but then we came to them."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean I'm not in Forks anymore."_

_"What? Where are you?"_

_"Michigan."_

_"What did you do with the house?"_

_"I sold it."_

_"WHAT?" She screeched causing me to jerk the phone away from my ear, but I didn't make a move to put it back since she continued to scream at me. "THAT WAS YOUR FATHER'S HOUSE. HOW COULD YOU JUST GET RID OF IT? WHAT WOULD HE SAY ABOUT YOU DOING THAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? WHERE WILL YOU GO WHEN JASPER LEAVES YOU TOO?"_

_Okay she'd officially just crossed the line and now it was my turn to yell. _

_"ENOUGH RENEE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT GIVING ME SHIT ABOUT THE HOUSE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT IT EITHER. IF YOU DID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IT. ALL DAD WANTED WAS FOR ME TO BE HAPPY AGAIN AND SINCE I AM I DON'T THINK HE'D HAVE A PROBLEM. AS FOR JASPER HE'S NOT GOING TO LEAVE. HE LOVES ME AND AS MUCH AS I WANT TO THROW SOMETHING AT HIS HEAD RIGHT NOW AND SAY 'I TOLD YOU SO' I LOVE HIM TOO."_

_"That really sounds like you love him."_

_"I do very much so. It's just I knew this would happen with you and that's the only reason I haven't told you about him yet, but he thought I might regret not telling you. Thank you for proving right what I thought though."_

_"So you were going to just let me sit here and not know anything. I'm your mother and I would have no clue if you were alive or dead."_

_"That's not only my fault. You could have called me at anytime."_

_"You told me not too."_

_"No I said not too if you couldn't understand my decisions. You made the choice not to just be there for me."_

_"I was there Bella as was Charlie. The one's that weren't are the ones you've turned your back on your family for."_

_"They are my family too."_

_"They aren't your family. Have you forgotten what they did to you?"_

_"No I haven't and I won't ever, but I have forgiven most of them."_

_"Just like that?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I'm sorry, but I don't understand how you can just do that."_

_"You don't have to understand it."_

_"You need to think some more before you make a mistake."_

_"You know what I'm done. It's not a mistake to marry him and I won't have you say it is. I won't call again. From now on just know that I am finally happy and where I was always meant to be."_

_"I didn't raise you to act like this."_

_"You didn't raise me at all I did that all on my own. Goodbye Renee."_

_Hitting the end button before she could say anything else I stood up and chucked my phone at Jasper, hitting him square in the chest causing it to shatter into pieces. _

_"Baby..."_

_"Don't." I said cutting him off. "I told you she would do that and you didn't listen. I'm going upstairs, don't follow right now."_

_He at least listened to me for about an hour. He then spent almost another hour apologizing over and over again before I told him to just shut up and kiss me. That is all he got though because he did need some form of punishment and I cut his ass off until the wedding, something everyone else found hilarious. _

Chuckling to myself at the many growls he'd dished out that night to the guys and their ribbing I came back to the present and checked my nails. Seeing that they along with the girl's nails were dry we paid and headed out the door to find our boys.

It was like walking into a GQ cover shoot of America's hottest guys. All four were leaning against the side of the building in their various jeans, boots, and t-shirts or button ups earning admiring glances from young and old.

"Fucking hell," Lexie said.

"What?" I asked not pulling my eyes from them.

"Those four belong to us. Life is soooooo good."

The three of us just nodded and watched as the boys pushed off the wall and came to us. After kisses and death glares from the once admiring crowd we went to grab me some dinner and to walk around a bit before the bar opened.

Once it did we spent the night in laughter and movement. It didn't matter who we started out on the dance floor with from the group we always ended up with someone else. I drank enough that Jasper was able to project my good feeling onto the others which was the source of most of the laughter. Especially when Emmett decided he wanted to dance with Peter and didn't want to take no for an answer. I think Jasper may have had a little more to do with that than just the drunk feelings though.

We closed down the bar before making our way back to the house. Carlisle and Esme just shook their heads as all but Jasper stumbled through the front door. Well they stumbled I was carried since I couldn't walk without falling down.

"Jasper can you please take it away now before they break something else," Esme pleaded as Emmett took out the coffee table with his large falling body.

"Sorry." He said as everyone but me sobered up. If only I had it so easy.

Instead I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. Thankfully by the time the Denali's arrived in the afternoon I was filling a lot better and was able to enjoy the new company. Tanya was okay, but she just wasn't really someone I could see being that close with. Irina I didn't talk to either, but it had more to do with the fact that Laurent was by her side and even though his eyes were now a golden color I still saw the red they were in the baseball clearing. The last four though I loved immediately.

Carmen and Eleazar were just another Carlisle and Esme so it would have been hard not too. Kate and Garrett were by far my favorite two. They were so cute together bickering back and forth and laughing five minutes later. Actually they were just another Rose and Emmett.

It wasn't until later in the night when I realized that Kate wasn't all she appeared to be though. Esme and Carmen were the only ones not in the living being busy making the cake for tomorrow.

I was sitting in Jasper's lap trying to keep my eyes open when Edward's loud, "NO," pushed all the sleepiness away.

Glancing over I saw him glaring at Eleazar. Looking to Jasper I saw him glaring too.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I don't know, but from what Edward is feeling I don't think I'm going to like it."

"What is he feeling?"

"Anger and protectiveness for you."

Before I could ask anything else Edward spoke up. "He thinks she's a shield and wants to test it with Kate."

"I don't fucking think so." Jasper growled.

"I don't think she'll be able to do anything to her." Eleazar defended his hands raised in the air. "I can't read her at all."

"I can't either, but you don't see me wanting to test that shit out." Edward sneered.

Eleazar's eyes bugged out. "You can't hear her mind?"

"No."

"Then that's even more proof that Kate won't hurt her."

I was absolutely confused by the conversation and decided to intervene. "Would someone mind telling the one you're talking about what's going on?"

Jasper sighed and answered me. "Eleazar gift is he can tell what someone elses' gift is. He thinks you're a shield since he can't read you and Edward can't hear your thoughts. He wants to see if Kate's gift affects you or not."

"What's her gift?" I asked looking over at her.

She gave me a small smile and said, "I can cause pain with just a touch."

"Oh. Does it hurt bad?"

"Yes," came from Garrett, Emmett, Tanya, Irina, and Laurent.

"Which is why I'm not taking the chance with it may or may not working with you." Jasper said.

"Don't you think I should have the choice of whether or not I let her do it?"

"She'll be fine Jasper," Peter said.

He looked to him and they had a silent conversation with there eyes before Jasper sighed. "Fine, but not to much Kate, please."

"I won't Jasper." She said walking over with what I thought was an evil glint in her eye. I swallowed loudly and tensed, waiting for whatever she was going to do.

Ten minutes later she sat huffing while Eleazar looked smug. I was just thanking the man upstairs for not feeling what she could do, since she shocked Garrett to show me what I'd missed.

It wasn't too much longer before my eyes started to get heavy again as conversation picked up around the room.

"Come on baby. Let's get you to bed." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I nodded and said a goodnight to everyone.

Once we got upstairs and I had crawled into bed Jasper pulled me to his side.

"Just over twelve hours." He said.

"I know. I can't wait."

"Me either baby." He said as I yawned. "Sleep now though because you won't get much sleep later."

I kissed his chest with a grin before cuddling more into his side and letting my dreams take me away.

The next morning I woke to an empty bed and three smiling girls standing at the foot.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He has been banished from the room. We let you sleep beside him last night, but today you can't see him until the wedding." Charlotte said handing me the tray of food she was holding. "Now eat so we can start getting you ready to get hitched."

Laughing I looked to my food. "He made me breakfast." I stated with a big smile as I dug into the Stuffed French Toast, sighing in pleasure with the first bite.

While I ate the girls moved around getting everything set up. Once I was done I hopped in the shower. When I was finished with that I wrapped myself up in a robe and sat on the bed, watching the girls get ready. All three pulled their hair over into a loose side ponytail curling the ends into big waves. Their makeup, not that they needed it, was subtle with just a light blush, mascara, and tinted lip gloss.

It was almost 11:30 when it was finally my turn. Rose did my hair curling all of it in the big waves like theirs, but then pulled it all back into a loose knot, leaving two pieces hanging around my face. Lexie did my makeup when she was done making it more noticeable than theirs, but not by much, my blush and lip gloss just being a little darker.

By 1 it was time to put our dresses on. I waited for them to get dressed, all looked absolutely gorgeous. As they were straightening my dress out to get it ready a knock came at the door and Esme stuck her head around.

"Is it time?" She asked.

The girls nodded and backed away as she came fully in the room and over to me.

Taking my face in her hands she said, "The girls gave me the pleasure of helping you dress and presenting you with your something old, something new, etc... Is that okay?"

"I'd like that mom." I said blinking my eyes quickly to keep the tears from falling.

She beamed and stepped over to take my dress off the hanger.

I held Rose's hand to keep steady as I stepped into my dress and then waited while Esme did the zipper and buttons in the back up. Once she was done I held onto Rose's hand again as I slipped my shoes on.

"Beautiful." Esme smiled stepping back to look at me. "Now, for your something old and borrowed." She said handed me an antique handkerchief. "I carried that when Carlisle and I first got married."

I couldn't stop the tears this time. "Thank you."

She smiled and used her thumb to wipe away the wetness before holding up two boxes. "Your something new and something blue is from Jasper."

She handed one box to Rose before opening the bigger one. I gasped as a pair of earrings and a necklace, both with oval sapphires and diamond accents, met my eyes. She helped me put them on and then opened the other box which held a matching bracelet.

"Thank you baby, they're beautiful," I whispered knowing he would hear me wherever he was.

Everyone laughed and at my questioning look Charlotte said, "He said you're welcome and to hurry the hell up so he can marry you already."

"I'm ready when everything else is."

"I guess we should take our places then." Esme said. "Carlisle would you bring the flowers please."

A few seconds later he walked in the room, dressed in a tux just like Jasper's except he had a blue vest that matched the other guys. Handing out the flowers the girls kissed my cheek and then went out of the room to wait. Esme did the same and then it was just me and Carlisle.

"Thank you Bella for allowing me to do this. You don't know how much it means to me."

"If I can't have Charlie I can at least have the next best thing."

He smiled and placed a light kiss on the top of my head. "Okay sweetheart let's go get you married."

I grinned and slipped my arm through his.

Walking down to the first floor took no time, but just before we stepped off the stairs into the living room a cool wind shot by me.

Looking at Carlisle he said, "Lexie forgot something."

I nodded and turned my head as she appeared beside me with a tub of something and a brush which she proceeded to use to brush a powder across my exposed skin and face.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"So you sparkle in the sun too."

My girls thought of everything.

"Okay all done. Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." I whispered.

She patted my cheek and took her place in front of Rose at the backdoor. My head jerked to the right as Carlisle and I walked more into the living room and the sounds of a piano met my ears. Seeing Edward sitting there playing started the tears again.

_'Thank you,'_ I mouthed to which he gave me a smile.

The door opening and Lexie disappearing through it brought my eyes back to the yard and I immediately found Jasper, the sun on his skin sending rainbows across the grass just like my one dream and just like then it was a breathtaking sight.

Carlisle squeezed my hand lightly and I realized I hadn't noticed the others had already walked out and the music had changed into the wedding march. My attention had been solely on Jasper and that's where it stayed as Carlisle and I walked down the steps and across the yard. Everything melted away the closer I got to him, his smile was my beacon and it was lighting my way home.

When we finally made it to him Carlisle kissed my cheek and placed my hand in his. Jasper drew me close to his side as Edward appeared behind Emmett and we turned to Daniel. He gave us a smile and began.

"We're here today to join two people whose love will last an eternity. You can watch them interact with each other, listen to them speak day to day, or see the look they share often and have no doubt that my first words are true.

"I'm now going to turn to them because even though I could say more they can say it better. Bella if you would."

I took a deep breath as I handed my flowers to Charlotte and then turned back to Jasper.

"When you came back into my life I smiled more, laughed harder, and cried less. You showed me what this world had to offer and in the process gave me more than I ever expected." I stopped briefly to place his hand over my heart. "Because of that this is yours. In two weeks it will stop beating, but in no way will it ever quit loving you. I promise I will be by your side always trying to make you as happy as you have made me. I love you so much Jasper now and forever."

When I finished I reached up to wipe the tears away, but his hand stopped me. "Let me my sweet girl."

I nodded and as he brushed his thumb across my cheek he said his own vows.

****************

_**Jasper**_

Her skin glowed as she walked toward me and fuck if she wasn't the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It had taken all I had to stay where I was and not run to her side, when I felt the love and happiness coming off her. Finally she was beside me though and Daniel had said what he needed too.

The words she'd said had gone straight to my cold heart warming it until I thought it would once again beat.

Wiping the tears that fell from her eyes away I said vows.

"I've walked this earth for a long time. In all my years I thought I knew what love was and then you gave me yours and I knew I had been so wrong. When you smile at me it warms my soul, when you laugh I want to hear it again, when you cry I want to hold you and make everything better, and when you said I love you for first time you owned me. I am a better man because you and I promise that I will spend everyday showing you just how much you mean to me. I love you Bella with every fiber of my being."

Once again her tears flowed and I wiped them away before placing a quick kiss on the end of her nose.

We turned to Daniel who was smiling and said, "It's time for the rings. Jasper..."

I didn't take my eyes off Bella as I reached up for the band Peter was holding over my shoulder. Slipping it on her finger I kissed the tip and reluctantly let her go so she could slide mine on. She did the same as me, placing a kiss on the end before grasping my hand tightly, turning to Daniel as she did so.

"With the exchanging of the vows and rings Jasper and Bella are now joined as one in the eyes of the world and God. It is with great pleasure that I say by the power vested in me I know pronounce you husband, wife, and mates. Jasper you may now kiss your bride."

Grinning I slipped her arms around my waist, letting her hands go to do the same and pulled her as close to me as I could. Tilting her back slightly I crushed my lips to hers. Our mouths moved together and I could have stayed there all day, but I had a surprise for her and was ready to hear the next words that would come out of Daniel's mouth.

Breaking away I gave her a smile earning a big one in return. We dropped one arm away and faced the family.

Closing my eyes I waited, "Ladies and Gentleman I present to you for the first time Jasper and Bella Whitlock."

Surprise and happiness met the contentment I was feeling and I opened my eyes to look down at my beautiful wife's face.

"Is that okay Mrs. Whitlock?"

"It's perfect Mr. Whitlock." She whispered tipping up on her toes to kiss me again.

This time I didn't have to move away so I didn't, not until Peter smacked me on the back and pulled her from my arms to give her a hug.

"Congratulations sis." He said swinging her around.

"Thank you big brother."

When she was put down Emmett grabbed her up and we spent the next ten minutes being hugged and congratulated.

Carlisle and Esme were the last ones or so we thought. When they stepped to the side a short little pixie was standing there.

"Please?" She asked.

I could feel the anger under the surface, but Bella's happiness for the day was overshadowing it, so it didn't surprise me when she said, "Fine, but it doesn't change anything." Alice nodded and reached forward, giving Bella a quick hug and then me. We both returned it half heartedly and moved away quickly.

The reception was simple. It was all about the dancing with us. While Emmett got the stereo system set up Bella and Daniel ate. We did cut the cake, but where I fed Bella her piece she just smeared mine all over my face. She didn't throw her bouquet since the only single one was Tanya and she was having too much fun being a succubus so she had no plans to settle down anytime soon.

Once all that was out of the way I pulled Bella to the middle of the yard for our first dance. Slipping my arms around her we kept our eyes locked together and swayed as **Josh Turner **sang _**Angels Fall Sometimes. **_

_My chances weren't good she was way out of my reach  
How could she ever fall for some ol' boy like me  
But here she lies asleep tonight in these arms of mine  
And that goes to show angels fall sometimes_

_  
She's been here long enough to see that I'm no saint by now  
Every mornin' I wake up surprised to find her still around  
The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes_

_  
She brings pieces of heaven every day into my life_  
_She's been my inspiration  
With her by my side I'm not afraid to dream high_

_  
[Instrumental]  
_

_The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign  
Every now and then angels fall sometimes  
Yeah, I thank the Lord angels fall sometimes_

When the song was over we went into a dance with Carlisle and Esme. After that it was one right after the other. Bella went from Carlisle to Peter, Emmett, me, Edward, Eleazar, Garrett, Daniel, me, Peter, Peter, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and then back to me. My list was just like hers from Esme I went to Rose, Lexie, Bella, Charlotte, Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Rose, Bella, Esme, Irina, Charlotte, and Rose. Once I had Bella back in my arms the last time she stayed there.

No one said anything about the fact that we didn't dance with Alice or Laurent. I didn't really blame or want Bella to dance with him anyway and Alice had been lucky she'd even gotten the hug she did so she knew not to push her luck with wanting to dance.

Around 6 we finally decided to call it a day. Bella and I would be staying in a hotel tonight and then tomorrow evening we would be catching our plane for the honeymoon.

Bella ate a quick dinner while I loaded the car with our bags. When she was done we gave another round of hugs and then we were out of there.

The drive to the hotel was spent with the radio being the only noise and an occasional I love you said. Arriving at the hotel we quickly checked in and went up to our suite. It wasn't overly fancy with just a bed, a table and chairs, a TV and armoire, and a bathroom, but I figured Bella would appreciate it more than a large four room penthouse or something along those lines.

Getting in the room I placed our small overnight bag on the bed. It only had a change of clothes for both of us and her bathroom stuff. The rest was still in the car and wasn't needed right now.

Turning from the bed I found Bella staring out the window over the city lights. Walking over I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I love you," I whispered kissing her neck.

"I love you too. Will you help me?"

"With what baby?"

"The back of my dress."

"Of course." I said pulling back and quickly undid the buttons and zipper.

Her arm held the top of it up as she turned around. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay."

I watched her grab the bag off the bed as she passed and with a wink she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

While she was gone I shed my jacket, shoes, and socks. Sitting on the end of the bed I propped my arms on my knees and waited for my wife.

Turning my head when the door opened, my mouth dropped at the vision in front of me. Fuck she was beautiful; her gown clung to all the right places. She taken her hair out of the style it was in, allowing it to fall around her shoulders in a chocolate river.

I made to stand up, but she shook her head and moved to me, stopping in between my legs. Her hands came up to rest on my shoulders as mine found a place on her hips.

All I could do was stare for moment and then the need for her took over my body.

"I'm sorry baby," I said fighting the smile that threatened to come out.

Confusion colored her emotions and she scrunched up her forehead. "For what?"

"This," I said as I pulled my hands away from her body taking her gown with them; half of it in each hand.

Her surprise was immediate, but lust and desire quickly took over and she crushed her lips to mine.

"Fuck that was hot." She muttered against my mouth.

Dragging her into my lap I moved down to her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"You know what I can't wait for?" She asked with a groan as I dropped my head lower to her collarbone.

"What baby?"

"To be able to rip yours off."

A growl came from my chest. Now that was fucking hot.

I continued to move lower kissing a trail down the center of her chest. I was so lost in the taste of her sweet skin that I didn't even notice she'd undone the buttons of my shirt until she was trying to push it off my shoulders.

Flipping her over onto her back I shrugged it off before latching my mouth to her taunt peak, sucking it in between my lips and flicking it with my tongue. Her hands weaved their way into my hair, pushing me closer.

Once I paid enough attention to that one I kissed my way over to the other paying the same amount of attention so it didn't feel left out. Her moans spurned me to go lower, but she stopped me with a tug on my hair. Looking up at her flushed face I raised an eyebrow in question.

"As much as I love you doing that I need you inside me now."

No way in hell was I going to argue with that. Placing a kiss on her stomach I slid to the end of the bed and quickly shed my pants, her eyes grew wide and a whispered, "fuck," came from her lips when she saw I had gone commando today. I knew what she liked and it was the reason none were packed in my bag, not that I planned on wearing pants for that long anyway while we were gone.

Crawling back up her body I kissed every inch I could until I made it to her lips. Capturing them with my own I sank into the warmth only she provided me with at the same time.

I kept a slow pace as we moved together. Our hands intertwined above her head as I used them to keep my weight off her so I was able to stare into her eyes. The love that shown from them was reflected back in my own. I would never get enough of seeing it or of her.

"I love you baby," I whispered.

"I love you too Jasper. Faster please."

I sped up and let one of her hands go. Trailing my finger tips down her arm I made a path down her side to her hip. Sliding my hand around the back of her leg I hitched it over my hip creating a new, better angle.

I could feel her release approaching as was mine and I wanted us to fall over the edge together. Moving my other hand down I wrapped her other leg around me before slipping my hand in between us. As I quickened my thrusts I circled her clit with my thumb.

"Oh god Jasper, fuck baby," She cried, her back arching. "So close."

"Let go Bella." I groaned as I fought off my own orgasm. "Let go with me now."

My words sent her careening off the ledge, her walls clamped around me as my own pleasure swept me away.

As we came down from the ultimate high I collapsed onto my forearms, my head dropping to her shoulder as we both shrugged for breath. I regained mine seconds later and received a small whimper as I rolled to the side.

Pulling her to my chest I stroked her back until hers had returned to normal.

"What do you say we take our first bath as husband and wife?"

"I say would you carry me, I don't know if I can walk."

Chuckling I climbed from the bed and swept her up in my arms. "You never have to ask."

Her giggle followed behind us into the bathroom.

Our bath and round two was amazing, as was the shower and round three and the bed and round four. By the time I was laying beside her the last time she was already half asleep. Turning her onto her side I threw one arm over her waist while the other wrapped underneath and around the front of her shoulders, snuggling her back against my chest.

"Sleep now my beautiful Bella." I whispered kissing the back of her head.

She gave a contented sigh as I felt her body relax into sleep.

Closing my eyes I buried my nose into her hair, passing the night away by daydreaming of the next two weeks and the fun and pleasure that was in store for us.

The next day passed quickly in bed. By the time we boarded our plane Bella was like jelly and quickly fell asleep. She didn't even have time to get too excited about where we were going. It was okay though we'd be there in no time and she could enjoy it then.

Many hours later Bella awoke with thirty minutes left of our flight. She gave me that beautiful, albeit sleepy smile and a quick kiss before turning her head to watch the coming morning bring the Scottish landscape into detail.

**************

For the next two weeks we enjoyed everything Scotland had to offer. We spent a week at a B&B enjoying the countryside. We took a tour of an old castle, went on a bike ride, and walked hand in hand across the vast expanse of beauty. The last week we spent in the city at a hotel, shopping for souvenirs, going to museums and the zoo. By far the best part though was the whale watching tour we took.

Only two days caused us to stay cooped up in the room, but we found other things to occupy our time with and neither one of us minded a bit.

Our last afternoon there was spent making love one last time and making plans to come back sometime after her change with the rest of the family.

As we were packing to leave for the airport that night her laughter made me look up from my bag.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"When I bought my lingerie I didn't know if any of it would survive the honeymoon. I actually hoped it wouldn't, but I never thought about anything else."

I chuckled, "What can I say? I have a fuckhot wife who brings out the animal in me."

She rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Just wait Mr. Whitlock, you'll have to go buy all new clothes soon too."

"I'll gladly sacrifice every single one I have Mrs. Whitlock."

She smiled, shaking her head and went back to packing the only two pairs of jeans and one t-shirt that had survived our trip, along with what she was wearing. None of the lingerie had made it past the first week. We were using her suitcase mainly to get the many things she'd bought for the family home. It had been a complete surprise when she'd picked a dress out for Alice, but that was Bella and even though she was still mad as hell she still thought about her.

We flew out that night and once again Bella slept the entire trip to New York where we were connecting to fly to Seattle.

We spent two days there, driving down to Forks the first one and visiting Charlie's grave before making our way back to Michigan.

We were only home a few days before Bella's time as a human came to an end. We spent the first day back giving out the gifts and the second having a family day doing things Bella chose. The afternoon of the third day the family left Bella and I alone and we made love.

That night she lay on the bed watching me as I sat and burned the memory of her brown eyes, the red tint of her blush, and the sound of her heartbeat into my brain. Peter, Carlisle, and Emmett stood quietly in the corner.

After an hour I pulled her up into my arms, worry and fear was quickly taking over my body and I just needed to hold her for a minute. Taking a deep breath I looked over my shoulder, silently begging them to stop me if I got out of hand.

All three gave me a smile and a nod before sending their confidence and pride to me. It still wasn't enough though.

Turning my head I locked my eyes with the chocolate orbs of my wife and mate. I knew she could see the fear playing behind mine and then she did the one thing that took all of it and the worry away.

Reaching her small hands up she cupped my cheeks and whispered, "You can do this Jasper. I love and trust you completely. Make me yours forever."

"I love you too Bella." I said placing a kiss on her warm lips for the last time. Moving my head lower I hugged her to me, pressing my lips to the steady pulse and with a sigh from her I permanently made her mine.

***************

**Well how did I do? I hope I did it justice. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed and made this such an amazing ride. I hope that all of you will enjoy the next part just as much. Just remember that it is going to be 180 degrees different after the first two chapters. The sequel will be up in a few days. I'll put an update up in this one to let you know when I post. **


	24. Sequel Update

**Okay guys the sequel is now up. I hope you enjoy it just as much. **

**Again I want to say thanks for all the love you showed this one.**

**Title: The Past Comes Back to Haunt Us  
**

**I also just found out I've been nominated in two catagories in the Everything's Bigger In Texas Awards. **

**Time Heals: Best Use Of Scars in a fic and**

**Two Weeks: Best Jasper 180 **

**and best vamsper. **

**Go vote here please jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**It would make my day. **

**To whoever nominated me thank you so much. **


	25. contest changed

**Okay so I'm a complete moron and should probably figure shit out before I do something. I'm changing things up a little here because for some reason nothing is showing up on my other profile so ignore the last A/N and read this one. :)**

**Everything is posted on this Profile now. So check it out. **

**I made a community for the contest that way all of you can go there and read when we have entries. Here is the link so you can keep a check on it (remove spaces): **

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/community/ Sexual_Position_Contest/ 86855/

**Christine30974 as been kind enough to offer her banner making skills. Thank you so much hun.**

**_Rules for the Sexual Positions Contest:_  
**

**1. Choose at least one position, more if you want**

**2. Any pairing and any plot, the smuttier the better though. Not opposed to threesomes nor slash.  
**

**3. Any length**

**4. Submissions will be accepted until November 30th. Voting will start December 1st and run to December 10th. **

**5. Winners will be chosen by the readers in a blind poll and there will also be a judge's pick. They will be announced on December 12th. **

**6. Please add a header to the top including your author's name, pairing, and sexual position**

**To submit add to your own stories and send me a PM so I can add it to the community. **

**_Prizes:_**

**_For the Blind Poll votes:  
_**

**First place will be three one-shots of your choice. Any pairing and any plot. They can all be same pairing or each one different.**

**Second place will be two one-shots.**

**Third place will be one. **

**All these will be done by me.  
**

**However please do not pick a slash or femslash pairing because I have no clue how to go about writing one of those. I'm not opposed to threesomes though. And yes I will, even though I will cringe through it, write an Edward/Bella or Alice/Jasper pairing if you want. Please also no Jacob I just really can't write him that way.  
**

_**For Judge's Pick:**_

**A banner by Christine30974 and a one shot of your choice from me  
**

**I hope a lot of you put something toward this because I think it will be fun to see what all of you come up with.**

**An actual update for this story will be out soon. Hopefully.**


End file.
